Let's Make Our Own History
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Asami is the new World History teacher at Republic High School and she is only 24. Today is her first day teaching ever she is excited but also terrified. As she writes her name on the chalkboard, she thought her nerves were gone until a blue eyed tan girl walks into her class and takes her breath away. But wait that girl with the blue eyes is a student.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my name is Asami, I just graduated from Ba Sing Se University with my English Major. I was going to be an Engineer like my father but I just lost that love for it I guess people change. History always been my second choice. I just enjoy learning about the past so history doesn't repeat itself which is funny because history always does. I got the World History Teacher position thanks to my friend Bumi's Uncle who is the principle at Republic High School. I'm not used to the city life since I was born In the Fire Nation but after my mom died when I was 2 my dad moved us to Kyoshi Island where I was raised. When I was 15 my dad took me on a trip to the Earth Kingdom and when I saw Ba Sing Se I knew that I wanted to go to school there and the rest is history. Now I live in Republic City in a small apartment with my dog Appa._

(**Asami)**

I stopped to get some coffee before my first day at work. Funny saying work I feel just like an adult. I park my car and head into Uncle Iron's Tea and Coffee I open the door and the smell of Jasmine is in the air. I walk to the counter and see some man on his phone texting. I wait trying to give him some time to realize I was there. I cough but the young man still doesn't look up. I was just about to say something when a man from the kitchen yells "YUKOOOOOO" the young man then jumps and drops his phone in the hot water. "AHHH MAN "UNCEL ZUKO LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO" he says to the man in the kitchen. The man from the kitchen then walks to the counter "YUKO YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AZALA" I laugh at Yuko trying to dry his phone with some rice.

"Hi I think you're supposed to set the phone in rice not throw pieces of rice on top of the phone" I say trying to hide my laughter. "Umm you don't look like an Engine what do you know about phone" the young man says back to me. "First it's called Engineer and second I'm a customer who been waiting here for 10 minutes now trying to get some coffee" answer back calmly. The young man was about to say something when his Uncle hits him in the back of the head with a tea bag. "Patience Yuko" he says while Yuko is rubbing his head. The Uncle then steps in front of the counter "Sorry about that miss you can get a coffee for free" he says with a smile. "No that fine I'm just in a hurry today is my first day at work and I don't want to be late" the man nods in agreement "Ok let me at least give you a coupon" he then walks off leaving me with Yuko.

"Sorry about your phone" Yuko just looks down "its ok it was a piece of junk anyway" I nod in agreement "Yeah". Yuko then looks up "Are you calling my phone a piece of junk" he then spits out. "No I was agreeing with you" he then shakes his head "O sorry about that I get made when people mess with my honor you know" I decide not to say anything afraid I would not want to disrespect his HONOR.

I pay for my coffee and leave I only have 10 minute before I'm late for work thanks Yuko!

(**Korra)**

Everyone just got back from Thanksgiving break I visited my family at the Southern Water Tribe. I live with my host family because I wanted to go to a real high school not a school where everyone of all ages sit around in an igloo talking about folk tales. I wanted to experience the first kiss,dances,football games, even being stuffed in a locker. Which by the way hasn't happened to me because not to brag or anything my arms are killer. I walk to my locker and turn the combination. Soon as I opened it confetti comes out and sparklers. When I saw the sparklers in my locker I toke out my water bottle and put them out. "Awww the water girl ruined her birthday surprise" Bolin says while I pick up the confetti from the ground. "Bolin you almost killed me and you aren't even allowed to have fireworks in school" I yell at him but he just laughs. "Relax Korra me and the janitor are cool I just slipped him a 5 dollar bill and it was done" I roll my eyes "Ohhh 5 dollars you are such a baller" he then does a gangsta pose with his arms crossed and hand on his chin "You know it baby" I laugh and give him a hug "Thank you Bolin I appreciate it you can only turn 17 once" we then walk to class.

"So how was break " Bolin asks "well it was good went penguin sledding which was fun until the penguins started attacking me when I got too close to their eggs" Bolin starts to laugh "That's what you get for messing with their babies" I roll my eyes "thinking of baby how's Opal doing" Bolin smiles "Good, got to have Thanksgiving with her family"

"Aww how was it" I ask as we get pass the crowed halls ways. "Great even though her Aunt Lin threated me at the dinner table if I don't keep it in my pants" I automatically laugh "Haha that had to be awkward" Bolin then hides the blush off his face "yeah it was all I could do was say yes sir" we get to the classroom "you called her a sir" I ask "yeah I was so nervous" I pat Bolin on the back as we walk into the class "it' ok Bolin at least you know to keep it in your pants" Bolin then gives me an evil glare. As soon as step inside "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORRA" everyone scream out causing me to get in my boxing stance. "Aww guys you scared me ". Opal is holding a cake "Happy Birthday Korra we all missed you over break" I start to tear up "I missed you all too group hug everyone" the whole class huddles up except Kuriva. "Come on Kuriva there is room for you in this hug too" I tease but she just crosses her arms "No way you didn't call me once over break" she says all hurt. "I was in the coldest part of the world there isn't phone lines" she then smiles and walks toward the group "you could have found some if you tried" she says joining the hug.

"Excuse me class" we all turn around at the unfamiliar voice "what's going on here" our group hug breaks up and head to their seats. "Sorry about that today is Korra's Birthday" Mako tells the lady standing there with coffee in her hand. "Who is Korra" I turn around with my face stuffed with cake "I'm Korra" I wave but with the cake in my mouth it sounds like "eye karma". The whole class laugh but the teacher just stares at me. I wipe away some of the frosting off my face "sorry about my face" I say embarrass she sees me like this don't want you to remember me as the girl with something always on her mouth" then Mako says "that's what she says" making the class laugh and me blush while sitting down.

(**Asami)**

I turn and write my name on the board. I feel so stupid for staring at the girl for so long. I don't know what came over me. "Hello class my name is Ms. Sato" I turn back to the class and everyone has their mouth opened. "What's wrong is there chalk on my butt" I ask which I regret saying because everyone laughs but I guess that's a good sign. "No but if you want me to get a closer look to make sure I can" a boy with a red scarf says. "What's your name young man" I ask making the whole class say oooooohhh the young man just smiles "Mako" I smile at him "well Mako I think our principle has a really nice ass so maybe you would like to go help him out" I state matching the same smile he had before which is now a shock expression. Another young man says "ooo brother you just got burn" Mako then leans down in his seat "Shut up Bolin". 

I feel bad about coming at a student so hard but just because I'm closer to their age then most of their teacher doesn't mean they can walk over me like that. "Ms. Sato" I look up and see that the girl I was awkwardly staring at has her hand raise. "Yes Korra" making the girl dip her head blushing "Wow you remember my name" I smile "a course you had cake on you face" making Korra and the class laugh "well before the boy over there looking stupid said that dumb comment we were all wondering if you were the Sato"

I look at them confused then it clicks they were talking about my father business. "Yes I'm the daughter of the creator of the SATO MOBILE" I say making the class go wild with questions. I try to answer everyone.

**How does it feel to be rich? ** I don't see myself as rich

**Do you live in a mansion? **No just an apartment

**Are you going to take over the company? **I haven't thought about it

**Why are you a teacher? **I love history

**Are you married? **No

**How old are you? **I'm 24

After I finished answering the APPROPRIATE question I was just about to hand out a worksheet when I see another hand raised. "Yes Korra"

**How does it feel to be the daughter of a man who created a new technology that changed the lives for many, and will be known in history as the man who urbanized the world?**

I was so taken back by her question that I couldn't even speak. No one ever asked me that before, just the how rich you are type questions. But for someone to ask me how I felt was really new to me. I was just about to answer when the principle walks in. "Hello class" the principle says making me fix my posture and smile "Hope you are treating Ms. Sato well" he asks the class. Which they smile and nod "even you Mako" he asks "Yes " he says with a cheeky grin on his face. Mr. Varrick then turns to me "Watch out for that young man he is trouble" he tells me "He is a sweet young man sir I haven't had any trouble with him at all" I reply back making Mako look up in shock. "Very well then, Happy Birthday day Korra" he then says walking toward her to give Korra a pencil. Korra then looks in shock "Me a pencil no you shouldn't have" making the whole class and even myself laugh. The principle then smiles "anything for a sweet girl like you make sure the class is on their best behavior" he tells Korra then leaves the classroom.

**(Korra)**

I turn in my worksheet about the legend of an Avatar that could bend all four element. A lot of people think it's a folk tale but I believe it's real. The bell rings and everyone gets up "Korra could you stay back for a minute" Ms. Sato asks me while Opal,Mako, and Bolin look at me. "Its ok guys will catch you after at lunch". They leave while I walk to Ms. Sato desk "yes mam" I ask her sitting down in front of her. "Wow mam didn't think I was that old" I start to panic "I didn't mean it as old you look young like really young like you could be my friend" that came out wrong I start to blush. starts to laugh "I was kidding Korra relax" I try to relax but she looks so pretty that I can't look at her. She looks like the type of girl that you knew wouldn't ever talk to you. "Do you know why I asked you to stay back" she says making me think about it "Did you want a piece of my cake I have more" I reach in my backpack to find the cake but she just giggles. "No Korra no thank you and how can you fit a piece of cake in you backpack" I smile "It crazy what I can fit into things" aww did I just say that it came out so wrong. "Well I wanted to answer your question the one you asked earlier. "O yeah the one about how you felt" she nods and smiles "Well I feel….." I was waiting for her to tell me when the principle stands in the doorway. "Can I talk to you " I wave at Principle Varrick. "Yeah sure can we continue this later Korra" she ask me I smile "Sure no problem" I get up and grab my bag I can see the disappointment in eyes but I don't know why. "Bye Mr. V and Ms. Sato I say while walking out. "Happy Birthday day Korra they both say causing me to smile.

**(Asami)**

"I just wanted to know how your first day here at Republic High School went" I smile "That was nice of you it went well thanks for asking" he just stand there as I pack up my stuff "So Bumi was telling me how I made the right choice for picking you" he says while I put on my coat. "Thank you by the way I really appreciate the job" he then blushes "Don't worry about it I know I made the right choice" then one of his eyes start to twitch. "Is something in your eyes" I ask confused at his eye movement. "No I was winking" he says smiling. I took ever thing in my body not to laugh at my boss because that wasn't winking it looked like his eyes were having a dubstep type thing going on and the beat just dropped. "O silly me what a stupid question" I laugh

"No it wasn't, you are too pretty to ask stupid questions" he says. This is what I was trying to avoid a coworker or in my case boss having a crush on me. "Uhh yeah I should get to lunch" Principle Varrick then smiles "great I'll walk you to the teacher lounge" I smile O lucky me.

**(Korra)**

I get to lunch and I see that everyone is already sitting down in the cafeteria. "Opal and I got you Seedweed soup and seal your favorite" Bolin says while I thank the both of them. "Why did Ms. Sato hold you back" Opal asks me while I take a bite of my lunch. "Nothing just to answer my question" Mako eye brows raises up. "Wow you got your own personal time for your personal question" I roll my eyes "Mako it wasn't like that it was just the principle came and she couldn't answer it" Mako then crosses his arms " Well if you ask me she had her eyes on you the whole class didn't she guys" he asks the table. "No way guy she was not she is new she looked at everyone" Kurvira then chimes in "Not really her attention was only on you to be honest" I open my mouth in disbelief.

"Opal and Bolin tell them that wasn't true "She was not just looking at you" Opal says "thank you" I tell her "she was looking at your body too" everyone besides me start to laugh even Mako gives Opal a hi five. I lean back in my chair trying to get them to stop laughing. "Calm down guys doesn't not just like Korra she likes us all" I check to see if Bolin was serious which he was. "I mean look Mako, she clearly didn't rat you out to the principle when he came in the class about your comment which was funny yet stupid" Bolin says making everyone nod in agreement.

"Thank you Bolin" finally someone understands me. "Anything for you Korra by the way if I ever get a bad grade could you give me the hook up since your teacher pet and all" the whole table starts laughing again and giving hi fives. My friends are such dorks my World History teacher does not have a crush on me.

**Hope you like the first chapter. This is my first LOK and Korrasami FanFictions so I would love for some feedback. Thank You **


	2. Chapter 2

(**Asami)**

Finally I get home from my long day at work. At least the students didn't kill me. Appa comes running up to me I pick him up and head to the kitchen. Appa is a puppy Pug my dad got him for me because he didn't want me to be alone when I moved up here. He been great when it comes to me leaving him alone he doesn't really bark a lot which is good. I take out my cellphone to call my dad. I pour Appa some dog food. His phone goes straight to voice mail he's probably asleep so I leave a voice message.

**Hey dad just calling to let you know I'm home safe and today went well I really enjoy my students love you call me back.**

I check my Instagram to post a picture of me in front of Republic High School sign with my hand on my face to look like I was scared. I caption the picture "I don't want to go to school" and #RepublicHighSchool. As soon as I posted the picture I get 12 likes in 1 minute. Wow I'm popular today I smile while scrolling on the feed. I decided I should look at all the pictures with #RepublicHighSchool.

A couple of pictures pop up I scroll down and look at them mostly they are pictures of students sitting in the cafeteria or football games. One picture makes me laugh it's a meme with Principle Varrick saying "I don't always do work, But when I do. I do the thing" I click on the profile that made the meme. My heart stops it was the same girl in my class a few hours ago page. It was Korra's Instagram.

(**Korra)**

I get home to Air Temple Island and are greeted by Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora "Hey Korra we missed you" I give them both a hug "I missed you guys too" I tell Ikki. "Happy Birthday Korra I made you this" Meelo says while pulling out a leaf with a dead bee on it. I grab it

"O look at that" I say with a smile "I call it Bee The Leaf" he says with pride. "Where is you guys parents" I ask them while looking around "They are out they will be back later tonight" Jinora say. Great babysitting on my birthday I think to myself the phone rings and Meelo runs to get it.

**Meelo: **Hello it's your man Meelo speaking who is it ?

Bolin: Oh hi little guy is Korra there?

Meelo: I'm not little guy I'm 9

Bolin: My bad, hello big guy

Meelo: I need more respect around here

_*Meelo hands me the phone*_

**Korra: Hello Bolin **

**Bolin: Hey Korra I need your help**

**Korra: I can't help you with your mental problem buddy**

**Bolin: whatever seriously can you come over?**

**Korra: I can't I'm babysitting**

**Bolin: You can bring them too**

**Korra: In that case I'm on my way**

**(Asami)**

I feel so wrong that I'm looking through her page invading her privacy. Then again if she didn't want people looking through her pictures she wouldn't have made it public. Her Bio says:

_Water Tribe Pride these arms aren't the only thing stronger than my login password. Follow me I follow back If you unfollow that's ok because I unfollow back. The Avatar is real and you got to deal with it_

I smile at her bio it's so original mines just says "Hi I post pictures and stuff" I scroll down and see pictures of her and her dog from the caption her dog is named Naga. I click on another picture and it's Korra in the gym working out. She really in shape for a teenager that eats 7 bags of Hot Cheetos. I'm serious there is a video of her in an eating contest with some other boy on who can eat the most hot Cheetos.

Which she clearly wins even by going the extra mile and finishing the other boy's half eaten bag while he on the table with his head down. She is so crazy in a good way I see another picture of her and some little boy with black hair posing with sunglasses on.

I don't think that's her brother because his skin is much lighter than hers. I find a selfie of her with a caption that says "Just got my hair cut, you can now boost my ego with some comments and likes" I scroll down and set she got 200 likes and 52 comments.

I refuse to look at comments but I sort of want to know what they say. So I click on view all comments there were mostly tongue and heart emojis and "do you have a Kik" these people were thirstier than someone stuck in the Si Wong Desert where the underground library is.

(**Korra)**

We get to Bolin house with me holding Meelo by the collar because Ikki and him were fighting. I knock on the door and let Meelo go. "Ok guys act cool and don't break anything" Meelo just sticks his tongue at me while I stick it back at him while Bolin opens the door.

"Hey Korra the problem is over here" we walk into his house "well the problem is you don't have the lights on" I turn on the lights and everyone jumps out yelling surprise. Even Tenzin I start to laugh "aww you guy you didn't have to do all this for me" I say faking like I was wiping away my tears.

"We love you Korra we wanted too" Tenzin says while giving me a hug. "Yea we tricked you and lied" Ikki says jumping all excited" I giggle

"I guess you little munchkins did" I said squeezing her cheeks. I walk to where my friends are but I get pulled by Mako. "Korra I want you to meet my good ole friend Ginger" I look at Mako irritated I reach my hand out to shake Ginger hand.

"Hi I'm Korra" she then looks at my hand for a while then shakes it "My name is Ginger with a G" she says making me think about how else you could say it.

"Well there is no Jk ing" I say jokily but Mako and Ginger just look at me confused. "Get it you said Ginger with a G and the only other way you could spell it was with a J and I made it like J.k. in as in just kidding" I explain still getting the confused look from the both of them. "O so that was supposed to be a joke" Ginger finally says I nod "Yes it was" then Ginger starts laughing very loudly making the dj scratch the record. Tenzin then comes up to us "Korra Pema needs some diapers for Rohan could you go to the store to get some" he ask desperately "Sure it's not like I should stay at my surprise birthday party" Tenzin then thanks me and chases after Meelo who is on top of the record table. "Great Ginger can come with you for company" Mako says while pushing us out of the door.

**(Asami)**

I wake up to my phone buzzing on my face I see my dad trying to Videochat me.

"Hi dad

**Dad: Hey sweetie what are you doing**

I'm laying down

**Dad: Oh I can see**

Why did you ask then?

**Dad: I don't know did you eat yet**

No not really

**Dad: Asami you need to eat**

I know dad today just been busy

**Dad: Promise me you will go to the store to get something to eat**

I will dad

**Dad: Good I put money in you account**

Dad what did I tell you I want to be independent

**Dad: I know but you're a teacher you don't get as much**

I don't teach for the money I do it for the joy

**Dad: Yeah Yeah the whole do what I love thing**

Dad if you're going be negative I will hang up

**Dad: Ok Just wanted to see if you were alive and well talk to you tomorrow**

Ok Love you dad

**Dad: Love you too Asami**

I get my keys and the grocery checklist from off the fridge and head to the store

(**Korra)**

We get to "My Cabbages Food Market" I get out of the car and start walking toward the store when I realize Ginger didn't get out of the car. I walk back to the car "Aren't you coming" I ask as calmly I could from the situation. "You didn't open the door for me" she says from the window I roll my eyes and open her car door.

"Thank you" she says I hate it when Mako sets me up on a blind dates. I get into the store and grab a basket. We get into the baby aisle and I look at the diapers. Tenzin never told me what kind to get I may live with them but I don't change diapers.

I feel Ginger squeezing my arms "You are so buff do you work out" she ask I try not to roll my eyes because clearly if someone is buff they workout. "uhh yeah" I say looking at the diaper brands. I see someone walking past the aisle we were in.

"Umm accuse me miss can we get your help" the woman turns around and I can't believe it. It's my World History teacher she walks toward us with a smile.

"Hello Korra crazy seeing you here" I laugh "Yeah I thought teachers didn't go to grocery stores" we both laugh I see Ms. Sato look at my arm I look down at it and see that Ginger is still holding it.

I start to blush at the awkward silence we all share. Ginger then let's go of my arm to shake Ms. Sato's hand "Hello my name is Ginger with a G" she says while Ms. Sato smiles

. "Do you go to Republic High" she ask while Ginger shakes her head "No I got to Ember Island Drama school I'm a soon to be actress" she says pulling out her autograph and giving it to Ms. Sato

"O great thanks I guess" she says while grabbing the photo "What can I help you girls with" she asks "We need to get diapers for our baby but we don't know what kind" Ginger says grabbing my arm again. just looks at us in shock

"It's not our baby it's my host's baby we need diapers for" I explain.

" We don't have babies, I mean I don't have babies, well not I know of , I mean I would know if I would have babies because they came out of me" my face turn red at my word choices.

But Ms. Sato just laughs "I got what you meant as soon as you said host" I smile and nod. "How old is the baby" she asks "He 7 months" I tell her she then looks at a few brand and gives me one called "Spirit Clouds" I smile

"Thanks you you are a life saver. I was so relieved that next thing I know I'm hugging Ms. Sato. Reality comes into play as I realize I'm hugging a teacher.

then pulls away quickly not looking at me "you're welcome" and walks away bumping into some baby wipes by her avoiding me. I feel so stupid why I just did that.

Ginger just starts dancing and spinning in the middle of the aisle "What are you doing" I ask her "doing the dance your teacher was doing when she knocked over the baby wipes" I put my hand over my head. I will totally kill Mako when I see him.

**(Asami)**

What just happened back there did Korra just hug me? I go to the candy aisle and start filling the basket up with candy. When I panic I eat sweet which is a bad habit but this is no time to feel bad. At first I was picking variety of them.

Now I'm just dumping whatever on the shelf into the basket. When Korra hugged me my heart started racing. Oh My Gosh I bet Korra could feel my heart racing.

I start to slowly fall to the ground while opening one of the candy boxes. "Umm you have to pay for that "I look up and see that's it the same punk from that coffee and tea shop I went to earlier. "Yuko" I ask but he rolls his eyes "No that's my twin I'm Roku"

I roll my eyes how was I supposed to know. "You still need to pay for that" I get up "I know Yuko" I say pushing the basket away "IT'S ROKO" he yells.

(**Korra)**

We get back to Bolin house and I open the door for Ginger. I grab the diapers and head inside. Tenzin rushes to me "Thank you so much Korra" I nod and walk to Mako

"Take your friend back" I tell him with a smile while Ginger is across the room looking at us. I wave at her, Mako then sighs

"Korra you need to be more open minded you haven't been on a date in 5 months" I roll my eyes "That's because I didn't want to go on a date and beside it wouldn't be with that actress" I then walk away leaving Mako to go talk to Ginger.

I need to talk to someone so I walk to Opal and Kuriva "Hey guys I messed up" I tell them while taking a drink of punch next to them" they both start laughing I look at them confused

"What wrong" Kuriva then says "Do you know what you just drunk" she ask my heart starts to raise "Is it poison I knew you wanted to kill me"

I pretend to faint. Causing Opal to laugh even more "Seriously what did I just drink" I ask Opal

"You drunk punch" I sigh in relief that's what I thought while finishing the drink. "Yeah punch with Vodka" Opal says laughing with Kuriva.

"WHAT" I try to gag to get it out.

"Too late Southern Water Tribe it's already in your blood stream" Kuriva says. Drinking some punch of her own.

"You know that alcohol and I don't mix I'm a light weight" Opal says "You should go on the dance floor and dance it off" she tells me I nod in agreement "Makes sense"

I leave them and head to the dance floor I can hear "Kuriva say "she is totally going to be out of it soon" laughing

**(Asami)**

I get home and my stomach already hurts from all the candy I ate on the way back home. I try to pick up Appa but I start to feel sick the room starts spinning. I run to the bathroom and throw up all the delicious candy I ate. Appa runs into the bathroom and starts barking "it's ok boy" but then my head goes back into the toilet bowl. After I seem to get rid of all the food in my body I turn on the shower. I take off all my clothes and step inside.

(**Korra)**

The dj plays this song I don't know what's it called but the guy singing keeps saying "Blame it on the Night don't Blame it on me" I start getting hot so I take off my shirt to have just on my dark green tank top. I feel the alcohol kicking it because everything looks blurry. The song beat drops and my body goes crazy. I don't know what I'm doing but my body is moving to the beat.

**(Opal)**

"Oh my gosh, look at Korra we need to get her off the dance floor before she pass out"

I tell Kuriva while she laughing at Korra dancing. "No way this party finally starting to get good" I roll my eyes "Kuriva do something"

she laughs and pulls out Korra phone out of her bag "don't worry I will" then she takes a video of Korra dancing.

"Kuriva do not post that on Instagram" but she just laughs "too late" its uploaded. I walk away from Kuriva and try to get Korra off the dance floor.

But Bolin grabs my waist "Hey baby how's the party" I smile "Its's great but I got to help Korra" Bolin frowns "why she looks like she is having fun"

We both look at Korra doing the the worm across the dance floor. "Yeah you are right go help her" Bolin says and I give him a quick kiss

"Thanks babe save me a dance". I get to Korra "Hey Opal do you want to have a dance battle" I start to giggle "NO way you already look like your dancing battling yourself" I tell her making her look at me confused

"This party is the PLUG" I never heard Korra use slang before but this isn't Korra this is drunk Korra. "Well how about we UNPLUG this party" she frowns "Why it's my Party I Can Get Down If I Want Too" I look at Tenzin for help.

He rushes over "What's wrong with Korra other than her dance moves" he asks making Korra get angry "HEY MY MOVES ARE GREAT YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS YOU CAN'T DANCE LIKE ME OLD MAN" she tells him making me try to hold my laughter.

Tenzin then gets serious "Time to go Korra you aren't well" then he picks her up and the music stops. "LET ME GO" she says while Tenizin is gathering his family.

"Sorry everyone party over" he says while everyone says aww and packs up "THE 100 bc CALLED THEY WANT THEIR BEARD BACK" Korra tells Tenzin as they leave Bolin house. She is totally going to have a hangover tomorrow at school.

**(Asami)**

I wake up in the middle night because I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Korra hugging me earlier. I need to focus I can't be thinking about a student it's not right. I try to think about my lesson plan for tomorrow but everything jumps back to Korra's arms around me.

I couldn't take it anymore I pull out my phone and go to her Instagram. I see that a new video just been posted and it had 75 views in 60 mins. The caption says "How Drunk Girls Dance" I press the play and I see Korra dancing to some upbeat song doing the robot. A smile appears on my face she looks so silly as I continue to watch it my mouth drops now Korra is twerking. I start to laugh and Appa wakes up and I cover my mouth. The video was only 15 second long but that video kept playing through my mind. If I thought it would be awkward for me to teach with her in the class now it's going to be even harder.

**I'm so glad you all like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews it made my day. The story will start picking up soon don't worry. Quick question would you guys enjoy if Asami was more conflicted on her feeling for Korra or more aggressive? Either way there will be something between them. Thank you for the favorites and follows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Korra)**

"Wake up sleepy head it's time for school" I feel someone on top of me I get up and knock the person down. "Who is there" with my fist up

Meelo then gets up holding his head "Ouch Korra it's only me" I try to pick up Meelo but my stomach starts to turn.

I run to the bathroom and start throwing up. My head is killing me I can't remember what happened last night. All I know is I feel terrible

Someone knocks on the bathroom door. "Korra is everything alright in there" Tenzin asks. I try to answer but I can't stop throwing up.

After I feel better I open the bathroom door and Pema is standing there with a cup in her hand. "Drink this it will help get rid of the hangover" I grab the cup

So that's why I feel so terrible make sense. I toke a sip and it tasted terrible "What is this" I try not to spit it out.

Pema just laughs "its tomato and one of Kya's secret Ingredients" I give the empty cup back to Pema.

"How do you know about hangover remedies" I ask jokily.

Pema then puts her hand on her hips "How do you think I can control Meelo without some type of alcohol" I laugh in agreement Meelo is a handful.

I look at the time and its 6:55 I'm going to be late for school!

**(Asami)**

As I'm sitting at my desk I start to hear some students walk into class.

"Korra was so funny last time" Kuriva says to Opal

"I hope she is feeling alright you know it' sort of our fought we brought the Vodka" Opal says

These student are talking like I'm not sitting there. I mean it's not like I'm a teacher or anything that can report these type of things. I knew Korra wasn't the type of girl to drink at parties just out of her character. Well you can tell a lot from someone social media page.

After the bell rings I shut the door and take roll. There are a totally of 23 students in our class but its only 22 students in class today.

"Is Korra not here today " I ask the class Mako then smiles

"You would be worried about her" he says with a smirk

I put my laptop down that I was using to take roll. "Last time I check my job was to care if my students are in class or not" I spit back

I'm so tired of this young man and his smart remarks. "Matter a fact why don't you go see Principle Varrick"

Mako then gets up from his seat while I give him a note.

"I can see that you're upset that your favorite student isn't here so I'll give you some space" he says in front of the class taking the note. While I open the door for him to leave.

I look at the class and they look in shock that I just sent a student to the office.

I try not to make a big deal out of it "Ok class today we will be learning about the Fire Lord Ozai and his failed plan to capture all the nations"

I start reading from the World History textbook when the door comes flying open

"Sorry I'm late wasn't feeling well" Korra says

Everyone starts cheering "Korra Hey awesome dance moves last night" one student says

Korra then smiles "You know it" giving the student a wink

She then gives people hi fives while she is heading to her seat.

"KORRA CAN YOU NOT DISTURB MY CLASS WHILE I'M TEACHING" I yell out not realizing my tone which was harsh

Everyone stops smiling looking at me and at Korra

"I'm sorry Ms. Sato" she says while sitting looking down at her desk

Did I just yell at Korra who was sick and happy to see her friends?

I can't think about that I'm the teacher she is the student. I'm in control I shouldn't feel bad it's my job to keep my class under control.

I open the textbook and continue to read where I left off.

**(Korra)**

When the bell rung we all got up to go to lunch. I walked passed without looking at her. As soon we get in the hall Bolin runs up to me

"What was all that about" he asks but I shrug

"I don't know" Bolin just puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fought she was just mad at Mako"

I stop and remember that Mako wasn't in the class

"Why was she mad at him" I ask while approaching the cafeteria

Bolin just laughs "Because he made another smart comment about you being her favorite student"

I nod as we get to the table Opal, Kuriva and Mako are sitting at the table

"They let you out of jail Bro" Bolin asks Mako

Which he just smiles "You know me Bro I can never stay locked up

Opal then puts her hand on my shoulder "I saw how came at you so hard"

I smile "its fine no big deal" Kuriva then laughs

"No big deal Korra we all know how sensitive you are that's why we asked"

I roll my eyes "I cry one time because they canceled the Fire Ferrets game and you guys still hold the sensitive thing over me"

"Oh yeah I did something stupid" I tell them

Mako then smiles "When" I burry my head in my hands

"Yesterday I hugged at the supermarket"

The whole table gasped "You just crossed the number 1 student and teacher rule ever" Bolin says

"I know guys I messed up"

Kuriva then says "That must explain her attitude today she wanted more than a hug from Korra and took her angry out on the class"

"Shut Up Kuriva and by the way I don't appreciate you posting that video on my I.G " she then smiles

"You were so cute doe" I start to smile "Yeah I guess I can keep it up there for a few more hours"

(**Asami)**

While my class are at lunch I shut the door and start cursing to myself. Why did I just yell at Korra she probably hates me now. I decided that I should probably use this time to grade the worksheets I handed out yesterday.

Most of these students just talked about how the Avatar isn't real because there is no possible way he could bend all elements.

One paper just has Is the Avatar Real or Nah and that was all on the paper. I don't know who their last World History teacher was but I understand why they fired that person.

After seemed like forever grading papers I get to the last one. It actually had more than 3 paragraphs on it.

After reading this wonderful piece I look and see who wrote it. But no one put their name on it. So I look at my checklist and see that the only person I didn't check off was Korra.

My heart starts to feel guilty again. She was the creator of this amazing piece of work. This one section she wrote about the Avatar.

_We live in a world where there is a lot of hate but also love. Believing in something can help us go a long way. I mean what I'm trying to say is we may have bad todays but there is hope that tomorrow might be better. Just like the Avatar saving the world for the good and that's what we all need to believe in the good._

The bell rings and I hear the students come back to class.

**(Korra)**

I get home finally after a long day at school. I walk into my room and see Jinora sitting on my bed. "Hey what's wrong" I ask her sitting down beside her,

She smiles "noting really just Kai and I had a fight" I nod Jinora and Kai been dating for 5 months now the longest I ever dated someone was about 2 months. I should be the one getting advice.

"Aww what happened" she then starts crying I pull her into a hug

"Kai is mad at me because we had this project and I told him he needed to be serious and stop playing around, then he says he is serious because our relationships lasted for 5 months"

I nod I can see why she would be upset "I don't think he meant it in a bad way Jinora" she just keeps crying "I don't know what if he did" she asks me

"I doubt it Jinora he loves you have you tried talking to him" I ask her but she shakes her head no "He didn't pick up the phone"

"Well let's just go over to his house"

(**Asami)**

I get home and change out of my clothes. Traffic was not on my side today a 15 min trip home took 30 minutes. I decided I needed to talk to someone other than my father. I call Bumi

**Bumi: Hellllloooooo **

Hey Bumi I feel terrible I yelled a student today

**Bumi: Asami the bad cop never thought I would see the day**

Yeah Yeah I feel terrible she is one of the good ones

**Bumi: I don't think you know what teaching all about you are going to have to discipline**

That's the problem she didn't have to be discipline

**Bumi: What do you mean?**

Well some of the students think I pay favorites and…

**Bumi: I understand you thought yelling at the student would make the other student forget you are playing favorite.**

Yeah was that stupid of me

**Bumi: I think you could have handle it differently but it's too late now**

You are supposed to be on my side

**Bumi : I am but I can relate with the student you yelled at**

Yeah I know I feel horrible

**Bumi: why do you even care about what your students think?**

I don't know maybe because I can relate with them I was a teenager not so long ago

**Bumi: Asami don't let this eat you alive. That student probably doesn't even care**

You are right maybe I should forget about

**Bumi: that's the spirt go get out be social**

I will I'm about to go walk Appa at the park

**Bumi: But Asami it's 6 It's almost night**

I know I will be fine trust me.

(**Korra)**

I left Jinora at Kai house. They made up it was all just a big misunderstanding. Kai said he would take her home in an hour. I decided I would take a walk in the park. Times like this make me miss Naga hes back home with my parents. All these dogs aren't helping I take a seat on the bench and watch them run around. I pull out my phone and take a picture of a dog catching a ball in the air and post it on Instagram. I pull out my headphones and play some Hozier because I wasn't in the mood for my Alternative Rock playlist.

As I'm listening to my music a cute little pug comes running up to me. "Hey little guy where did you come from" I say while rubbing his back. He just barks I read his tag it says "Appa return to Asami" and a phone number.

I pick up the dog so he doesn't run off and call the number.

The phone rings and then someone picks up.

**Hello who is this ?**

Umm hi I found a dog and it said to call this number

**Oh My Goodness thank you so much**

Yeah no problem I'm in the park with Appa right now do you want to meet me by the swing sets

**Yeah sure but I don't know where that is I just moved here**

Ok where are you?

**I'm by some trees**

Haha great description but keep in mind we are in the park

**Haha yeah sorry about that I'm by a grey tall statue**

Great I can work with that I know where you are

**Should I stay here?**

Yeah don't move I think I see you are you wearing a black jacket

**Yeah **

Are you wearing beautiful long hair that the wind in blowing which makes it look really dramatic like in a mover?

**Haha yeah I guess I am**

You can turn around I'm the one with the phone next to her ears.

The woman turns around and no way can't it be its

**(Asami)**

It's Korra holding Appa out of all people to find my dog it's the same girl I yelled at earlier. I walk toward her.

"Thank you so much Korra for finding Appa I just took him off the lease and he just ran off"

She smiles, God she has a great smile "Yeah it's ok dogs just love me" she hands me Appa

Our hands touch "WOW" I start to panic "What" I ask Korra

She just smiles "Your hands are soft mines are always clammy" I laugh "yeah I'm such a girly girl"

We stand there in silence "Korra" " " we both laugh

"Ok you go first" she then says to me.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier Korra" she then blushes and puts hand on the back of her neck.

Not looking at me "Korra look at me I really am sorry" I put my hand on her arm to reassure her and prove I was being sincere.

"It's fine no big deal I was out of line for disrupting your class" I don't want her to think it was all her fault.

She then looks down at her arm which I was still holding. I pull away quickly so glad it was getting dark to hide my blush. "No Korra, It wasn't your fault at all I just was having a bad day.

"You were having a bad day" she ask me and I nod hoping she wouldn't ask me why

She just looks at me and smiles. I smile back next thing I know she grabs my hand and is pulling me and Appa.

"KORRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I ask while she is walking quickly

"You said you had a bad day so I'm taking you to where I go when I have a bad day" this girl really doesn't take no for an answer also her grip is very strong.

Her hand is still intertwined with mine I pull away "KORRA I'M YOUR TEACHER I CAN'T JUST HANG OUT WITH YOU LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS"

She looks hurt just like when I yelled at her I turn around with Appa in my arm.

"I'm sorry it was inappropriate of me to do that" Korra says I don't say anything after that

She then sits down on the curb in front of the Ice cream parlor. I can't leave her here like that. I sit down beside her. "Korra I don't mean to hurt your feeling" I tell her afraid to touch her.

"You hurting my feelings never I'm a big girl" she says laughing but I can tell it was a fake laugh "it's just a habit of mines you know, always trying to fix someone's problem I guess I don't know what boundaries are" she explains

She gets up "I guess I'll see you at school on Monday have a great weekend" she then walks off

I can't believe I'm doing this "Korra wait" she then turns around "What flavor ice cream do you like" a smile appears on her face.

(**Korra)**

I order mint chocolate chip and orders Chocolate. "How can you go to an Ice creams shop and just order a plain flavor" I ask her causing her to laugh.

We are sitting in a booth and are the only ones there at this hour. "I don't know I'm not as bold to try bold flavors" she says while pointing at my choice.

"Mint chocolate chip isn't bold it's simple yet different" I say while taking another bite "So do you have a boyfriend"I ask

"KORRA REALLY ASKING YOUR TEACHER THAT" she says I roll my eyes "Technically we are almost the same age and you aren't my teacher at this moment are you" I say with pride.

"What math are you in because I'm 24 and you are 17" she says laughing "well I will be 18 next year so Technically I'm almost an adult.

She smiles wow she is so beautiful I hope I can look like her when I grow up. "No I'm not dating anyone"

"You are lying a beautiful woman like you single that's impossible " I tell her causing her to blush did I just make a teacher blush?

I notice that has ice cream on the side of her lips.

"Hey you got some ice cream on the side of your face" I reach across the table and with my napkin and wipe it off.

The whole time I was looking in her eyes and then something in my body started to beat. I think its my heart. No it can't be Oh my God it is my heart beating. I sit back down in my seat and she is just staring at me. I should say something.

"Sorry about that I didn't want you going out with white stuff on the side of your mouth" I say laughing. Korra did you really just say that you are terrible with words.

"It's getting late maybe we should go" she finally says getting up I follow behind her

"Yeah I have volunteer work tomorrow it is getting late" I tell her

We get outside and is untying Appa from the pole since we couldn't bring him inside.

"Really what for" she asks me

"I help out at a youth community center and tomorrow we are taking the kids to Republic City Science Museum. She doesn't say anything so I decided to ask her something

" " she looks up at me "call me Asami when we are in public" she says firmly

I nod "Well Asami I wonder if you would like to go with us we are short on chaperones"

**(Asami)**

Did Korra just ask me to go on a field trip with her? That's a bad idea counting that I nearly…..

What am I saying I was not about to kiss her or was I? All I know is that wouldn't be a good idea being with her.

"Korra thanks but I'm kind of busy" I tell her while holding Appa

"Doing what watching the history channel and eating candy" I turn around at Korra responds

"That's none of your business Korra" I tell her but she crosses her arms

"It's not like I'm asking you on a date it's just for the children"

All I heard was date and children out of her whole sentence.

"Korra it's just wouldn't your friends think its weird we were seen together other than school"

She then thinks about it "No not really the only person concerned is Mako and that's because he has a crush on me" I can't believe what I'm hearing makes sense that's why he always making smart comments.

Maybe he can see through me. I get a little worried

"Well I don't want to make Mako jealous or your girlfriend when they see you with me at the museum tomorrow"

A big smile appears on Korra face "Is that a yes" she says running to me. I smile and nod yes

Then she gives me a hug I try to pull away but she just tightens her grip "No way you aren't getting away from this hug again" she says in my ear.

My heart start racing I have no choice but to hug her back

"By the way the girl you saw at the store isn't my girlfriend and I don't like Mako like that" she says pulling a way and winking

She then walks off in her direction "Thank you Asami you made my day you will have fun tomorrow I promise"

I yell back "How do I know where to meet you"

"I'll text you the details remember I have your number" Then she runs off and clicks the back of her heels

I smile watching her. I hope this doesn't back fire on me. This girl is crazy and I feel like I'm going insane myself

**Thank you everyone for the follows and favorites sorry that it was hard for a few to read. I should have spaced them out more. Hope you understand better. If not try to clarify what I could do to make it better. The reviews were so kind thank you. In our city we are basically snowed in that's why I been adding to the story I had a lot of time on my hand. Have you ever had your favorite teacher yell at you and you feel like your trust was broken? Lol that happened to me once and I wanted to cry lol. **

**Let me just say there are a lot of dark places in science museums hint hint so don't SPACE out. **

**Thanks for reading more to come**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Korra)**

I get all the kids in a line so I can count how many are here. There are a total of 15 kids which is a good sigh because I counted 15 before we got here.

"Korra" I look down at Milo who is the youngest here only 6 I kneel beside him. "What's wrong little buddy" I ask him zipping up his jacket.

"Are the dinosaurs real in there" he says trying not to cry I give him a hug "aww no Milo they aren't alive they are just bones" he then wipes his face

"Ohh I wasn't scarred or anything" he says with a smile "I know Milo you are the bravest one here" I then give him a salute.

Our 5 chaperones are here the only one we are missing in Ms. Sato I mean Asami.

(**Asami)**

I'm late so I hurry out the door and head into the parking garage. I send Korra a text to let her know I'm on my way. I get to my car and see that the tires are slash.

"Who in the hell slashes someone tires in the middle of winter" I call my dad to let him know I need a spare. I can't wait for them to come I need to leave now.

I head back inside my apartment building. I text Korra I won't be able to come. I feel so bad I basically ruined those kids day.

I get a text back from Korra it says "Aww I hoping to be with you it's ok"

Even though it was a text I could tell she was disappointed.

I reply back with "I'm really sorry someone slashed my tires"

As I wait for a reply I get an idea.

**(Korra)**

I read Asami text and she can't make it. Great now I have to watch five kids by myself.

Each chaperone where supposed to pair up in twos and get 5 kids. Totaling as 3 groups splitting up.

We might as well start the tour now. "Ok group number 1 we are going to stick together because we are number one" I chant making all the kids in my group cheer.

"That's the spirit we aren't group 3 or 2" I tell them while pointing at the other groups sticking my tongue at Eska and Desna who are in charge of group 2.

"Shut up Korra at least we have a partner" Eska says while fist bumping Desna.

"Whatever our group is still cooler than yours"

We all head inside to the bug exhibit first.

**(Asami)**

I stop by Republic City's Mechanic Shop. I walk inside and see a young man under a car.

"Umm excuse me" I ask while the young man slides from under the car.

This can't be happenings it's Mako. I didn't know he worked at an auto shop.

" what brings you here" he says while wiping the oil off his hands on to his white tank top.

"I wanted to see if my bike was ready" he then looks at me in shock.

"You were the one who bought in the red Yamaha motorcycle" he ask **making** me smile

At him being in shock I was capable of driving a motorcycle. "Yes that's me I wanted to know if it was ready because I really need it"

"Yes it's ready we customized it like you asked with "A blue under light"

I walk to my bike and feel on the seating I missed riding it. The roads here are always so crowed I can barely ride it.

"Great job did you do all this" I ask Mako he smiles in pride "Yes mam it wasn't hard at all"

I pay Mako put on my helmet and head out of the shop.

(**Korra)**

Our group head to the dinosaur exhibit. I touch the t rex's bone "Wow big guy you need to put some meat on those bones" I say laughing to myself

I look at the kids and they didn't even laugh. Then I see Milo crying I pick him up "What's wrong Milo my joke wasn't that bad"

But he just keeps on crying "The dinosaur keeps looking at me" I look at the dinosaur his teeth were pretty sharp.

I look at Eska "Can you take my group while I take Milo outside so he can calm down"?

"Yeah Korra, I bet he's crying because he can't be in group 2" she says while giving a hi five to Desna.

I grab Milo hand and take him outside I put him down. "See no more dinosaurs"

We then sit on the steps of the science museum. We hear some whistling from a group of men working on construction. I turn my head and see this woman in black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a leather jacket.

Pull up in front of us wow she is hot. She then take off her helmet and it's Asami. Milo and I both have our mouth open. "WOW" we both say I think he is saying wow to the motorcycle I'm saying wow to the woman riding the motorcycle.

"I'm sorry Korra I'm late" she says while parking her bike.

I can barely say anything but Milo does "Wow that's so cool can I ride it" he says running up to her and touching the bike.

then laughs and picks him up and put him on her bike. "Maybe when you are older little guy"

I walk over to them "I thought you said you couldn't come" I ask with my hand on my hips smiling "I hate disappointing people" she says with a wink.

"I never took you as the type to ride" I ask her while picking up Milo from the bike which he was pretending to drive.

She then laughs while taking off her leather jacket. "Why because I'm a teacher" I laugh "NO because you said you were a girly girl remember"

"So girly girls can't drive a Yamaha" I start to panic

"No girly girls can ride anything" I reply back Milo then takes the both of our hands "Let go inside to see the stars" I start to laugh at him trying to pull us both back inside.

**(Asami)**

This science museum is amazing from the life size caveman to the interactive games. If I was a kid this would be heaven.

Korra, Milo and I are walking to a group of some more teens. "Hey Eska can I get my group back before you teach them your bad ways" Korra says to this one girl which some dark eyeliner on.

"I see you found your partner" the girl says to Korra looking at me "How much did Korra pay you to show up" she asks me.

I smile "Nothing she didn't pay me I wanted to help" I say while shaking the girl's hand.

"Oh I get it you're are Korra girlfriend" Korra eyes then go wide and she starts coughing.

"No do I really look young" I say trying to make light of the conversation "I'm Korra's teacher" I explain making Eska apologize "I'm sorry about that ms…." I smile

"It's Ms. Sato but you can call me Asami" she then nods

We take our group back and walk to the music area.

All the kids run to the life size walkable piano that makes a sound when you step on it

Leaving Korra and I together "This place is so cool it's nice you took the time to take the kids here" I tell Korra

"Yeah I just want the kids to have fun and learn" I nod because that's what I want to do

"Have you thought about being a teacher" I ask Korra making her think about it "Yeah but I rather do something in computers" she says

I never took Korra as the geeky type her being the popular type and all.

"Oh are you taking any computer courses at school" I ask as we watch the kids dance on the piano. "Yeah Web Design and Keyboarding" I nod

"Can we go on a field trip" I look at her confused I hope she isn't talking about just the two of us

"I mean our World History class go on a field trip" I think about it that would be fun. "Where would we go" I ask

"I don't know maybe a history museum like the one in Ba Sing Se"

"That's a great idea but how will we raise the money" I ask

"We can have cookies sales and car washes not to brag I can clean a car and make it look like it's brand new" then Korra flexes her arms

I start to laugh "As much as that sounds fun I don't think that will cover food,hotels,and travel expenses.

Korra then thinks about it "Isn't your dad some billionaire" she ask me causing me to get defended

"I'm not going to ask my dad for the money what do you think I'm just some rich girl who can get money from daddy" I walk off trying to keep my temper

I thought Korra was different but I guess everyone the same.

(**Korra)**

I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that. Now Asami thinks I'm some closed minded person I can't go after her with all these kids here. I get an idea "Milo come over here" I tell him

"Yeah Korra what's wrong" I smile and point to Asami looking at the caveman statue

"Can you go ask her to take you to the bathroom" Milo then frowns "But I don't have to go" I roll my eyes and pull out a mini Hershey bar "Now do you have to go to the bathroom" I ask Milo

He then smiles "Do I need to go number 1 or 2" I try not to throw up

"It's up to you but when you are done I need you too…."

I whisper the plan to Milo and send my solider to the battlefield

(**Asami)**

I wonder how they built this caveman I think to myself then feel someone pulling my arm.

" can you take me to the restroom" I look and see it's Milo

I pick him up because he's so darn cute "Yeah sure" I found a bathroom

"You are potty trained right" I ask him getting him to snap his finger "Girlfriend Do I look like a baby to you" I couldn't believe such a little boy had so much sass.

I decided to take him to the ladies bathroom because I didn't really want him to go into the men's by himself.

After waiting about 5 minutes I go check to see if he was finished "Milo are you done" I open the bathroom door and see that he isn't there.

Where did he go? I start to panic I lost a kid the number one teacher rule.

I then hear laughing and Milo runs past me. Where did he come from no one was in the bathroom.

I chase after him "Milo stop running" but he keeps running into this keep out door"

I'm going to jail now but I need to get Milo. I open the door "Milo where are you I can't see a thing whistle so I can know where you are"

Did I just tell a 6 year old to whistle what is wrong with me?

I hear a sound my heart start to race this is like a scary movie I watched and the ending wasn't good.

"Milo please say something" I say with my voice shaking.

I hear a deep voice "Milo isn't here" I turn around trying to see who was talking but no sigh

"Stop playing games Milo" I say hoping that was him but in reality I know no 6 year old boy voice could mature that fast.

"NO MILO IS GONE HES NEVER COMING BACK" the voice says again then I hear Milo scream.

"Milo where are you I'm coming" I run to where I heard the scream then I see a figure standing.

I tackle the person down and start hitting. "Where is Milo you dark voice man" I yell while hitting the person on the ground.

The person then flips me on my back and is pinning my arm down. "Let me Go HELP HELP PLEASE HELP" I yell

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM" the person on top of me says.

Then I hear Milo laughing "Milo is that you"

Then the lights come on and the person on top of me is Korra

"KORRA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"

She then gets up from on top of me and starts laughing while hugging Milo "Great Job solider our mission is complete"

"So this was a joke" I yell out while Korra and Milo look at me

"No I wanted to show you the stars" then Korra climbs some stairs and stars appear around us like we were really in space.

All the angry escapes me while I look at how beautiful it was.

"I wanted to apologize for being a jerk earlier so I thought this would make it up then you tackled me which wasn't a good Idea since I take kickboxing"

That explains how she pinned me down. "Why didn't you just take me here like a normal person and where are the kids" I ask

"They are with group 2 again" makes sense.

"How did you know how to do all this" I ask while Korra climbed down from the machine.

"I work here in the planetarium exhibit"

(**Korra)**

I set the computer to show the constellations. Milo is running around trying to catch the stars. I really do feel bad about offending Asami.

"Asami I'm sorry about upsetting you, I didn't mean for it to sound so close minded which I really meant was that I think we would be able to raise the money on our own and that it wouldn't be big deal".

She doesn't say anything "Asami"

She just traces the stars "I used to think my mom was watching me in the stars"

What is she talking about?

Then she falls to her knees and start crying

I run to her side "Asami are you ok"

She just covers her face

I pull her in a hug I tell her it's going to be ok

"Why did she have to leave me when I was so young" she says between tears

Then everything clicks her mother must have passed away.

I just hold her tighter and let her cry

**(Asami)**

We all leave the museum. All the kids get on the bus Milo comes up to me while I put on my leather jacket. "Bye Ms. Asami I will miss you" my heart melts he truly is sweet I give him a kiss which he wipes off making me laugh.

The bus drives off and Korra comes out the museum I thought she was on the bus.

"Korra you just missed the bus" she then smiles "I know I told them to leave I prefer to walk home".

It's too late for any woman to walk this late at night. "You aren't walking home Korra"

She then stops "And why can't I"?

"Because it's too late for you to walk let me take you home"

Korra then thinks about it "Your motorcycle has room for me" she asks making me laugh

"Yeah get on" Korra then laughs and walks toward my bike.

I take off my helmet and give it to her.

**(Korra)**

I put on the helmet Asami gave me "Don't you need it" I ask her while I get on the bike behind her.

"No I will be find trust me" she says while starting up her motorcycle. "Are you are going to hold on to me Korra"?

I was afraid she was going to ask that. I move closer to her hoping that would be close enough.

"Korra do you want to fall off" she asks me

I move closer and wrap my arm around her waist her hairs smells like strawberries.

Korra don't be weird you are just extremely close to your beautiful World History teacher I think to myself.

We drive off and we are going so fast that I hold on to Asami tighter. She then giggles "Hold on tight" I start to blush and lean closer into her.

**(Asami)**

I stop in front of the pier where Korra tells me she takes a ferry to get to Air Temple Island. She gives me back my helmet.

"Thank you for everything I hope you had fun"

"Yeah Korra I did and I will talk to Princple Varrick about the field trip" Korra then jumps around

"What are you doing" I ask trying to hold in my laughter

"I'm so happy" she says then she goes on the ground and start doing cartwheels

I couldn't hold in my laugh and now I'm laughing so loud I'm probably waking up the whole Republic City.

"Korra stop I can't breathe" but she then start doing the running man.

I fall to the ground because my stomach hurts from laughing.

"I love hearing you laugh" Korra says while offering her hand to pull me off the ground which I accept

I trip over a rock and move closer to Korra while she holds me from falling down.

We are looking into each other eyes my heart is racing Korra hand then touches my cheek. She then leans closer.

I just stare at her not able to move "Asami" she says while I nod "Your eyeliner ran on your check"

I touch my cheek and remember I was crying earlier.

"Oh yeah thanks Korra" she then smiles and waves goodbye and hops on the ferry.

I can't believe I thought she was going kiss me

I check my phone and see that my dad called me 5 times. As I call him back I open my Instagram while waiting for him to pick up. I see that I have Korra I.G still open.

My dad picks up saying hello but I can't answer back because I see that Korra posted a picture of her at the science museum with my in the background. That's not all I see that Mako commented

"Did teacher give you a ride on her motorcycle" with a side smile emoji the worst part is that picture has 150 likes and most of them are my students!

**I want to apologize for the typos in the last chapter. I don't know what happened. All the places I put Asami or name it disappeared. Hope you all caught on. It's snowing here again maybe that means I will post more this week you never know. How would you feel lf Kuriva had a crush on Korra too? Don't worry we all know who's endgame but just for a little entertainment would you mind?**

**Thanks for all the follows and favs. I love seeing reviews (**jdc6 I'm so glad you and your teachers are still friends)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Korra)**

I get to the Cactus Juice Shop where Bolin,Opal,Kuriva,Mako, and I meet up every Sunday to get smoothies. It's 12:00 in the afternoon and we were supposed to meet at 11.

I wait for them in the same booth we always sit in. I see Kuriva walk through the door. I get up

and give her a hug "Hey Kuriva where is everybody"?

"Mako had work, Opal had training, and Bolin is sick" Wow they could have texted me

"Poor Bolin, I guess it just the two of us then" I say while winking at Kuriva

**(Kuriva)**

I knew it was a bad idea coming here, Korra is just too cute. That's why I was late getting here debating whether or not I could handle being with her by myself. Just her winking at me is making my heart melt.

"Hey do you want me to order our drinks" I snap out of my self-thought

"Yeah Korra can you get me…" Korra then laughs and cuts me off

"I know your order by heart" then she walks off

I broke up with my boyfriend Baatar because I stopped having feeling for him. He was a nice guy no scratch that he was the perfect guy but my feelings for Korra was holding me back from giving him what he deserved. How can you tell your ex that you broke up because you had feeling for you best friend?

Korra comes back to the table with our drinks.

"Here is your powershake with chocolate powder added too it" I reach for my drink.

"Thank you Korra you know I love having my power" I say while sipping my drink. Korra takes a seat across from me. We aren't really talking just checking our phones and drinking. So I decide to ask

"Umm Korra are you going to the Cave of Two Lovers Dance" she then looks up from her phone at me.

"I don't know yet I think I did enough dancing at my party" she says while the both of us laugh.

"What if someone asked you" Korra then thinks about it

"Who would ask me"? I roll my eyes at her responses half the school has a crush on Korra.

"What if someone did"?

She thinks about it some more

"They would have to blow me away and be creative for examples fireworks, candy, and a choir something small like that"

Does this girl really think someone would bring fireworks to school?

"Wow Korra that's all do you want cheerleaders too" I ask laughing but she looks dead serious

"Yeah that too" she says making me pick up my straw and flick some of my shake on her.

****The Next Day****

**(Korra)**

I walk into class and see reading a book. "Good Moring how are you"

She then spills her coffee which gets over all her papers on her desk.

"Korra you scarred me it's not even 7am yet what are you doing here so early"?

I pull out a towel from my backpack and start wiping down her desk.

"I didn't want you to yell at me for being late again so I came early" the look on her face when I said that was priceless.

"I'm kidding I had to run on the track this morning to prepare my body for my soccer game today" I explain to her.

"You didn't tell me you were on the soccer team here" I laugh while sitting on top of one of the desks.

"You never asked me you think I work out just to look good"? She then rolls her eyes

"What position do you play" she asks while throwing the paper in the trash

"Center Forward not a big deal or anything" I say while blowing my nails

"I don't know what that is, only position I know is goalie" she says with a smile.

She can't be serious she has to be joking.

"You are playing around right" I ask but she just shakes her head no

"You should come to my game at 3 today"

Her face drops "I don't know Korra"

I shouldn't have asked her that she already done me a favor.

"Oh I understand I guess I should go to my locker to get my textbook" I leave the room to avoid anymore embarrassment.

**(Asami)**

I was going to chase after Korra but a part of me told me not to. I sit back down at my desk reading my book. "Good Moring " I put down my book again and see that's it Principle Varrick. I get up from my seat.

"Good Moring Sir, I needed to talk to you about something"

sits down in one of the desks which is funny because he is my boss.

"Yes I'm listening" I clear my throat

"I was wondering about our class going on a field trip to the Ba Sing Se History Museum" he doesn't say anything. He is just thinking.

"How about we talk about this at the Soccer game later today" he says with a smile

What is wrong with this man who talks business at a soccer game?

"Umm yeah I guess which one the boys or the girl games?

I'm hoping it's not the girls because I basically told Korra no.

Mr. Varrick smiles and gets up "Great it's a date" he then walks out the classroom whistling

Did he just day date?

I sit back down in my chair and pick up my book while I wait for class to start.

***Lunch Time***

**(Korra)**

I get to the lunch table and see everyone except Kuriva "Do you know where Kuriva is" I ask the table

Everyone shakes there head.

"No I haven't talked to her since yesterday" Opal says while checking her phone showing me the text.

Mako is just stuffing his face with food so I doubt he knows.

Bolin is blowing his nose "Noo I don't know where she is" he says while coughing

"Bolin you are sick why did you come to school" I ask

"I didn't want to miss your soccer game today" he says while sniffing.

"That's sweet of you but you do know you could have saw me play after school instead of stay in school the whole day"

He then think about it "Awww man" everyone at the table is laughing

Opal then gives Bolin some more tissues "Bolin you should be resting" she says

"I didn't want to miss seeing your pretty face baby" he says while trying to kiss Opal.

Causing her to move away "Baby as much as I would want to kiss you I can't be sick" she says while Bolin pouts

I wished I had that what they had you know Bolin and Opal. I just haven't found the right one yet.

Mako then finished his lunch "Korra are you going to the dance" I choke on my milk

I really hope Mako isn't trying to ask me to the dance. I don't say anything just stare at him

Causing Mako to laugh "Don't worry I'm not asking you to the dance just asking if you are going"

I sigh in relief "I don't know yet" Opal and Bolin then protest

"You are going to the dance you are like the life of the party" Bolin whines

"Yeah without you that party would be dead" Opal chimes in

"I will think about it guys" I say while picking up my tray heading to the trash

(**Kuriva)**

I had to stop by serval stores to get what I needed. I doubt I will make it to school on time for my last class. Today has been busy but it's going to be all worth it. First I need head inside "Build a Momo"

I walk into the store and see that no one is inside makes sense due to the fact it's a kids store and kids are in school now.

"Hello Welcome To Build a Momo" a boy says with a name tag Juko on. I laugh at his name

"What's so funny" he says causing me to cover my mouth

"Sorry I just never heard of someone named Juko" he then crosses his arm

"Well I come from a respectful family my brothers are named Roko,Yuko, and my grandfather is Zuko" he tells me.

But I didn't come here to hear his family tree. "Oh cool I need a big stuffed Momo"

He then rolls his eyes "Well you came to the right place follow me"

I follow him and see a lot of stuffed Momos nothing that really draws my eyes

"Here is our machine where we stuff your Momo" I nod

"Here is where you wash your Momo"

"Here is where you" I cut him off and say "Here is where you pay for your Momo" I say while pointing to the register but he just glares at me.

"Do you want to do my job" he says making me even mad

"I don't know I think I would do much better than you taking in fact I ask for a big Momo and you been showing me everything but that" I spit back

He was about to say something when it caught my eye the perfect Momo.

(**Asami)**

I get home quickly because I need to change for the soccer game. I look in my closet for an outfit that's casual. Appa comes in the room with me

"Hey boy what should I wear" I pick out an old letterman jacket from my high school days but Appa just barks "Ok I guess that's not a good choice"

I pull out an Adidas light blue jumper. Appa barks again

I put it back in my closet and pull out some cameo shorts and a plain white collar shirt

I show the pairing to Appa and he starts jumping up and down making me laugh

"Ok boy I think this is the one" I decided to wear my white Converse too

I take a quick shower before I go.

(**Korra)**

Today is the first game of the season I'm ready. I'm the only one in the locker room because I came early. I pull out my phone to see if Kuriva texted me. This isn't like her to not reply also she should already know today is a special day. Not like I'm being selfish it just doesn't seem like her to just disappear like that.

I pull out my headphones and start listening to my music. To get me all hype you know like I can take over the world. I'm serious my playlist is called Take Over The World.

I look in the mirror as Eminem Lose Yourself plays. Like I'm getting pumped like so pumped I'm singing the lyric while looking at myself in the mirror.

jumping up and down even threw some punching here and there.

"He better capture this moment and hope and it don't pass him" yell out

Then I here laughing I turn around and pull out my headphones and see its Eska

"Are you really singing Lose Yourself" she says while falling to the ground laughing

I try to hide my embarrassment "No I was praying" I say turning away from her

Eska then stand up "Really that was some prayer to make you throw air punches"

I nod and move past her "Yeah I was fighting the devil" I say while opening my locker

(**Asami)**

I pay for my ticket and walk to the soccer field " " I turn around and see its Principle Varrick

With his face painted with red and gray our school colors. I stop "Hello Principle Varrick" I say while shaking his hand

"Please call me Rick" he says while taking my hand and kissing it

We both walk to the field and see that it's already packed with a few students especially mines.

We walk up the bleacher "Hey " Bolin and Opal say while waving I smile back at them

"Hello Opal, Bolin, and Mako" I say with extra emphasis saying Mako. He then mumbles a hello to me while crossing his arms

"So where do you want to sit" Varrick asks me

"Umm it doesn't matter really" he then sits down in the middle behind Mako,Opal,and Bolin.

I didn't think that was a great idea but didn't want to cause a scene so I sat down.

"**Good evening everyone today the Republic City Girls Varsity Fire Ferrets will be going against the Wombats" **

I take out my phone and post a picture of the soccer field and caption it "school pride"

"**Introducing the Wombats"**

The Wombats bleacher across from us are cheering while Bolin yells Booo. I giggle because Opal hits Bolin

The Wombats colors were blue and grey.

"**Now introducing the Republic City Fire Ferrets"**

Our side starts screaming even Varrick gets up and yells "LETS GO BABY WIN FOR DADDY" everyone in the bleachers are staring at us. Varrick then slowly sits down "Sorry"

Korra get the field and her smile is seen by everyone.

**(Korra)**

It feels great to be back on the field our team been working hard now it's time to show it. Our team gets the ball first.

The ref tells us to keep it clean and have a fair and safe game.

As the ball is in my position one of the Wombats players are staring me down and I didn't even move yet.

"Hey Wombat" I yell while the same person starring me down points at herself "WHO ME" she asks causing me to laugh

"Yes you, can you stop staring at me it's hard for me to concentrate with someone so beautiful staring at me" she then start to blush I use the time she took to look down and kick the ball pass her to Eska.

Who runs the ball all the way down the field one of the Wombats try to stop her but Eska has that look like if you stop me I kill you. I think it has to do with her eye liner.

Eska scores a goal causing out team and the crowd to scream

I run to Eska and chest bump her which we forget that it hurts like hell.

We both hold our chest saying oww

"**Score 1 for the Fire Ferrets" **

I get back in my position and the same girl I said was pretty has the evil eyes at me. I really did think she was pretty.

I try not to look at her "That was a jerk move" she says while her team has the ball in place.

I need to focus not talk to her so I ignore her "I thought you really thought I was pretty "she says

My heart drops I didn't mean for her to think I was using her I really did like her

But then I saw the opportunity then took it.

"I do think you are pretty it wasn't like that" I tell her looking at her she then smiles

"Good because do you know what's really pretty" ? I smile "What" I ask

She then smiles back "You are" I start to blush

"No you are just saying that" I say while holding my neck

She then giggles "No seriously you are especially pretty when my team scores" I look at her confused then I turn around and see that one of her teammates passed me and is now shooting the ball in our goal.

The girl then runs to her teammates and cheers. How can I be so stupid I look in the crowd and see my friends shaking their heads at me. That not the only thing I see its

She came she really came and those cameo shorts doe !

**(Asami)**

Varrick is yelling at our team like they could hear us from the bleachers "KORRA GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME STOP ACTING LIKE A BEARDUCK IN A ZOO" everyone is starring at us again but Varrick just turns around and says "WHO CARES IF I'M YELLING"

One little girls says "It's just a game" that make Varrick mad "JUST A GAME LITTLE GIRL THIS IS NOT JUST A GAME WHO RAISED YOU AMON HIMSELF" the mother of the girl then covers her daughter's ears.

My first soccer game and I feel like I been emotional scared with Varrick outbursts. But seriously why didn't Korra see that other player pass her ?

I hear Bolin "If Korra wasn't flirting with that one chick maybe they wouldn't have scored" he says while blowing his nose.

"How do you know she was flirting" Opal asks

Bolin then throws his hand in the air "Duh Korra always grabs her neck when she is flirting" he says

I saw Korra multiply times do that with me. Does that mean she likes me?

(**Korra)**

There is only 3 minutes left in the game it's tied with 2 to 2. The Wombats are good but so are we. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I really need some deodorant but that doesn't matter what matters is our team to pull through and win.

The Wombats has the ball. I stare at the Wombat player with the ball. She then runs it I stay with her just as she moves the ball from one foot to the other I steal it. I can't believe I have the ball some of the Wombat players are chasing me. I start screaming down the field like some maniac. Eska is running beside me "You got this Korra keep going" I try not to laugh at her motivation

I see the goalie and kick it. My heart beats "Please go in Please Go in" I say to myself.

The goalie jumps in the air but the ball hits the net.

The crowd goes crazy my team runs to me and lifts me up chanting "Korra"

**The Republic City Fire Ferrets Won and I can't find my other microphone!**

As I look in the crowd I see Varrick yelling something about WhaleCats my friends are all cheering. Then I see the most beautiful thing ever throwing her fist in the air yelling "Touchdown" I start laughing at her word choice

I just want to go to the bleacher and tell her it's Goal not touchdown but she looks so cute thinking she is saying it right.

As I look at the Wombats crying. I hear music playing

My team lets me down and we all look for where the music is coming from. Eska then points at a group of people singing coming down the field.

I didn't know our choir practiced this late. The words they are saying doesn't sound like a song I know.

Am I just being over confident or does it sound like the Choir are singing "Korra" I'm not the only one thinking that because everyone is staring at me.

OMG I knew me lying about praying earlier would get back at me. I don't want to die like this!

Then the choir gets closer now I can hear what they are saying "Korra Will You" I start to panic

What do they mean Will you is this a threat? If it is the Wombats won't be the only butt I kick,

I look in the bleacher but everyone just as shock as me.

I then see Kuriva make her way down the field behind the school's choir balloons and cheerleaders holding a sigh with my name on it .

"KURIVA" I yell out running to her pass the choir.

"Where have you been you missed my game" I she then start to laugh

"I didn't miss all of it I saw you score the winning goal" I smile

"Oh you saw that little thing I did I guess it was pretty cool no big deal"

**(Kuriva)**

I feel so nervous about what I'm about to do but It's all going to be worth it.

I manage to steal I mean borrow a microphone from the announcer

"Korra" she then looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes "Yes that's my name"

I laugh out of nervousness "Umm I was wondering" I can't believe I'm doing this in the middle of the soccer field with everyone watching me. What if she says no and everyone sees it. Stay Positive Kuriva you got this.

"Korra Will you go to the dance with me" I say in the microphone. She just stares at me

I knew this would be a dumb idea. I feel so stupid

I turn around "STOP" I turn back around at her

trying to hold in my tears "YES Korra"

"Do you want to hear my answer or not" she says with a smile and her hand on her hips. I nod a yes

"It would be my honor to go to the dance with you" she says my heart starts beating fast I speak into the microphone "SHE SAID YES EVERYONE" everyone cheers.

I give Korra a Giant Momo dressed up in a soccer uniform

"Awww Kuriva that was sweet of you" then she pulls me into a hug. I'm so glad she said yes.

**(Asami)**

"Did you know Kuriva liked Korra" Bolin asks Opal and Mako they both shake their head in disbelief "It all makes sense now the way Kuriva always teased Korra" Opal says to the both of them.

I can't even think right now my body starts heating up my fist in balled up I need to get out of here.

I get up

"Asami where are you going" Varrick asks me but I just leave the bleachers and head to my car.

**(Korra)**

I see leave the bleachers in a hurry "Hey Kuriva I will text you later" she then pouts "Where are you going" she asks me

"I need to go see why is in a hurry" she just pulls my arm while I look at Asami walk off

"She probably checking to see if her tires are fixed" wait how did Kuriva know her tires need to be fixed?

"How did you know that" I ask Kuriva she then turns around "I don't know just a suggestion" she says I don't have time to ask questions I run off after Asami "Text me Kuriva" I yell back

**(Asami)**

I look in my purse for my keys but can't find it since its so dark out.

"No motorcycle today" I jump and drop my purse

"Korra this is the second time today you made me drop something" I yell out while I pick up my purse

"I know I'm sorry about that maybe if you didn't drink so much coffee you wouldn't be so jumpy"

I find my keys and click my car. "I just wanted to thank you for coming to my game" she says

"I didn't come to see the game just to try to talk to Varrick about the fieldtrip but we didn't talk about it so it was a waste of time"

I turn around and see Korra looking down.

She then turns around walking off "Korra" she then stops and turns around

Tears are coming down her face "You know what Is crazy that the thought of you watching me play really meant a lot to me for some reason" she says then she runs off

"KORRA I'M SORRY" I yell out but she just keeps on running

I hit the hood of my car out of frustration.

"How could I be so stupid" I yell out

"Maybe it's because you like a student" I turn around to see who said that.

"Opal"?

She then walks toward me

"I don't like Korra like that I'm her teacher" I tell her

Opal just nods "Whatever you say just listen Korra has a great heart and when she cares about someone she does everything in her power to make them happy and in your case was to impress you playing today"

I look at Opal in shock

"I saw you leave and you look mad or even jealous"

"I wasn't jealous"

Opal then sighs

"Call it what you want I don't think Korra saw Kuriva asking her to the dance as a date thing you know her always see the fun side of things I just don't want Kuriva or Korra getting hurt and from the looks of it someone going to get hurt"

I open my car door "What does that have to do with me" I ask Opal

"I think you should stop thinking about things and listen to your heart because I think Korra already is" then she walks away

What does she mean "Korra already is"? 

**This was long I know but I don't think you all mind. Next Chapter is going to be the dance are you excited? Oh snap did Kuriva slash Asami tires?**

**Jdc6, your idea was brilliant when I saw your review I was like wow why didn't I think about that you are amazing and also the people that review your feedback helps me so much. We are Snowed in again you know what that means more… lol serious I have a lot of studying to do but I might have an update this weekend I will try. **

**Thanks for the follows and favs.**


	6. School Dance

(**Korra)**

I'm lying in my bed with Pixx stick wrappers around me. All my lights are off I don't even have my phone on. I'm disconnected from life in a way. I hear the door open

"KORRA GET UP YOU ARE SLEEPING YOUR DAY AWAY" Meelo says while running to my window and opening the blinds

I hiss at the sunlight "It burns" I yell out

Meelo just hops on my bed jumping "Wake Up Korra your dance is today" he says

Oh yeah I forgot

It's been a week since Kuvira asked me to the dance. She been acting weird lately grabbing my hand in public telling me how cute I looked. It didn't sound like the teasing mean Kuvira I knew before. To be honest I kind of miss the old her.

I get up out of bed and knock Meelo down

"Ow Korra " he says while getting up

"Sorry"

heading into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I look in the mirror and I look terrible I haven't been to the gym in a week. Also those bags of pixx sticks weren't helping either.

It's just ever since I talked to Asami in the parking lot. I been down and I haven't talked to her since.

Just did my work in her class and left. She tried many times to talk to me but I just told her I was busy.

I look at my hair and notice that it's growing down to my neck now.

**(Kuvira)**

Opal and I are going dress shopping for the dance.

"I don't know what to wear I don't want to over dress" I tell Opal

While she picks up a light blue dress for me to try on

"I don't think you can be over dress at a dance Kuvira"

"I know I just want to impress Korra" I step out the dressing room.

I don't really like this dress on me and Opal is giving me a thumbs down also.

"Do you think Korra will wear a dress" I ask while trying on another dress.

"I really don't know I only saw her in a dress once and she didn't look too happy" Opal says the thought of Korra in a dress was hard to imagine.

I step back out in a red dress that hangs over my foot. "I don't like this one"

I head back inside the dressing room " The dress has to be perfect"

"I will be right back" Opal says leaving me in the dressing room alone.

**(Opal)**

I head back to the dress section to find Kuvira a dress that she would like.

One of the dresses really stood out it was a short black dress ending just barely over the knees. It was hot it was simply it was something Kuvira would like. I pick up the dress and head back into the dressing room.

"Kuvira I'm back and have the perfect dress" I hand her the dress over the door.

"Do you really think I could pull this off?"

"A course you totally have the body for it" I tell her

I pull out my phone to text Bolin while I wait

**Hey Baby wyd ?**

**Bolin: Trying on some suites for you babe wby **

**Well I'm not trying on suites unless you want me too ;)**

**Bolin: I meant as in wby as in what are you doing but you could totally pull off a suite**

**Haha I knew you meant wyd I was just messing with you. **

**Bolin: How is dress shopping with Kuvira?**

**Great I picked out this great dress **

**Bolin: Great send me a picture**

**No Way I want to see you surprise when you see it on me**

**Bolin: Ok whatever you say ttyl Mako just knocked down a rack of ties Love you**

**Haha Love you too help your brother please**

"Ok I'm ready don't laugh" I tell Kuvira I won't

She opens the door and my mouth drops Kuvira looked amazing the dressed hugged her in all the right places

"Damm Kuvira can I get your number" I say Kuvira then rolls her eyes

"Don't you have boyfriend young lady?"

"I don't know but are you a machine because you are turning me on" Kuvira and I both start laughing

(**Asami)**

I feel terrible Korra hasn't talked to me in a week. She doesn't even answer questions in class anymore. I been eating jellybeans and watching tv all day. Appa even chilling with me.

I get a phone call uhhh I have to get up. All my jelly beans fall to the ground just like my life an epic fell.

I pick up

**Varrick: Hello Asami sorry about bothering you this Saturday morning I just need a favor**

**what do you need?**

**Varrick: Well we are running low on chaperones and I kind of need you**

**I don't know Varrick I'm not the type to enforce rules**

**Varrick: You will be fine just stop the kids from twerking and grinding on each other and make sure no one spikes the punch bowl that's all**

**That seems like a lot to handle **

**Varrick: Not really you will be fine see you at 7**

He then hangs up the phone I didn't even say yes or no

**(Korra)**

I get dress into my sweatpants and tank and head downstairs for lunch.

"Good Afternoon everyone"

Everyone at the table looks up "Hello Korra" Tenzin says while getting up to give me a hug.

Pema is feeding Rohan "How are you feeling Korra" ?

I smile at Pema "Good today is the big day" I reply back

Jinora puts down her book she is reading at the table "Are you nervous" ?

I laugh "No why would I be I'm just going with my friends"

"Aren't you going with Kuvira" ? Pema asks

I grab some noodles from the bowl "Yeah but we are going as friends"

Ikki then yells "Does Kuvira know that because the way you said she asked you didn't sound like it"

Tenzin face turns red and gets up "Let me change Rohan diaper"

Pema looks confused "What he doesn't need to be…." She didn't even get to finish because Tenzin grabs Rohan and runs out the room.

Meelo then stands up "Silly lady do you not know the ways of a woman you can't assume things with them they play mind games with you"

Ikki then protest "That's not true we do not"

Meelo then gets all in Ikki face "its true trust me I'm a ladies man"

I start to laugh at Meelo confidents in the lady department

"Korra did you talk to Kuvira about how she feels about you" Jinora asks

"No not really but she been acting funny lately like holding my hand and stuff"

Everyone at the table is looking at me in shock.

"KORRA SHE THINKS YOU ARE DATING" they all yell at the same time

"WHAT" I say dropping my bowl of noodles on the ground

**Later that evening**

(**Kuvira)**

Opal and I are getting dress at her house for the dance. She is fixing my hair

"Do you think Korra is nervous?"

Opal then shrugs her shoulder "I don't think so are you nervous"?

"Yeah I liked her for a long time"

"Even when you were dating my brother" Opal asks

"Not in the beginning, how is he Baatar ?"

"He is doing fine he been traveling a lot"

I nod happy he is doing something for himself

"Kuvira can I ask you something"

I turn and look at Opal and the change of the conversation "Yeah sure"

"Are you sure Korra is aware you like her"?

"Yeah she doesn't pull away when we hold hands so I think she does"

Opal then sighs making me worried "Did she say something to you"? I ask

Opal then puts the comb down "No but Korra always been the loving type so you can't really tell if she likes someone or not"

That is true "I just don't want you to get hurt Kuvira just have fun" I nod

"Ok Opal and while I do that don't let Bolin and you have too much fun"

Opal then hits me on the head with the comb "Yeah like you and Baatar yeah I saw you too"

"OPAL SHUT UP"!

(**Asami)**

I get to the dance and not a lot of people are here . The set up reminded me of my old school dances.

I wasn't poplar until they found out who my father was everyone wanted to date me.

That's why I have a hard time dating because it's hard to tell if someone likes me for myself or my money

Varrick jumps down from the dj stand.

"Asami you came" he says while lifting me up and giving me a hug

"Can you like let me down" I say while he still holding me

"Yeah sorry about that I just thought you need the high life" he says while putting me down

What in the world is he talking about high life omg is he high right now?

"Are really high" I ask him looking in his eyes to see any indication.

"Maybe" I look at him in shock

"HAHA I was kidding you know teen humor" he says while patting my shoulder.

"Yeah you are really a jokester, so what am I supposed to do"

He walks me to where I was supposed to stand

"Your job is to stand by the punch bowl and make sure it stays punchy"

"Are you sure this sounds like a serious job I don't think I can handle all this" I say sarcastically

But Varrick pats my shoulder "I wouldn't have picked you if you weren't ready"

He then walks off back to the dj booth "Good Luck Sami save me a dance"

In his dreams

**(Korra)**

Tenzin dropped me off at the school "Korra have fun don't do things you will regret" he yells out while driving off.

I regret coming here knowing that Kuvira may like me more than just a friend.

I walk inside and notice that it's already packed with people dancing on the dance floor.

I'm wearing a white sleeveless dress cut just below my knees with gold earring with a gold necklace and my hair is in a bun with a side bang.

Jinora picked out this outfit for me she was all like KORRA YOU NEVER WHERE A DRESS

And I was like YES I HAVE and now here I am in this dress

which by the way I hate.

Every time I walk I have to pull it down like how can girls walk in these.

I see Mako talking to some girls I walk toward him.

"Hey Mako" he turns around and he has on this black suite with a red tie

"Korra you look beautiful" I blush

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself come on do a spin"

"No I'm not going to spin"

"Come one Mako you know you want too" Mako then looks around to make sure no one was looking

"Ok" he then spins around making the both of us laugh

"Is Bolin here" I ask him

"No he went to pick up Opal and your date" he says with a wink

"Does Kuriva like me like me" I ask him

"Wait you don't know" he says in shock my heart start racing this can't be true

"No, how come everyone know she liked me except me" ?

"Korra does she know you don't like her" Mako ask just as worried as me

"I don't know if I like Kuvira like that we been friends for a long time I care about her but I don't think I have feelings for her"

"Well you better find out your feelings now because there she is" he says pointing to the entrance of the gym.

I turn and see Kuvira and wow she looks amazing

That black dress looks beautiful on her no she makes that dress look beautiful and she is wearing heels. I have on flats because I can't dance in heels.

Mako catches me starring "Are you sure you don't have feelings for her now" he says laughing

I run to the bathroom before Kuvira sees me

(**Kuvira)**

I walk into the gym where the dance is held and I can't find Korra anywhere. I do see Mako I walk toward him.

"Have you seen Korra" I ask him but he shakes his head "Nope not at all"

I sigh "You look beautiful by the way Kuvira" I smile

"Thank you Mako you do too I mean you look handsome do a spin" Mako then smiles

"No I'm not going to spin" I laugh "Come on you know you want to spin"

Mako then smiles "Ok one spin that's all"

**(Korra)**

I get to the bathroom and call Jinora "Please Pickup Please Pickup"

**Jinora: Hello **

**I need your help**

**Jinora: What's wrong Korra?**

**I saw Kuvira and she looks amazing**

**Jinora: I don't see what's so bad about that**

**It's just I don't want to lead her on when I tell her how great she looks**

**Jinora: Oh I see the problem now**

**what should I do? I do like Kuvira but not like I want to date her**

**Jinora: Just have fun Korra I doubt she will try anything at the dance**

**What if they play a slow song?**

**Jinora: Then say you need to go to the restroom**

**I don't think that will work because they will probably play a lot of slow songs**

**Jinora: Just drink a lot of punch**

**That could work thank you Jinora**

**Jinora: You got this and remember have fun**

I hang up the phone and look in the mirror

I hear a sneeze from one of the stalls "Bless you" I say then leave the bathroom.

**(Asami)**

Did I hear this correctly Korra doesn't like Kuvira? I walk out of the stalls to wash my hands. I see a phone on the sink. Korra left her phone in here.

I pick it up and see she doesn't have a passcode what kind of teenager especially someone who wants to work with computer doesn't have a passcode.

I put her phone in my pocket then I feel a vibration from her phone. It's a text I tried not to read it but the message popped up.

**Kuvira: Hey where are you Korra I'm here**

I put her phone back in my pocket and head back to the punch area.

**(Kuvira)**

I manage to see everyone here except Korra. I see Asami serving punch. Korra won't be getting me punch I don't want her anywhere near that Sato lady.

She just wants to take advantage of Korra my sweet Korra. I walk over to the devil herself.

"Hello Kuvira you look very nice" she says with that smile of her I seen it too many times.

"Thank you, they got you working the drinks I see" she then hands me a cup which I decline

"No thank you I'm just here to ask if you seen Korra" she then gives me a puzzled look

"Why would I have seen her" I laugh

"Because you been here longer silly" I say making her laugh too

"No I haven't, don't worry she will show up it's not like it's your wedding"

Did my world history teacher try to sneak diss me?

"You are so funny Korra loves funny things that's why I been telling her jokes lately because she been down every since that soccer game I can't seem to get her happy I wonder what happened all I know is as soon she chased after you she been different" I say back to

She doesn't say anything. She is just looking forward in shock

I turn around to see what she is looking at and now I'm in shock

It's Korra and she is wearing a dress. Not just any dress a short one. She looks so beautiful especially when she keeps pulling it down as she walks.

"WOW" we both say.

" Got to go my date is here" I tell her while walking to Korra

(**Korra)**

"You are here" Kuvira says running to me pulling me in a hug.

"Yeah sorry I was in the bathroom" I tell her "You look amazing by the way Kuvira"

She then starts to blush "Look who's talking you in a dress you look very hot"

I grab my neck and look down trying not to smile "No not me"

"Let me go get us some punch" I say while walking to find the punch table but Kuvira just grabs my arm.

"No you can't drink punch in that white dress do you want to look like a bridal zombie"

I start to laugh "That would be pretty cool" I say all excited

"No it wouldn't because you would be dead and I wouldn't like that" she says while intertwining her hands

My heart starts racing again

"I need to dance" I say while running to Principle I mean to ask for a request

"Can you play Turn Down For What" he then smiles

"Sure" he says finding the song on his laptop

I need to dance and as long as the crowd hears this song they won't want to slow dance anytime soon.

**(Asami)**

I'm standing here serving punch while Korra is on a date with some girl she doesn't even like and she keeps trying to touch Korra. I should call the police for sexual harassment. Wait I shouldn't be talking I keep staring at Korra on the dance floor that I forget about the cup over flowed with punch.

I get a napkin to clean it up then I see two young man step in front of me

"You have punch on the ground" I look up and it's Roko and Yuko just when my day couldn't get worse

"Thank you for telling me that I didn't know you guys went here" I ask they both roll their eyes

"That's because we take AP classes so that's why you don't see us" Roko says

"Ok do you want any punch" I ask them

They both shake their head yes.

(**Kuvira)**

I find Korra in the middle of the dance floor with Bolin. Opal is next to me "Our dates are something else aren't they" she says

"Yeah they are but Korra just wants to dance they need to play a slow song"

Opal then nods "Why don't you ask the dj to play a slow song after"?

I shake my head "It would look weird could you do it? I ask her

"Yeah after this song is over because look at them having fun" .

**(Korra)**

Bolin and I are having a dance battle and I would totally start break dancing but me in this dress in all.

I start doing the sprinkler. Then Bolin starts doing the stanky leg.

I response to that with the dougie. Bolin then takes off his jacket and the crowd starts cheering

He gets on the floor and starts break dancing. I knew he would do that to me.

There is only one move that I can do and it going to be a long shot.

I lean forward like I'm powering down

I look at Kuvira in the crowd and she nods and comes to the dance floor.

Kuvira lifts me up and places me in front of Bolin

She then moves her hand like she has a remote.

When the beat slows down in the song

I move like a robot while Kuvira moves her pretend remote control.

The crowd goes crazy even Bolin laughs "You Won hands down"

Everyone starts cheering I give Bolin a hug "Opal you got a keeper" I yell out to her while she smiles

I hug Kuvira too "Great Job you remembered the choreography and everything" I tell her.

"Duh we only practiced that dance 100 of times because you saw that movie and wanted to learn it"

I smile then a slow song comes on. Dang who did this?

Kuvira then smiles "Do you want to dance" I try not to panic

"Sure I guess maybe I don't know" I say making her laugh while she grabs my hand.

**(Asami)**

As I refiling some students drinks I hear a slow song come on. I don't see Korra heading to the bathroom like she told who ever she was talking to.

I look and see that Korra and Kuvira are dancing. My heart drops this isn't jealousy it's hurt now. Maybe I should let Korra go.

Korra will soon fall in love with Kuvira soon so I should let her be happy. All I do is hurt her like on her first soccer game.

I'm no good for her

(**Kuvira)**

This is great Korra is in my arms finally everything is perfect. I rest my head on her shoulder I can feel her heart racing.

"Korra" I ask her

"Yes" she says voice shaking

"I dreamed of this moment" I then lift my head and look into her eyes.

She is just staring at me I put my hand on her cheek and move my face forward to kiss Korra

She then turns her head and my lips land on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kuvira I can't" she then pulls away from me and walks out of the gym leaving me in the middle of the dance floor.

(**Asami)**

I see Korra storm out of the gym. I don't know what happened she looks really upset

I forgot I had her phone so I run after her.

I find her in the parking lot looking in her purse

"SHIT I CANT FIND MY PHONE" she yells out

She then covers her face I hope she isn't crying

"Korra what's wrong" she then turns around this is the first time she looked at me in a week

"Nothing is wrong I don't want to waste your time so don't worry about me" she says

I walk toward her but she says "STOP I DON'T NEED YOUR COMFORT" tears are falling down her face

"It's Ok Korra I have your phone you left it in the bathroom" I set it on the ground because I wasn't sure she wanted me near her.

She doesn't even pick it up.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M CRYING BECAUSE I LOST MY PHONE" ?

"Why else would you be mad" I ask calmly

"I'M MAD THAT I BROKE MY BEST FRIEND HEART ALL BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP"

I walk closer to Korra slowly "Can't stop what"?

She then turns around from me

"Korra tell me"

"ALL BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU "

I feel like I can't breathe at this moment.

She then walks off "KORRA Wait" I then pull her arm to stop her

" PLEASE DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME IN THIS PARKING LOT AGAIN"

She then looks at me in my eyes and I can see that she is scarred.

"Korra you don't really love me it's just a crush" I reassure her hoping I can convince myself that too.

She tries to pull away but I still have her in my grip "LET ME GO ASAMI"

"NO KORRA" the anger in her eyes are lost in mines

"Korra it's just a crush" say while I move toward Korra's and kiss her.

When I felt her lips on mines I knew this wasn't just a crush.

**Is it just a crush that's the question? I have a lot in store for this story and just because they kissed doesn't mean it's all over. I never run out of ideas haven't you all noticed? I don't know why every time I put "Asami" name in a chapter it gets deleted it's driving me crazy. Dances are fun I just like to dance funny story one time I was in standing in a dance circle and I thought hey I can dance I should go in. The crowd was already cheering for the person inside the circle soon as I got in the circle doing the robot no one cheered. It was terrible but hey that was middle school lol.**

**The reviews I got made me so happy thank you for the kind words means a lot! Glad you like the story and sorry about the typos I just get so excited from updating I sometimes look past my mistakes.**

**Thanks for the follows and favs if you want anything to happen in the story let me know so I can tie it in with what I have plan.**


	7. Updated

I didn't get an email telling me Chapter 6 was posted so I wanted to make sure everyone got an email that I updated and posted Chapter 6.

Thank you Everyone hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind of a big deal !


	8. Chapter 8

**First I would like to apologize for spelling Kuvira name wrong. I wasn't aware explaining why I continued to spell her name wrong. At the end of the day everyone knew who I meant still I should have double checked. Appreciate the reviewer who informed me of my mistake even though "Kurirva" name in quotation wasn't necessary I got the point. **

**Here is what you all wanted an update even if I typed it up late I did it for you to thank you all for the kind words ;)**

**(Korra)**

I feel Asami lips on mines. This can't be real are we really kissing?

I take advantage of this moment and run my fingers through her hair. A small moan escapes her mouth. She then pulls away "Korra I'm sorry I can't" she tells me and turns away from me.

But I grab her arm and pull her back closer to me

"No Asami it's your turn not to walk away from me in this parking lot"

I then bring our lips back together. Asami then wraps her arms around my neck. A simple kiss turns into an aggressive make out session. I pull away "Don't you think we are going a little fast" I ask trying to catch my breath.

Asami then smiles the moon making her look even more beautiful

"No I thought you were supposed to be my quick learner student"

Then she brings our lips together and pushes me against one of the cars in the parking lot.

The car's alarm goes off but Asami still doesn't stop her hand from moving downward.

All I can hear is that car alarm *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

*beep *beep* beep* beep* *beep*

"Korra" she keeps saying my name "Korra" how can she kiss and talk at the same time "Korra" words aren't even coming out of her mouth "Korra" how is she calling my name "Korra"

"KORRA" I open my eyes and it's Tenzin in front of me

"Korra get up it's time for school" so it was all a dream

**(Asami)**

*Beep* Beep* I wake up and hit the snooze button from my alarm.

I'm too tired and have a terrible hangover from Sunday night. Ever since I kissed Korra I been stressing out. I feel like I basically drunk all the alcohol I had in my cabinet yesterday.

I see it's raining and I need to go to work. I don't know how I can face Korra today in class today.

After we kissed I ran off leaving Korra to call after me but I panicked and drove home. The worst part is I left the punch bowl unintended.

As soon as I got home Saturday night I couldn't sleep leading me to drink and what tv.

Tv wasn't helping a trailer commercial for the movie "The Boy Next Door" came on making me change the channel.

To ABC family which would be safe because hey it's a family channel that's until I saw Pretty Little Liars was on and a scene with Ezra the English teacher looking at one of his student Aria.

I quickly turned off the tv and decided I should probably just drink.

Which lead to me feeling crappy today.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I get some coffee and call my dad while waiting for my bagel in the toaster.

**Dad: Good Moring Sami **

**Good Moring Dad**

**Dad: Are you ready for school see what I did there**

**Haha Dad you are really funny**

**Dad: I know sweetie too bad you didn't get that gene from me**

**Yeah what a lose**

**Dad: So what is wrong?**

**Why do you think something is wrong?**

**Dad: You always call me first when something bothering you**

**That's not true I just wanted to say Good Moring**

**Dad: Sure Sami what's wrong is it a student kissing up to you?**

My heart starts racing

**Dad: Sami I was joking **

**HAHAHA I will talk to you when you aren't being silly!**

I end the call and I burnt my bagel.

I head out to the garage to my car

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" all my tires are slashed

It's raining so I can't take my motorcycle.

Who in the hell is doing this?

**(Korra)**

That dream I had earlier felt too real. I get to class and see that we have a substitute. I get a little worried I hope Asami didn't quit her job. What if she did all because of me? I couldn't live with myself if she did.

Everyone is in class except Kuriva

"OK CLASS TODAY WE WILL BE DOING BOOK WORK TURN TO PAGE 123 OR MAYBE 213 I DON'T KNOW THEY DON'T PAY ME TO READ"

I been texting Kuriva all day. Even taking a risk by texting her in school but our substitute doesn't know what he is doing anyways so it's not much of a risk.

I need to talk to her but she won't answer or reply to my texts.

The bell rings for us to go to lunch.

I wait for Opal to come out of the classroom.

"Opal have you heard from Kuriva" she shakes her head

"No she won't talk to me either

This is bad at least Kuriva would have talked to Opal she is closer to her than me.

We both get to the table Bolin and Mako are looking down

"What are you guys mad at me too" ? I ask Bolin looks up

"I don't want to pick sides Korra but you did sort of left Kuriva all alone" I can't believe he's on her side

"Bolin I didn't know what to do"

Opal then intervenes "Ok guy apparently this is a sensitive topic let's not talk about it"

I cross my arms

(**Kuriva)**

I see that Korra been blowing up my phone but I won't give in. Even though I secretly do. She just left me on the dance floor. I was stupid enough and watch her leave and not chase after her. I should have listen to Opal and not take everything to heart. I feel so stupid I tried to kiss her. I know Korra means well.

The thought of her thinking it's her fault is eating me alive but I can't seem to reach out to her.

I'm so upset that I didn't want to go to school today. I couldn't face Korra or even that I bet she liked seeing Korra run off on me.

She even left the gym right after her.

**(Korra)**

***Text Messages* **

**Korra: **Kuriva pick up the phone

_Sent: 10am_

**Korra: **I'm sorry I ran off like that

_Sent: 11:23_

**Korra: **Please Talk too me

_Sent: 12:00_

**Korra: **I don't want to explain in a text so let me see you

_Sent: 1:00_

**Korra: **I'm Sorry

After checking my messages she still haven't answered me I go to my locker and see Mako standing there

"You haven't heard from Kuriva yet"? he ask

"Are you on my side or like your brother on hers" ?

He then shrugs "I don't do sides but I do know you guys need to make up"

I open my locker "She doesn't want to talk to me maybe I should go to her house today"

"Let me go Korra" I look at Mako confused

"I mean it would be better if I go so when you do talk it won't be so awkward"

I nod "So you want to be my messenger"?

Mako then laughs "Yeah I guess" I give Mako a hug

"Thank You Mako "

**(Mako)**

I get to Kuriva house and ring the doorbell.

She then opens the door. "Mako what are you doing here"?

"To check on you can I come in" she then step aside while I go inside.

"You didn't come to school today" she then coughs

"I was sick" she says in a low voice

"Really then why are you playing Just Dance" I say with a smile looking at the dancers paused on her tv screen.

"I wasn't dancing I just like watching the dancer dance to the music"

"Right are you sure it didn't have to do with Korra at the dance" she then sits on the couch

"I don't want to talk about it Mako"

"You need to because you can't keep skipping school"

"It was just for today I just didn't want to see " I can understand her hate for our World History teacher.

" I understand what you mean" Kuriva then looks up at me

"You do"?

"I mean yeah her attention on Korra"

"I thought I was the only one that thought that" she say

"No I always knew something was off with "

Kuriva then stands up and heads into the kitchen

She comes back holding a pocket knife walking toward me

"Woah Kuriva we are friends I came to check on you don't kill me" she then laughs

"Relax you have the tag of your new shirt still on and it's annoying me now hold still"

**(Asami)**

Whoever slashed my tires will be feeling stupid because I put a camera near my wheels to catch if someone might do it again. I put the memory card from the camera into my computer

I get a text message while waiting for all the images to download

**Korra: Hey you weren't at school today are you ok ?**

Appa is barking so someone has to be at the door. 5 second later the doorbell rings I put my phone down

I look at my computer and see that all my pictures are almost done. I get up and open the door.

"Hello Asami can we talk"? I can't believe my eyes it's Iroh my ex standing in his United Forces uniform.

He was supposed to be overseas!

**I think you all could have waited for this chapter. I'm kidding I just typed it up for you all. Now before you all go crazy about how I brought General Iroh into this. Think about it how is Asami going to get to work with her tires slashed. Maybe Iroh can drive her and maybe Korra will see him drop her off hey I'm not saying anything but wait on it. I wonder who slashed her tires. Now go crazy with the reviews.**

**Have a goodnight or good mooring lol **


	9. Chapter 9

(**Asami)**

"When did you get here"? he then smiles

"Can I come in first" I move away from the door to let him In.

"I got in last night I was debating on whether to come to your house as soon as I got here"

This is too much to process he shouldn't be here right now

"How did you know where I was" ? I ask while checking my computer.

"Well I called Bumi" wow my own friend sold me out. He always wanted Iron and I together

"So drove all the way here just to see me" he then laughs while picking up a picture from our high school days.

Iroh and I were high school sweethearts up in till we graduated. It was hard I wanted to go to college and he wanted to join the United Forces.

The long distance thing wasn't a problem for me but it was for him. Which I mean that it was such a problem that he cheated on me with some girl he was stationed with.

He told me what happened over the phone. A part of me wanted to be mad. But the crazy part of it all was I wanted something like that to happen.

Don't get me wrong I was pissed but I guess I wanted a reason to just call it a break. I guess you can fall out of love with people you thought you needed in your life.

That was 2 years ago now he is standing in my apartment.

"No but I knew where you were weeks ago and when I got orders here I knew I had to see you"

Oh please he came over here to clear his guilt.

"Well nice stopping by Iroh but now isn't a good time I need to go pick up my car"

I say while trying to push him out the door.

"No way you aren't getting rid of me that easy beside it is a good time don't you need someone to take you"?

Oh great!

**(Korra)**

I walk to the mechanic shop Mako works at to see if he talked to Kuriva. I walk into the shop and see that he is changing a tire.

He is blasting some loud Linkin Park song and doesn't even hear me walk in.

"MAKO" I yell over the music he then turns around and smiles. Walking to his radio and turning it off.

"Hey Korra what can I do you for"

"Well much as I would like you to give me a new paint job for my invisible car that I brought here I came here to see if you talked to Kuriva"

He then nods while putting the screws back on the tire.

"Whoever slashed these tires must have been a girl" why is he changing the subject?

"Mako I asked a question"

"I know it was a girl because she stabbed the tires multiple times"

"MAKO I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE TIRES"

He then looks up at me seeing my impatience "Yes I talked to her today"

"What did she say"?

"I can't tell you I promised" I can't believe he won't tell me

"You are supposed to be my messenger so give me my message"

"Korra all I can tell you is she not mad at you" that still isn't helping

I sit on one of the tires he took off.

"Did I mess up Mako" ?

"Korra life is like that tire you are sitting on you never know where it can take you until one day someone comes and stabs you then you appreciate it more"

What is Mako talking about I need comfort and he is talking about some tire. This car looks familiar the one he is working on.

A car pulls up to the shop. Mako then gets up

"Aww man she is here and I'm not even done yet" he says while wiping the grease off his hands.

What does he mean she?

All I see is a man driving. He gets out the car and goes around to the passenger side.

And opens the door for whoever is sitting there.

The raven hair girl stepped out of the car.

**(Asami)**

"Iroh what have I told you about opening the door for me" he then laughs

"What have I told you about questioning my gentlemen behavior" wow cheating on me sure is gentlemen like.

I get out the car and Korra and I make eye contact.

Mako then walks up to me "Sorry your car isn't ready we are short on staff and I'm kind of doing this alone"

I'm so glad he said that now I can leave.

"Let me help you out man" Iroh says while taking off his jacket. This can't be happening

He then shakes Mako hand "Wow brother you have no tattoos for a mechanic" Mako then laughs

"Not yet I don't know what to get yet"

"Take time and think about it I remember Sami and I almost got matching tattoos" he says while winking at me.

He did not just say that in front of Korra who is just staring at me.

"Cool where were you going to put them" my face turns red. Korra is still staring at me and for some reason the wall of this shop is looking very interesting

"I can't say brother" he says while blowing me a kiss "It must have been some great place" Mako says making the both of them laugh.

"OK GUYS CAN YOU NOT TALK ABOUT TATTOOS AND FIX MY TIRES" I yell out while everyone looks at me.

Except Korra she been starring me down the whole time.

"Umm I have a question about the book work you assigned us today" Korra says while getting up from my old tire.

"Can we wait till tomorrow Korra I need to have the book in front of me" I say hoping it would be a nice save

"Don't worry I memorized the whole page" she says

"I don't want to leave Iroh by himself" Iroh then looks up with a screw in hand.

"Don't worry about me, Mako and I got this" he says "Go take a walk and buy yourself some coffee"

He then hands me some money which I decline

"Iroh I don't need your money" I then walk out the shop with Korra behind me

**(Korra)**

"I don't think you really have a world history question for me do you Korra"?

She is smart I knew what I was doing in class today

"You're right my question was is that your boyfriend because you told me you didn't have a boyfriend and was that why you didn't come to school today"?

Asami then stops "First of all he is not my boyfriend and that wasn't why I didn't come to school"

"Well it looked like it the way he talked about you and held the door open"

I can tell she is nervous because she is walking really fast.

"Korra why does all this concern you"?

"Well Asami that a great question taking in fact we kissed"

"Could you be any louder Korra"? she says in a whisper

"Well we did" I whispered back crossing my arm with a grin "I think you liked it too"

"Did you tell anyone about it"?

"No why would I do that" I ask her while we approach the coffee shop.

"Because your girlfriend slashed my tires"

"WHAT"

***Flashback***

While Iroh was talking to me I checked my computer to see who slashed my tires.

I had to fast forward it because all I saw was people walking to their car, people trying to park, and one man urinating near a wall.

Finally I get to the part I needed.

A girl with high heels wearing all black walks up to my car. Then stabs my tires repeatedly

I couldn't see her face that until after she was done she checked her makeup in my mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes it was Ginger.

***End of Flashback***

"What do you mean Ginger did that to your tires" I ask

"She did that why I asked if you told anyone"

"Asami I swear the last time I spoke to Ginger was at my birthday party and I told Mako to get rid of her"

Asami and I both looked at each other and at that moment we both say at the same time

"MAKO"

**(Mako)**

Iroh is really good with his hands. He even taught me a trick to get grease out of my clothes.

We fixed all the tires but then saw some things that her cars needed to be improved on.

So now we are under the hood. "So is she like your girlfriend"?

"Haha my ex but I'm hoping to win her back"

"What happened you look good for each other?"

"I cheated on her which was the worst mistake I ever made"

"Aww that blows man I hope it works out"

"Thanks I waited 2 years to find her now I did"

I see that Korra is back with

"MAKO CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU FOR A SECOND" Korra says in a sweet voice

I get a little worried because she never sounds like that unless she is mad.

"Uhhh yeah sure" I walk outside with Korra"

"What's wrong" she then crosses her arm

"What did you tell Ginger to get her to leave at my birthday party"

"Why do you care she left and by the way that was 2 weeks ago"

"MAKO ANSWER MY QUESTION"

"Fine I told her that you had a crush on that's why you didn't have feeling for her"

Korra face drops and she kicks me

"OWW KORRA WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"Ginger been slashing Asami tires all because she was jealous" I back away with my hands up.

"I'm sorry but what did you want me to do"

I can see why Ginger slashed her tires her not getting what she wanted probably caused the actress to taker her angry out on who got the lead role which was in her eyes our history teacher.

"I'm sorry Mako but I really wished you would have been honest and said I didn't have feeling for her instead of bringing our world history teacher in it"

"I'm sorry too and did you just call our teacher's name Asami?

**(Asami)**

We been in the shop for an hour now and they still are playing with my car. Korra and I been texting each other from across the room.

**Korra: Did Principle Varrick talk about the field trip?**

**Asami: Yeah he said it was a go but we have to have fundraisers I'm thinking a carnival, car wash, and bake sale**

**Korra: Awesome what is our first one?**

**Asami: The Car Wash **

**Korra: I'm really good at washing cars they call me the waterbender**

**Asami: Oh cool**

**Korra: Why aren't you excited wouldn't you like to see me washing a car on a very hot day probably won't have a lot of layers on.**

**Asami: Really Korra?**

**Korra: Lol just some humor I see you across the room smiling at my texts**

**Asami: NO I'm smiling at this meme on Instagram**

**Korra: I make memes too**

**Asami: ** (_One new picture message_**)**

**Asami: LOL YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM FIXING THE CAR AND CAPTION IT **

"**Doing Manly things with my Man"**

**Korra: sorry I had to just look them sweating together lol**

**Asami: You need to stop**

**Korra: Make me!**

**Asami: Ok when you get an 75 on your quiz don't be in shock**

**Korra: Lol Oh No the horror!**

**Asami: Yes that's what I thought**

**Korra: So are we doing the carnival right after the car wash?**

**Asami: Why do you care so much about the carnival?**

**Korra: I want to be in the dunk bucket thingy**

**Asami: Lol yes I will be first in line for that**

**Korra: Oh I know what you mean ;)**

**Asami: What do you mean?**

**Korra: oh nothing just the fact you want to see me wet**

**Asami: I didn't say that**

**Korra: You are denying it either and by the way you should totally work at the kissing booth since you are an amazing kisser ;)**

**Asami: That's a great idea I will consider it **

**Korra: No don't consider it I was kidding I don't want you kissing anyone.**

**Asami: No but you said I was an amazing kisser I have to share my gift and it's for a good cause ;)**

**Korra: Sooooo am I going to be paying for the hospital bill or you because I can't promise you the safety of whoever pays to kiss you.**

Mako then closes my hood. I couldn't even reply to Korra's message.

"I think it's getting late MS. Sato do you mind if we leave your car here so we can work on it some more tomorrow" Mako asks

"Yeah don't worry I can take you to work I will be here for a couple of days anyway" Iroh says while putting back on his coat.

"Looks like I don't have a choice" Iroh and Mako does some type of fist bump thing.

"Guess what Mako we are having a car wash for a field trip" Korra tells him.

"Really we are having a field trip"? I laugh at their excitement

"Yeah we are going to the Ba Sing Se History Museum"

Iroh then smiles "Great I love car washes I'm in" Mako then gives him a hi five

"Yes I guess there will be two hot men washing cars for the ladies" he says

Iroh just smiles and shakes his head "I only have one lady in mind to try and impress" he says looking at me.

I turn around because clearly he's looking at someone else not me.

"Umm thank you Mako see you two at school tomorrow and Korra hoped I cleared up your world history question"

As I walk to Iroh's car

Iroh wraps his arm around me "How about I make you dinner tonight" ?

**(Korra)**

That man better be just serving the United Forces and not my Asami dinner. That better not be code for anything I bet they use a lot of codes at his job. I need to prove to Asami that what I feel isn't just a crush and that I have a feeling for her. I know just how to show her at that car wash.

**You all thought it was Kuriva lol. I didn't forget about the field trip it's like one of the most important things in this story. Just to let you know in advance I'm not really good at writing you know those type of S nature scenes. Just letting you all know so when I do write one please be a little open minded. **

**This won't be the last you hear from Ginger hint hint**

**I understand what you are saying by having Ginger go to the dance with Korra instead of Kuriva but I kind of wanted to separate my story from the type of theme where "I'm forced to date someone I don't really like" trust me all of this will come together and make sense.**

**Due to the snow days my school adding extra minutes to our school hours :( don't worry I still will be posting just might be later in the day. **

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews it helps me get better writing I learned so much from all the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

(**Asami)**

I wake up and I smell food. Like food I don't have since I didn't go to the grocery store

I hear something in the kitchen.

The sound of pans being toss in my sink. Appa is sitting on my bed I wake him up.

"Appa someone is in the kitchen attack" he looks at me like I'm crazy.

I roll my eyes and grab an umbrella from the closet. I slowly open my bedroom door. I see someone with a grey hoodie on with the hood up.

What kind of burglar goes in the kitchen first? I suck at cooking so he isn't trying to steal my secret recipes.

He is facing away so I can't see his face. As I get closer I take my chance and lift up the umbrella just as It's about to hit his shoulder.

He grabs my wrist and takes the umbrella out of my hand and throws me on the ground.

"**IROH HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE AND GET OFF OF ME" **

He then gets up and pulls me up. "Sorry Asami you can't sneak up on me like that you know I'm a General"

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt the person who broke into my house"

Iroh then laughs "You have a point and if you thought a stranger was in your house you could have used your cellphone to call the police"

he does have a point

"How did you even get inside my door?"

"Remember when we were together you talked about having a spare key under a mat I just made a lucky guess"

Curse his General ways and never forgetting anything

"Why did you come here so early the car wash isn't for another 3 hours?"

Iroh then brings out a tray full a food.

"I wanted to give you breakfast in bed since you declined my offer for me to make you dinner last night"

I wonder why I did that?

"Iroh I'm not hunger" then a strange sound escapes my stomach.

"Haha are you sure about that"?

I look at the food on the tray.

"Is that blueberry pancakes"?

**(Korra)**

I feel so good I hit the gym earlier this morning and I feel so relaxed. Besides my arms being sore I feel relaxed.

This car wash will be epic and when Asami sees me today she will have no choice but to go out with me.

I talked to Opal and she said Kuriva will be at the car wash too. I tried reaching out to her but if she doesn't want to talk I can't force her too. My goal today is to raise money for our field trip and win over Asami's heart.

(**Asami)**

Eating with Iroh is really awkward.

"We need to talk" he finally says

A full pancake drops from my mouth

"NO we don't" Iroh laughs

"Yes we do"

I raise my voice "WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT WHAT DONE IS DONE"

I get up from the table and head into my room.

"Asami"

He then follows me into my room.

"Iroh get out I didn't invite you in my room"

He then closes my bedroom door. Then he knocks

I can't help but laugh "Who is it" I play along

"Some jerk who messed up and wants to talk"

I walk to the door and open it Appa comes out of nowhere and starts barking

Yeah where was he a few minutes ago.

I point for him to sit at my desk while I stand in front of him with my arms crossed.

"Asami I'm sorry I cheated on you and told you over the phone, I missed you"

I can't help but roll my eyes

"Really Iroh you missed me so much you had to sleep with someone else"

"THAT WAS 2 YEARS AGO" wow he thinks just because it was 2 years ago everything is ok.

"That still not an excuse"

Iroh then looks down "Is there another man in your life that's why you don't want to see me"

My heart start beating fast "NO AND THAT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

Iroh stands up and walks to me "It is because I want to be with you and you seem to open up to me"

I push him away "Iroh I forgive you but I don't want to start a relationship with you"

"I understand Asami but I won't stop fight for you do you want to know why"

I laugh "Because you are a General"?

"Haha very funny it's because you are my everything" he then kisses my forehead

"I'll be back here to pick you up" he then walks out my door.

I make sure I hear the door closed then I run back to the table to finish my pancakes

(**Korra)**

I check my closet to see what to wear. I decide on a gray tank top and my pink board shorts.

I take a look in the mirrors and not to brag or anything I look good. Like I feel like if I saw myself in public I would probably go to jail because I would stalk the heck out of myself.

"Hey girl you would be Zaofu not to go out with me" I say to the mirror putting my lips on the mirror to kiss the hot girl in front of me.

"That doesn't make sense" I jump "Ikki why are you in the bathtub"

"I wanted to see if people could sleep in it and you can I been here all night"

Ikki then gets her pillow and climbs out of the bath tub. I took a shower at the gym that why I didn't see her in the bathroom until now.

"Why were you talking to the mirror?"

"I wasn't talking to the mirror"

"Yes you were you even kissed it"

"Ikki shouldn't you be in your room"

"I would but Jinora keeps me up with her reading all night with the light on"

I nod "Oh well I'll talk to her" Ikki then smiles

"Thanks Korra" she then walks out of the bathroom.

**(Asami)**

We get to the car wash which is being held in our school's parking lot. My students did a great job getting the word out because a lot of cars are lined up.

Iroh parks the car and he goes around to my side of the door but I beat him to it and open it.

I'm glad I choose this day because it's 75 degrees not too hot but not too cold and its' sunny.

Varrick walks over to me

"How are you " he says while giving me a hug.

"Good Principle Varrick" I say with a smile trying to get him to let go.

Iroh then coughs Varrick then steps away "Sorry I love this woman" Varricks says to Iroh.

"Who are you" Iroh ask while crossing his arm.

"Did you not hear her say Principle wow Asami where did you find him looking like a G.I Joe want to be" I try to hold in my laugher Varrick walks away walking to some parents.

Iroh then turns and looks at me "What so funny" he says with a straight face

"Nothing" I try to turn away so he doesn't see me laugh

"It's not funny" he whines

I couldn't hold it in I burst out laughing. Iroh has his hands crossed

"Are you finished"?

"Hahaha he said hahhhaha you hahhhhahha looked like hahhaha a G.I Joe reject hahaha"

After I got it out of my system he is now pouting at me.

"I'm sorry I laughed but no one told you to wear a camouflage tank top with matching camouflage shorts".

He storms off "WAIT COME BACK YOU NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND" I yell out

(**Korra)**

I get to the car wash and wow it's packed I see that Mako,Bolin,Opal,Eska,Desna, and Asami are here. I decided to ride my bike here since it's a beautiful day.

I lock up my bike on the bike rack and Bolin runs to me.

"Hey Korra are you ready to raise that money"

"Yeah you know it I'm all for making money fast" Bolin laughs

"That came out wrong" I say trying to hide my blush

"I know what you meant Opal is helping collect the money our job is to wash the cars"

I nod sounds simply we walk to where Asami and Opal are sitting at a table

Opal waves at us "Hey guys you look like you are ready to do some work"

I smile at Opal "Yeah we do" Asami has on sunglasses so I can't really see her beautiful eyes.

"So do you want Korra and I to do the water or the soap"

She looks up and smiles "You could be in charge of the water and Korra you can do the wiping down the cars"

She says with a smile wow her smile is amazing. We are about to walk off then Asami calls my name.

"Korra could you make sure the car is completely dry you know we don't want some angry customers"

I nod and walk off with Bolin. Why would she question my drying abilities I know how to wash a car.

Bolin starts laughing "What's so funny" ? I ask

"Don't you think it's funny how she made it very clear for you to dry the car well?"

I look at Bolin confused "You know big circles and little circles"

"Shut up Bolin" I throw a sponge at him while he runs off laughing.

(**Asami)**

Right now we have a totally of 75 dollars and we only started 20 minutes ago.

Opal is in charge of making receipts while I'm collecting the money and giving out change.

I see Kuriva walk up to us I didn't know she wanted to participate in the car wash.

"Hey Kuriva you got my text" Opal says

"Yeah I got your 56 text messages too" I sit there awkwardly while they have a conversation.

" do you have anywhere you want to put me" I think about it I really don't want her to be with Korra.

"You could help Eska and Desna put soap on the cars" Kuriva then frowns

"I was hoping on being with Bolin and Korra" she says my worst nightmare

"Ummm yeah sure you can go" she then smiles and walk off.

Opal looks at me in shock "Why would you put her on their team"?

I shrug "I didn't want her to think I didn't want her on that team"

"Well you don't you could had her help out Mako and that hot guy over their" she says pointing to Iroh.

I start to laugh "Who Iroh" ? Opal is practically drooling

"You know him"?

"Yeah he is my ex" she then closes her mouth "I'm sorry what is he doing here"?

I laugh "I'm asking myself the same question".

( **Korra)**

Bolin and I are on a roll we just finished 5 cars.

While I'm drying off the wheels someone is standing over me.

"Hello Korra" I look up and see it's Kuriva. Bolin then runs off

I yell "Bolin" but he is long gone. I stand up and come face to face with Kuriva

"I'm sorry Kuriva…." She cuts me off

"No Korra I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have tried to kiss you"

She looks away but I grab her hand "Hey I still had fun with you" she then smiles

"I had fun too especially the dance battle"

"Haha yeah we totally will have to make a new routine" I drop my hands from Kuriva's

We stand there awkwardly "Aww bring it" I then give her a hug

"Can we still friends" she whispers

"A course we can now help me dry off these wheels"

(**Asami)**

"It looks like Korra and Kuriva made up" I turn to where Opal was pointing and see that they are hugging.

"Yeah I'm happy for them" I continue to count the money when someone walks up.

"Hello I came here get my car washed" I look up and I needed to take off my sunglasses because I see that it's Ginger.

All the angry from me getting new tires are building up but I have to stay calm she doesn't know I know.

I smile "Sure you can get your car washed and you are lucky today you can get a free tire pressure check from those two boys over there" I say happily

Ginger then smiles "I guess I might as well take advantage of the offer than" she says while flipping her hair.

"Wait is that Korra looking all cute washing those tires"? Yeah she would know about tires alright. Before I could answer Ginger makes her way over to Korra.

(**Korra)**

It's getting hotter and I'm getting a little tired. "When are we going to have a break" I whine

"Why don't you take a break now and hang out with me" oh no it's Ginger.

"Umm what are you doing here" I ask nervously.

"To get my car washed silly I missed you and saw that World History teachers of yours" she says with a wink.

"Don't worry I won't tell her you have a crush on her" Kuriva and Bolin both look at me in shock

I start to panic "I don't have a crush on her I have a girlfriend" I can't believe I said that

"Oh really who" ? Ginger asks I look around trying to come up with a name.

"It's me" Kuriva steps forward making Ginger look at her up and down

"Oh really I don't believe you prove it" she says while crossing her arms. I start to panic Kuriva just rolls her eyes and walks towards me she moves her hand and cups my face and moves forward to kiss me when…..

Mako comes running over "Ummm does someone over here own a pink Sato Mobile" Ginger than turns around

"I do" Mako nods "'Well something happened to your car now it making a strange sound when you drive"

We then hear a sound like a sky bison dying it was Ginger's car

"WHAT DID YOU DO I CAN'T GO TO AN AUDITION WITH THAT SOUND" she says crying hysterically she then grabs my arm.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT HOLD ME" I walk away from her causing her to fall in the puddle of water.

Everyone is laughing Ginger runs off and gets in her car and drives off with that terrible sound.

I look at Mako and he has a smirk "What did you do"? he then raises his hands

"Don't look at me it was all Idea she does know her father's vehicle by heart"

I laugh she is so sneaky. I look over in her direction and I notice she is looking at Iroh.

Who just now took off his tank top.

"Damm hes so hot he can melt all the ice in the Southern Watertribe" Eska says while fanning herself.

"Hes not that cute with his 12 pack abs" Eska just laughs

"You're just jealous Korra you only have a 6 pack"

I was about to says something when Iroh comes jogging over here making all the girls scream internally except me.

"Hey guys it's gotten hotter out" he says

"Yes it has" I don't need Eska comments I cross my arms

"What brings you over Iroh"? I ask he smiles wiping the sweat off his face

"I wanted to give you all a break so I can take care of the car washing for a while" he says grabbing the hose

"No I got it" I grab it back he then laughs

"No it' fine let me to do" he takes it back

"You are very kind but I think I can handle this" I try to grab it back but he has a stronger grip on it.

"Let it go" I yell as we are fighting for the hose

I accidentally hold the handle and water sprays all over Iroh.

He looks mad he then picks up a sponge and throws it at me

Everyone stops washing the cars and now looking at me waiting for a response. I grab a soap bucket "Maybe this will cool you off" I then dump it on his head.

Which some of the water gets on Kuriva. "I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen"

Kuriva wipes her face and looks at me. I hope she doesn't kill me.

"CAR WASH FIGHT" she yells out.

**(Asami)**

Opal and I were counting the money when we here some of my students screaming. They are running around throwing soap, sponges, and water at each other.

"What Happened"? hoping Opal might had saw what lead to this war.

"Everything was fine until the Firenation attacked" she says

"WHAT" she sighs "Look at you ex and Korra Fighting?"

Most of the students looked like they were having fun but Korra and Iroh looks like they wanted to kill each other.

Iroh sprays Korra with a hose and as she is moving away she hits the side of her body on a car. I run to her she is clenching her ribs.

"IROH WHAT DID YOU DO"? I stop myself from touching her since I don't want to cause her more pain.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt" I get mad

"IROH STOP IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL.." all my students are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm going to take Korra to the nurse" Korra wraps one of her arms around my neck as she holds on to her ribs.

"BUT IT'S SATURDAY THE NURSE ISN'T HERE" Bolin yells out as we walk inside the school.

I take Korra to the restroom since the nurse wasn't here.

"Korra are you ok" ?

"Yeah just sore and wet no pun intended" I smile at her trying to make light of the situation until she clenches her ribs.

"Korra we need to check to see if you have any bruising on your ribs you hit that car really hard"

She then panics "NO"

"Korra you have to you could be really hurt sit on top of the sink so we can look at it"

She sits down I look at her.

"Is it ok if I pull you shirt up a little bit" she looks away from me

"Korra I'm asking you if it's ok" she nods as gently as I can I move her tank top up a little.

"Owwww" could you be any more rough"?

"I'm sorry the soap and water is making your tank top stick to your skin".

I finally get her tank top half way up and my hand traces her ribs.

Her stomach is so tone. She catches me staring at her abs

"Yeah I know they are pretty awesome" I smile "I don't see any bruising"

I then pull her shirt back down. "Are you sure I think I might have a bruise you know near my chest maybe you should check there too"

"Ok maybe I should you know just to check if you are ok I mean that's what a doctor would do"

Korra then smirks "Are we playing doctor now"? I roll my eye while I lift back up Korra's shirt when I see something that didn't catch my eye. I can't believe this

"KORRA IS THIS TATTOO REAL?

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. In the future would you all want to happen next the Cookie sale or the Carnival? I might be able to update probably tomorrow but depends on how I'm feeling I had two competitions today and got 1****st**** place on each one. Yeah I'm pretty happy but also tired.**

**Then again I love updating and seeing your reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

"KORRA IS THIS TATTOO REAL?

My name in cursive was on her right rib on the side.

"When did you get this, Why did you get this, How did you get this"?

She pulls her tank back down.

"I thought you would like it but you look nervous"

What does she mean nervous I'm in shock, why would she do something like that?

**(Korra)**

Asami is pacing the floor talking to herself. I decide I should explain

"I got the tattoo because I wanted to show you it wasn't a crush and hearing Iroh's story I wanted to show you I don't regret anything"

She then stops "So you got a tattoo with my name on it which you will have forever just to prove that you are better than my ex"?

Well since she put it that way "YES"

"KORRA ANYONE IS BETTER THAN IROH"

I hop down from the sink "Asami I want to be better than everyone when it comes to you"

I walk toward her but she stops me "Korra I'm flattered but you don't need a tattoo to prove anything"

"Well how am I supposed to prove to you that what I feel isn't just a crush because you clearly don't accept that it isn't?"

She sits down against the wall

"I need to think about this Korra what will people say when you get dress in the locker room for soccer and see my name on your body"

I sit down beside her "There are a lot of people with your name"

"Let's be realistic half the school thinks you have a crush on me and anyone can see my name tag and see my first name"

"Hold up first of all I don't just have a crush on you clearly the reason why I'm sitting here today to prove that to you for the hundredth time"

Her phone starts to ring "Who is that"?

She declines the call "It's Iroh I don't want to talk to him bad enough I have to get a ride from him"

"You can ride with me"

"Didn't you bring your bike here"?

"Yeah but you can ride on my handlebars" she starts laughing but I'm being dead serious

"Korra you make me laugh and I really do enjoy being with you but that tattoo was a terrible idea"

I get up and take off my tank top. Now just in my sports bra

"KORRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I head to the sink and get some water and some soap.

I get a paper towel and places it over my tattoo and scrubs the letters off.

"KORRA IT WASN'T REAL"?

"No it was a temporary tattoo I got and made it look real so you can stop panicking"

I put my tank back on.

"Korra I'm sorry I overreacted" I cross my arms

"You always overreact and you never tell me how you feel, you tell me what I'm feeling is a crush but you haven't once told me how you feel or how you felt when we kissed"

I'm getting angry, no it's not anger its frustration now. I'm tired of feeling this way.

She gets up from sitting next to me and turns away.

"Asami look at me how did you feel because I felt amazing and I need you to tell me if you feel the same way and if you don't then I will leave you alone, tell me it's not just some game you are playing"

I wait for her to say something because she not looking at me. It's stupid she kissed me first she should be the one to explain to me why she did that.

"Fine Asami no my bad World History Teacher it was all just a mistake I'm glad I made you laugh and got a fake tattoo in your name be happy with Iroh"

I storm out the restroom and she doesn't even stop me my heart drops

(**Asami)**

How could I be so stupid why couldn't I stop her? Everything she said was true

I was the one that kissed her first. How could I not think about what she was feeling inside how confusing it has too be for her?

I leave out of the bathroom and Iroh is waiting outside.

"How is Korra she wouldn't tell me she looked upset?" I don't answer his question just walk to his car.

Most of the student left already.

"Asami wait up what happened back there" I open the car door and get in.

Iroh gets in too and he just sitting there. "Drive take me home"

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE YOU ANYWHERE UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED"

I don't need this I reach for the door handle but he locks it

"IROH IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THE CAR"

"No not until you tell me why you are upset" I'm tired of people asking me how I feel.

"I JUST FEEL LIKE I'M HURTING THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT" I yell out making Iroh blink.

"I'm sorry" he says wow he sure knows how to comfort someone. He drives out of the parking lot and I see that Korra bike is gone.

(**Korra)**

I turned my phone off I don't care about her she is nothing to me.

I'm pedaling my bike up this high hill. She never liked me anyway.

I keep pedaling up, I bet she isn't really a world history teacher just like her love for me a lie.

I couldn't take it anymore I stop pedaling to relax. Then I feel my tires start to move backwards.

I tried to move forward but it was too late I'm rolling down the hill backwards. I hop off my bike and scrap my knee and watch my beautiful bike go down the hill crashing into a tree.

Great now I have a broken bike what a perfect day

As I'm walking up the hill I see a man drinking tea.

"Hello you look like you are having trouble" I look at the old man

"Who me"? I point to myself while he laughs

"Yes you sit down have some tea and tell me about your troubles" I walk towards him

"Thank you but my parents told me not to talk to strangers especially when they want to give me something for free"

"I'm sorry my name is Zuko I own a tea shop and it would be my **honor** to have tea with the girl who's bike just crashed into a tree"

He does have a point I smile and sit down beside him on the hill while he pours me some tea

"How did you know I had a problem" I ask while drinking my tea

"My uncle used to easily tell when someone needed help and tea I guess I picked it up too"

I nod "Well my problem is someone I liked who is older than me, well not old old like you"

I did not just say that.

Zuko then smiles "Continue I'm not offended. I blush "sorry"

"Well that someone kissed me, now that person won't talk about it, that person goes off with some BIG BUFF GENERAL, WHO PROBALY KISSING THAT PERSON RIGHT NOW WHEN THAT PERSON SHOULD BE WITH ME"

I catch my breath and look at Zuko who has his mouth open in shock

"I'm sorry about that I got carried away" I drink some of my tea

"That sounds like a problem alright have you tried telling that person how you felt about it"?

"Yes I did just now and that person didn't say anything so I left"

"Look at your bike that is now in mini pieces" I look to where he was pointing to look at my used to be bike.

"That bike represents your heart right now" what is he trying to say my heart is going crash down"?

I look at him confused "That bike is broken"

"I get it you are trying to say I have a broken heart" Zuko then knocks the tea out of my hand

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I ask trying to understand what just happened

"PATIENCE"! Then he pours me so more tea and hand it to me

"No I think I had enough tea" I say while putting it down

"Yes that bike is broken like your heart but you can fix your heart and the bike"

This man must have been drinking too much tea because what he is saying doesn't make sense.

"If you really want that bike to work again you can repair it and if you really want your heart to love again you have to let it be fixed.

"How am I supposed to do that"?

"First off you should stop feeling sorry for your bike and go down there and get it"

What Zuko is saying starting to make sense

"So basically I need to not give up and chase after Asami even though she broke my heart because she might be the one to repair it even though she broke it in the first place like me breaking my bike but I can repair it "

Zuko smiles and nods "You got it my friend" I get up

"Thank you for the tea and the talk you are really good at it"

"You're welcome stop by my shop sometimes it's the only tea shop in town".

(**Asami)**

I tried texting Korra but she won't answer my texts. I can't go find her because Iroh is inside the hardware shop trying to build me a stool for my kitchen which I told him I didn't need.

I wished I could just see Korra down the street or something so I can talk to her. Iroh gets back into the car.

"Sorry I took so long I saw a lot of things I wanted to buy" I look out the window.

Then I feel his arm on my hand "Asami you seem out of it are you sure you are fine"?

I nod "I'm fine I need to just go home"

We are at a red light when I see someone walking on the side walk.

"Is that Korra"? Iroh asks he then rolls down his window.

Please don't call her over here please don't call her over here. Iroh then calls out her name

"Hey Korra do you need a ride"? Korra then looks up

I can't believe he's asking her for a ride there is no way she will accept. She then walks toward the car.

"Hey I kind of do need a ride I fell down a hill but my bike is the real victim"

Wait Korra fell down a hill?

"Well the least I can do is give you a ride since the car wash fight was sort of all my fault"

"Haha I guess we both got carried away I'm all for a ride if it's ok with my teacher "?

Wait Korra sounds happy not mad or maybe she is acting. They both look at me oh yeah I'm supposed to answer

"Yeah Korra that's fine" she then smiles and gets in the backseat.

(**Korra)**

Asami is just sitting in the front seat not talking.

I know what will get her to talk

"Hey Iroh how long have you known my teacher were you two going to get married"?

I see Asami straighten up

"Haha yeah I was hoping to get married to her" he says

"Awww how sweet you know I wished I had that"

"Oh really don't worry Korra I'm sure you will find that someone" he says

"I thought I found that someone then she wanted to back out last minute when things started to get serious"

"Aww that sucks well she is missing out because you are really special I never seen someone wash so many cars ever and keep a smile on their face"

"Thank you Iroh I really needed that I feel like I would have treated her right and everything"

Asami takes out her phone out of her purse.

"I bet you would have who ever that girl is must be some jerk I mean she clearly doesn't know what she has right in front of her"

Asami turns on the radio. She not getting out of this conversation now.

"Iroh can you turn off the radio my head hurts from falling off my bike"

Iroh then smiles "Sure Korra"

"Thank you Iroh, back to the girl I'm talking about I feel like she never shows any emotions like she is a zombie when it comes to feelings"

I can see Asami her take off her seat belt. I know I'm getting to her because she has her head on the window. I should continue this is fun

"I bet she doesn't even like…."

Asami then yells out "MAYBE THE GIRL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WANTS TO SHOW HER FEELINGS BUT YOU MIGHT BE PRESSURING HER THATS WHY SHE CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SHE FEELS"

Iroh and I both look at Asami in shock. There is an awkward silence I decide to turn on my phone

I have 21 new messages all from Asami I open the newest ones first

**Asami: ** Korra stop talking to Iroh

**Korra: **No he is great to talk too

**Asami: **Why don't you two get a room?

**Korra: ** That's a great idea I can explain to him how you are the girl I'm talking about so I can get some more advice

**Asami: ** Korra what do you want from me?

**Korra:** I want you to tell me how you feel

**Asami: **Right now with Iroh in the car

**Korra: **You know what Asami forget it ok you clearly don't feel the same way so let's drop it.

(**Asami)**

I can't tell her how I feel in a text. I look in the rear view mirror and see that she is smiling at her phone texting.

I wonder who she is talking too. She is laughing now

"What's so funny Korra" I ask she then looks up

"Nothing really it's just Kuriva was telling me about one of our old sleepover we had and were thinking about having another one tonight"

Kuriva and Korra having a sleepover that doesn't sound good.

"That sound fun you two can watch scary movies and stuff" Iroh says he isn't helping

"Yeah it will be fun I think I will make her dinner too then after a pillow fight" my blood starts to boil I don't want Korra cooking for Kuriva

I take out my phone again

**Asami: **What are you trying to do?

**Korra: **What do you ever so mean?

**Asami: **you having a sleepover with Kuriva

**Korra: **Are you jealous?

**Asami: ** No I just don't want you hanging out with her

**Korra: ** It's not like you are my girlfriend or anything why do you care?

**Asami: **you are not going over Kuriva house

**Korra: **why can't I?

**Asami: **Because you are going to dinner with me today

**Korra: **I don't know Kuriva has brownies at her house

**Asami: **I can buy you brownies

**Korra: **I don't know Kuriva puts marshmallows in her brownies

**Asami: **I can get you brownies with marshmallows

**Korra: **I'll think about it

**Asami: ** Korra do I have to beg?  
**Korra: **Yeah

**Asami: **KORRA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND FUNNY I WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T GO OUT WITH ME

**Korra: …..**

**Asami: **You do know we are in the same car.

**Korra: **Ok I will go but one condition

**Asami: **What?

**Korra: **You have to dance whenever I tell you to dance

**Asami:** I don't understand

**Korra: **Let's say you are outside if I say dance you have to stop what you are doing and dance

**Asami: NO WAY**

**Korra: **Fine let me text Kuriva

**Asami: ** Wait Fine deal

We get to the pier to drop off Korra.

Iroh gets out the car and opens Korra car door. "Have a great day Korra and sorry I put water and soap on you"

"Haha I'm sorry I dumped a bucket on you" they both laugh

"Thank you Korra for volunteering for the car wash" I say getting out of the car

"It was my pleasure" I walk Korra to the pier while Iroh waits by the car.

"I'll be here tonight to pick you up"

"Please tell me I don't have to dress fancy"? She is so cute when she whines

"No you don't have to" as we are walking our arms brush together

"Just bring yourself" she then gets on the btoat

It must be cool living on an island. As the boat moves away from the pier Korra yells out

"YOU BETTER BRING ME A CROISSANT" lol she said it wrong

"You mean a CORSAGE" I yell out laughing

"Oh yeah that's what it's called BRING ME BOTH THEN"

This girl will be the death of me now I need to find a place to take this girl. I turn around and see Iroh staring at me.

"WHAT" i ask

He then scratches his head "It's just weird how your mood changed all of a sudden"

"Oh I just needed some air, Are you and Mako still going out today"?

"Yeah why"

"Oh nothing" I smile and turn up the radio.

**Legend of Korra Book 4 comes out tomorrow as soon as school lets out I'm hitting up Target to get it might even put it on hold during school lol. Thank you for the congratulations one of my competitions was is Business and the other was in Web Design. **

**Where do you want Korra and Asami to go on their first Official date? **

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites go buy BOOK 4 Tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**(Korra)**

Asami told me she was going to pick me up at 7:00 its 7:05. It's our first date and she is late. I'm waiting by the pier then I see her car pull up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Korra I had to pick up my car from the shop. I walk to the car

"I don't know Asami, it will be pretty hard to forgive you I mean you were a whole 5 minute late. Asami gets out the car.

"Please forgive me let me open the door for you your highness" I get in the car

"Where are you taking me"? She smiles while driving away from the pier.

"Well Princess It's a surprise"

"Give me a hint please you know I don't have patiences haven't you noticed in class" she laughs

"Yes, but let's not talk about school" I sit back and pull out my phone.

"Are you really texting on our first date" I slowly put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to let my friend Jinora know I was gone in case you kidnap and kill me"

Her face drops "Korra how did you know"?

"Know what"? She stops the car and looks at me.

"You knew my plan all along" what does she mean?

"ASAMI why are you looking at me like that"?

"I have to kill you now I can't have you run off for help" I smile

"Haha you are really funny"

Then I hear the doors lock. "I guess this is your final destination"

Asami then burst out laughing "You should have saw your face"

I turn around "I was pretending that's why I made that face". I say while putting on my seatbelt

"Right" she then puts the car back into drive. I will keep my phone on just in case.

**(Asami)**

I decided our date would be somewhere out of Republic city not too far just a 20 minute drive. Republic City is a small town so everyone knows everyone.

So I'm taking her to Makapu Village. The drive was going smoothly until 10 min in

"We been driving for a long time are we there yet"?

"Korra we are almost there relax are you nervous"? She doesn't say anything

"Wow the famous, popular, and outgoing Korra is nervous what happened to all your bold moves"?

I can tell she is blushing even though it's dark.

"I'm not nervous, I just can't believe this is happening" I squeeze her hand

"I know just enjoy yourself"

We approach the city sign that says Welcome to Makapu Villiage. Korra instantly jumps up in excitement

"This is the place where Avatar Aang got his fortune told from"

"Yeah I'm surprise you know that we aren't supposed to cover that in class until next semester"

"Well I like to do my research and didn't you say for us not to talk about school"? She has a point.

This place used to be a quiet remote village until someone decided to make it a shopping center.

I couldn't really see Korra's outfit until now but wow she looks amazing. With her acid wash skinny jeans and white shirt.

I just have on some indie band t shirt and some gray skinny jeans because of the place I'm taking her.

**(Korra)**

I'm looking around and see all these stores and I don't know where she is taking me. I know it's a surprise but I can't wait anymore.

Then I feel her hand intertwined with mines. I think my nose is going to bleed.

"This way" I let her lead the way. I mean I have no choice I never been here before.

"Close your eyes" I put my hand over my eyes I slowly open my fingers a little

"NO PEEKING" I laugh and cover my eyes again.

She walks us into this place it smells like paint.

"Can I open my eyes now" I asks she then let's go.

"Yeah you can now" I open my eyes and all I see is pots and paint.

We are in a pottery shop. I never been to a pottery shop before.

"Wow Asami this is so cool" I run over to a pot and pick it up.

"Can I paint this one" I ask while examining it.

"You can even make a pot if you want"? she says

What you can make a pot here, Life is crazy. This is a hard choice do I want to make a pot or paint one. While I think about it some lady comes from the back of the store.

"Oh I didn't hear you two come in Welcome to Turtle Duck Pottery" Asami and I both wave

"What are you ladies looking for"? She asks us

"I want to take home this pot" they both look at me.

"Oh not pot pot I mean the painting pot" everyone laughs

"Well sweetie you came to the right place but the pot you have in your hand you have to make yourself that's just for display" the owner tells me.

"That sounds like a lot of work Asami can you make that pot for me" I whine

"Don't you want to do it"? she asks with a smile

If I wanted to do it why would I ask her but I have to keep a smile on my face.

"I think you would do a better job than me" yeah that was a good answer.

She rolls her eyes "Fine I'll make you that pot" I cheer in delight

(**Asami)**

I'm making her pot,while Korra paints figures.

She keeps going back to the shelf to paint something else she looks so cute her undeceive self

"You are doing a very good job young lady" the owner tells me "Is this your first time doing this?

I smile "Yes it is my first time actually"

"Well you look like a pro are you sure you aren't an artist"?

"No but my mother was an artist she painted stars in my room when I was little"

I would draw models for some of my dad's cars but I never thought about my artist abilities until now.

"Well I think you might have your mother talent then, I'll be right back" I nod

I continue to shape the pot on the wheel

"You make it look easy can I try"? I look up and see Korra who has paint all over her face.

"What happened to your face"? Korra then looks in one of the mirrors

"Oh I think I got to into my work since I'm an artist" I laugh

"Really let me see your art then"?

"You can't that nice lady put in the fire because it was so good it would destroy the world"

I roll my eyes "So basically she just put It in the oven"? she shakes her head

"No I told you what she did, So can I try the wheel thingy or not"?

I slowly lift my foot off the pedal and get up so she can sit down

**(Korra)**

If she can do it I can too. "Ok all you have to do is…."

I put a finger over her mouth"STOP I GOT THIS" she steps aside

I crack my knuckles as soon as I press my foot on the pedal clay goes all over the place.

I stop the machine "I thought you GOT THIS" she says laughing

"Well you see what had happened was I saw how beautiful you are and couldn't think"

"In that case is it ok if I show you how to do it then "?

I nod

"All you basically have to do is press down on the pedal while throwing water on it SLOWLY".

"I'm a kinesthetic learner you know" I smile at how she blushes

Then she sits behind me hand on mines while she helps me shape the pot.

"Do you understand now since I'm helping you"?

"Yeah I think I do but for some situations I'm a visual learner too"

Asami then picks up some wet clay and throws it on my face.

**(Asami)**

After leaving the pottery shop. Korra painted 5 mini animals which she said was for some kids one named Meelo or something.

We put them all in the car. She then takes out something. "I made this for you" I move away from the object she shoved in my face because I couldn't see it.

"Awww really Korra I love it, turtles are my favorite animal" she then pouts

"Whats wrong" I ask her. "It's not a turtle it's a Sato Mobile" I try not to laugh I turn away.

"Can't you see the wheels and the hood of that car that's no turtle" I can't take it with her explaining it me to me it's making my laughter worse.

I finally get my giggles under control happy I didn't laugh in her face.

I grab my turtle/Sato Mobile "I love it Korra thank you" she smiles and ducks her head "Can I ask you something"

I know she going to ask me the same question earlier

"Yes you can ask me anything" I say seriously

"Can we go get our fortune told"? Wow I wasn't expecting that question

"Korra I don't know those telling the future type things sort of spooks me out"

"Come on please don't you want to see the place where the historic Avatar got his fortune" she pleas

Well as much as that sound fun I don't think that's a good idea. Before I could say no Korra pulls me toward Aunt Wu Teller Shop.

We walk in and no one is around. "Too bad they must be closed time to go" I say while turning around

"WAIT I BEEN WAITING FOR YOU" that didn't sound like Korra's voice

"Hello I'm Korra and this is Asami we came here to get our fortune told" my heart starts beating fast seeing the elderly woman walk toward us with gray piggy tails.

"Not me I just came to watch I don't need my fortune I'm good I been happy not knowing things" I protest

"My name is Meng I was Aunt' Wu helper also the Avatar's first girlfriend"

I interrupts "I think Katara was his first…"

"Silence I was his first love not that watertribe hope believing girl"

I stop talking I don't want to upset the lady who can determine my future even if she lying about dating the Avatar.

"The both of you sit down" we both do as she says

"What do you want to hear about"? She ask Korra

"I want to know what I will have for breakfast, no what I will look like in 5 years, no I want to know will I graduate head in my class, no wait"

Meng cuts her off "How about we hear about your love life"

Oh boy

**(Korra)**

"Yeah I guess we could do that one" the fortune teller spins a wheel and some ball lands on a picture. Then she picks up a card.

She keeps talking to herself

"Oh how sweet, that is strange, how is that possible, this can't be"

I get nervous what did she see.

"Ok Korra I got a vision"

"Really what is it"? Meng then gives me a dirty look

"I will tell you but first can you get out of my face and sit back down in your chair"

I pout and back away from the lady's face.

"It says that you are going to fall in love with someone that's old"

That sounds about right I smile to myself while looking at Asami who has her arm crossed.

"It also says that you have a lot of people who have a crush on you" I roll my eyes I know that already

Asami then leans forward "What does that card say"? she asks

"Oh yeah I forgot one" I didn't even see her forget a card

"This card says something will bring you and your love together"

"What does that mean" I asks

"It mean something or someone will bring you two closer in the future"

I repeat those words in my heads and none of that clicks.

I look at Asami and she is looking at the lady in shock.

"Meng I still don't understand what you mean by that"?

She then smiles "Your friend knows what it means" I look at Asami and again and she gets out her wallet

"Thank you Meng for your time I think it's time for us to go" She then gets up and drags me out the door.

While Meng yells out "They will be beautiful don't you worry"

When we get outside I let go of her hand "Why did we leave so early"?

She then pushes the hair off her face. "Don't worry about it when needed to head back anyways"

"But we didn't get my brownie with marshmallows" I pout

"KORRA DO YOU SEE ANY BROWNIE SHOPS HERE"

I cross my arms "Well you promised me brownies"

I sit down on the ground.

"Korra get up" I shake my head no

I chant "No Brownies No Peace"

"It's pretty hard to chant when you are the only one protesting" she says I lay on the ground while she tries to drag me across the grass. She gives up out of breath

"Ok I will make you some brownies"

I get up "With marshmallows" I smile and get in the car.

**(Asami)**

Korra got me, in this grocery store getting brownie mix because she wants her brownies mixed with marshmallows not topped like the ones they already had made in store.

"I got your brownies are you happy now"? I ask her while pushing the basket which she climbed inside of while I push the cart.

"I'm happy let's get some frosting too" she says with a smile I stop the cart

"You want frosting too"? She sighs

"Yes it's all about the presentation Asami" I mean this is her day I might as well

"What type of frosting do you want"? I ask while moving the cart so she can see the options

"I want the purple one" I gag while Korra eyebrows go up  
"What is wrong with purple"?

"Nothing it's just the worst tasting frosting second to the pink"

I push the basket again

"Stop you are wrong my friend pink and purple are the best tasting flavors made"

I roll my eyes "Korra I don't have time to debate the flavors with you we need to make these brownies"

She then hops out of the cart. And approaches one of the store clerks

"Excuse me sir do you like pink and purple frosting"? I can't believe she is asking this poor man.

"I mean its ok it's not my favorite"

I laugh "Ha your plan back fired on you"

"DANCE" I look at her confused

"What"?

"I said dance so you have to dance" she can't be serious

"But Korra people are in this store" she then smiles

"I know DANCE we had a deal"

"I can't dance trust me it would be best for us all if I don't dance"

I look at her, she looks at me, I look at her, she looks at me

I can't believe I'm doing this I do the sprinkler while everyone in the aisle looks at me

I push the basket out of the aisle I just humiliated myself in leaving Korra.

Laughing hysterically

Maybe I can poison her in these brownies to get back at her?

**(Korra)**

We get on the elevator to go to her room. We are standing there in awkward silence. Once we get to her floor.

She gets her key out of the door. As soon as the door open Appa comes running to me.

"Awww boy I haven't seen you in forever" I pick him up

"Why didn't you greet me like that" I look up

"That's because you were late" I walk around her room

I see a picture of a woman holding a baby I'm guessing this has to be her mother. She looks beautiful Asami has her eyes.

As I pick it up the frame "That picture was taken when I was about 2 years old" I put the frame back down

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been snooping" she laughs

"How are you snooping when it's up for everyone to see" she takes out a bowl from her cabinet.

I'm standing in the living room awkwardly I don't know whether to sit or stand.

"Do you have a bathroom" she gives me a glare

"NO Korra I don't have a bathroom" is she serous you would think she would have a bathroom then I see a smile on her face.

"Yeah it's in my room".

(**Asami)**

Once I hear the bathroom door close. I quickly pull out my phone.

"SIRI how do you make brownies" I anxiously wait

"SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT EYE RINGS ARE" uhhhhh

Not eye rings brownies.

I just type in how to make brownies in my phone's browser.

I seem to have all the indigents but there are two ways I can make it a cake type brownie or a chewy one this is too much to take in.

I preheat the oven while I take out the eggs. I hope this comes out right.

**(Korra)**

"Ok Korra you can do this don't act weird you made it this far" I give myself a prep talk in the mirror. I notice some lotion on her counter. I wonder if this is why she smells like strawberries.

"Come on Korra don't be weird don't smell the lotion" I wash my hands but the lotion keeps catching my eye.

Screw it you only live once. I try squeezing the bottle of lotion in my hand but it won't come out. I squeeze harder and still nothing. I get a little frustrated no way this lotion will out smart me I went to the gym earlier today.

As I continue the fight just when I was squeezing the bottle all the lotion comes out making a loud noise resembling a farting sound.

My heart starts beating fast. The bathroom walls are very thin. Omg what if she heard that?

I step out of the bathroom and see that she is still cooking.

I look around her room. She has a baby doll sitting on a chair which looks creepy. I always feel like they are watching you with their eyes.

She has a lot of books sitting around in here. One catches my eye. I whisper" Fifty Shades of Mai" well that's surprising.

I get a text message while I take out my phone and it falls out of my hand.

I bend down to pick it up and see a trunk under her bed. I wonder what's inside.

"Korra" I get up quickly and lean against the frame of her dresser.

"Yes" I say acting natural

"Why are you standing like that"? she asks

I look at how I'm standing with my legs crossed at my ankle and my elbow leaning on her dresser.

"This is how I always stand"

"ummm ok do you want to watch tv"?

"Yeah sure I would love to"

(**Asami)**

I'm not really watching tv I'm just thinking about how I'm going to talk to her about my feelings.

We are sitting on the couch with a big space between us silent just watching some commercial. You got this Asami just be honest.

"Korra" she turns and looks at me. Those eyes I can't do this

"Yes Asami" I take a deep breath

"Can we talk" she straighten up

"Yeah I'm down to talk" her humor gives me confidence.

"Remember you asked me earlier about how I feel about you"

I look around the room.

"Just tell me Asami" she says reassuringly

"I think you are a wonderful girl really sweet and funny" I start off

"I care about you and…."

*beep* *beep* the brownies are done. I get up to take out the brownies.

**(Korra)**

Why did the brownies have to be ready why couldn't it be ready after she told me how she feels. I won't have any guilt eating the brownie family now.

Wait brownies aren't real why am I talking like they are?

She comes back. "The brownies are ready" I smile

"I heard" she rolled her eyes and sits back down.

The silence is killing me. I was just about to take out my phone when she moves closer to me on the couch filling in the space between us.

"Korra I can tell you about anything but I suck at telling my feeling"

"Just try"

"Didn't you tell me you were a kinesthetic"? Just when I was about to answer I feel Asami's lips on mines.

I lean forward with the kiss. She pulls away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm supposed to tell you how I feel" I pout

"Why can't you wait I really enjoyed that" she blushes

"Oh now you don't want to know how I feel" she has a point.

She grabs my hand "Korra I do like you"

my heart does a flip. "You like me or like like like me" she laughs

"I like like like you and since we kissed I been having a even harder time not thinking about you"

She she liked me before we kissed?

"I'm your teacher and what we are doing right now could get me in trouble"

I laugh "It's too late for that we already kissed" her face drops I can tell she is scared

"Asami, I don't feel like you are taking advantage of me at all, I really do like you and enjoy spending time with you let me ask you a question"

"If you weren't a teacher would you had to start a relationship with me despite the age difference"?

"It's not the age Korra it's the fact you are my student that is what worries me" I can get why she is concerned

"I can't go back being just your student now Asami I'm too attracted too you not just physically but emotionally the way you put others first, how you think before you do something, how you are so humble even though you are famous. That's what made me attracted to you"

She looks down at the ground "Korra no one ever said all those things to me before"?

"Well they should have" she kiss my hand

"Korra I want you to be able to go places with me and not have to worry about hiding you don't deserve to be in a hidden relationship if we date each other."

"I don't care about showing you off I mean it would be nice having a gorgeous woman on my arms but just the little things we do makes me happier than going to some big restaurant or taking couple selfies, or even wearing those t shirts that say She's mine with an arrow on it"

She smiles "I did kind of like the t shirt idea" she says

"Really"?

She laughs "No not really" we don't say anything.

"I get what you are saying Korra I feel the same way I don't want you to get hurt with lying to your friends and stuff like that"

"Asami I will ask this once will you be my girlfriend, my girl, my everything, my baby, my sugarplum, my bae"?

I say looking into her eyes.

"Korra" I shush her

"It's a yes or no question" she thinks about it.

"No" my heart drops like danmm she could have least answered after the brownies I get up but she pulls my arm.

"No Korra, Will you be my corny girlfriend,my motivation,my purple/pink loving girl, and my everything"?

she had me at corny girlfriend

"Yes I will be"

I reconnect our lips together while shifting my weight on hers. I leave small kisses on her neck.

As she giggles "Korra stop"

"No you promised me brownies"

"I'm not a brownie" she says

"I can't tell the difference

You are sweet *another kiss*

You are hot *another kiss*

And delicious" *another kiss on the lips*

(**Asami)**

We are watching tv after Korra had about 7 brownies only leaving me 3 something about her telling me how she has to eat more due to her fitness which I know is a lie. But the smile on her face made her eating all the brownies worth it. She is very quiet and her breathing slowed I know because I'm holding her.

I look down and see that she fell asleep. I look at the time and its 11:00 o clock

"Korra it's getting late I need to take you home"

She just stirs over and wrap her arm around my waist.

"Very funny but I need to get you home" I smooth her hair but she is really sound asleep.

I really don't want to wake her also she has to take the ferry to get home. I really don't want her on a boat this late at night.

Slowly detaching myself from Korra I get up.

How am I going to do this? I scoop her up in my arm and walk to my bedroom.

Good thing it's isn't far because she is pretty heavy. I get to my bed and lift the covers up while setting her under them

I grab a pillow from the other side of the bed.

Give her a goodnight kiss on her forehead then head to the couch to sleep on.

I get comfy the best I can then get a text. Who would be texting me this late?

**Iroh: **_Hey Asami I got new order so they want me to head out in the morning. That's not enough time to come to see you. I just want to say it was great seeing you even though we couldn't make it work. You will always have a place in my heart. _

_Love Iroh_

I'm too tired to reply but I truly do hope he fines someone that gives him the world. I think I have that and she sound asleep. As I'm falling asleep I can't stop thinking about what the fortune teller Meng said what are the chances that she could be right?

**Don't be mad about me not doing the gazebo Idea I did like it. Influenced the brownie scene. I just wanted to bring in some old ATLA type feels because that's where it all started lol. Writing the Aunt Wu part brought memories of me watching that episode and laughing at how jealous Meng was as a kid lol.**

**I bought the Legend of Korra dvd and put it on hold during school. Went to Target and they gave me the Game of Throne dvd Instead. Luckily it wasn't sold out so the problem was easily fixed. It came with a poster so that was pretty cool.**

**If you have any suggestions pm me or write a review. I didn't forget about the carnival so don't worry. I have a lot in store for this story.**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews will update soon don't worry. I wonder what the fortune teller saw in her vision:)**


	13. Chapter 13

(**Korra)**

I walk into the Catus Juice shop Bolin,Opal, Kuriva, and Mako are sitting in our booth.

"Look who it is Korra" I roll my eyes at Kuriva comment.

Mako looks upset "Are you Ok" I ask him he just sighs

"No Iroh left we were supposed to go to some car show this weekend now we can't" Opal laughs

"Aww your boyfriend left without saying goodbye"? Mako then gives Opal the middle finger. Making all of us laugh.

"So Korra, I hoped you had fun leaving Opal and I to have a sleepover all by ourselves" Kuriva says with a smile.

"I'm sorry guys something came up" they all give me a cheesy grin.

"Don't you say it Bolin" he then yells

"KORRA WAS ON A DATE" I cover my blush

"No I was not I had to do stuff" I say while sipping my drink Opal bought me.

"So the word stuff means date now"?

I almost choke on my drink. "Umm first of all, it's none of your business and second Bolin I never ask what you and Opal do"

He then smiles while wrapping his arm around her. "Go ahead asks me"? I roll my eyes.

"So Korra who was your date"? Kuriva asks

"IT WASN'T A DATE" everyone at the table rolls their eyes.

"If it wasn't a date why are you so paranoid"?

"Well Mako, maybe I wanted to catch up on my school work"

"But Korra you are passing all your classes" yeah I should had thought of a better excuse.

"Can we talk about the Carnival"? Opal asks making me relived that the subject wasn't on me anymore.

Bolin then nods " needs students to help with the carnival games she also said she's friends with Ty Lee so we can get a discount on the carnival rides "he explains

"Why are you telling us all this"? Mako asks

"Because I signed us all up to volunteer" everyone groans besides me I have to support my woman.

"We just did the car wash and I'm already tired" Kuriva yells. Mako then chimes in

"Yes besides we aren't getting paid so what's the point"? I try to protect Bolin from all the hate he is getting.

"Come on, It will be fun that field trip to Ba Sing Se will be so worth it, Imagine us all taking selfies in front of the palace"?

"Ok Korra since you put it that way" I smile at Mako "I still don't want to do it" I punch Mako while he laughs.

"I'm kidding I guess we have no choice"

"Ok it's settle we all meet after school with to plan" Bolin says while we finish our drinks.

(**Asami)**

I had a busy weekend beside my date with Korra. I dropped her off around 10 am back home then went home and fell asleep all day.

Only getting up to go to the restroom which by the way found my lotion used up. I know I had a little bit left but it's all gone now.

I write down today's lesson on the board which is the Genocide of the Air Nomads. It's a tough topic but we must know history so it doesn't repeat itself.

I check to see who on the volunteer list for the Carnival.

**Carnival Volunteer list**

Mako

Kuriva

BOLIN

Eska

Desna

Tahno

Korra

That not a lot of people I guess I could ask the other teachers for more helpers. I put the sheet down and get a text.

**Korra:** Good Moring Beautiful I miss you

**Asami: **You do know you will see me in like 20 min when school starts

**Korra: ** I can't wait that long

**Asami: **You don't have a choice

**Korra: **You know what forget school I'm skipping

**Asami: **Go ahead skip and miss out on my awesome lesson today

**Korra: **What are you teaching?

**Asami: **No,forget school remember?

**Korra: **Oh did I say that I mean I love school it's the best let's learn until we die.

**Asami:** I have to get ready for class and you should get ready for class too

**Korra:** I'm almost done I just need to finish my killer workout

**Asami: **Please take a shower before you get here: P

**Korra: **NO I like smelling up the room it will get you to notice me more

**Asami: **Your logic doesn't make sense and I always notice you in the room duh

**Korra:** aww thanks bae I will put deodorant on for you now ;)

**Asami: **You are so kind I don't deserve a girl like you

**Korra: **I know I'm a keeper see you soon

I smile at my texts when I see Principle Varrick standing in the doorway.

I get up "Good Moring Principle Varrick I didn't see you standing there" he just smiles

And walks into the room.

"No problem who were you texting that G.I Joe figure"? I laugh

"No I was just reading something on my phone" he nods

"So is he like you boyfriend or something"? What is up with this man and his questions?

"No he isn't" he sighs

"Thanks spirts, because girlfriend you can do better"

"Thank you I sure can, do you have anyone special in your life"? He then sits on the ground which is strange because there are chairs all around us.

"That sort of a personal question Asami" I can't believe he just said that out of all the questions he asked me just now and in the past.

"I'm sorry" he then laughs

"I'm joking I don't really have anyone special beside this one girl named Zhu li who lives with me and makes me happy but I wouldn't call it dating"

Wow I want to see what his take on marriage is now.

"Oh I understand" I lied

"So how is the funding for the carnival"? I take out my record book

"Well so far we raised $560 dollars from the car wash"

"Wow that's impressive I didn't think you would make more than 15 dollars" he says laughing

It's not funny why is he laughing. I smile to hide my thoughts today is going to be a long day.

**(Korra)**

"Ok class today we are learning about the greatest Genocide of all time, who know what I'm talking about"?

I raise my hand but she calls on Opal

"The Air Nomad Genocide" I was going to say that why didn't she pick on me I had my hand up first.

"Great Job Opal you know your history girl" calm down Korra she has to give others a chance she knew I knew it.

"Next question" I get ready she going to call on me next don't worry she has too.

"Which nation made these attacks"? My hand shoots up no one has their hand up

"Mako"

What why call on him he doesn't know he didn't even raise his hand

"Umm the Watertribe"

How dare he blame my people on these attacks he didn't even say Northern or Southern.

"Good try but no"

I raise my hand even higher like I'm practically almost falling out of my chair.

"Are you sure no one else knows"?

She got to be kidding me I yell out "THE FIRE NATION"

Everyone looks at me.

"Korra next time raise your hand" my mouth drops she did not just say that to me.

She turns around and I see that she has a smile on her face.

Asami thinks she is funny well two can play at that game.

I raise my hand she then calls on me "Yes Korra thanks for raising your hand this time" everyone in the class laughs.

I smile "I wouldn't say the entire FIRE NATION carried out these attacks there were also many Fire Nation people who tried to helped the nomads so I would rephrase that question but then again I'm not a teacher"

The whole class says oooooohh while I cross my arm from my statement by proving a point

"You are right Korra I would like to apologize I shouldn't have made it seem it was just one nation, then again my question was which NATION not people"

The class says ooooooo

"You tell her " Bolin cheers while the class laughs

I slide down my desk. Kuriva then taps me

"What's wrong Korra do you need some ice for that burn"?

I roll my eyes "No but has anyone seen Fire Lord Ozai because I lost my honor"

Asami then smiles "Don't worry Korra your ideas will be needed afterschool for the Carnival meeting"

I roll my eyes while she continues to teach. Today is going to be a long day.

_*After School Carnival Meeting*_

(**Asami)**

"Hello everyone thanks for volunteering for the carnival"

"WE WERE FORCED HERE" Kuriva yells out while hi fiving Mako

"Well I appreciate the excitement from you Kuriva that's why I think you would be perfect for skee ball

"Matter of fact I already printed out the games you all will be in charge of" everyone groans

While I pass out the sheets.

Then Korra comes into the room.

"Sorry coach made us run extra in soccer today did I miss anything"?

Opal shakes her head "No were getting our jobs now"

I hand Korra a sheet

"Thank you sorry I'm covered in sweat it was hot out there" she then pulls at her shirt to let air in causing the shirt to roll up to her stomach.

She is doing this on purpose.

"It's ok at least you are here now" I say while turning away I won't let her get the best of me even if she looks amazing.

**(Korra)**

I look at the sheet she gave me.

**Carnival tasks:**

Bolin: **Balloon and Darts**

Mako: **Basketball**

Opal: **Goldfish Bowl**

Kuriva: **Skee Ball**

Korra: **Dunk Tank**

She really put me in the Dunk Tank.

"Haha Korra you are in the Dunk Tank" Bolin says laughing while Opal tells him to stop.

Asami smiles "I posted a poll on the school website and these are the games with the most votes.

"I'm glad the Kissing Booth one didn't win because we all know Korra would be it and Ginger would be first in line" Kuriva says making everyone laugh

My face drops when Asami gives me an evil glare.

"I doubt that but I do know I'm going to be the best darn tank dunk person out there what is your job "? I say with a smile

"My job is to make sure everything goes as plan also use my engineering skills to make sure the rides are built safely especially the Ferris wheel"

**Sorry about the short chapter I'm going to practice and knew I had to write something for you all. Next chapter the Carnival I know you all are so excited. Do you think Asami is ready to meet Meelo and the gang lol?** One of my** teachers never calls on me when I have my hand up because she knows I know it. I get so mad but she always smiles because she know it gets to me lol.**

**Thanks for the follow and favorites don't forget to review. Let me know **


	14. Chapter 14

**(Korra)**

Everyone keeps walking pass the dunk tank. I mean I know it's $3.00 a ball but hey it's for a good cause. It's so boring, I would be on my phone but the chances of it falling in the water is very high. All my friends are having fun without me. Mako is bringing in the cash with basketball. I only saw Asami once today she been all over the place.

I need to bring these people in. I just can't sit around waiting from them to come. I see a group of boys walk by wearing a t shirt that says The Triple Threats

"Hey boys, do you think you can make me fall in the tank" they stop and look at me. One of the boys says "I got girls already falling in love with me I don't need any more falling" his friends give him a hi five.

I smile "I doubt you can aim that ball to the target, just like you aiming when you use the potty" all of his friends say ooooooohhhhh.

The boy gets mad "Give me a shot" he says while putting the money in the jar.

"You seem like the man to like balls" he then picks up one and throws it and misses. I laugh

"That's all you got you aren't you supposed to be a Triple threat" he then puts another $3.00 in the jar. While his friends cheer him on.

He misses again "All come on, it's easy just let the ball hit the target" he then yells "This is so hard this game is rigged"

I laugh "Only the best can get me to fall in the water" then a line of people appear. Thank's a lot Korra your big mouth.

**(Asami)**

I been running all over the place to make sure everything in check. Ty lee told me everything was safe but I still have to check.

Everyone seems to be having fun. The carnival games are a big hit, even though the rides are quite popular too.

I see that Kuriva is just texting on her phone while some of the kids are stealing teddy bears right behind her. I walk over to the Goldfish bowl game, when a little boy runs into me.

I stop him "What's the rush little man" I ask with a smile. He looks up and he just stares at me. Wait this kid looks familiar. I take my hand off his shoulder but he keeps staring at me.

"You are so pretty" I smile "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" he then laughs and grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Be my woman and together we could win all the carnival games here" he then moves his eyebrows up and down.

"Umm I would be delighted to but I'm a little too old for you" I say still watching Kuriva text.

"Age is nothing but a number and why not, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend"? Wow this boy looks about 8 and he's more open minded than most people.

"Yes I do, but I still think you are very sweet" he then pouts

"Bummer, I always hear the girl that lives with my family and me always practicing in the mirror pickup lines to tell her girlfriend"

I laugh that sounds like something Korra would do.

"Well here are some extra tickets have fun" I tell him and he runs off

"Thank you pretty lady my name is Meelo call me when I'm 12" he is so funny.

Now for real business I walk to Kuriva booth. She is watching some Vine and laughing at it.

"Excuse me Kuriva" she then looks up from her phone.

"Oh I was just looking up the time" I cross my arms

"Really Kuriva because I counted 5 times kids came behind you and took some prizes while you were looking up the time"

She then gives me an evil smirk. "So what this game is rigged anyways"

"Kuriva if you didn't want to do your job why volunteer"?

"Bolin signed me up and the only reason I decided to do this is to be with Korra" wait I thought she didn't like Korra anymore?

"I know you want to be with your friends but at least they're working "

"Yeah like you do a great job yourself"? she says crossing her arms

"Kuriva I don't know what you're attitude is but you need to get it under control, I'm still you teacher and you need to respect me"

She smiles "You are right maybe I should be more like Korra respectful ,hard working, and a great student"

"Yeah maybe you should" she was about to say something when we hear crowd cheering.

We both turn around and see Korra in the water tank.

"It's about time they got her" Kuriva says. I wonder who got her to fall?

**(Korra)**

"They didn't call me the Airbender kid in baseball for nothing" Tenzin says while Eska gives him his prize for dunking me. He then gives it to Pema while the crowd says aww.

I get back on the stand "Thanks a lot Tenzin" he then laughs

"You are very welcome Korra" he says while Ikki jumps up and down "Can we go on that ride, No can we get cotton candy, no can we do go-karts"

As Tenzin tries to calm down Ikki. I see Asami standing in the crowd smiling.

I yell out " do you think you can hit that target" while my classmate cheers. She then moves her hands indicating a no.

"Come on Ms. World History, is scared of getting her hand dirty" she then rolls her eyes and yells out

"You do know I engineered cars right"? I laugh

"But can you win a prize"? the crowd says ooooooooo

She steps up to the table and hands Eska the money. While she gives her a ball.

"You sure you don't need 2 or 33 tries"? She then throws the ball and misses it.

The crowd says awwww she then walks away. I hope she isn't mad I was joking I want to go after her.

When I hear a bell and my head goes underwater.

"Yes I won" Kai cheers.

**(Asami)**

I go check on Bolin, I see him juggling some balloons for the kids.

"Come on kids just $1.00 a shot it's easy" he says while throwing one.

Some of the kids hand him some money. "Awesome now watch me do it again just aim it at the balloon then throw"

they do as Bolin instructed the darts hit the balloon. They all cheer he is really great with kids.

"Way to go guys" he says giving them high fives. One kids pouts at his prize.

"I want the stuff sky bison"

"You have to hit 3 balloons in a roll to win the bison" he tell the kid. He then pulls out a five. Bolin takes it.

"Wow big spender you" I giggle he then looks up.

"Hey Boss lady, didn't see you there" I smile

"You are doing a great job I wish your friend Kuriva had your energy" he then blushes

"Yeah she can be a little stiff but she means well" I nod

"I'm going to visit the rest of the booth keep up the good work" he then waves as I walk off to another station.

(**Korra)**

It's been 3 hours and I'm wet,cold,hungry, and tired. I don't think I can make it any longer. Everyone basically found out the trick to hit the target. Now I'm getting dunked ever 2 second. I rather do wall sits then keep falling and getting up.

From where I'm sitting I can see everything. I can even see the Ferris wheel I mean you can't miss it. It's a giant wheel.

"Hey Korra when you are done can you ride with us" Jinora asks while holding hands with Kai.

"Yeah but I don't know when I will be done so don't wait for me"

"Ok Jinora and I are going on the Ferris Wheel now" Kai says while Jinora blushes.

"Eww gross I bet you two will be kissing and….." then my head goes under the water again.

When is my break because I may be from the Watertribe but I'm getting tired of this water.

**(Asami)**

I make my way to Mako's booth which is the basketball one. He sees me coming and waves I turn around he can't be waving at me I'm used to the sarcastic Mako.

"Hey do you want to play"? I shake my head

"No, I'm not that good in stuff like that" he then smiles

"Come on the rush died down take a free shot" I look around and take the ball.

"You can move up if you want" I shoot the ball from where I was stand before. It goes into the hoop Mako turns around with his mouth open.

" I thought you said you weren't good"?

"I'm not did you see my form it was off" he then tosses another ball.

"Try again the first one was luck" I bounce the ball then shoot. It goes in again he then gets another ball.

"We are playing black out who ever miss loses and if I win you have to give me extra points on that quiz"

He doesn't need extra points he needs tutoring if he keeps writting down Earth Kingdom for every fill in the blank I'm going to Earth bend him.

"Fine and If I win you have to read aloud in the textbook for 1 week" he then smiles and extends his hand.

"Deal" we shake on it.

**(Korra)**

"Eska when is our break"? I whine she just laughs "I don't know don't you like your job"? she asks

"I did until people started to hit the target"

"What did you expect to happen" I shrug my shoulders. I see Mako and Asami walk over.

"Hey you guys can have a break, Opal and Bolin sold all their prizes so they can take over" I hop off the stand.

"Thank you Opal and Bolin" I run over to them and hug them

"No problem Korra I could hear the splashing sound of you going in a mile away" Opal says while laughing.

Asami smiles "I wonder who set up the dunk tank I heard there was a trick you can get people to make it easier"

I look at her there is no way she could have set up the tank like that.

Mako is talking under his breath "What's your problem"? I ask Asami then smiles

"Tell him Mako" she says

" she beat me in a basketball contest" I look at her and she just blushes

I give her a high five "Way to go we got you a baller" I say

"Thank you Korra I'm not as good in basketball as you are in soccer" I blush

"No I doubt that, you would probably kick butt in soccer" we just smile at each other.

Then Bollin coughs. We break our stare

"Ughh yeah so I'm going to go back to my station" Mako says while walking off.

"I need to go to my car to change out of these clothes".

I get into my car. The sun just set and it's getting darker so I can change in the car. I take off my soaked clothes put on a black v neck and some khaki shorts. As I'm pulling my shirt down my car door opens.

"Aww man I missed the show"

"Oh my spirts Asami you scarred me"

"Haha why didn't you lock your door then"?

"I'm sorry I'm use to my old watertribe life where the crime rate was low" I joke

"Well Korra you are a city girl now" I climb in the backseat with Asami.

"Yeah I know but I miss it back home don't you get homesick?

"I do a little but I like to travel" I nod

"I miss my parents they moved me here for a better life but at first I thought they wanted to get rid of me when they found out that I liked girls"

I didn't expect to tell her all this. It just came out naturally.

"How did they find out"? I laugh thinking of the memory

"_You know I had this huge crush on Katara, I mean the history books made her seem like a goddess. So one time my parents arranged for me to go on a date with some boy name Wu . They made me dress up and everything. So they put me in the room with him and he was the most annoying thing ever. After the date my parents asked me how it was. I told them he was terrible and he wasn't the one for me. Then my mother got angry asking me why I didn't like him and goes on telling me how I'm the only girl in the southern watertribe that doesn't have a companion. That was my breaking point so I told them I wouldn't want to date anyone unless they were Katara. You had to see the look on my mother face"_

Asami is just staring at me. "What did they do after that"?

"Nothing really my mom was upset but she got over it, now they accept it and support me" she nods

"Well I'm no Katara" I grab her hand

"You are so much better than Katara and I dated girls and boys before so it's not a big deal" I joke she just looks down.

"What's wrong you are looking at me like I'm your first ever girlfriend"?

She doesn't say anything.

"Asami"

**(Asami)**

"NO KORRA you aren't my first" she then sighs

"I mean I didn't realize I had feeling for girls until college. There was this girl named Lilly and she was my roommate. I hated her at first, she would keep me up all night blasting music and call me rich girl"

Korra laughs "Not's funny" she then get serious

"Back to my story, then one day I got tired of all her shit so I went to her side of the room and turn off her radio and said if she didn't stop being so rude I would report her"

"What did she do after you did that?"

"She got up from her bed and got in my face, so I balled up my fist then next thing I know I feel her lips on mine"

"Booo I hate this story" I give Korra a kiss

I squeeze her hand.

"I'm telling you this because, I admire how you told your parents at a young age and I still haven't told my father"

Her face drops "You didn't tell your father you liked girls"

"No I haven't" she then turns facing me

"Why not Asami don't you think he should know"

"I can't Korra it was probably easier for you since you had a mothe…" I stop

"I know what you mean tell me about her" my eyes start watering

_I don't remember much just one day my dad made us pack all our things, I was so confused imagine being only 5 and your mother not there holding you at night or that you had to pack up your favorite toys and leave your favorite swing. She used to paint pictures of me because she thought technology was taking away the arts so we hardly used photograph pretty ironic since my father created a technology. I used to ask my dad where was mom and he would never tell me then I stopped asking. On my birthdays I thought she would visit me but she didn't. Then when I was 10 my dad drove us back to our old home. There he sat me down and told me how my mother was killed on her way from shopping. It was a group of boys trying to get into a gang and they had to kill someone to get in and my mother was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I get angry because she didn't get to see me grow up and she didn't see me go to my first dance or give me advice about boys or being a woman. All because a group of dumb boys wanted something so bad that they would kill for it, and I wanted my mother so bad that it kills me not being with her._

**(Korra)**

I'm just holding her and after hearing her story she didn't cry once. I know it has to be tough on her and look at me complaining about being homesick.

"Asami I'm so sorry about your mother I couldn't imagine losing my mother"

"It's ok I learned to cope with it in a healthy way" I kiss her forehead.

"Good, you should there are a lot of people here that care about you"

"I know I get reminded of that every day" I give her another kiss

"We should probably head back before they look for us"

I let Asami get out of the car first then I left.

As soon as we get out of the parking lot we hear screaming.

We both run to the crowd. We see a boy hanging out of the the Ferris Wheel.

Not just any boy Meelo my heart starts beating I run to the front of the crowd hearing Asami yell out

"Korra wait for the police"

I get to the Ferris wheel and see Tenzin and Pema "What happened"?

"Korra Meelo was calling out our name then next thing we know he goes over the railing" Pema says

"Where is the police"? Tenzin says

"They are on their way

"That's not close enough we need to get him now" I run up the stairs to the Ferris wheel.

I start climbing the bars of the Ferris wheel

"KORRA GET DOWN" Opal and Bolin yell out but I don't care I need to get to Meelo

I just keep climbing not looking down. He is on very top of Ferris wheel. I get to the bar closet to him.

"Hey Meelo what are you doing up here"? I ask looking down and see how high up I am.

"Not much Korra you know just hanging around" I fake laugh

"Do you think you could get back in the cart" he then tries but almost falls

"Ok let's not try that again" he nods

"Korra my arms are hurting I should go to the gym with you"

"Hold on buddy after we get you down we will get those arms up" he smiles

**(Asami)**

I don't know what just happened Korra ran through the crowd next thing I know Kuriva calling my name telling me Korra is climbing the Ferris wheel.

I run to the Ferris wheel and see she really climbed all the way up there.

I see Korra reach her hand out to the little boy. Not just any boy the same boy I meet earlier.

Bolin,Mako,Kuriva,Opal, and Eska are all behind me.

"Did you see her climb" Bolin asks

"NO I didn't why didn't any of you stop her"

"We couldn't it happened so fast" Opal aswers

"Yeah I didn't think she would do that" Mako says.

We watch as the Metal Police Force set up under the Ferris wheel.

"I mean the drop isn't that high she could probably break her leg or neck or arm I doubt death but that little boy maybe" everyone looks at Kuriva

One of the Meelo hand drops now he is holding on to the side of the cart with one hand the crowd gasps.

Why isn't anyone helping them I try to climb the stairs of the Ferris wheel but one Metal Police stops me

"Mam stay back let the professional handle this" I set back

"Well the professionals aren't doing a great job"

"Mam our process takes time if we go up there it could cause the wheel to shift and move due to the weight"

I get back into the crowd.

Opal asks "What did they say"?  
"They told me they can't get them because of all support of the Ferris wheel they don't want it to move"

I look up and see Korra, Meelo grab her hand I feel so helpless I should be protecting her why did I let her run off like that.

Korra grabs him. The crowd claps then one of the policemen yells out "Slowly climb down"

Korra climbing down but her foot slips and she loses her footing.

"KORRA"

**Yeah crazy I know cliff hanger get it hanger as in Meelo hanging off the Ferris wheel yeah I'm not funny. I might be able to update this weekend I have to clean my fish tank. Thanks for reviewing and following. It truly means a lot **


	15. Chapter 15

**Awww man I was on a roll spelling Kuvira name right. I know it's a big deal when I do that because that's that how the creators of Lok spelled it and I have to respect that. I'm sorry **

**(Korra)**

Meelo is on my by back while I'm climbing down. Just when I put my foot on one bar. It slips and I use one of my arms to pull us up so we don't fall.

"Meelo are you ok"

"Yeah be careful Korra"

"I'm trying buddy" I try to bring my other arm up to have more support. But my left arm won't reach the bar. I'm basically supporting the both of our weight with only my right arm.

My arm is killing me and having Meelo on my back isn't helping. I try swinging my body so my legs stop dangling in the air.

I really messed up.

**(Asami)**

Korra is hanging on with Meelo using only one hand.

I look at the Ferris wheel and think. Come on Asami use you engineering skills and think about how you can help them.

I get an idea. I head back on the steps. "Mam I told you to step back"

"I have an idea, if you move the ride down they could fall into one of the carts below them"

The policeman thinks about it and calls over his chief.

"Chief Beifong, this woman might have a plan to get them down without putting extra weight on the ride"

He tells her the plan and she shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry the chances of that working is 50/50 they could easily get in the cart safely or hit one of the carts and miss landing it" she say to me.

"What else can we do cleary if we don't do something they are going to fall anyway, at least let us try"

She looks at them hanging on the the bar "Ok let's give it a shot".

(**Korra)**

I hear Asami talking to me in a microphone "Korra we have an idea when the Ferris wheel goes down try to swing your body and drop down to the nearest cart"

She must be crazy I don't think I will make the drop. I mean if I had both arms swinging I would probably but not with just my right.

I yell down "I don't think I can do that"

She then says "Korra that's our only way we can get you down"

Meelo starts crying "Don't cry we will get down"

"I'm not crying because I'm scarred I'm crying because that pretty lady is scarred of my safety"

I don't know what he is talking about he doesn't even know her.

"Ok I will try to land in the cart" I yell down.

The Ferris wheel starts moving. I swing my arm I see one cart that seems to be close.

"Hold on buddy" he squeeze closer to me.

I hope this plan worse. I let go of my arm from the bar and drop. We are going down too fast I can't slow down. I notice the cart approaching there is no way I will make it inside. I only have time to do one thing.

"Meelo when you see that cart jump inside"

"But Korra we are both supposed to get inside together"

"I know but I will get the one under it" he then nods

He makes it inside of the cart. And Meelo goes up with the cart. I grab one of the carts and use all my strength to bring my whole body inside after failing to get inside the cart I throw one of my legs inside and hold on tight while the ride goes down.

**(Asami)**

Korra leg is supporting her while she is hanging out of the cart below Meelo.

They both come down and everyone runs to the cart.

A man with a long black beard picks Meelo up. "You are alright thanks spirts"

I run to Korra and look down in the cart. She is smiling

"Hey so do you think I'm a hero now" she says

I was about to say something when I see her arm. A bone is sticking out in her arm not out of her skin just a lump.

"KORRA DON'T MOVE YOUR ARM" she looks down at her arm.

She then passes out.

"KORRA"

"KORRA"

"HELP PLEASE"

***Hospital***

I been waiting in the waiting room for 3 hours now and no one is telling us anything. She has to be ok she has too.

"Who are you again" I look up and see a woman with brown hair.

"I'm Korra's world history teacher" she shakes my hand.

"Hello you look too young to be a teacher" she says with a smile

"I know I been told that a lot of times" she sits down beside me.

"My name is Pema Korra stays with my family and me" I look at the people sitting with me. This is the family that takes care of Korra?

Meelo walks in with the doctor. "Mom" he then runs to Pema and everyone gets up to greet him.

"I was so worried" the tall man with the black beard says.

"Is Korra going to be ok"? Meelo asks.

No one says anything. Meelo then walks to me

"You are the pretty lady I meet earlier" he says I smile trying to not cry in front of him.

"Yeah and you are the brave little boy"

We all sit together waiting for any news. The tall man with a beard comes over to me.

"Hello I'm Tenzin I'm like a dad to Korra" I shake his hand.

"I need to go call Korra's parents" he then gets up leaving us.

As soon as he leaves the doctor comes out. "Is anyone here for Korra" everyone stands up.

Pema then steps forward "I'm her caretaker her parent aren't here" he then looks at his file.

"Yes, we just finished having surgery on Korra's arm we had to use a technique called Closed Reduction so we had to put her on anesthetic."

No one says anything, just the thought of Korra being put to sleep and she might not wake up is setting in.

"So is she ok"? Pema asks the doctor

"Well the Ulna bone in her arm snapped out of place so we had to move it back in place, she hasn't woken up yet but that is common for surgeries like this. It takes longer for patient to come to their senses."

I step forward "Doctor.." he shakes my hand

"My name is Doctor Wangfire" I shake his hand

"So Doctor Wangfire why did she pass out if she only broke a bone"

"It was probably because she was in shock her bone was sticking out in her skin and just seeing that lump made her pass out"

He could be right because as soon as Korra looked at her arm she lost it.

"When will we get to see her"? a little girl with piggy tails asks the doctor"

"As soon as she wakes up I will come get you all, but only 1 at a time ok"

We all nod. He then leaves while we sit back down. Tenzin walks back inside the Hospital

"I just talked to her parents and they are coming to Republic city" Pema stands up and tell him what the doctor told us.

His face drops and he walks to us. "Kids Korra will wake up don't worry" you can see the worried looks on their face even mines at those words.

***The Next day***

(**Korra)**

Ughh I feel terrible I feel like my right arm was holding all my weight I look down and see a cass on my hand.

I turn my head and I'm faced with Ikki in my face. Her eyes goes wide. Please don't let her scream please don't let her scream.

"KORRA IS AWAKE" I knew she was going to yell

Tenzin,Pema,Kai,Ikki,Meelo,and Jinora comes into the room.

"You are ok" Meelo runs to me" I smile while patting his head.

"Yes buddy I am, I don't think I can take you to the gym anytime soon" he then flexes his muscles

"I been working out already" I look at his small arms and nod

"I can see that" Tenzin then walks toward the bed.

"Korra how are you feeling are you ok"?

"Yeah I'm just tired and my arm inches"

"Do you remember what happened" Jinora asks

"Yes, but everything went a blur when I saw Asami" everyone looks confused.

"Who is Asami" Kai asks my heart starts beating.

"I meant sorry not Asami" everyone still looks confused. Pema then gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"You had us worried sick, thanks to your world history teacher who knows what would have happened"

"Where is she"? I ask they all shrug their shoulders.

"We told her to go home we just got here, she stayed here all-night for you" Tenzin says

"We wanted to stay too but she told us that the kids needed to rest and she would call if she heard anything"

I can't believe I brought so much pain to her, after telling me about her mother she probably thought she would lose me too. I wished I had my phone to text or call her.

The doctor comes in "After all of my years of being a doctor I never heard about a girl climbing a Ferris wheel"

I smile "Well I like to think of myself as the Avatar sometimes" I tease.

"Well unless you want to bend all four elements one of them being your arm again you need to stop being so foolish"

I nod in agreement

"We have some more tests to do so you have to stay another day and if everything looks good you can leave tomorrow but come back for rehab once a week"

I groan "But what about soccer"

"I'm sorry Korra but until your arm gets better you can't play any sports"

This can't be happening.

"All of you can come back after we take another x ray of Korra's arm to see if the surgery was successful" he tells them making them leave.

I hate Ferris wheels.

**(Asami)**

I'm lying in bed cuddling with Appa. She has to be ok people wake up from surgery all the time. Stop thinking negative Asami. My phone starts ringing I pick it up instantly.

"Hello"

"Hello this is Pema and I wanted to let you know that Korra just woke up and she is fine"

Thanks spirts she is alright I get up from bed knocking Appa down.

"I'm on my way now Pema"

"Now is not a good time, the doctors have more tests to do with her but around 5 would be a good time"

I put my purse down.

"Ok did you see her, does she look ok"? I ask

"Yeah Korra looks ok but I'm a little worried she might had hit her head because she said Asami but we don't know who that is"

A smile appears on my face.

"I want to thank you for everything you did to help save my son and Korra it means the world to me and Korra's parents"

"No it was my honor, to do something Pema" we both say goodbye and hang up the phone.

**(Korra)**

I feel like all I did today were tests. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Wait how I can sleep now with my arm. I usually have one arm under a pillow and that was my right arm now I can't do that anymore.

"Ok Korra everything looks good all you need to do is one more test and we are done" the Doctor tells me.

"So I can leave tomorrow"?

"If your last test goes well I think so" I cheer in delight.

This hospital food taste terrible it's like they want you to feel bad.

"I'm going to be honest Korra if it wasn't for your arm's strength I don't know how anyone could hold on to the railing like that for so long"

Wait did he know that I held on for so long.

"How did you know about that did Pema or Tenzin tell you"?

He laughs "No it's all over the internet and news" he pull out his phone and shows me a video of me hanging on to the Ferris wheel.

"I'm famous" I yell out while he laughs

"I guess but don't let that make you do more crazy things just because people know you now"

(**Asami) **

I get to the hospital and I realized I should probably bring something for Korra. I stop by the gift shop.

I should probably keep it simple since her family might be there too and I don't want to draw attention to myself.

I decided on a teddy bear and a card that says "You Are My Element of Surprise Get Well Soon" with all four elements on it.

It was cute I mean if someone gave me that card I would feel better instantly. I pay for the things and head into the waiting room.

I don't see anyone sitting down so I go to the front desk.

"Hi I'm here to see a patient name Korra" the lady looks up at me

"What is your name"? I cough

"Asami Sato" the lady at the front desk the looks up

"The Asami Sato the dad famous Sato" this is what I was trying avoid.

"Yes I'm her" I say with a smile.

"My co workers wont believe this can I get a picture with you" I really don't have time for this I haven't slept in 12 hours and I just want to see my girlfriend.

"Yea real quick" she step around from the desk and takes her phone out.

I smile while she does a duck face.

"This is going on Instagram thank you, are you family to Korra" she asks

"No not really but" she just stares at me then turns around.

"Go a head back there and if you get caught I didn't send you" she says with a smile.

"Thank you so much" I tell her.

I walk to the room she told me to go in and I see some nurse talking to Korra checking her heart beat she is a little too close to Korra.

I over hear their conversation

"So Korra I saw your video on the news you are so brave, saving that boy like that" the nurse says

Korra just takes another deep breath "It's not a big deal really I just needed to do something which was stupid"

The nurse then puts her hand on Korra shoulder. Right Now I think I'm suffocating Korra's teddy bear if that nurse doesn't get off Korra she will need a hospital bed.

Korra looks at the nurse hand on her shoulder

"Yeah so is everything all good with my heart" she asks the nurse

"Yeah but I think you heart is missing something"? Korra looks at the nurse confused

"Let me rephrase that it's missing a girl like m…"

I cough then Korra and the nurse looks at me.

"ASAMI" she says all the angry inside of me escapes. The nurse walks past me while I give her an evil glare once she leaves. I shut the door.

I walk over to her and we share a passionate kiss. Just when Korra leans forward I pull away and punch her left arm.

**(Korra)**

"Oww what was that for" ?

She then crosses her arm and she looks mad.

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU CLIMB ON TOP OF THE FERRIS WHEEL IN THE FIRST PLACE NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T DO THAT KORRA"

"Asami I'm sorry but I had to do something I would have did the same if it was you"

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK JUST THE THOUGHT OF YOU FALLING"

I can see tears on her face now.

"I'm sorry I scarred you" but she turns away

"Asami look at me"

"KORRA I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS" what is she talking about

"What are you saying, are you trying to break up with me"?

She turns back around

"No Korra, but I can't worry about you going off doing reckless things almost getting hurt I don't know if I can take another situation where I might lose you.

Wow this is too much to take in right now.

"Asami I'm sorry for being selfish and not thinking about my actions and especially not thinking about what I put you through"

"I'm the type of person that can't just watch something go wrong and not try to help"

Asami then sits on the edge of my bed.

I use all my strength and lean forward. I feel like this cass is bigger than me.

"Asami please don't be mad at me, I'm injured look at my arms"

She laughs and holds my cass.

"You do know people are supposed to write on it so when you get it off you can keep the cass" she says

I smile "Yeah so what are you going to write on my cass"?

She then smiles and puts her lips on my cass and leaving a lipstick stain on it.

I pout "Why does my cass get a kiss and I don't"? She then cups my cheek then the door comes open.

The doctor walks in. He looks up from his chart and sees Asami looking out the window.

"Hello, Korra your heartbeat is great taking in fact you just had surgery" I nod

"There is just one problem" my heartbeat slows down

"We don't know if you will have the same movement like you did before the fall"

Asami looks at the chart.

"What does that mean" I ask the doctor?

"It means things such as you picking up a cup will be harder with your right hand"

"I thought you had surgery to fix my arm"?

"We did but it's up to your arm to heal the way it needs to but there still is a chance it will go back to normal we just won't know until in 4 weeks"

I sigh and look at my arm.

"Is Korra in this room" that voice sounds familiar

"MOM" she walks back pass my room.

"She is in here" My dad and mom walk into the room and give me a hug.

"Korra you are ok" my mom says while giving me a kiss.

"Your father was giving a meeting when we heard the news you must have been scarred baby"

I laugh "Not really, you know just almost falling not a big deal".

My father turns to Asami.

"Are you a nurse miss"? He asks

"Oh no I'm Korra's teacher" they both shake her hand.

"So you were the teacher that saved Korra and Meelo life" my mom asks Asami.

"Yeah but I'm no hero" she says blushing

My dad then picks up Asami and gives her a hug,

"Nonsense you are, and we invite you to have dinner with us at Air Temple Island as soon as Korra gets out" he says. My face drops Asami and my parents having dinner this is too soon.

Also everyone going to be there I have to stop this.

"No dad my teacher has a life" I say jokily.

"Yeah but we have to repay her somehow" my mother says.

"I'm sure I can repay her myself by doing extra credit" I tease and while my parent weren't looking I moved my eyebrows up and down.

Making Asami roll her eyes.

"This is not for discussion please have dinner will us" he asks her.

Asami then smiles "I guess I have no choice"

This will be the most awkward dinner ever.

**Dinner at Air Temple Island going to be crazy. This week hasn't been so awesome just went through a break up and my ex and I have a competition together. Yes, I know it's a bummer but I have to keep it professional. Updating really keeps me from thinking about it lol. So maybe I will post 3 times a week you never know. **

**Thanks for reading, following, and the reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**(Asami)**

Korra's parents told me to come at 7pm and I'm nervous I didn't know what to wear professional or casual? I decided on a long gray cardigan and some skinny jeans. I park my car in front of the pier. Pema said she would send someone to ride on the boat with me.

I look around and see a girl sitting on the pier reading a book.

"Hey are you supposed to take me to Air Temple Island" I call out to her. She then gets up and wave.

"Yes, are you Korra's teacher" I meet her half way on the pier

"Yeah I am" she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm Jinora" I hug her back.

"Nice meeting you Jinora" we get on the boat and head to the island.

Jinora is just staring at me like Meelo was. I try to look at the ocean but her eyes are on me.

"I'm sorry for starring but you are so beautiful" I smile

"Thank you, you are too and your boyfriend is very handsome" she then blushes

"Thank you Kai and I been together for a long time" we finally get to the island and Jinora leds me inside.

I'm greeted by Tenzin and Pema "Welcome to our home don't be shy" Tenzin says while giving me a hug.

Meelo and the girl with the pig tails comes racing to me.

"Hi my name is Ikki" I shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Ikki" then Meelo comes and kisses my hand.

"We meet again pretty lady" he is too much. Ikki then jumps up and down.

"Can I show Korra's teacher my room" Ikki asks

"It's up to her if she want to go" they all look at me for an answer.

"Sure Ikki" she then cheers and grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hall.

We get to her room and it filled with pink everything like I thought I was inside a cotton candy machine.

"This is where I sit, this is where I sleep, and this is where I read" I look around her room and see a door.

"Where does that door go to" I interrupt her she then sighs

"I'm not allowed to go inside that door anymore" she says

"Why not"? I walk closer to the door.

"Korra told me that evil spirts come out of it between 9am til 12pm.

"Have you ever went inside the door before"? Ikki then thinks about it.

"Only once but Korra told me about the spirts after that"

I wonder why Korra would tell Ikki these lies?

I then hear a baby crying. Ikki then groans.

"Rohan always has to ruin everything and cry"? She stomps around the floor

"It ok Ikki, I wished I had a little brother or sister as a kid"

"Well you can have Rohan" I'm standing here awkwardly while Ikki shows me all her art work. But Rohan keeps crying.

"Is anyone going to check on him" Ikki then plops on her bed.

"It's not my job" kids these days.

I leave her room to try find Pema or Tenzin.

As I'm walking the halls I hear that the baby stopped crying. I walk past a room and see Korra feeding Rohan a bottle.

**(Korra)**

I heard Rohan crying so I went to check on him. I know he's either hungry or just need someone to hold him. I clearly can't hold him due to my arm but I can still feed him a bottle.

I think of Rolan, Meelo,Ikki, and Jinora as my brothers and sisters even though I'm an only child. He finished his bottle and he smiles at me. I grab one of his hand

I turn away from the crib to try and walk out the room but I hit my shoulder on the side of his crib

"Ouch" I yell out, and see Rohan face change to calm to upset.

"No please Rohan don't cry"

He then cries I try holding Po, his favorite stuffed animal but that won't stop him from crying.

"Look Rohan " I make a funny face.

He stops and looks at me. Then he starts crying again.

I start crying myself. "What do you want from me" we both are having a competition on who can cry the most.

"Do you need any help"? I turn around and see Asami smiling.

I wipe my face, she was watching me the whole time?

"I have it under control" I tell her, she then starts walking toward us.

"I don't know because I been watching you and you look like you need help"

She then moves past me and picks up Rohan. She puts him on her shoulder and starts patting his back.

Rohan stops crying immediately. She sits down in a chair and starts rocking him.

I'm impressed Rohan didn't like me at first but he just accepted Asami with open arms.

"How did you do that"?

She looks up "Do what" I sit across from them.

"How did you get Rohan to stop crying"? she just shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know it just sort of happened"

I watch how the way Asami is handling Rohan makes him fall asleep.

"He's a sleep" I whisper to her.

She then looks down and gets up and puts him back into the crib.

We quietly walk outside the door into the hallway.

Asami then turns to me "I know it's frustrating with your arm and all but you have to give yourself time to heal"

I look at my right arm.

"I know but it's so dumb, when I can't do a simple task like peel an orange or do the robot"

"Oh no not the robot how will you survive"?

I move closer to Asami "Robot survive with love" and give her a peck on the lips

"I thought robots didn't have a heart"? she says while cupping my face. We staring in each other eyes I was just about to…..

"I was looking for you all over" Tenzin says walking toward us. He always has to ruin the moment.

"Sorry about that Tenzin" Asami says I roll my eyes at her sucking up.

"It's not your fault, just want to let you know dinner is ready"

Asami and I follow Tenzin, to the dining room.

"Sit next to me pretty lady" Asami then laughs I pout

"How come you never call me that Meelo" he then groans

"Because Korra, you are like my sister" I roll my eyes a sister still wants to be called pretty once in a while.

"Meelo I doubt my teacher wants to sit with a trouble maker like you" I tease while Asami sits next to Meelo.

"I bet she likes bad boys" Meelo says winking at her.

I pull my chair out to sit next to Asami but Ikki comes running over and takes my chair.

"Thanks Korra you are so polite to pull out my chair" I smile but on the inside I wanted to yell.

"Sit next to me Korra" Jinora says I nod and go around the table to sit next to her which is farther away from Asami.

I see Ikki whispering something to Asami, making her laugh. I wonder what they are talking about? I can't hear their conversation at this end of the table.

"What's wrong Korra"? I turn and look at Jinora.

"Nothing why do you ask" ?

"Well you seem a bit worried is it because your teacher here, she seems nice"

I sigh "Yeah something like that" My father comes to the table.

"Nice seeing you again teacher" he then makes his way to Asami and pick her in a hug.

Asami face turns red "Nice seeing you too and please call me Asami" everyone face drops.

"Your name is Asami"? Meelo asks she nods while my dad still holding her.

"Tonraq please put the poor young lady down" my mother tells my dad. He then laughs

"I didn't hurt you did I because you teaching my daughter must be a pain already" the whole table laughs.

I just want this dinner to be over with.

**(Asami)**

"Senna these noodles are amazing, I mean I never had water tribe cooking before and I feel like I been missing out" I say while taking another bite.

"Awww Asami you are such a sweetheart" I smile

"Did you know Korra is a great cook too" I put my fork down at this new discovery.

"No I didn't" I look at Korra who has her mouth stuffed with noodles. She then swallows at all eyes on her.

"Tell her Korra how you made that amazing chocolate cake at your uncle's wedding" she then blushes

"It wasn't that good all I did was follow the instructions"

"No Korra you have a talent remember you helped me make all those cookies at the bake sell" Jinora explains.

I didn't know Korra could cook, why didn't she tell me?

It's not a big deal or anything, but if I could cook I would tell the world.

"What else don't I know about my student" I tease asking Senna.

"Well first off let me tell you, when Korra was about 4 she would go out running naked in the freezing cold yelling how she was the Avatar and could bend the water into ice" Seena says making the whole table laugh expect Korra.

"Really that had to be fun"

"Yes, and the funny part was she never got sick, it was like she was immune to the cold"

Pema then adds "She doesn't get sick that often here either maybe she is the Avatar"

We all look at Korra In silence again.

"WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP LOOKING AT ME I'M NOT THE AVATAR"

Tonraq then frowns "Korra don't use that tone" she then says sorry under her breath.

Senna then smiles "Sorry about that Asami, Korra has her moments sometimes"

I take a sip of the tea Pema made because Korra outburst was none of my business.

**(Korra)**

Everyone is having a good time telling stories and laughing while I'm stressing about my parents stories of my childhood and trying to eat dinner with one hand without asking for help.

My mom gets up from the table to get desert. She brings back a lemon cake she knows it's my favorite.

I get excited because that was like the highlight of my day. She sets it in front of me and I dig in, well try to with my one arm in all.

"So Asami do you have a boyfriend, a pretty young lady like yourself must have a hard time keeping them off you" my mother asks making me choke on my lemon cake.

"Are you ok Korra" Tenzin asks I nod while taking a sip of water. Asami doesn't say anything at first.

"It's complicated" she replies that was a good answer. I relax again.

"What do you mean complicated, you can tell us" why is my mother so nosy?

"Mother that's a personal question" she just shhh me.

"Be quiet Korra don't act like you haven't been in many complicated relationships" I can't believe she just said that because Asami locks eyes with me.

"Please explain" Asami asks my mother with a smile.

My mother claps her hand in excitement. I look at my father pleading for him to stop his crazy wife but he just laughs at my discomfit.

"Let me tell you, before Korra moved here, Korra and this girl used to hang out with each other all the time.I thout Korra would probally marry that girl due to them always being together. I mean everyday the girl would come over just to be with Korra. So one day the girl came over and had candy and a teddy bear for Korra. I asked what was all this for and she told me she wanted to ask out Korra on a date. I thought it was so cute, so I let her in to go surprise Korra. I wanted to see my daughter reaction so I watched from around the corner. As soon as the girl opened Korra's bedroom door I see my baby girl making out with some boy. Right in front of the girl that was going to ask out my baby girl".

I literally just died at that moment after what my mom just said. Asami isn't even looking at me.

"What happened to the girl Korra"? Asami asked all eyes are on me at the table.

My mouth goes dry "She never spoke to me again" I say embarrassed.

My dad then adds his two cents "Yeah that wasn't the first time Korra was a heartbreaker" he says laughing.

Asami gets up and pushes in her chair.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Senna and Tonraq and Tenzin and Pema for opening your home for me I think it's getting late I should be getting home"

What why is she leaving? She has to let me explain first I'm not like that.

"Let me walk you out" I say while getting up but she gives me an evil glare making me want to sit back down but I still get up.

The phone starts ringing and Tenzin gets up and answers it. He comes back to the table.

"That was Koko he just told me it's storming and they can't pick anyone else up, so Asami I guess you're spending the night"

My face drops.

**(Asami)**

After the story Korra's mother told me. I don't want to talk to Korra all this time she had me thinking she was a caring girl who put others first.

Now I have to spend the night here under the same roof as her.

The worst part is she didn't even try explaining herself at the table she just sat there.

I tried offering helping Pema and Tenzin clean up but they told me not to worry my pretty little head.

I even tried talking to Tenzin and Tonraq but they were too busy watching a pro bending game on tv. I walk past a library and see Jinora reading.

"Hey do you mind if I sit in here with you"? I ask while walking into the room.

Jinora then closes her book. "No not at all I just finished"

I point to her book "What is that about"? she hands me the book.

"It's about the theory of life and how all the 4 elements have a purpose in our world" I read the back and it seems like a good book.

"You can borrow it if you want" I protest

"No it's your book" she laughs

"I have a whole library full of books I won't mind"

"Ok thank you" I move the book between my hands

"So do you and Korra like have a thing"? I drop the book on the ground.

"NO why would you say that" she smiles

"Because I see the way you two act around each other I mean Korra was stressing out before you came here talking about how the noodles had to have more flavoring and how the setup had to be nice and knowing history is her strong subject and she doesn't need to kiss up to you so she gets good grades"

The thought of Korra doing all of that for me melts my heart then I remember the dinner convo.

"That doesn't mean we have a thing for each other and I'm her teacher so that would be inappropriate"

Jinora then nods "I know but I don't judge and I can tell what you and Korra have is a connection either if you are dating or not you both seem to be drawn to each other"

This girl needs to stop reading these books because she is smarter than me.

I don't say anything.

"Can I ask you something Asami"? If she asks me if I like Korra I'm going to scream.

"Does my family know you are the famous Asami Sato"? I sigh in relief at her question.

"No I never got to tell them I like to keep it a secret" Jinora gets up and sits next to me.

"Why not you are famous why not tell the world" she has a point.

"I don't like the attention, and I appreciate it when people don't know me, more than when people do because they don't judge me so fast"

She then puts a book behind her back.

"What's that"? She then blushes

"I guess it's too late for me to ask for your autograph" I laugh

"Hand it over my friend"

**(Korra)**

I'm starring out the window and man, when Koko meant storm he meant it because the waves are just crushing against the rocks.

It's so stupid how everything can be so perfect then the next day it's the opposite. Just like the storm everything was calm and amazing. Next thing you know you hear thunder then here comes the rain.

As I'm still looking at the water I hear my door come flying open.

"THANKS A LOT KORRA YOUR TEACHER TOOK MY ROOM AND NOW I HAVE TO STAY WITH JINORA"

I turn around from the window.

"What's so bad about that it's just for one night" she then lays on my bed while covering her face with my pillow.

"Now I have to hear her flirt with Kai over the phone, it's bad enough she keeps me up from my room with her loud talking, now I will be in the cross fire"

Ikki and her viewpoints

"When you start dating you will start understanding" she then puts the pillow down

"Did you really treat that girl so badly like your mom said at dinner because she made you sound like a jerk"

Really if Ikki of all people saw it that way you know Asami took it to heart.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Ikki, I did like her but I didn't like her the way she liked me"

"Then why did you lead her on" ?

"I didn't lead her on Ikki"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"NO I DIDN'T IKKI"

"YES YOU DID KORRA"

"Ok maybe I did, but I didn't mean for her to get hurt" Ikki then pats on the bed for me to sit beside her.

"Korra I know it must had been a confusing time for you at that age deciding whether or not who you were attracted too"

Is this 10 year old really having this talk with me?

"But you can't let your past define you as a person"

Wait didn't she just call me a jerk just 12 seconds ago isn't she defining me by my past?

I go along with her not so right logic. "You are so right Ikki you are my voice of reason"

She nods "I know Korra no need to explain"

***Later that night***

**(Asami)**

Korra is so lucky to have all these people here who care about her. Growing up all I had was my dad, growing up I became more gullible for people who I thought cared about me. That's why I don't understand how Korra could do that. Maybe there is more to the story but I can't seem to go talk to her about it.

Being with Korra family really makes me miss my dad and I do a terrible job at calling him back and checking on him.

Maybe I need to go visit him and meet up with my old friends just go back home for a few days. As I'm lying in Ikki room I hear a sound.

I look up and see that the sound is come from the same door Ikki says has evil spirts in. I look at the time its 10:00.

Calm down Asami it's just a story Korra made up to try and scare Ikki. You are an adult there are no such things as evil spirts.

Then the door comes open and I scream.

"Shhhh Asami people are asleep"

I cover my heart "Korra you scarred me" I whispered

"How did I do that"?

"Ikki told me that you said there were evil spirts"

Korra then giggles " oh yeah I did that because I didn't want her to know my room connects to hers"

Wow that was mean but smart.

I get back into bed "Korra go back to sleep I don't want to talk to you"

She then stand over the bed "Let me explain everything Asami "

I pull the blanket over my head so I can sound out Korra's talking.

Next thing I know I feel myself being lifted off the bed.

"KORRA PUT ME DOWN"

"I will once you hear me out"

"I WILL JUST PUT ME DOWN" instead of putting me down she walks through the secret door into her room.

she then puts me down.

"Why did you bring me into here and you aren't supposed to be lifting if your arm is hurt"

"I brought you in here because Jinora and Ikki are right next door and I didn't want them to hear us and I didn't lift you I just used my left arm to pick you up my back did all the work"

She motion for me to sit down but I refuse she then sighs.

"Asami, I'm not going to tell you what my mom said wasn't true, it was but not how you think"

I don't say anything so she continues to talk.

"What I did to that girl was wrong and selfish and I'm not a heartbreaker like my dad said, I know I hurt all those people in the past. People can change"

"SO I'M YOUR REASON YOU ARE GOING TO CHANGE"?

Korra then gets up. But I move away "Don't Korra"

"ASAMI I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, YOU THINK I'M SOME HEARTBREAKER WHO USES PEOPLE BUT IF I WAS SO SELFISH WOULD I HAVE TOOK ALL THOSE KIDS TO THE SCIENCE MUSEUM, VOULINTEER AT THE CAR WASH, CLIMB A FERRIS WHEEL TO SAVE MEELO, OR EVEN TRY MY BEST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND DO YOU KNOW IT KILLS ME TO SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE THAT YOU ARE DISSAPPOINTED IN ME. I KNOW THAT LOOK ASAMI MY PARENT USE TO GIVE ME THAT LOOK BACK HOME. I CHANGED FROM THAT GIRL WHO HURT PEOPLE. PLEASE DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT GIRL. I THINK MY PARENTS MOVING ME HERE WAS THE BESST THING THEY COULD HAVE DONE FOR ME.I MEET YOU AND GOT TO HELP SO MANY PEOPLE AND THEY GOT TO HELP ME."

Tears are falling down Korra's face. Now I feel like a jerk from judging her like that.

"Korra I'm sorry" I pull her into a hug.

"OUCH ASAMI" I laugh while stepping away from her I grab her left hand. "Korra I'm sorry I judged you so quickly and to think about it I did some stupid things when I was young too"

She smiles "Really"? I wipe the tears out of her eyes

"Yes I did"

***later that night***

"HAHA, you did what"?

"I told you Korra, when I was ten we had to play spin the bottle and it was this boy turn to spin and it landed on me and he said ewww not Asami I don't know where her mouth been and I replied back with you didn't know who's mouth been on that bottle but you touched it anyway"

"HAHAHA did he kiss you" ?

"No he ran off to wash his hands"

"Where is that boy now? I smile thinking of the boy who didn't want to kiss me.

"He's back home he's also our Principle nephew named Bumi" Korra grasp

As we are laying in her bed.

"You knew Principle Varrick before" I rub Korra' back.

"No but Bumi helped me get the job, by the way what happened to your old World History teacher"?

"Oh Sparky Boo man he got fired for having a relationship with one of his students" I pull away from Korra.

"I'm just kidding Asami" she then gives me a kiss

"He quit because he wanted to be a professional singer"

"Was he that good"?

Korra laughs "No but he would sing instead of teach us in the class"

"Wow how did you all manage to pass without getting work?"

"All we did was tell him how amazing he sounded and he would give us an A, I guess we told him too much, because he gained the confidents to quit and try to do what he loved and try out for The Four Nations Got Talent"

"You all should be a shame of yourself" I get up from her bed. She lean up

"Why are you leaving don't you want to stay with me look at my arm" she pouts

"I know baby I want to stay but what if your parents comes to check on you and see that I'm in the same bed as you"?

Korra thinks about it "I could tell them you were tutoring me"

I laugh while walking to the secret door.

"What would I be tutoring you about"?

"You know some moves that some of the Kyoshi Warriors did" she says with a smile

"Korra what's the point of staying when your arm is injured" I wink while Korra has her mouth open in shock.

I laugh "Goodnight" I slowly close the door and hear Korra yell out.

"I knew you weren't so innocent"

**Sorry about the long wait, I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Then again I always right a lot in my chapters lol. Hope you all liked the dinner, I do plan on having Asami go back home to visit her father and her old friends and hopefully have the TALK. It won't be the next chapter through, so you all can relax we all want Korra and Asami to be together all the time but I want to show Asami's life back home. Letting you know in advance that Field Trip is going to be crazy.**

**Thanks for the follows and the reviews **


	17. Chapter 17

**(Asami)**

"NO I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYMORE FUNDRAISERS FOR THAT FIELD TRIP WE NEARLY LOST A STUDENT TO THE CARNIVAL"

"But Varrick, no one died and we are only 600 dollars short from the trip, we could easily get the money for it by having a bake sale" I explain to him.

"Asami,I know you mean well but since the whole Ferris wheel incident, students' parents' are calling me talking about how we didn't watch our students well"

Parents always have to do the most. I get an idea

"What if we do the bake sale on our own terms not involving the school" Varrick's eyebrows goes up.

"What do you mean by own"?

"Well what if we raised the money on our own without the school's help" he thinks about it.

"That could work but you can't bring our school into it, if you can think of a way to raise the money without Republic High name on it I guess it could work, but you only have two days to raise the money or we are dropping the field trip idea"

He walks out of my classroom. Wow who knew he could act like a Principle for once.

I need to talk to the students about the situation now.

**(Korra)**

"I CAN WALK, YOU ALL DON'T HAVE TO WALK SIDE BY SIDE WITH ME" I tell my friends while Bolin is holding my books, Opal is holding my binder, Kuvira is holding my backpack, and Mako is carrying me down the hall.

Yes, I mean really carrying me down the hall.

"Korra you are a hero we must treat you like one" Bolin says while bowing.

"Yeah, that stupid lady at the front desk wouldn't let us visit you, all she was doing is showing some picture around on her phone to her co worker" Kuvira explains.

"When can you get your cass off" Opal asks while we stop at my locker.

"Last time I went to the doctors they said my progress was amazing and should be off 1 weeks earlier than expected that's, why I don't know why you all insists on doing this everyday"

"It's because we love you Korra" Mako says while kissing my cheek.

"Ewww Mako" I wipe the kiss off my cheek everyone laughs

Bolin puts in my combination for my locker "I need my purple pencil case today" I tell him while he look through my messy locker.

"Korra there are like hundreds of pencil cases in here why do you care about which color it is"? He complains

"I like to switch it up, now hurry up you peasant the queen can't be late for class"

Bolin rolls his eyes and gets my pencil case.

"My parents got a call from the school talking about how we aren't allowed to fund raise anymore" Opal says while we walk to class.

"WHAT" the whole hallway full of people looks at me from my sudden outburst.

"Yeah I got that call too, it's all because they thinking fundraisers puts us as students in danger

Like *cough* *cough* Korra" Kuvira says.

Guilt sweeps across my body. I didn't know helping save a life would ruin the field trip for us. My school should have a parade about how I'm such a hero, not by taking away the reason we were there in the first place.

We get to class and I all my class mates are looking at me, like I killed their pet or something.

Mako then puts me down on the ground and we all walk to our seats.

"Great since everyone is here I would like to talk to you all about, that call most of your parents received last night" Asami tells the class.

I try to ignore the looks a few of my classmates are giving me.

"We can't do anymore fundraisers at the school due to the liability" one student yells out

"Thanks Korra" I turn around and yell back

"SHUT UP TAHNO, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WANTED TO SAVE SOMEONE YOU SHOULD SAVE YOU OWN LIFE AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE TODAY"

He then rolls his eyes and cross his arms.

"It's not Korra's fault" Asami says I stick my tongue out at him.

Tahno replies back with "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE WAS THE CAUSE" some of the students shake their head in agreement, traitors that's what they are.

"TAHNO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING" I snap back at then gets up from his seat.

"What are you going to do about it Korra you only have one arm so I dare you to fight me"

This boy must have some serious confident due to my arm, because he would never be so reckless when it comes to challenging me.

I get up "Tahno I don't want to fight you, but I strongly suggest you fight your urge of not studying because by the look of your test grade on your desk, you probably need to study"

The whole class says oooooooohhhh. Tahno walks towards me I walk towards him. He raises his arm.

"I DARE YOU TAHNO"

The class is chanting fight fight fight Mako pulls out his phone.

"STOP" Asami yells out which didn't sound like her what so ever. She was angry we all sit down.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL, YOU ALL ARE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF CHILDREN, YOU ARE ALMOST ADULTS"

"KORRA SEE ME OUTSIDE NOW"!

Why me out of all people Tahno started it. I feel so attacked right now. Asami holds the door open for me while I step outside.

She shuts the door. She looks really mad.

**(Asami)**

I can't believe my students are acting like wild animals and worse of all Korra was a part of it. It's bad enough the Principle is on my case about the whole Ferris wheel incident.

I don't need any more drama or even a fight to happen so Varrick would get on my case again.

"Asami, it's not my…." I stop her

"KORRA I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT WAS, YOU WERE A PART OF IT" her face drops.

"But it was Tahno, you heard what he said, I was just sticking up for myself"

"I KNOW THAT, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRING HIS GRADE INTO IT, THAT'S A SENSITIVE TOPIC AND I DON'T WANT MY STUDENTS FEELING LIKE THEY ARE WORTHLESS.

Korra face turn from regret to angry now.

"What do you mean, you should be having this conversation with Tahno not me, I didn't want for all this to happen"

"Korra don't raise your voice at me, I understand you are upset but you do know I'm a teacher first and there are consequences for your actions and Tahno will get the same punishment"

**(Korra)**

I can't believe she is saying this to me out of all people, is she really going to punish me her girlfriend?

I didn't do anything.

"You are joking right"?

She crosses her arm "No Korra, I will think about you and Tahno punishment for disrupting my classroom"

What I didn't disrupt her classroom.

"WOW"

"Don't wow me Korra I didn't want to do this you bought this on yourself"

"OK, I WILL GO BACK INTO CLASS AND BE YOUR PERFECT LITTLE STUDENT, DO YOU WANT ME TO READ FROM THE TEXTBOOK, NO DO YOU WANT ME TO HAND OUT WORKSHEET, NO BETTER YET DO YOU WANT ME TO TUTOR MY FRIEND TAHNO WHO IS FAILING HIS TEST, BECAUSE CLEARLY IN SCHOOL I'M NOTING TO YOU BUT A STUDENT"

"Korra it's not like…"

I open the door before she finished saying what she had to say.

Everyone is looking at me but I just head back to my seat.

"TAHNO CAN YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE"

He walks pass me and I trip him. The class laughs as he lays on the floor.

"KORRA"

I get up and step over Tahno. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME I'M GOING TO THE OFFICE, SO I WON'T DISRUPT YOUR CLASS ANYMORE"

"Korra what are you doing"? I don't answer Bolin and just walk out the class to Principle Varrick office.

**(Asami)**

Everyone is looking at me in shock. Tahno finally gets up from the floor. He starts wobbling back in fourth.

"I think I need to go to the nurse" Mako stands up.

"STOP TAHNO YOU CAUSED ALL THIS" Tahno sits back down at his desk with his head down.

I forgot what I was going to say before all this happened.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about" ? I ask Opal

"Umm you were telling us about how we couldn't raise any more money" I nod

"Yes, I remember now" I write something on the chalkboard.

As I'm writing the word Idea I hear the class whispering

"Who knew our teacher could be so strict"

"Yes and out of all people Korra, she basically did most of the fundraising"

"I feel bad for Korra she didn't really do anything"

"Well she did ruin the trip for us but she saved that kid in the end"

"Damm our teacher must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"I wonder what's going to happen to Korra in the principle office"

"She won't get in trouble she is the most loved student here"

"I don't know after the Ferris Wheel thing, I bet Principle Varrick has it out for her"

I couldn't take it anymore I drop the chalk on the ground.

"EVERYONE MAKE ALL YOUR DESKS INTO A CIRCLE" everyone looks at me confused.

"Let Go Class" they all do as I say then I sit on top of a desk facing them.

I take a deep breath looking at all my students.

"You all have to trust me on this, when I say and teach things" they all nod.

"I'm not going to say that if the Ferris wheel thing didn't happen we wouldn't be in this situation" everyone agrees with me.

"I do believe we can still raise the last 600 dollars without the school's help"

Mako raises his hand.

"Yes Mako"

"How can we do that when we aren't allowed to fund raise anymore?"

"That's why I told you all to move your desks, we are going to brainstorm some ideas"

Opal raises her hand "How about we do a bake sale outside of school" I shake my head

"We can't do anything involving the school it has to be something we do on our own, so with a bake sale we would need money for supplies from the school budget which we can't use anymore"'

Mako then raises his hand again

"A lot of people know you are relative to Hiroshi Sato" I nod

"What does that have to do with anything"? He smiles

"How about we have a meet and greet at a store or something where fans can ask you questions and take pictures with you, then we can have a bucket or something to help get money"

"That's a great idea brother" Bolin says while messing with Mako's hair.

"Yeah, that is a good idea" Opal says while the class agrees

"Mako it is, but I feel bad about using my father's name to gain money"

"It's not selfish if you are trying to help your class go on a field trip" Bolin says

I think about it, maybe he is right.

"Ok where would the meet and greet be held" I ask the class

"How about a book store or grocery store" everyone laughs at the grocery store part Mako added.

"Yeah Mako the sign will say Meet Asami Sato and Today's Special is Fire Flakes on sale for 25% off" Kuvira jokes

"I like the book store idea but thanks Mako for the grocery store one too"

Kuvira raises her hand "Yes"

"Korra is really good at advertisements, do you think she should be a part of this discussion" she says with a smirk.

She asked that question on purpose to make me look bad in front of the class.

"I mean I'm sure when she comes back to class we can discuss it some more with her"

Everyone seems satisfied with my answer. Expect Kuvira who adds

"I don't think she is coming back to class, because I never saw her that upset to walk out the class like that, am I right guys"?

The class nods in agreement with her.

"Well I'm sure, she will come back, we all need to cool off sometimes, ok everyone you all can turn your desks back the way they were"

As I'm teaching today lesson the thought of Korra being so mad at me that she couldn't be in the same room as me really sunk in.

**(Korra)**

I'm waiting for Principle Varrick to call me into his office. I'm so mad right now I'm listening to my music and it's still not calming me down. I never felt like this in a long time so I don't know how I can control myself.

It's like once you stop drinking soda you think, Hey I haven't had soda in a long time maybe a sip won't hurt me. Then you go crazy with the soda and you can't get your soda intake under control, then you have to go get help to stop drinking soda but you can't stop drinking soda. Then you end up all alone in a house with your 50 cats who can barely walk around the house due to the empty soda bottle all over the place.

Wait why am I thinking about soda?

As I'm thinking about my life and soda Principle Varrick steps out of his office with a kid with his head down leaving his office.

"Now I'm telling you Uni, you need to stop eating the tree bark outside it doesn't taste like beef jerky trust me I tried it"

I get up from my seat "Hello Korra, are you here to answer some of these parent's phone calls who are telling me how I'm such a terrible Principle"

I follow him inside his office. "Principle Varrick I have to tell you something" he gives me a serious look

"Go ahead Korra, you can tell me anything" I sit down and take a deep breath

"I don't know how I can tell you this" he leans forward on his desk with a concern look

"Korra tell me I won't get mad" I know he will

"It's been going on for a long time now" he nods the thought of Asami talking to me outside keeps replaying through my head. As I'm trying to continue I look down at my arm. The reason why the field trip was probably being canceled.

"I know what I'm telling you is wrong but I want to let you know that this was all my idea" I look at him in his eyes now.

"I been going out…."

**Oh snap crackle pop. I'm terrible for this I know.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. I will update soon don't worry ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was going to wait until Tuesday, to post this but I wanted to be nice and post it today :) Welcome**

"I don't know how I can tell you this" he leans forward with a concern face

"Korra tell me I won't get mad" I know he will

"It's been going on for a long time now" he nods the thought of Asami talking to me outside keeps replaying through my head. As I'm trying to continue I look down at my arm. The reason why the field trip was probably being canceled.

"I know what I'm telling you is wrong but I want to let you know that this was all my idea" I look at him in his eyes now.

"I been going out…raising money for the field trip on my own, before the whole carnival thing"

"Korra why would you do that"? I sigh

"Because let's be realistic I didn't think the carnival would bring in as much money, with us paying to rent the rides and prizes I knew it would cut into our profit"

He gets up and pull out a binder.

"How much did you raise Korra"? I think about it.

"Well about 250 dollars just by dog walking for people in the park" he then hands me a piece of paper.

"What is this"? I ask while looking at the piece of paper.

"We are short 600 dollars" he says that's not a lot compared to what we needed before.

"Great now with my 250 we will be 350 short" he shakes his head.

"I don't want you to use your own money Korra"

"Why not that's why I raised it all for the field trip"

"It's not right, and not fair to you" this doesn't make sense it's basically a donation.

"What are we going to do then, we can't fund raise anymore which is stupid" I slide down my chair.

"Korra, I had to do something with your stunt" I get an idea,

"Why can't we have a meeting with all the parents and I can talk about how the carnival wasn't your fault and why I did what I did, then would you bring back fund raising"?

He thinks about it

(**Asami)**

The class decided to have the meet and greet tomorrow after school. We called the bookstore and told them our situation and they were delighted to have us there to help raise money the owner want to meet with me today after school.

Class was over a 1 hour ago and I need to leave now if I don't want to be late. Korra didn't come back from the office. I leave my classroom and I see Korra down the halls.

"Korra" she looks at me

and walks out the school door.

I walk after her and see that she gets into her car and drives off not even looking at me.

Yeah she is still mad. I get in my car and see I have a new voice mail.

I click on it and its from Varrick

"Hey, Asami I just wanted to tell you Korra came into my office and told me something very strange and I want to talk to you about it but it doesn't have to be today but at least tomorrow have a good day"

My heart drops, there is no way Korra could be that mad at me and tell Varrick about us, she is not that type of girl. Relax Asami he probably just going to talk about Tahno and Korra's fight and need my viewpoint that's all.

Then again why did Korra walk out so quickly when she saw me maybe that was the reason why she was so cold with me?

I can't wait I go back inside the school to find Varrick but he is already gone.

I get back into my car and debate whether or not I should go to Korra's house.

As I'm driving I try calling Korra. But I keep getting her voice mail, I get to a stop sign and I text Korra

**Asami: I just got a voicemail from Varrick what did you tell him?**

I put my phone down and put in the GPS "Just the Wan Book Store"

(**Korra)**

I get a text from Asami but I just put my phone down. You aren't supposed to be texting and driving anyways and another major setback IF I'M DRIVING WITH ONE HAND HOW CAN I TEXT TOO.

I mean she basically humiliated me in front of the whole class then practically blamed me for the fight between Tahno and I.

Yes some girlfriend she is, I need to talk to someone about this. So I drive to Opal's house.

I ring the doorbell and her mother answers the door. "Hello Korra I haven't seen you in weeks how is your arm"?

"Hi , I missed you too and my arm is feeling much better" she smiles

"Come right on in Korra, you know this is your home" I smile while waving at Opal's brothers.

"Hey Korra I saw the awesome video of you climbing the Ferris wheel it was so cool" Wei one of the twins says while giving me a hi five.

"Thank you, I did it for the vine" Huan then gets up and examines me

"You simply have a passion of danger just like my artwork I'm impressed" I smile an awkward smile at the passionate artist.

"Ok boys I think Korra came here to talk to Opal not you 3" I smile and head upstairs to Opal's room.

I open the door and see Opal crying holding a 1N as in 1 Nation poster to her chest.

"What is wrong with you" I ask while she is blasting one of the band's hit songs.

"Zaynfong, quitting 1 Nation" I try not to laugh and sit beside her.

"It's ok Opal I'm sure 1N will be fine without him, you never know they might make a song called What Makes You Beifong instead of Beautiful" she then laughs while wiping her tears.

"Thanks Korra for cheering me up, speaking up cheering you up I'm sorry Asami yelled at you"

I lay backward on her bed. "I don't want to talk about it she thinks it's my fault" she lies beside me.

"So you took it to heart because you are going out with each other and she put her work before you"

"WHAT" she then closes her mouth

"Never mind I was joking haha" I turn to her.

"How did you know, spill it Opal" she sighs

"I mean I sort of helped you two get together" why is she just telling me this now?

"Opal explain"

"Ok, when Kuvira asked you out for the dance at the soccer game, Asami ran off because she was jealous, then I saw you go after her and you seemed really upset then ran off, then Asami was all like I'm a terrible person and I went to her and told her how you had feelings for her and that you didn't like Kuvira that way, so for her not to worry, then I saw that picture of you two in the science museum and I knew you too had to be a thing, then at the car wash I saw how jealous you were when her ex was there so you got in a fight with him and Asami got really upset and yelled at her ex for hurting you" she then takes a deep breath.

I'm so in shock about this information "Did you tell our friends please tell me they don't know"

"No Korra I didn't tell them I'm the only one who knows other than you and Asami" I roll on my stomach

"Opal, I just feel so stressed like, it's so hard for Asami and I to be alone together without worrying about someone seeing us"

"I don't know how you do it Bolin and I are always together" I roll my eyes at their perfect relationship.

"Me either, but when we are together It's like all the sneaking around and stuff is worth it, that's why I don't understand why she made such a big deal about today"

"Korra you have to put yourself in her shoes, if you two get caught she is the one that's going to get in trouble not you since everyone will think you were being taken advantage of, then again she did have a point for disciplining you because she is a teacher first and it wouldn't be fair to give you special treatment just because you are dating, it sort of like being professional in a workplace when you are dating one of your co-workers"

Opal always talks some sense into me.

"I guess you're right Opal maybe I shouldn't had took it to heart"

"Exactly I'm sure Asami feels bad about what she did, so what happened in t the Principle Office"?

"I told him how I raised $250 on my own and that he shouldn't cancel fund raising all because of me" she gets up and turns off the music.

"What did he say"?

"Well I talked about maybe having a meeting with all the parents and me explaining my actions at the Carnival, and he said if it goes well maybe he will let us fund raise again"

Opal looks at me in shock.

"We already came up with a plan to raise the money Korra"

"WHAT"

"We are having a meet and greet at a bookstore"

(**Asami)**

I been waiting in the bookstore for an hour now. I was just about to leave when, this woman comes running through the door.

"I'm so sorry for being late traffic, I hope my workers were kind to you while you waited" I smile while shaking her hand.

"My name is Nori"

"Nice meeting you Nori , please call me Asami, and yes they were they offered me tea probably 50 times" I say while I wave at them.

The woman has hazel eyes and blonde hair I never seen someone with that hair color before with a completion like Pema's. She catches me starring.

"Oh my hair color I dyed it" I laugh

"Sorry I was starring it looks nice on you" I tell her. We both sit down on one of the sofa in the bookstore.

"So what made you choose our bookstore out of all the others here In Republic city"?

That was a good question.

"One of my students picked it out" she smiles and nods.

"Where do you teach"?

"I teach at Republic High School" Nori claps

"Do you know a student named Kuvira"?

"I do she is actually the one who told me about this bookstore" she rolls her eyes.

"Kuvira is my cousin" I wonder if she is anything like her cousin.

"Small world she is a very special student" I tell her no she really is special

**(Korra)**

I finally get home and Tenzin is on the pier as I park my car in the lot

"Finally Korra you are home we have to go to one of your rehab sessions".

"What I just got home" he then makes me turn around and head to his car.

"Well maybe if you came home on time you could have rest" he opens the door for me.

We get to the hospital and my doctor comes to us.

"Korra my favorite little daredevil are you ready for today" he says all cheeky

"I guess I have no choice" he replies with

"Well you had a choice not to climb that Ferris wheel" ohh low blow

(**Asami)**

"Haha Nori, no more stories you are too funny"

"I'm sorry but really this customer comes in here yelling about how he wanted to return a book because he hated the ending"

I look outside and see that the sky turned from a yellowish orange to dark blue.

"Oh it's getting late" Nori looks out the window

"Yes, I'm sorry I feel like I talked your ear off" she tells me while I pick up my purse.

"No I needed a laugh, thank you for allowing my class and I to hold the meet and greet here tomorrow"

Nori gives me her card "No problem it's my honor and if it mean anything I don't think you are a stuck up rich girl you are very sweet"

"Aww thank you and if it means anything, I would never return a book even if I hated the ending" she walks me out to my car.

"I'm glad my cousin told you to come here" I open my car door.

"No I'm glad she told me about this place it's perfect"

I get in my car and wave goodbye to Nori while I pull out of the lot.

**(Korra)**

After a long day of rehab I get home and I automatically fall on my bed. Sleep that's all I need I lock the door so no one can bother me.

I know I should probably text Asami back but I'm too tired I will talk to her in the morning.

***The Next Day***

"KORRA WAKE UP" Ikki yells in my face.

"Ughh what time is it"? I look at my phone and see 23 new text messages and 15 missed calls but the one that really surprised me was it was 6:45 I hop out of bed.

"Thanks Ikki" she says your welcome and I close the bathroom door.

(**Asami)**

As soon as I see Korra today I'm going to kill her I could hardly sleep last night worrying about what Varrick wanted to talk to me about.

I get to his office and see he is on the phone. Varrick sees me and hangs up the phone.

"Asami just the woman I wanted to see" I smile and walk inside his office.

"Hello I tried to come back yesterday but you left" he nods

"Sorry about that Zhu Lin wanted me home early to do the thing"

I try to hide the disgust look on my face.

"Umm yeah I guess, what did you want to talk to me about"?

His face takes a turn to a more serious look "Were you aware about what your student Korra been doing"? I take a deep breath prepared for the worst.

"Let me explain" I say he then looks at me confused.

"So you made Korra do all this"? My face turns red

"I mean I didn't mean for all this to get out of hand" he nods

"Well today we are having a meeting with some of the parents" oh my spirit the whole town going to find out.

"Do you want me to be there"? I ask in shame

"I mean you don't have to, Korra is going to do most of the talking" who knows what she is going to say I need to find her.

"I'm so sorry Varrick for what I put you through, what I made Korra do was a mistake and I should take all the responsibility for it all, I will pack up my stuff right now" I get up

He looks at me confuse again

"Why are you packing, Korra said it was all her idea"? What is wrong with this man I need to leave he should be firing me right now as we speech.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't be packing my things"?

"Korra told me she raised some of the money for the field trip on her own and she wanted to talk to some of the parents later on today to explain why it wasn't the school's fault for her climbing the Ferris wheel since some of the parents blame our staff for the student's safety"

I feel so stupid right now. I laugh

"Oh yeah I told Korra not to do that but you know her, always doing what she thinks is right" he laughs with me.

Oh my spirits to think I was going to come clean about Korra and I,when she didn't tell Varrick would have been even worse.

(**Korra)**

I get to class just barely in time. As I'm walking down the empty hall ways. Someone pulls me into a room and shuts the door and covers my mouth.

My heart is racing its dark and I don't want to go out like this. I don't want to die in school this place is already the death of me. At least kill me on the soccer field.

I use my left elbow and hit the person in their stomach but they turn the other way and pin my left hand down.

I start kicking but they keep moving around them.

"Korra stop it's me" she then lets me go and turn on the light.

"Asami aren't you supposed to be in class doing your JOB"

"I was talking to our Principle, so I told one of the teachers to watch the class until I got back"

I get lost in Asami's beautiful green eyes she leans forward but I move away.

"Nope no kiss you are going to punish me remember" she sighs

"Korra I'm sorry about yesterday but I was really stressed out" what does she mean stress I was the one getting all the hate

"Like I wasn't stressed out myself Asami" she nods

"Varrick left me a message telling me you told him something"

"Ok"

"The thing was he didn't tell me what it was about so I thought you were mad at me and told him about us"

Did she really think I would do that? I mean I was pretty mad but I wouldn't do that. I can't believe she thought that.

"Really why would I do that"? She pushes her hair off her face.

"I don't know maybe because you stormed out of the class and didn't call me back or text me back or even stop and talk to me in the hallway when you saw me after school"

"I WAS still mad at you in the hallways, but I was going to text you back but I was really tired from rehab"

"Oh how was it, is your arm getting better"?

"Yeah he said it was" she looks at me like I'm lying

"WHAT"

"Nothing I was just wondering if that nurse that was so close to you was there" I smile I should probably get back at her from her yelling at me yesterday.

"Oh you mean Suzie, yeah she was, funny story I didn't have time to change into my workout clothes so I had to change there and I had a hard time unclipping my bra strap so I'm in the bathroom trying to take if off and put my sports bra on. Then Suzie knocks on the door and I ask her if she could help me. Which she did, she is such a nice woman. She even offered to show me an easier way to unclip it another time. It's crazy how there are so many good people in the world"

Asami face is turning red from her anger

"I'm going to kill that b.." I kiss her before she finishes her sentence.

I pull away "I'm just kidding" I then brings our lips back together.

Just a day without her lips on mine seems like forever. Our kiss picks up a bit and I feel her hand move down my lower back.

She then whisper in my ears "You do know I have easier way to get someone's bra off" my throat goes dry.

She then pulls away laughing "I love it when you get all flustered"

I cough "I wasn't I was just thinking about how these chemicals in here are being used" great save Korra real smooth.

"Ok , whatever you say we should probably get to class" Asami says while kissing my cheek.

She checks the halls and walks out first.

As I wait to walk out I remember something, if I have to talk to the parents after school how can I be at the meet and greet?

**Did you all really think I would have Korra tell Varrick about them? I mean I could have, if that's what you all wanted lol it would had went like: Korra would go to Varrick office and tell him it been happening again and he would be like what and she would tell him that her history teacher was taking advanced of her again just like the old one. And what Korra told Asami about how their old World History teacher having a relationship with a student was true and in fact she was the student, and Korra was just leading Asami on just like the old world history teacher. Lol but that would never happen in this story I'm just messing around relax but it would totally be a game changer. **

**Next chapter Korra is telling her speech and Asami is having that meet and greet. **

**Don't you all think it's strange how Kuvira told Asami to go to her cousin's bookstore? You will find out next chapter why too.**

**This chapter goes out to all those kids who get flustered**

**Thanks for the follows and review means a lot almost at 100 follows****. **


	19. Chapter 19

(**Korra)**

I didn't write anything to say I'm just going to go with the flow at this point. Just speak from my heart that all I can do.

As I'm waiting behind the curtain for Principle Varrick to do his introduction. I pull out my phone to text Asami.

**Korra:** I'm about to do my speech and a lot of people are in the crowd

**Asami: **Don't worry you will be fine

**Korra: **I know but I still feel a little nervous

**Asami: **Just imagine them in their underwear

**Korra: **eww gross they are parents they are all old and stuff

**Asami: **News flash, you are going to be like that when you are old

**Korra:** I know that but at least I won't be that old so fast, unlike you ;)

**Asami: **I'm tired of you calling me old!

**Korra: **so you mad or nah

**Asami: **I'm not mad but at least I can vote, drink, and go to clubs speaking of clubs maybe I should go to a club right now and have a drink while I think about how I can vote.

**Korra: **You can't go to a club you have the Meet and Greet remember you have to be with your fans

**Asami: ** You are right maybe my fan will appreciate my oldness unlike you. I'm a superstar today so I don't have time to talk to wannabe stunt devils like yourself.

**Korra: **Lol I'm not a wannabe, I have to go the Principle just finished, ttyly I love you

*sent*

I look at my message I just sent I just told Asami I loved her!

"Please give a warm welcome to Korra"

I hear my name being called and I can barely move because I just told my girlfriend I loved her over a text.

I walk on the stage and face the crowd.

(**Asami)**

I get a text from Korra as about to open it. Bolin comes running to me.

"Ok we have a long line all around the building just to talk to you"

Wow for me I'm not that great, I put my phone in my pocket.

"Relax Bolin I'm the one who should be worried not you" I look over to Opal to get her to come calm Bolin down.

"It's a lot a people you sure you want to go through with this"? Opal asks

"Trust me Opal if I can handle Mako smart comments, I think I can handle a few fans" we all laugh until we see a man with sunglasses and a suit and tie on wearing an earpiece walk through the door.

He flashes Nori a wallet very fast and walks over to us.

"What's up with the outfit bro" ? Bolin asks

Mako then takes off his sunglasses. "I'm supposed to be her bodyguard, to make it look more professional"

I pat Mako on the back

"I doubt anyone going to hurt me Mako and by the way I took self-defense classes before"

He straighten his back "Can you let me do my job"

What job I think Bolin would protect me better than Mako but if this is what he wants I might as well play along.

Kuvira comes through the book store pushing some fan girls and boys out of the way. We lock eyes and she gives me a smirk.

Nori walks towards her "Kuvira my favorite cousin" she says while giving her a hug

"You didn't tell me your teacher was the famous and beautiful Asami Sato" Kuvira returns the hug.

"I don't see my teacher as famous what so ever" she says while giving me a glare.

What is her problem I mean if she didn't like me why did she choose to help with the meet and greet?

Nori walks to me "Ok in ten minutes we are going to open the doors for the meet and greet"

I take a deep breath "Ok I think I'm ready for for this" Nori then pulls me into a hug.

"You are going to do great I believe in you" I hug her back

"Thank you, means a lot"

**(Korra)**

I use my left arm to bring the microphone closer to me.

"Hi I'm Korra, you know the girl who climbed the Ferris wheel"

*Crowd laughs*

"Well let me just say I'm no longer afraid of heights"

*crowd laughs*

you got this Korra the crowd is in a good mood.

"On a serious note" I take a deep breath

"The stunt I pulled was dangerous and not smart"

*Crowd nods*

"I wasn't thinking at the time, the only thing I saw was a boy in need of help and I took action

I point to my right arm

"This broken arm was not caused by the faculty and staff here,

This broken arm was not caused by the lack of care from my school,

This broke arm was not caused by teachers not doing their jobs,

This broken arm was caused by me making a foolish decision

This broken arm was caused by me not listening to one of the teachers telling me not to go up

This broken arm was caused by me climbing the Ferris wheel when my friends tried to stop me

This broken arm was caused by me and because of that, I broke the number one rule: stop and think about the consequences of your actions.

This broken arm was caused by me and my actions"

The crowd doesn't say anything. I step away from the microphone as I'm about to walk off the stage. I hear a roar of applause and see a standing ovation

Principle Varrick comes out and raises my left hand up like I won award. A man from the newspaper comes out of nowhere and takes a picture of us.

"Way to sell it kid" Principle Varricck says through his teeth smiling at the camera.

Great now all I have to worry about is Asami reading my text.

(**Asami)**

A little boy who looks around 7 and his mother walks up to me.

"Hi nice meeting what's your name young man" he looks at his mom and she smiles and nods at him

"My name is Tyson, can you sign this for me" he's so cute he walks closer to me then Mako comes out of nowhere

"Excuse me young man you are too close"

What is Mako doing this boy is harmless I slowly push Mako aside

"Sorry about that Tyson my Bodyguard is acting crazy today" I sign his book and he says thank you.

His mother puts 5 dollars in the collection bucket. I thank her while the next person comes up.

"Oh My Spirts, Oh My Spirts, Oh My Spirts, You are Asami Sato the best engineer ever, you are like my idol I can't believe this is happening someone pinch me"

I get up from my seat and hug her. She is just crying tears of joy she melting my heart.

"What's your name sweetie" she looks up and wipes her eyes

"Riley" what a beautiful name

"What grade are you in"?

"I'm in the 8th grade and I want to be just like you, I'm also the only girl in my school in the STEM program"

"Awesome, way to go girl" I give her a hi-five. She puts a twenty dollar bill in the bucket

I reach my hand back in the bucket "No Riley that's too much" she turns around and smile

"Don't worry meeting you was worth more than 20 dollars" she then walks off

I look up at Opal and she mouthing aww. I'm so glad I made someone's day.

Speaking of day I haven't read Korra's message I wonder what it said in the text? I'm just about to pull out my phone when I hear Nori yell get out "Get out"

I look up and see news reports come towards me.

"ASAMI WHY ARE YOU HERE"?

"WHAT MADE YOU HAVE A MEET AND GREET"?

"HOW DO YOU LIKE TEACHING"?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW YOUR FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS"?

"DO YOU PLAN ON SETTING DOWN"?

Mako is having a hard time getting them away from me.

I stand up on one of the chairs

"I WILL ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS BUT PLEASE WAIT YOUR TURN THESE PEOPLE WERE HEAR BEFORE YOU ALL, NOW GET IN THE BACK OF THE LINE OR I WILL CALL FOR SOMEONE THAT WILL PUT YOU IN A LINE."

All the news reports go outside to get in line.

I sit back down "Next please" I say with a smile

**(Korra)**

I walk out of school and head to my car to drive to the bookstore when I get a text from Opal.

**Opal: **Where are you !

**Korra: **I'm on my way and I messed up

**Opal: **On the speech?

**Korra: **No I killed it

'**Opal:** I'm glad but we have a problem

**Korra: **I know that's why I said I messed up

**Opal: **Noooo I'm talking about a problem at the bookstore

**Korra: **What's going on?

**Opal:** well some news reports came in causing a scene

**Korra: ** How bad is it?

**Opal: **well Asami doing a real good job handling them and it's going better than expected.

**Korra: **Then why did you call it a problem?

**Opal: **I don't know so what's your problem?

**Korra: **Has Asami been acting funny lately?

**Opal: **No, not taking in fact she has to meet and talk to complete strangers

**Korra: **Has she been on her phone lately?

**Opal: **No she hasn't picked it up once.

**Korra: **Could you possibly take it away from her and delete a message for me?

**Opal: ** I can't do that, that invading someone's privacy also what did you do so bad that I have to delete something?  
**Korra:** I told her I loved her in a text.

**Opal:** Really? Did you mean it

**Korra: **Idk I was just happy texting her and we were talking then I had to go on stage and just sent it.

**Opal: **What if she thinks it's cute?

**Korra: **No she wont she probably will freak out when she sees it. We never said it to each other before and me saying it in the text, is so weird so please Opal can you get her phone while she isn't looking ?

**Opal: ** I'll try but you owe me Korra

**I had to type this up really quick sorry about the errors. Short Chapter I'm sorry but here are some good news. It's Spring Break for us now so that means more times to update****. I will update the next chapter when I get one more follow I'm at 99 hopefully it will change to 100.**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Opal)**

While Asami is signing some autographs. I'm trying find out where she might keep her phone . Most likely it's in her purse which is on the back of her chair.

It would be an easy grab, if it wasn't for Mako the wannabe bodyguard standing behind her chair.

"Hey Babe how are you" I look at Bolin

"Good, I need a phone charger do you think the superstar has a phone charger in her purse"? he thinks about it.

"I'm not sure do you want me to ask her"?

"NO, I don't want to bother her she is busy do you think you could get her purse for me" he raises his hands up to protest

"No way me holding a purse in your dreams" frown at him

"Come on Bolin, if I do it Mako is going make a scene but if he sees you he will not pay attention"

"What do you mean Mako is always on my case"

"Please Bolin can you please help me" I give him one of my puppy dog eyes, which he can never handle

"Opal don't make that face"

"Opal please don't look at me like that"

"Fine I will do it" I give him a hug

"Thanks baby"

I watch Bolin.

"Hello would you like some coffee"? I turn around and see that Kuvira's cousin is holding a coffee pot.

"No thank you, but I would love some tea" I say with a smile

"Coming right up sweetie"

I take a seat in one of the chairs in the bookstore as I'm watching Bolin talk to Mako

I see Kuvira walk up to Nori. I over hear their conversation while she is making my tea.

I pretend to look at my phone.

"She is perfect Kuvira are you sure she is even single a beautiful woman like herself"?

"Yes, Nori she is trust me, did you not see the way her face lit up when you hugged her"

"I know but she was just probably being nice and what did I tell you about blind dates, you didn't have to send her here just so we can hook up"

"Nori you been single for too long and believe me when I say this, my teacher is in desperate need of someone."

"Oh stop Kuvira let me give this young lady some tea"

I can't believe what I just heard, that explains why Kuvira choose this bookstore, she is trying to get Asami and Nori together but they can't because Korra is dating Asami. Should I tell Korra?

No she already stressed out, I doubt Asami even likes Nori back I have nothing to worry about.

Nori walks over to me, I act naturel

"Here is your tea miss"? I smile

"Thank you so much Nori, here is your tip" she hands me the money back

"No keep it please you're one of Kuvira's friends" I take back the money I will sneak it into the tip jar when she looks away.

She sits beside me.

"So do you like your teacher"? she asks me

Should I lie so she will get over Asami or be honest?

"I like her she teaches well" I say while sipping my tea

"That's good, so is she like a nice teacher or a real jerk"?

Why does she keep asking me about her? she is dating someone!

"She is fair so I can't really say" she nods

I get a text from Bolin and he says he has the purse.

"Thanks for the tea but my friend needs me" I tell Nori while getting up

I meet Bolin in the children book aisle.

"Haha that boy has a purse like a girl" some little boy says while pointing at him

"For your information this purse brings out my eyes" Bolin then flips his short hair. Making me laugh

I bend down to the little boy's level

"For your information girls love boys who wear purses" I then kiss Bolin on the cheek

The boy smiles and runs yelling

"Mom can I get a purse" Bolin and I laugh

"Here is your purse I got a lot of crap from Mako for you"

I look through her purse and I see no phone. She must have it in her pocket

"Damm it's not in here" Bolin frowns

"Why can't you ask Kuvira for her charger she has the same phone as you?"

"Haha you are so right I totally forgot my friend had a charger also, return the purse"

Bolin shakes his head

"I did my job the hard part is getting it back"

This is a suicide mission

(**Asami)**

"This is where I got my first bruise"

"and this is where I got my first stitch"

"and this is where I lost my first tooth"

I nod at this boy telling me about his life, I try to look interested but he been talking my ear off.

I miss Korra I just want to talk to her she should be here by now. I wonder if her speech went well.

I take my phone out of my pocket and put it on the table then I notice my purse is missing.

"Mako where is my purse"? I start to panic my car keys are in there and my wallet.

I stand up and look around the floor.

"I LOST MY…" I stop if they find out I lost my purse and someone finds it I would never get it back.

I stay calm. Ok Asami you didn't move from your spot once only to go to the restroom.

That's it probably where it is the bathroom.

"Sorry I need to go the restroom" I interrupt the boy.

**(Opal)**

Great Asami left, I go to Mako and he looks at Asami's purse in my hand.

"Opal, Asami thinks her purse is missing all because you made Bolin take it"

Put Asami's purse back on the floor

"Relax Mako its back you can take a chill pill"

"I just don't understand if you need one of those you know. Why didn't you ask her for one instead of stealing her purse I thought girls were open about things like that?"

I look at Mako confused then it clicks,

Bolin did not just tell Mako that I was on my you know what. Why didn't he just say I needed her phone charger?

I was about to says something when, I see Asami phone sitting on the edge of the table.

"Mako look it's a news reporter trying to cut the line"

"WHERE" as he looks

I take the phone off the table.

Korra should give me a medal for what I'm doing for her.

**(Asami)**

I looked all over in the bathroom and I can't see my purse anywhere. I wash my hands when the door comes open.

"Oh hey sorry I was just checking if you were ok I saw you come in here really quickly"

Nori walks toward me.

"Yeah I seem to have lost my purse and the last time I had it was in here"

"Don't worry one time I was stocking books and I lost my phone and I called it and next thing I know it was in one of the books I had stocked on a shelf"

"Lucky at least you found it" I grab a paper towel

"Asami we will find your purse I will lock everyone in here until we do"

"Isn't that illegal"? I ask with a smile

"Yes, but anything for you"

"Awww you have been nothing but kind to me these two days and to think I haven't followed you on Instagram yet"

She laughs "I'm probably not at as popular as you I only have 134 follows" I look at her in shock

"Are you serious"?

"Nope and I'm following about 245 people"

"Nori I'm totally going to shout you out now" I reach in my pocket and my phone isn't in there

"Shit I lost my phone too" this day couldn't get any worse

**(Opal)**

I open her phone and see that she has a passcode. Ugghhh I only have 3 tries until it disables and she will know someone was on her phone.

Ok if I was a high school world history teacher whose dad is famous, what would be my passcode?

I put in the Apple passcode 1,2,3,4

I doubt that was it she is too smart for…. It opened wow you would think an engineer liker herself would have a harder passcode.

I check her messages and look for Korra name in new messages.

I see a new message from K.

K must stand for Korra ok make sense so if she ever loses her phone people won't freak out ok smart.

What did Korra say in the message say again? Oh yeah something with I love you.

I find the message and delete it.

My mission is completed now I need to return the evidence.

Asami isn't back at her seat yet so I walk up to Mako.

"There you are there was no news reporter trying to cut the line"

I slowly place the phone back on the table

"Sorry false alarm"

Asami walks to the table.

"There is my purse and phone where was it"? Mako and I shrug

"Ok at least the line is getting down" Asami says while taking a deep breath.

Then we see the door open "KORRA" all three of us say at the same time.

**(Korra)**

I could not find this book store at all I had to stop at a gas station just to find this place. I had to stand in line just to see my girlfriend.

I'm here and I hope Opal deleted that message because it's going to be so awkward being here right now.

I walk up in front of the line when this woman says "Hey excuse me you aren't allowed to cut"

I never seen a woman with blonde hair before with her skin tone.

"It's ok Nori she is with me" Asami say her smile makes me so proud she is mine.

I stick my tongue out at Nori while I make my way to Opal and pull her to the side away from Asami.

"Hey did you do it"? Opal nods

"Yes I did and I feel so wrong about it I went through her personal things Korra"

"I know but I'll make it up to you I promise she won't know what you did"

"No what who did" I jump at Kuvira randomness

"You scarred me Kuvira" she laughs

"When are you going to get that cass off I hate how I can't fight you when you are hurt"

I roll my eyes "Kuvira I could take you on with one arm and one eye closed"

"Oh really"?

" yes really" I get in Kuvira face with a smirk then Opal coughs

I look at her and Opal is moving her head in Asami's direction who is looking at Kuvira and I

I step away from her.

"I guess teacher is jealous that we are having fun" Kuvira says

"Hey, you should probably lay off her she been doing all this for us and the field trip"

"Why are you sticking up for her didn't she yell at you for fighting Tahno"?

"Yeah but I was wrong"

"Oh really when have you ever said you were wrong in your life Korra"?

"A lot of time, I'm just saying you have to be more open minded that's all"

"Really Korra because you weren't so open mind when you knew I liked you an you just lead me on"

"Kuvira I thought we were fine, I apologize and I didn't lead you on"

"You know what you are right Korra maybe I should just forgive you for breaking my heart and you carrying on like you did nothing wrong"

"Kuvira I don't think this is about you and I so you might as well come out with it"

Opal then intervenes

"Guys stop this is not the time nor place to be having this conversation"

We look around and everyone is starring at us.

"You are right Opal I'm leaving you stay with everyone's hero"

She then leaves the book store.

**(Asami)**

I feel so stupid as soon as I saw Korra I felt like a kid in a toy store. Then when she came over just to talk to Opal I was a little disappointed.

As I'm taking a selfie with one of my fans. I hear Korra and Kuvira arguing. Then Kuvira storms off I wonder what all that was about.

There are only about 12 people in line left then it will be over. The bucket is filled to the top but looks can be deceiving.

**(Korra)**

"I don't know why Kuvira always asks like this Opal I thought we were fine" as we are sitting in the the the kids area

"Korra she liked you, give her some time and she will come around"

One of the little girls asks

"Is that boy in the suite over there your boyfriend" I try not to gag

"No he isn't"

"Why not you two make a cute couple"

I laugh, kids today

"So what's up with that Nori girl, she was all like no cutting the line and stuff"

"You mean she was doing her job gasp" Opal says

"Opal just hear me out she was like, I don't know" Opal doesn't say anything.

Bolin walks over to us.

"Hey Korra about time how did the speech go"? I hug Bolin

"It was great, we can fund raise again"

"All right way to go Korra" he gives me a high five

'"So Opal after this is all over to you want to go out to dinner with me as in some fast food joint"?

Its funny how Opal and Bolin been dating for a long time and he still manages to make Opal blush.

"Sure Bolin, but I'm picking last time you made us eat some weird soup/noodle type thing it was gross"

"It wasn't gross it was just not edible, that's all"

"So when are you two getting married"? I tease and now the both of their faces turn red.

**(Kuvira)**

"I hate this, everyone loves Asami Sato, because she is rich and pretty, it's not fair what about the hard working people they don't get meet and greets"

As I'm walking to my car I see some news reporters get into a van. I get an idea

"Hey guys I think I can get you a front page story" I call out to them while they look up.

(**Asami)**

finally my last person.

"Hi can you sign my arm"?

"Umm yeah sure, what do you want it to say"?

The boy is probably 15 looks just like Mako.

"Make it say, A hot girl wrote on my arm"

I laugh and write his request on his arm.

"Sweet can you take a picture with me so my loser friends believe I meet you"?

"Better yet lets videochat them" he smiles and pulls out his phone

**(Korra)**

I'm tired it's almost 8 o clock and Asami is still talking to some boy.

I been drinking tea for 2 hours now.

Opal and Bolin left an hour ago, only person left here is Mako and Asami.

The jerk blonde hair women makes her way towards me.

"I know I know I already had about 5 cups but I drink when I'm bored" she frowns

"Well don't ever try alcohol in that case"

"My name is Nori I own this place" I nod

"Sorry I was a jerk earlier, I just didn't want you to hurt Asami Sato or I would be sued"

I laugh Mako couldn't hurt a fly.

"I understand you were just doing your job" she smiles

"I saw that fight with my cousin and you is everything aright"?

Wait they are cousins Kuvira never told me that.

"Ughh yeah I don't want to talk about it, it's just girls I mean " she cuts me off

"I know what you mean, I'm been trying to look for the right one for a long time"

I look at Nori she looks beautiful there is no way she can't find someone to date.

"No way, you are beautiful and you own a book store what's not to like"

She blushes "Aww thank you, I do have someone in mind but I think she is too good for me"

"I think you should go for it you only live once" she smiles

"You really think so"?

"Yeah do it, you never know until you try"

I get a phone call from Tenzin. I answer it.

"Hello"

"Korra it's getting late get home I don't want you out with your arm at night"

"But Tenzin It's almost over"

"I don't care get home now"

He hangs up on me. I get up from my seat

"Thanks for the tea I need to get home now"

"Aww, come by the shop anytime" I smile

"I will have a good night and remember what I told you"

As I'm leaving the store I look up at Asami and she is still talking to that boy.

I see Mako heading towards me

"I need to leave tell our teacher ok Mako" I yell out to him he nods.

**(Asami)**

Mako walks towards me "Korra told me to tell you she left"

What I didn't get to talk to her once.

"Ok well it's getting late maybe you should be heading out too" I tell him

"Are you sure it seems like you will have a lot of stuff to care by yourself"?

Nori stands beside me "Don't worry I will help her" he nods and walks out the door.

Stopping to wave a goodbye.

"I'm so tired, thanks again for letting us, use your bookstore" I tell Nori as we are walking to my car.

"No problem I already made a lot of money just by selling tea and coffee, I should be thanking you"

I open the car door for her so she can put some of the boxes in.

"So do you think you raised enough money for the field trip?

"I really don't know I hope I will probably count it tonight if I'm not tired"

Nori shuts my car door.

"Asami I really enjoyed meeting you" I open my car door

"Don't say your goodbyes now I'm going to be visiting your store for now on, I love to read"

She laughs

"I would love that"

"Asami"

I shut my car door. Then turn to look at her

"Yeah what's wrong Nori"? I ask while her eyes drop.

Next thing I know I feel her lips on mine. I pull away

"I'm so sorry" Nori then runs off

What just happened did she just kiss me?

**(Korra)**

As I'm brushing my teeth Meelo comes into the bathroom and pushes the seat up.

"Umm do you not see me brushing my teeth can you wait before you go pee"

"Oh sorry Korra I didn't see you there was just day dreaming about my future wife Asami"

I laugh

"Oh really when is your first date"? I ask

"I don't know yet" he says

"Ok let me know so I can drive you to pick her up" he then fist bumps me.

I get into bed and check my messages Asami hasn't texted me maybe she is busy counting the money I'm sure we will talk in the morning.

***The Next Day***

I wake up and the first thing I do is check my phone.

I get a message from Opal, Bolin,Mako, and Kuvira's group chat and it's a picture message.

Bolin sent the picture and the caption says: WOW Who Know

I click on the picture

I get out of bed quick "This can't be real"!

**(Asami)**

My phone wake me up. I can barely open my eyes since I'm so tired. I pick it up

"Hello" I say all tired like.

"Asami this is your father" I wake up

"Hi dad I wanted to call you last night but I was busy" Appa comes in my room

"I bet you were Asami"

"What's wrong why did you call me so early"?

"Have you checked the newspaper lately Asami" I get out of bed and walk toward the door.

"No I haven't" he coughs

"Well you should look at it"

"I will I'm walking to go get it right now"

I pick up the paper and head back inside

"I got it, what's so important about today's paper"? I ask while looking at the front page with a man holding some big fish.

"Turn to the second page" I turn to the page

I almost drop my phone when I see Nori and I kissing on the page with the caption

"Asami Sato left Future Industry to be with her secret lover"

This isn't true who took this picture

"Dad it's not what it looks like"

"Asami I think you should come home so we can talk" he then hangs up the phone

**I updated like I said but I have to go somewhere so I couldn't check the spelling sorry about that again I will do better.**

**Omg Thank you all for the 100 follows means a lot I'm so happy. Your thoughts on this chapter are appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Asami)**

I'm packing my bags to head home when, a thought pops in my head. KORRA she must had saw the newspaper.

I run to my phone and call her but it goes straight to voice mail. I'm about to leave a voice message when Appa starts barking then I hear a knock at the door.

I walk toward the door to open it.

I'm being pushed aside by Korra.

"I WAS ON MY WAY TO KILL NORI BUT THE BOOK STORE HASN'T OPENED YET BUT AS SOON AS IT DOES I'M GOING TO KILL HER"

I try to calm Korra down but her hand is in a fist and she keeps pacing the floor then she sees my suitcase on my bed.

"Where are you going"? I motion to Korra to sit down on the couch.

I sit beside her and grab her hand into mines which is quite awkward do to the fact I can only hold her left hand but it's still something

"Korra look at me" her blue ocean eyes are just too much right now.

She interrupts me.

"Asami I know the kiss wasn't your fault"

Wait how did she know ?

If it was the other way around as in Korra was kissing someone else I would be pissed

"I was talking to Nori yesterday and she was telling me how she had a crush on someone, but I didn't think it was you so I told her she should make a move"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"!

She throws her left hand in the air

"I don't know maybe because I didn't think she was talking about my girlfriend"

We sit there and I can tell something else is on Korra mind.

"Korra what's wrong" she stands up

"It's just you should have told me as soon as it happened, why did I have to find out from Bolin before you, don't you think you should have at least told me"

Regret fills my heart, I should have told her even If it wasn't my fault last night.

"Korra I'm sorry I didn't think.."

She cuts me off

"A part of me thinks if it wasn't for the newspaper article I don't think you would have told me"

"Korra that's not true I would have the next day"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU"!

"What do you mean, you don't believe me I never once lied to you Korra"

"You never been quite open either"

"WHAT are you talking about, I tell you everything"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE KISS"

"Korra is this is about, us not hanging out as often as you like, because I don't know where all this is coming from"

"What do you mean you don't know, we argue, make up, then argue again"

"We argue about stupid stuff Korra like for instance this argument"

"So me being upset my girlfriend didn't tell me about the kiss as soon as it happened is stupid"?

I stand up from the couch now

"No I'm talking about you arguing about how I wasn't going to tell you, when I was is so stupid, your logic doesn't make sense you have no facts to back it up and don't make it seem like I'm not the only one to blame I didn't tell Nori to kiss me"

"Yeah Asami, you are right you didn't have a choice in that case but you did have a choice to tell me about it, this isn't about some stupid jealously type thing like it usually is, it's about you not being open to me"

"Oh really you want to go there Korra, you act like you never did anything wrong in your life, you are always hanging out with your friends and when I text you don't reply and soon to find out you are hanging out with them"

Korra turns around in shock

"It's like you rather hang out with them than me Korra, I'm a person too and I still need someone to talk to"

"Asami, I'm sorry I make you feel that way but it works both ways"

"Does it Korra? Because lately all I been doing is fixing your mistakes"

I didn't mean for it to come out like that

"Well you know what Asami you don't have to worry about my mistakes and me messing things up for you anymore"

"Korra that came out wrong I didn't mean it like…" she shuts the door.

I should chase after her but all those things she said about me not being open to her really hurt me.

I tell her everything and if she wanted to know something she should have asked.

Maybe we need time to think, Maybe going back home for a while will be the best for the both of us

**I know you all hate me for this but, couples argue trust me even on the stupidest stuff not saying what Asami did was right, or what Korra did as in accuse of Asami of lying was right either.**

**I will update tomorrow to make up for this short one.**


	22. Chapter 22

(Korra)

I haven't talked to Asami since storming out of her house yesterday. I mean I know I made some mistakes but, was I wrong for telling her how I felt?

I park my car in the school parking lot and I see Kuvira get out of her car

Maybe if I stay in my car she won't see me. That didn't work because she makes her way to my side of the window.

"Hey Korra did you see the paper yesterday"?

I really don't have time for this.

"Nope, I don't really like reading" I tell her while she backs away from my door so I can get out.

"Silly Korra if you don't like reading why do you like history so much"?

I try walking fast out of the parking lot but she matches my pace.

"Well did you know our teacher was on it"?

"Oh yeah which one we have a lot of teachers" she laughs

"You know your favorite teacher" I stop

"KUVIRA, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HATE HER SO MUCH, I'M SORRY I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU, THERE IS PROBABLY SOMEONE OUT THERE RIGHT NOW WHO IS BETTER THAN ME, BUT YOU CAN'T GO AROUND RUINING PEOPLE'S LIFE, IT WILL MAKE YOU A BITTER PERSON, AND I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T THAT PERSON, I MISS THE OLD YOU THE ONE WHO HELPED OTHERS AND WANTED EVERYONE TO BE TREATED EQUALLY, LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU FIND HER"

She doesn't say anything. So I leave her in the parking lot

I walk into the school and head to my locker and I see Opal already waiting for me there.

"Korra"

I put my hand up indicating that I don't want to talk about it.

"Do you need help opening your locker"?

"No Opal I got it"

This stupid cass reminds me of what Asami probably thinks is one of my mistakes. I wouldn't have came to school if it wasn't for our test today.

I finally mange to open my locker but just before I put my hand into it my cass closes it.

"DAMN IT"

Opal puts her hand on my shoulder

"Korra you need to talk about it, don't hold it in"

"I ALREADY TALKED TO HER ABOUT IT OPAL" I try to hold in my tears but my voice is cracking

"We had a fight and it's stupid because in the beginning it was so much better" I say between tears

Opal pulls me into a hug and tears are getting all over her shirt.

I don't even care that I'm crying in a hallway full of people right now. It just hurts so badly.

**(Opal)**

I feel so bad, it's all my fault if I would had told Korra that Kuvira cousin liked Asami none of this would be happening.

I wouldn't be comforting Korra right now, I know her she never cries in public so this must really got to her.

"I'm sorry I'm getting your shirt wet"

"shhh it's ok "

She pulls away from me and wipes her face.

"I think I'm ready for class now"

"Are you sure we can always leave"?

"No, I can't run away from this I'm going have to face her anyway" I nod and hold Korra's hand as we go to class.

We get to the door and I can't believe this.

"Aunt Lin, what are you doing here"? I ask in shock at seeing my family member in my environment

"Hello Opal, your teacher had a family emergency so she will be out for a few days"

Tahno calls out "Are you sure it was an emergency or was it because of that newspaper article"

My Aunt grabs Tahno by the collar

"Listen you little brat I won't be taking any class clowns in this classroom, I took this job to get away from the police force for a while but as soon as your teacher gets back I'm going back, so behave or I will arrest you, Am I clear"?

Tahno and the whole class nods

I look at Korra and you can tell she didn't know Asami left.

**(Asami)**

I walk out of the airport and see someone holding a sign that says

"Sami Sami Sami" I laugh at the man holding the sign

"Bumi" he looks up and runs to me and picks me up and pulls me into a hug.

"I could hardly recognize you with that scarf and sunglasses on"

"Well after that newspaper article I didn't want to be notice"

He puts me down and open the car door for me.

"So do you want to talk about it"? he says while getting in the front seat

"No I rather get really drunk then spill my guts like the good ole days" he turns on the radio and Vance Joy's Riptide is playing.

"I love this song" Bumi yells out while drumming the steering wheel. I laugh at him singing off key

I really missed him Bumi is the type of guy who would wear a Hawaiian shirt and shorts to a wedding and act like everyone else was dressed weird.

Something about being with your best friend makes everything better.

It's a 2 hour drive to my home_ Kyoshi Island_ from the airport. We didn't really live in the village but on a hill over it.

I used to watch all the kids play in the village and I would wonder what it be like to play with them. So one day when I was about 7 while my dad was working on some project.

I went down the hill to the village and I bumped into Bumi.

He was playing hide and seek, that's why he was running and he found me first. SO apparently that made me "it".

You would think being "it" would be a bad thing but not for me, for a girl who was alone all the time.

To be honest Bumi and I didn't really get a long at first but then we became really close.

"So Bumi have you meet any cute girls" I tease my bf

"For who you or me"? he says with a cheeky grin

He can tell from my face that I was pissed at his question he laughs

"I'm sorry too soon huh" I nod while leaning my head against the window".

**(Korra)**

"So what was your reaction to the newspaper article"? Bolin asks with his mouth full of food.

"I was shocked to be honest I never thought she liked girls" Mako adds

"Yeah like, I know it must have been awkward seeing her on the newspaper like that" Bolin adds

I just want to fight the both of them at Asami being the topic at the lunch table.

"Guys let's not talk about our teacher like that she's a person too and who ever she's attracted to shouldn't be a big deal" Opal adds

"Korra are you ok you been stirring your apple sauce for 5 min now" Mako asks

I look down at the liquid apple sauce.

"Yeah I'm just tired I guess"

Kuvira makes it to the lunch table

She doesn't say anything she pulls out her phone typing something

**(Asami)**

"Bumi do you mind if I stay with you today"? he turns and looks at me

"Why, doesn't your dad know you are coming"?

"Yeah he does but I don't think he will mind if I stay with you just for tonight, and I'm not ready to have the talk with him"

"I understand Asami, you could had made this easier on yourself if you would have told him in college like I told you"

"You think I don't know that Bumi" he laughs

"I love it, when you get all upset because you make the funniest expressions" I roll my eyes

And check my phone which has no signal what so ever.

The long plane ride really got me missing Korra. I wonder if she is still mad at me.

"Did I tell you I saw Iroh" Bumi brakes the car our head moves forward

"WHAT,WHEN"?

"A month ago, he wanted to get back together but I just wasn't feeling it you know"

Bumi pouts

"Why I love you two together, I gave him your address just so you two could get marry and have beautiful fire nation babies"

"I don't appreciate you giving him my address and if you love him so much why don't you marry him" I tease

"I would but I don't really like those general types, I mean it would be hot in the bedroom but waking up really early would be a deal breaker"

I laugh at Bumi's logic.

We pull into the village finally.

Home sweet home.

**(Korra)**

I feel so lousy right now, I'm so glad school is over so I don't have to hear about that stupid news article.

I stop at a gas station.

I'm pumping my gas then I see the devil herself Ginger. Our eyes lock and she makes her way over here

"Oh Korra did you see the newspaper lately"?

I try to just pay attention elsewhere.

"I don't want to talk to you Ginger" she laughs like I'm joking

"Oh Korra why are you so cold with me, can't you see that your crush/teacher has someone already"

I don't say anything I'm not going to let her get to me.

"Come on Korra hang out with me today what do you have to lose, it's not a date I promise"

I feel like my car is taking forever for the gas tank to fill up.

"Ok just take this flyer if you change your mind" she puts it on the hood of my car and walks off.

After she drives off I pick up the flyer

"Open Mic Night"?

**(Asami)**

Bumi carries my stuff inside while I remember the old memories of _Kyoshi Island_.

"Really Asami did you really need a suite case just for your makeup"

"Yes, now be careful"

"Asami could you get my comb from my room"? he asks me

Why couldn't he get it himself?

"Yeah sure" I open his bedroom door

"ASAMI"

"KIMBERLY" she gives me a hug

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too when did you get here" I ask while Bumi walks in the room with a smile

"I got here before Bumi picked you up"

"You are supposed to be in Ba Sing Se"

"I know but, I needed a break and let's just say we got the same idea to come back home"

I meet Kimberly in college we both were taking a photography class and Bumi, her, and I would hang out all the time.

She teaches at Ba Sing Se University now, she is also the youngest professor there. She's from the Northern watertribe but hates the cold, very weird I know

"You already know this night going to be epic" Bumi says while pulling us all in a group hug

***6pm***

(**Korra)**

I decided to check out that Open Mic thing. I mean I don't have anything else to do and if I hang out with my friends they will either ask if I'm OK or talk about Asami which I don't want to do.

I drive to the address on the piece of paper Ginger gave me.

I walk up to the the club and show one of the bouncers the invitation and he lets me in.

I know I look stupid with ripped gray skinny jeans, a blue and white stripe shirt and some white converses on when everyone else is wearing black.

Ginger sees me and motions me to come over.

"This is Korra my friend" she introduces me to a group of her actor and actress friends.

"I know you" one of the boys sitting down says to me

"You do how"?

"I saw you climb that Ferris wheel that was smooth yo"

I nod "Thanks"

Ginger smiles "Sit down have a drink" she hands me some green drink with an umbrella in it.

The memory of me dancing at Bolin's birthday party flashes in my mind.

I hand it back "No thank you I don't drink" her friends boo

"Come on now, you are telling me you can climb Ferris wheels but can't take one drink"

I think about it maybe they are right. What is one drink going to do?

**(Asami)**

What is one drink going to do, that is the question I asked myself 30 min ago before the fact that this is my 4th Serpent Pass Beer.

"So then this man comes up to me in the bar and say this corny pick up line like, Hey girl want to know why they call me the Avatar? I then ask why and he replies with, because I can make you bend all 4 elements"

Bumi and I can't breathe at Kimberly's story.

"Haha what did you say after that" Bumi asks

"I told him, be like the Avatar and vanish for 100 years"

"NO you did not say that Kimberly" I say

She laughs while putting her beer down "I did trust me you can ask him"

"How"?

She points to the ice from the cooler

"He in one of the iceberg isn't he" we all laugh

Kimberly frowns

"What's wrong" I ask

"You never replied back to my text" I looked her confused

"You texted me"? I ask

"Yeah two days ago I was telling you how I had some big speech to say and I loved you"

"Oh I'm sorry my messages been backed up, since yesterday I didn't really get a chance to check any of my messages"

"Bumi then gets up and gets another beer.

"No way Bumi that's your 7th one no more" I say while pulling at his leg while he drags me across the floor.

Making Kimberly laugh

"Asami relax I'm a man I can take more than women he then bangs his chest

"Are you a man or a chimp"? I ask while letting go of his leg and starring at the roof.

"You know what I really messed up"

"How"

Bumi ask while lying beside me

"I have to tell my father that I like girls tomorrow and I don't know what to say to him"

Something about saying this is so funny

I start laughing Kimberly stumbles over to us and lay on the other side of me. All three of us are laughing

"I don't know why I'm laughing this isn't funny" Kimberly says making us laugh even more.

"No what really funny is, I don't even like the girl I was caught kissing on the newspaper".

Our laugh gets even louder I feel like we are probably waking the whole village.

"No what's even funnier is my girlfriend found out before I could tell her" Bumi rolls on his stomach

While Kimberly trying to catch her breath.

"What even funnier is my girlfriend is one of my students"

No one laughs.

**(Korra)**

I feel so crazy right now this is only my second drink and I feel so different right now.

Everything looks so funny looking. Everyone laughing but I don't think anything is funny.

"Can I get some water" I ask but everyone keeps laughing.

Some band is playing some rock song and my head is killing me right now.

Ginger pats my shoulder "I'll get you some water be right back"

I nod while I pull out my phone to see if I got a text from Asami. Still nothing I'm debating whether or not I should text her first.

Ginger comes back and hands me some drink that looks purple.

"WHATs THIS"? I yell out over the music

"It will get rid of your head ache" I smell it and it smell like cough syrup.

"Never mind I think I'm good" I tell her she frowns

"Come on Korra lighten up, have fun, get over her"

What does she mean get over her, Asami is the only thing I'm think about right now, I can't get her out of my head.

"Listen Korra if you drink this, she will be out of your head"

I look at the group around me and they all seem to be having a good time.

I take a sip of the purple drink and WOW.

(**Asami)**

"What do you mean you are dating a student"? Bumi asks

I can feel the alcohol rubbing off now and I know I'm going to have a bad hang over tomorrow morning.

"I don't know what we are at this moment we had an argument" I lay on his couch

"Asami, I love you but what you are doing is wrong you could get in big trouble" Kimberly adds

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT"

Bumi sits beside me.

"This can't keep going on Asami"

Tears are coming down my cheeks now.

"I can't just leave her Bumi, she left an impression on me"

Kimberly Sits on the other side of me and pulls my head to her chest while I cry.

"shh I know Asami, we don't choice who we have feelings for"

My heart hurts so much just thinking about Korra.

"I don't know what to do"?

Bumi gets up

"You know what you have to do Asami and I know it will hurt but you're are putting your career on a line for a girl"

"SHE ISNT JUST A GIRL BUMI"

He nods

"I know I'm sorry but you need to be mature about this whole thing"

"That's not true Bumi, my parents meet when my mom was 25 and my dad was 32, so Asami age isn't a big deal"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL WHEN SHE IS HER STUDENT KIMBERLY"

I lift my head "He is right Kimberly, it is a big deal"

**(Korra)**

This Open mic night is so fun like, everyone is so talented I love everyone here.

"Hey I love you" I say while hugging a complete stranger

"Haha Korra chill before you sleep with someone you will regret" Ginger says

"You mean like you"?

Ginger blushes she was about to say something when a man takes the mic on the stage.

"Can we get the Amazing Ginger on stage please?"

Everyone claps I stand up on a chair, I think everyone trying to out clap me I'm not going to let them win this game.

I try to clap then remember my broken arm so I yell Woahhh.

Ginger smiles and hugs the man then takes the microphone

"Thank you everyone for coming to Open Mic Night I worked hard to put this all together"

I cheer "Wooooahhh I know that girl"

The crowd laughs

"Thank you, that's my good friend Korra everyone she just got her heart broken recently"

The crowd says aww while turning to look at me.

I yell "Awww" back to them I think this is another game.

"I think she should come up here and sing her heart out don't you think everyone"?

The crowd claps and cheers yeah.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" I say

next thing I know some people are pushing me up the stage.

Wait I didn't say I wanted to do Open Mic why am I on stage.

Ginger hands me the mic

"But I can't sing" I accidentally say in the mic everyone laughs

"It's ok you don't have to sing just speak from your heart" she pats me on the back and head off the stage while I look at the crowd.

I speak into the mic "Umm I would do comedy but I guess my love is a joke"

Some people in the crowd claps and one person yells

"Do poetry man" that is a great idea

I smile

I feel like whatever drink Ginger gave me is making me not feel anything right now. I start giggling

"Ok Poetry it is"

The crowd claps, I take a deep breath and bring the microphone back to my mouth

Sunday morning rain is falling

*pause*

Steal some covers share some skin

*pause*

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

*pause*

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

*pause*

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

*pause*

And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew

*pause*

That someday it would lead me back to you

*pause*

That someday it would lead me back to you

*pause*

I finally look up at the crowd and they are snapping

I bow

Ginger comes up on stage and pulls me into a hug.

Then takes the microphone

"Wasn't she great" everyone?

The crowd cheers

"I mean we all know that her poem was from a so.."

I interrupt and grab the mic

"Ginger I'm really happy for you but, I wrote that myself that band Maroon 5 took my poem and made it into a song"

The crowd laughs

"Whatever you say Korra" Ginger says taking back the mic.

The crowd starts to look like dots and I keep blinking but they still look blurry.

I try walking off the stage but my legs give out and next thing I know I fall to the ground.

"Korra are you ok"

Next thing I know my eyes shut.

**(Asami)**

Kimberly and I carry Bumi to bed since he can't walk by himself.

"Dang Bumi been eating way too much" Kimbery says while we drop him on his bed.

"I know right we all should make him eat cabbages for a whole week" we shut his bedroom door.

I sit on the couch

"You aren't going to bed"?

I shake my head no

"I'm too tired to go to sleep" she gives me a weird look

"I just have a lot to think about, I will go to bed in a little while" she nods and heads into the guest room

I pull out my phone and I still don't have any signal, brings back memories why I was always outside as a kid.

Maybe now would be a great time to check my new messages/old.

After getting pass all the "Is this a real picture of you" or "I didn't know you were dating" messages

I get to the final two.

One of them was Bumi telling me how we should hang out soon very ironic.

I didn't see any messages from Kimberly and I know because her name in my phone is "K" I choose that name for her because she would always reply with a K when I texted her and a course her name starts with a K

Then I see it my heart drops a new message from "My Avatar" I click on the message

**Asami: ** You are right maybe my fan will appreciate my oldness unlike you. I'm a superstar today so I don't have time to talk to wannabe stunt devils like yourself.

**Korra: **Lol I'm not a wannabe, I have to go the Principle just finished, ttyly I love you

Korra told me she loved me

Everything I was thinking before doesn't matter right now.

She loves me

Maybe she sent that on accident or maybe she did mean to say that.

Oh My Spirits, she sent that and I didn't reply back she must have felt stupid.

I call her number but the call drops

Shit I feel terrible.

**(Korra)**

I wake up and Ginger has my head on her lap.

"Korra finally you are awake" I smile

"You know me always waking up, what happened"?

My head is still killing me right now

"You fell on stage but lucky you didn't hit your right arm and fell on your back"

"I'm so lucky" I give her a thumbs up

Ginger laughs

I don't know why I'm serious

"Korra you are something else, I don't know why you even like that Asami, she is just using you"

The thought of Asami comes back in mind

"Do you know your name is named after a spice" I giggle

"Yeah, I guess, anyway tell me about Asami since she so better than me"

"She is really sweet and nice and I feel like when I'm with her it's bittersweet, haha bitter and sweet sounds like a compound word"

"Korra it is"

"Ok Ginger I didn't know you where an English teacher" I yell out.

A man with a red scarf on picks me up.

"PUT ME DOWN STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER" I call out

"Korra it's me Mako I'm not a stranger"

Ginger laughs and grabs my hand

"I hope we can hang out more you artist" she then kisses it

"Ewwww Ginger germs gross" she laughs while the strange man with red scarf carries me off.

**Thanks for the follows and reviews. Hope the chapter made you laugh to make up for Korra and Asami fight.**

**I really hope I'm making this story interesting for you all and this is the story you all get excited for when you see a new update.**

**Everything going to come together and make sense just trust me**


	23. Chapter 23

(Korra)

Ugg my head is killing me and my back. I open my eyes and this doesn't look like my room.

a Matter of fact this isn't my room.

I try to stand up but I can't keep my balance.

"Take it easy Korra you had a long night" Mako helps me sit back down on the bed

"Wait I stayed over last night"?

Bolin comes in the room with a glass of water.

"Great you are awake, you had us worried " he hands me the glass

Finally water the only thing I wanted in the first place.

"Wow Korra you were really thirsty" I wipe my mouth

"Trust me I was" I hand Bolin back the cup.

"So how bad was I"? I ask trying to get rid of flashbacks of me on stage

"Well I guess pretty bad, taking in fact that Ginger had to call me just to pick you up"

Mako says

"I thought you didn't like her why were you with her" Bolin asks

"I mean she is ok, I just wanted to you know do something different for a while".

They both look at me confused

"Have anyone seen my phone"? Bolin hands me my phone

"Tenzin called but we told him you were here"

Great

**(Asami)**

I decided to wake up before everyone to make breakfast. I'm looking for where Bumi keeps the tea but I can't seem to find it.

If that's not all of my troubles, I still can't get signal in this village.

I shut the cabinet door then I hear a yawn

"Good Moring Sami ready for the big day" Kimberly says while giving me a hug

"Haha very funny and no"

She sits on top of the counter while I'm making the eggs

"Please tell me our conversation yesterday was just a dream due to my over drinking last night"?

I frown

"Sorry Kimberly it isn't"

I put the eggs on the plate and set them down on the table

"Are you going to tell your father"?

I almost drop the last plate on the ground

"NO way Kimberly I would have never told you, if I wasn't so drunk last night" she hops down from the counter and get out the orange juice.

"Well what are you going to say to him then, you have to say something"

"I'm just going to hear what he has to say then go with what I know" she nods

Bumi comes out of his room

"I smell eggs" he says while rubbing his stomach

"Well you are right big guy" I say to him

We all sit at the table to eat breakfast. Its so awkward we are sitting there in silence.

"OK GUYS IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT"

They all look up from there food.

"Ok Sami are you going to end the relationship like I think you should or.."

Kimberly cuts him off

"Asami is a grown woman she can make her own choices Bumi"

"Well clearly for an engineer/history teacher she isn't making smart ones" Kimberly gives him an evil glare

I was about to say something when we hear a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it since I don't make smart choices" I get up from the chair while Bumi and Kimberly whisper

I open the door

"Hello Asami"

He looks so different now with his gray hair

"Hello Father"

**(Korra)**

Mako drops me off at the pier

"Thanks again Mako"

"No problem Korra please don't ever drink again" he tease

"I won't trust me" he laughs and drives off.

As I'm sailing back home. I wonder if Asami texted me, I mean I know we had a fight but she would had least told me where she went.

She didn't even tell me why she was packing or anything.

I thank Koko and head inside

I open the door and a little baby is standing in front of me

"Hey Rohan" I say while walking around him

Wait Rohan can walk? Pema comes around the corner

"Korra you just got here"?

"Yes, and when did Rohan learn to walk" she laughs while picking him up

"Yesterday, it was crazy Meelo was teaching him how to walk but I didn't think he would"

I'm so proud of Rohan I feel so bad I missed out on him walking.

Meelo comes around the corner with shaving crème on his face

"What's on your face little man" he pouts

"I'm not little I'm just a man don't you see I'm growing a beard"?

I nod

"Yep I knew you were looking different these couple of days" he nods

"Korra the doctor called and you have an apportionment today" Pema says

"Wait why, I thought I didn't have one until later this week"

"The doctor said he looked over your x rays and he might have good news"

**(Asami)**

I been in my room for an hour now. My father hasn't talked to me once he just took me home and he went in his office.

Why am I'm so anxious I'm grown I have my own apartment. I shouldn't be scarred Asami you got this

"Asami can you come in my office please"

Oh my spirits, I'm scarred maybe I should pretend to be asleep, or pretend I'm sick.

Pull it together Asami be an adult you knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to his office,

He is putting some ship in a bottle, all this time I thought he was thinking of his punishment for me.

"Yes Father" he motions for me to sit in front of him at his desk

He is still working on that bottle. If he wasn't ready to talk to me why is he working on that bottle and not talking to me.

"Asami, you know why you are here "

I take a deep breath

"Yes father, the newspaper article"

He throws the bottle on the ground making the glass get all over the floor.

"NO ASAMI, you are here because you keep secrets from me"

His face is red and I don't know what to do I'm basically paralyzed.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, not tell you, I just didn't know how you would react"

He takes a deep breath and the color returns to his face.

"Well Asami, I think I would have reacted way better than me finding my daughter kissing someone I didn't know on a news article"

He does have a point.

My father gets up from his chair and heads to the window.

"Remember, when you told me you wanted to be a teacher and not follow in my foot steps"

"Yes, Father I do"

He closes the window

"I let you do as you pleased right" ?

"Yes Father"

He sits back down

"Asami, I'm getting really old, and I let Future Industries basically run it self and It's doing amazing"

I nod

"I just want someone who can take care of it when you know I'm gone"

"I'm sure, you can hire someone to do a great job, Father"

"I know that, but a part of me want you to be that person"

"Dad, I know you wanted me to take over that company but I don't see myself being that person"

"I know you enjoy teaching Asami and I know that you leave an impression on your students, trust me I know I received an email from one"

Wait what?

**(Korra)**

"Korra I was looking over your x rays from last week, and noticed that your arm was healing at a fast pace, first I thought it was just normal but now today seeing a newer one it healed so fast, like you were some sort of Avatar or something"

He shows Pema and I my x rays

"Wow it healed that fast" Pema asks while holding the x ray

"Yes, that's what I said, even went to show my colleagues"

She hands it back to the doctor

"So what does that mean for me"? I ask

The doctor smiles

"It means that you can get your cast off today"

Am I hearing this right, no more cast, preventing me to open my locker,

no more cast, so I don't have to just eat apple sauce because I refuse to have someone cut my food,

no more cast, so I can play soccer, no more cast so I can work out again!

"Yes, let's get this bad boy off Doc"

**(Asami)**

My dad grabs his laptop and logs in

"I found it, let me read it to you" he says putting on his glasses

_Dear, Hiroshi_

_I'm one of your daughter's students_ _let me just say that, at first she wasn't my favorite teacher, I mean she taught well it's just she never quite paid attention to me._

_This email isn't about how bad your daughter is or anything. I just wanted you to know my background involving her._

_I don't know, if you know about this but, we are trying to go on a field trip, and we been trying to raise money with fund raisers._

_You may also know that Asami was seen on a news article recently. The image isn't what you think, she was just having a Meet and Greet to help raise the last portion of money for out field trip. A fan happened to get starstruck-ed and kissed her Asami had no relations to that woman what so ever, and it's all a misunderstanding. My teacher really cares about us, so much that she went out of her way just to make our field trip come true. I don't know whether we are going or not at this point, but I do know that I personally don't deserve to go on that field trip by the way I treated her. So please don't be upset with your daughter who just wanted to make a difference for her students._

_I'm surprised I'm saying this but your daughter made a difference in my life_

_From a regretful student_

My father finished reading the email, and tears are pouring out of my eyes

I wished I could tear bend.

"Asami, why didn't you tell me you needed money for a field trip, you know I would have gave it to you"

I wipe my face

"Because I wanted to show you how independent I was" he gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around me

"Asami, my little girl you always were independent, since that time you made your own remote control doll car out of my old parts, since that time you,

you made me breakfast event through it had no flavor what so ever, you always want to be independent, but baby girl it's ok to ask for help sometimes

That doesn't make you are weak it makes you are strong, coming to terms that sometimes you can't do it alone"

"I know father, I didn't want you disappointed in me, guess I'm too late huh"

"Asami, I'm not disappointed in you, I'm upset that you didn't feel like you could talk to me, about your relationships,

To be honest, I never really liked that Iroh boy of yours anyways"

"What I thought you did" ?

My dad pulls away from holding me and walks to his desk and pulls out a broken trophy

"Dad what happened to your "Best Engineer Award"?

"Your ex broke it, he thought he could hide it but I knew something was up when it was gone, so I looked at the video camera and saw that he bumped into it and it fell and broke"

I try to hold in my laughter, Iroh always been goofy for a General.

"Asami promise me, you won't hesitate to tell me anything that goes on in your life, I'm getting old and I don't want to miss out ok"

I give him a kiss

"I won't father I promise"

He smiles, I turn to walk out the door

"By the way I already sent the funds for that field trip of yours"

I turn back around

"WHAT"!

"Your class is going on the field trip I already sent it to Varrick everything is paid for"

(**Korra)**

My arm looks great even through it feels a little funny, but the doctor says it will take time for it to be back to normal if it does.

I'm just happy I don't have to wear that cast

I pull out my phone to text Asami, I don't care if she hasn't texted me back or called me, this is good news and I don't want to fight anymore

**Korra:** Hey I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now, but I got my cast off yeah just letting you know

*sent*

I put my phone down

"Hey Korra do you want anything special" Pema asks

"Umm Ice cream, but I want one in a waffle cone, no a waffle bowl yessss waffle bowls are life

" she laughs

"I swear Korra I think you are Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora all in one body"

She pulls up to the same ice cream place Asami and I went to.

Awww man the feels, she hands me money but I decline

"No way I got this"

I go inside then I see her Nori wearing sunglasses eating a sundae by herself.

If I saw her two days ago I would totally drop kick her and steal her sundae but now I feel bad for her.

I basically told her to go for her feelings and she got hurt.

She doesn't see me come in so I go to the counter and order a mint chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle bowl.

The boy hands me my ice cream

"I put an extra scoop of mint for you" he winks

"Thank you"

I should talk to Nori but Pema is probably waiting for me

I look out the window and see Pema is jamming to some song on the radio. Yeah I don't think she will mind me staying for 5 min.

I walk over to Nori and she looks up at me.

"Hey, how does it feel to be famous" I say while sitting in front of her

"Not, so great everyone recognizes me, I can't even stock my book shelf without me being in some selfie

My Instagram followers went up too, did you know there is a hashtag out for me called

#NorifromWanBookstore"

I try not to laugh that pretty clever.

"Well those are the perks of being famous" I say

But she frowns

"I don't care about being famous I feel hurt that I made myself look stupid in front of Asami"

She takes another bite of her sundae

"Kuvira told me she hasn't came to school to teach, is it because of me"?

I think about it, a part of me thinks its because of me, but I don't really know at this point.

"I doubt it, also she was really flattered"

Nori looks up with hot fudge all over her face

"Really how do you know"?

I mean it's not lying if I'm speaking for her

"She told me"

I mean she told me about that kiss, so technically it's true

"She did"?

"Yeah she was all like aww I feel bad for hurting Nori, and I was like its ok teacher, and she

Was like no it's not Korra, and I was like yes it is"

I take a spoon full of my ice cream, so I stop talking

"Do you think I should meet her and apologize?"

Now I didn't say all that

"Umm I don't think you should do it this soon, you know with all the paparazzi and stuff"

She nods

"You are right Korra, and I don't want you to feel like this is all your fault you were just being a good friend and I think Kuvira is lucky to have you even if she can't see it yet"

I smile and get up

"Thank you Nori, you take care"

She raises her spoon up

"I will and I see you got you cast off"

I raise the roof "Yep now I can do the robot"

She laughs, I wave goodbye

**(Asami)**

For my father being so great with technology why couldn't he create a way to bring service to this village

I lay on my bed rereading all Korra's and I old messages

**Korra: **Do you know that Meelo has a killer crush on you

**Asami: **Trust me I know lol

**Korra: **I think I have competition, I already know I'm better than Iroh but Meelo has a lot off skills I can't compete with

**Asami: **I guess you better impress me then

**Korra: **Ok, not to brag or anything but I can rap

**Asami: **Oh really, spit something then MC Avatar

**Korra: **I like that name MC Avatar, ok let me spit some straight fire but you better pre order my mixtape:

I'm so cool, my home in the Southern Watertribe told me I was cold,

I try to get HONOR roll like my name is Zuko,

Verses so hot, no stop I rock, like my name is Toph,

When I talk people stop what they are doing like blood bending

My style so great they be like Korra you Ba Sing Slaying

*Drop Mic*

**Asami: …..**

**Korra: ** Yeah I'm talented I know you don't have to tell me

**Asami: **I'm speechless right now

**Korra: **I know I get that a lot

**Asami: **You still want to work with computers?

**Korra: **Yep

**Asami: **Good stick with that plan

**Korra: **Ooo you trying to joke?

**Asami: **Nooo your rapping was already a joke itself lol

**Korra: **Whatever it's not like you have any talent: p

**Asami: **I do actually

**Korra: **Like what?

**Asami: **Air Banding

**Korra: **You mean the thing where you lip sing and pretend you are playing an instrument?

**Asami: ** Yep and I'm pretty great at it

**Korra: **I totally want to see this,

**Asami: **whatyou don't believe me?

**Korra: **I just need to see it to believe it

**Asami: ** Ok when?

**Korra: **Right now

**Asami: ** Really? It's like 12pm and it's a school night

**Korra: **I didn't know chickens could air guitar?

**Asami: **Let me see you air guitar, or wait you can't because of your broken arm lol

**Korra: **Low blow man low blow

**Asami: **I'm sorry sweetheart, really it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow goodnight

**Korra: **Goodnight 3

Ughh I miss her so much,

**I have another competition so I will be gone for a few days, I would bring my laptop but I don't want to leave it in the hotel room.**

**I will have my phone so feel free to pm or write a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

(Korra)

I wake up from my amazing sleep since I didn't have my cast in the way.

I check my phone and still no text from Asami Like dang I know I was dumb but she should have at least replied back.

What if she forgot about me?

I get up out of bed to head into the bathroom and as I pick up my toothbrush I get a text.

I bet it's her I run to my bed and see that it's from Eska,

**Eska: **Hey Korra, we have to take the kids to the park today afterschool

**Korra: **Ok I'll be there

I put my phone back on the charger and head back into the bathroom.

She has to be at school today she just has to.

**(Asami)**

This is killing me what if Korra been texting me and I can't reply to her. This is so stupid I get up and head into the kitchen and my father is drinking coffee at the table.

"Goodmoring Asami"

I get a bowl of Fire Flakes

"Good Morning Father" I give him a kiss

"I drove all way to town to get you your favorite cereal"

"Thanks dad, I don't know why you choose to live so far from the city and the most important part WHY DON'T WE HAVE SERVICE"

He laughs while sipping his coffee

"Asami I been around technology for a long time, sometimes I just want to take nature in"

I eat my cereal

"Well having a connection here or there wouldn't be a bad idea, I mean if you can have enough technology to check your emails you can have some phone lines"

"I need email to check how my company is doing, speaking of company I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure father anything"

He smiles

"Well Future Industries is having their anniversary and I need you to speak at it"

Wait what why can't he do it?

"Father doesn't that seem like an event you should go to"?

"Yes, but I been to a lot of those award type things it gets old"

"Dad, I have to get back to my class"

He frowns

"I understand Asami"

I hate it when he says that, it's like a weakness to me

"Ok father I will do it, but if this is one of your plans to get me to take over the business"

He cuts me off with a smile

"Trust me is isn't Asami" I roll my eyes

"Where is the anniversary being held at"?

'"Omashu tomorrow, so you should be heading out tonight"

What I just got here, how am I supposed to...,

wait plane =technology=connection=phone

"Sounds great, let me just repack my things right now"

**(Korra)**

As Ms. Lin is passing out our scores from out test. Principle Varrick comes into the room

"Good Morning class good news"

Everyone looks up

"You all may know that we been having a hard time with the field trip"

Everyone nods

"Furthermore…..WOW KORRA your arm is better" he yells out

I raise it up "Yep, all good and new, see this Tahno want to fight me now"

Tahno rolls his eyes

While Opals' aunt gives me an evil glare

"Sorry about me getting off topic, anyway we had anonymous Donor Hiroshi Sato"

Desna raises his hand "If he is Hiroshi Sato how is he anonymous"?

"Hey kid don't interrupt me" Desna gives him an evil glare

"So does that mean we are going to Ba Sing Se"? Opal asks

"Yes, Mam and we are leaving tomorrow" everyone cheers

Except me "Is our teacher no offense REAL Teacher going to be here to take us"?

Principle Varrick frowns

"I'm afraid not her father emailed me telling me about how she has some big meeting and she won't make it in time"

The class says aww

I'm so angry, everything I did was for that trip and her not being there is so stupid and pointless.

Principle Varrick leaves the class while Ms. Lin passes out the permission slips

"I guess I will be watching you all during this field trip and I run a tight shift so you better behave" she says

"I never been on airplane before" Bolin cheers

"I know right I'm so excited" Mako adds

The bell rings for lunch. I take out my phone and send a long text.

**Korra: **I know you are mad at me, but you avoiding me is foolish, not just that you haven't replied to any of my text, I don't even know where you are, you just left without telling me, Do you know how hurt I feels when you don't answer me back? For you to think just having your father pay for our trip everything would be ok? Well not ok

I was about to add something else when Opal stops me

"Korra relax don't say anything you will regret"

"But I'm so mad Opal I'm trying to stay positive but it's frustrating she won't answer me, she wouldn't do that"

Opal nods

"I know it doesn't sound like her, but you don't know what's going on where ever she is"

We walk to lunch

"Still if she really wanted to talk to me she would had made an effort, I need to stop waiting on her Opal"

I go to my contact list and block her number.

If she doesn't want to hear from me maybe I shouldn't hear from her.

**(Asami)**

As I'm packing my stuff I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come on in dad"

"Ok Honey" coming from a deep voice

I turn around and see Kimberly and Bumi come in my room.

"Wow Asami, I sure didn't miss your Emo bedroom" Kimberly tease while jumping on my pile of clothes

"Hey, I was a rebellious teen"

Bumi laughs "Yeah right we had to force you to sneak out of the village to go to your first ever club"

"So why are you leaving you just got here"? Kimberly asks

"My father wants me to go to Omashu for a Future Industries thing"

"Wow, do you have to say a speech"?

"I guess, but I think he just wants me to go so I can take over the business" Bumi jumps up

"Why don't you, you will be the richest woman in the world"

"I don't want to be the richest woman in the world, I just want to be happy"

"Hey, think of it this way if you take over for your father you could be with your girlfriend"

I never thought of that before

"No way, all eyes are already on me since that article and she is still underage"

"Well you could always keep it a secret until she turn of LEGAL age, I support that decision more than you sneaking around with your student" Bumi says

I push Kimberly off my clothes

"I don't want a long distance relationship again, and the closest Future Industries factory is in Omashu the other 3 are all over the Four Nations"

"If you own the company you can make decisions right"? Kimberly asks

"Yeah"

"Then can't you build a Future Industries factory in Republic City or somewhere near it"?

**(Korra)**

I'm sitting on the see saw, thinking about Asami, this doesn't sound like her

"Korra"

I mean we had good times and she want to just drop everything

"Korra"

She thinks having her father pay for the trip going to make everything better?

"Korra"

"What" I yell out

"You have to lift your feet off the ground so I can go down" Milo says

"Oh, I'm sorry"

I lift my feet off the ground so Milo can go down.

"What happened to that nice lady that went to the museum with us"?

"SHE RAN AWAY AND NEVER COMING BACK BECAUSE SHE IS A QUITTER, DON'T BE A QUITTER MILO NEVER BE ONE BECAUSE YOU WILL GROW OLD AND LONELY AND DIE UNHAPPY"

I take a deep breath to try and calm myself and look at Milo and his eyes is watering

"Aww Milo don't cry I didn't mean…."

He yells and everyone in the park is looking at us. I get off the see saw and he falls from the missing weight

I pick him up and hold him rubbing his back

"Do you want a balloon buddy?"

he cries

"Do you want to go to Eska"

He cries

"Yeah sorry, I would cry too if I had to go with Eska"

Eska puts her middle finger up at me

"Do you want ice cream" ?

He stops crying and nod

Luckily the ice cream truck just pulled in.

I walk Milo and I to the truck "What do you want little guy"?

He wipes his face "Can I get that one" he points to the strawberry éclair bar

"Can I get 1 of those please" I say to the ice cream man.

He hands it to me and I give it to Milo.

"Are you ok now" he smiles and gives a thumb up

I turn around and see a group of kids

"Korra can I have one too"

Aww man I pull out my wallet

**(Asami)**

As soon as I set foot in the airport my phone is pouring in with messages.

Yes finally, I kiss my phone

I skip pass the Blah blah blah messages

To get to Korra's message

**Korra:** Hey I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now, but I got my cast off yeah just letting you know

Aww she got her cast off I missed it, I'm about to reply when I get another message

**Korra: **I know you are mad at me, but you avoiding me is foolish, not just that you haven't replied to any of my text, I don't even know where you are, you just left without telling me, Do you know how hurt I feels when you don't answer me back? For you to think just having your father pay for our trip everything would be ok? Well it's not ok

**Asami: **I'm so sorry, Korra I didn't mean for you to think I didn't care about you, I had to visit my father and now he needs me to go do a speech for him. I don't hate you or anything and I saw your message the one that you said you loved me.

I don't know if you mean it or not but I do know that these pass days I couldn't stop thinking about you and I miss you and I don't want to fight anymore.

I think I know a way for us to be together without us worrying about school, Trust me on this I want to make this work we been through too much together.

Don't give up on me Korra I love you.

**Ughh only if Korra didn't block Asami number she would have saw that Asami loves her too. Let me just leave you all a hint, Omashu isn't that far from Ba Sing Se.**

**Until I get back, wish me luck **

**Thanks for the follows and favorites. Let me know what you all think**

.


	25. Chapter 25

**You guys are just too much lol, Made me stop packing to give you all an extra update I'm gullible I know, good for you but bad for me,**

**(Korra)**

On the plane Bolin sits next to Opal

Mako sits next to Tahno

Desna sits next to Eska

And I'm lucky to have an empty row. I put my headphones over my ears so I can relax and take a nap.

Something about flying always calms me down.

"Umm is anyone sitting here"? I open my eyes Kuvira is standing in the aisle

"No, you can sit here if you want" she smiles and puts her stuff on the shelf and sits down.

We sit there awkwardly, we haven't really talked since the parking lot incident.

"Korra, I took what you said to heart" I put my headphones down

"I'm glad you did" I tell her

"It's just since Baatar jr and I broke up, I been trying to reinvent myself to be you know happy"

Kuvira never been so open about her feelings before well not with me.

"Korra you make people around you so happy, and that something I always admired about you, so I thought if we were together maybe that happiness would rub off on me"

I wished I was that happy person she was talking about, now I'm heart broken

"Kuvira, you make people happy in your own way, you don't have to be like me or be with me to make others happy it's about the little things you do, like for example when you let me use your color pencils in class that makes me happy"

She laughs

"You are just saying that, so I will let you use my color pencils more often"

"No way, Opal doesn't have her pencils sharpen like yours, and Eska only has the color black just like her soul"

Eska kicks the back of my chair "Shut up Korra"

Kuvira and I are silent again

"I emailed Hiroshi Sato "

Wait she was the one that got him to donate money not Asami?

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much just said, how the news article wasn't what it seemed with my cousin but he doesn't know it was with Nori, and that Asami did all that for us so we can go on this field trip"

That was very nice of Kuvira, maybe she did take my advice after all.

**(Asami)**

Korra never texted me back, I know it was a school night but she would have texted me.

Maybe she never meant she loved me and I basically just scarred her off.

I get a cab in Omashu to take me to my hotel.

This is city is beautiful, I wouldn't mind living here it has to so much history.

My hotel is really close to the airport it's in the Kolau Mountains. The driver helps me get my bags out the car.

"Excuse me" this man with a purple scarf says

I swear if he Is hitting on me I'm going to scream.

"Yes" I say patiently

"Your eyebrows are on fleek girlfriend" I try to hide my blush

"Oh these no way, it's not like I spent all night working on them or anything" I say

"Well girl you are Ba Sing Slaying the game these girls need to watch out for you, let me take a selfie with you"

I smile from all these compliments

"I mean I guess I have time for a quick picture"

The man and I take a selfie with his phone.

"Thank you so much" he says

"No thank you, what your name"? I ask while the cab driver drives off

"Thief"

I laugh "Why that name"? I ask

Then he runs off I turn around and see one of my bags are gone.

never trust a man who says your eyebrows are on fleek. The jokes on him that was just my graphic t shirts bag.

Don't judge me

**(Korra)**

"Opal tell your boyfriend to stop snoring" I call out to her

"Shhh stop Korra, you are going to wake him"

"Good that's the point" Eska calls out

I look out the window and see that we are getting close to Ba Sing Se

Opal's Aunt gets up from her seat.

"Now listen you little brats, we are doing the buddy system, and I pick the people"

Everyone says awwww

"Come on Aunt Lin let us have fun"

"Fun leads to drugs, alcohol, and getting pregnant" Bolin wakes up

"Who's pregnant?"

Lin grabs him by the collar "No one is pregnant and you better keep it that way"

"Yes Mam" he salutes to her

**(Asami)**

I get to my room and it's beautiful, my view is even better I hang my clothes in the closet while I look over my speech.

I have an hours before I say it in front of probably thousands of people.

I'm so stressed right now, I wished Korra would pick up the phone when I call her, just her voice would calm me down.

It's not like I suck at giving speeches it's just this is my first time speaking without my father being there and that newspaper article isn't helping either.

I get a text I go to my phone and aww man it isn't Korra.

Just my dog sitter who sent a picture of Appa at the park. I miss Appa and Korra

I put my phone down and get back to my flashcards.

I get another text message. This has to be her,

Opal how did she get my number?

**Opal: **Hey I got your number from Varrick, he's having stomach problems on the plane so he told me to let you know where we are.

Wait why are they on a plane?

**Opal: **We are almost in Ba Sing Se and we really miss you and wished you could be with us, I mean none of this would be happening without your help, on another note, I don't really know what's going on with Korra and you but she been moping around and everything, what happened?

This is too much to process, they went to Ba Sing Se without me?

I didn't know that I thought they were going to wait until I got back

**Asami: **I didn't know you all went to Ba Sing Se?

**Opal: ** Wait what? I thought you knew

**Asami: **No I'm in Omashu right now!

**Opal: **Oh My Spirts, Korra thinks you didn't want to see her and hated her that's why you been avoiding her texts

**Asami: **I didn't have any signal when I was with my father, and I texted her yesterday and she didn't reply

**Opal: **That's strange she has her phone with her right now on the plane

**Asami: **what is she doing?

**Opal: **she is just listening to music

**Asami: **I told her I loved her

**Opal: **Congrats when?

**Asami: **Yesterday that's why I don't know why she didn't reply, I mean she said it first in a message a long time ago

**Opal: …..**

**Asami: **What's wrong?

**Opal: **Oh nothing just a funny story, haha it's really funny, the type of funny that you will laugh about 10 years from now

**Asami: **You can tell me later I have to get ready for my speech

**(Korra)**

We finally landed and we are allowed to take off our seatbelts.

"Finally time to party" Mako yells

Lin looks at him

"Did I say party I mean learn about history" she nods

Principle Varrick comes out of the bathroom

"I feel so much better, I wouldn't go in there in a while I did the thing"

Everyone share their disgusted looks

I get my bags off the shelf for Kuvira and I

"I guess Lin made us partners" she says

"Watch out for her Kuvira, she might climb the Outer Wall and break her left arm this time" Eska says while hi fiving Desna

"Or I might throw you over the Outer Wall Eska" I add

We get off the plane and Bolin kisses the ground

"Finally we are standing on history my friends" Mako pushes his brother over

"Bolin we walk on history everyday"

"I know bro but do we walk on Earth Kingdom history" ?

Opal calls my name so I stop for her

"Yes Opal"?

"Have you talked to Asami" ?

To think I haven't thought about her once until she mentioned her name

"No I blocked her number"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" why is Opal so upset I know Asami and her were close but she should be on my side.

"Opal you don't understand, we weren't meant to be"

She shows me her phone

"I know Opal you have the same phone as me" she laughs

"Oh sorry I didn't have it on, now look at this"

I grab Opal's phone

**Asami: **I didn't know you all went to Ba Sing Se?

**Opal: ** Wait what? I thought you knew

**Asami: **No I'm in Omashu right now !

**Opal: **Oh My Spirts, Korra thinks you didn't want to see her and hated her that's why you been avoiding her texts

**Asami: **I didn't have any signal when I was with my father, and I texted her yesterday and she didn't reply

**Opal: **That's strange she has her phone with her right now on the plane

**Asami: **what is she doing?

**Opal: **she is just listening to music

**Asami: **I told her I loved her

She loves me? All this time I thought she hated me and it was all a misunderstanding

"Wow I need to call her" I tell Opal while pulling out my phone

"You can't she is getting ready for her speech right now"

I need to see her it's been too long Omashu and Ba Sing Se are really close

"I'm going to Omashu"

"HELL NO Korra my Aunt will kill you and me if you run off"

I look around for a cab

"Opal I need to see her, and no one will notice if I'm gone"

"I will" Kuvira comes out of nowhere

"Where in the Hell did you come from Kuvira"? I ask

She laughs " My parents"

Opal crosses her arm "What are you going to do Kuvira talk to the paparazzi about Korra and Asami, because I saw you talk to some of the news reporters on my way to dinner with Bolin"

Wait Kuvira told the news reporter to take that picture?

"I know I'm terrible for that, and I'm paying for that mistake everyday"

I don't say anything

"Korra, I just want to let you know that I'm not going to tell anyone about you two, I already hurt too many people, and I think you should go after her I will distract everyone, you two deserve to be together"

Kuvira looks really honest

"How do we know this isn't another one of your tricks"?

"Trust me it isn't, now go get her" I smile

"Thanks Kuvira, and Opal I probably owe you the world from all the favors you do for me"

"You sure do Korra"

I hop in a cab

"Drive me to Omashu"

"Sure thing but where in Omashu,"?

Well that was a great question I don't really know where she is at

"Do you know where they are holding the Future Industries event thing"?

The driver nods

"Yep, everyone know it's like the biggest thing going on this week"

"Well take me please"

I unblock Asami from my phone

I'm coming to get you Asami.

**(Asami)**

I finally get dress and head downstairs.

I go to the front desk where my father said he had a car waiting for me.

"Hello I'm Asami Sato" the teller looks up

"Oh, yes we have your ride right out front good luck on your speech" I smile and thank her

I head outside and I can't believe my father did this

There is a purple Sato mobile with purple tires, purple hood, even has purple under lights.

I can't ride in the city like this

I call my father he picks up the phone

"Yes Asami do you like the ride I had customize for you"?

"NO dad I look like I just got out of a Justin Bieber Never Say Never movie premiere riding around in this purple what you so call it"

The driver of the Sato Mobile crosses his arm

I mouth sorry

"Asami, you are show casing my new creation where you can customize your Sato Mobile in many different colors, please just go with it"

"Ok dad, also if you had to give me a color next time make it at least all black"

We say goodbye and I get in the car.

"OH MY SPIRTS, THE SEATS ARE SCENTED GRAPE"

My dad has gone too far with his new ideas

**(Kuvira)**

"Where is your buddy Korra"? Opal Aunt asks

Everyone looks at me

"Oh Korra, well she went to the bathroom"

"Why aren't you with her"?

"I wanted to give her you know her privacy"

"I said go with her, not be in the stall with her Kuvira" Ms. Lin yells out

Bolin steps in "Is it ok if we you know spilt up and meet at the hotel or at dinner later on"? he asks

"Yeah Aunt Lin please, we are almost adults I think we can handle not having a teacher down our backs"

Lin steps in Opal's face

"NO one should be down your back" she then looks at Bolin who is terrified

Principle Varricks steps in with some crazy looking graphic t shirt that clearly looks too small for him.

"Guess what guys some man is selling graphic tees on sale and he said they come from all the way in Omashu"

That shirt my principle has on is clearly a girl shirt but whatever. I slowly walk away from the group.

If I'm gone they will think I'm with Korra so I just need to explore the city until she gets back.

**(Korra)**

We finally get out of the Outer wall. I'm so bored right now the only thing on my mind is seeing Asami. "So why do you want to go to Omashu when you have the beautiful city Ba Sing Se" the driver asks me

"I need to get the girl of my dreams" I say while looking out the window

"Haha that sounds like some movie" I laugh

"Yeah it does, it's quite funny because I think we been through more adventures together than Team Avatar"

"You do know the Avatar is not real and just a legend"

"TAKE THAT BACK HE IS REAL"

"I'm sorry, to offend you but someone who can bend an element or even all four just can't be possible"

I don't say anything this driver can't kill my vibe right now.

I pull out my phone and check the news the most trending topic right now is my baby Asami Sato for Future Industries Anniversary.

The car comes to a stop.

I look up "What's wrong" the driver turns around

"We have a problem" I look out the window and see men wearing scarfs blocking the road

We are surrounded by sand dunes so we can't go around them on the road.

One of the man with the scarf covering his head just being able to see his eyes steps to the window.

"Where do you think you two are going" ?

My driver is not saying anything

"We are trying to get pass, but you are your friends are blocking the way so if you could move out the way that would be great"

I say politely the men laugh

"You may not have heard about us, but we are called The Sand Benders, and we don't like people driving on our road"

Who are these little punks?

"Run them over" I tell the drivers but he is shaking

"I can't"

"Why not" ?

"I just peed my pants" he then cries on the steering wheel

One of the sand benders pull him out of the car.

I get out the car

"Hey leave him alone"

The leader laughs "What are you going to do about it you are just a girl"

The sand benders laugh

"Oh today isn't your lucky day" I say while clenching my fists

Let see what my right arm can do now.

**(Kuvira)**

I been walking forever now I'm so hungry.

I see a restaurant called "Good Food"

What an original name, must took much thought to come up with that one.

I walk inside and one of the waiters sits me down.

"What can I get a pretty lady like yourself" some young brown haired green eyes boy says to me

Act normal Kuvira this boy is flirting, Act like Korra what would she say.

"Can I get some Good Food, get it like Good Food as in your restaurant is name "

The boy looks at me confused yep never acting like Korra again.

"Umm I'm just joking can I get the uhhhh"

I pick up the menu to find some thing

"Try the Spaghetti I love it" that voice sounds familiar

I look up

"Baatar"

**(Asami)**

I go on stage, and I was right there are thousands of people here.

Take a deep breath Asami your flashcards are perfect.

You got this imagine them in their underwear.

I look at them and gross, Korra was right they are all old.

"Good Evening, I'm honored to be here to talk on the behalf of my father"

The crowd claps

"You may know, that I haven't been in the spotlight, well not until a few days ago, haha if you know what I mean"

No one laughs

"Wow tough crowd, tough like the hood of a Sato Mobile, am I right"?

*crickets*

Ok Asami I guess old people don't like jokes, stick to the basics and talk from your heart.

I put down the flashcards and take a deep breath

"I worked on a few of these cars here on display, So Future Industries is always a part of me, I stepped away from engineering to purse my career in teaching which I love, my students are great.

You don't have to get a degree in Engineering to love Engineering and you don't have to get a degree in History to love History,

My father is a great example of that concept, he loves Technology but he lives in the middle of nowhere to get away from it.

I know its weird trust me there is no signal what so ever. My point is that he loves technology so much that he doesn't need to be near it just to feel like it's there with him.

That is what Future Industries is, a company that doesn't need someone to watch over them so they will work efficiently.

A student of mine asked me once, How does it feel to be the daughter of the man that created a technology that changed the world.

I finally have the answer to that question and it's How do you feel?

How do you feel when you are able to cut the time to get somewhere?

How do you feel when you are able to put food on the table for your family?

How do you feel when you are able to teach your love ones to drive?

Future Industries care about how you feel and that is out answer to everything"

I get a standing ovation

Wow they like me they really like me and that was just the introduction speech

**(Korra)**

I punch one of the sand benders in their shoulder while kneeing him just below the belt.

"Yeah what can a girl do now punk"? I say while he falls to the ground

I already beat up the rest of the sand bender leaving only one left which is the leader.

"Wow I'm impressed where did you learn how to fight like that" I wipe the sweat off my face

"I don't want to talk, just leave you clearly are out number" I say with my guard up

"Oh really because your driver just left" I turn around and see that my driver is half way down the road

"I still will kick your ass" I say

He raises his hands "I'll let you go since I had enough fun but don't you ever come back"

He moves out of the way.

I get in the front seat, good thing that punk driver of mines left the keys in the car.

Great now I don't even know where Asami is.

I turn on the radio

"Asami Sato speech is live brought to you by the company Fire Flakes"

I hate that cereal, but if that company is the one letting me hear my girl speech, then now I love that cereal.

I turn the radio up

While I drive down the road

"We left off with Asami Sato introduction now she is about to say her new ideas, if you aren't here to see this amazing woman live in action get here"

The radio broadcaster says

"I'm trying but I don't know where" I yell out to the radio

"If you don't know where it is then, let me tell you it's at the Omashu Town Center"

Yes I love this radio man

I take out my phone and put in the destination in GPS.

"Now let's get back to the speech"

I turn the radio up probably the highest it could ever go to hear her speech

"My first idea is that we should have more seats in our Sato Mobile"

Yep that's a great idea

"My second idea is that we should have a way so we can play music from our phone so we don't just be limited to the radio"

Yep I'm really tired of hearing 5 Seconds of Tunnel, on the radio

"My third idea is to install places to keep your phones so it prevents you from texting and driving which is already illegal but isn't that quite enforces so we all still do it"

I slowly put my phone down

"Those are just a few of my ideas, and I'm sure I will come up with more as I take over my father company Future Industries"

WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?

**Hope you all are satisfied with this chapter, I was going to make it a short one then I was like I made it this far might as well add more.**

**Your thoughts are appreciated, **

**Thanks for the follows and reviews **


	26. Chapter 26

**(Asami)**

"Yes, you all heard me correctly I'm going to be responsible for my father I mean MY Company, I know what you all are thinking, what made me take this position?

The answer to that is, I want to make a difference, that's why I enjoy teaching so much and I feel I can teach not just my students but the world.

I'm also going to be working on a way for Future Industries to have more Information Technology and Engineering classes in high school.

I feel students should be introduced to such topics at a younger age, I personally wished I had a class like that in my high school days.

Which wasn't that long ago because I'm pretty young to be taking over a company, if you know what I mean.

*crowd laughs*

I just want to let everyone know that my father believes in me and I hope you believe in me too.

Like I said before Future Industries cares about How You Feel, Thank you"

*Crowd/cheers*

I walk down the stage and some are smiling, and some look really upset that I'm taking over the company.

But I don't care It's my decision and there is nothing they can do about it.

As I get in my purple ride my father calls me

"Hello Father"

"Asami you really made my day, I didn't expect you to do what you just did, it's a dream come true"

"Thanks Father I know it would make you happy"

"Please tell me that you wanted to take over the company on your own terms"

I mouth to the driver to take me to my hotel.

"Yes I wanted to do it because, a thought came to me last night, I could still teach others by running a company, because keeping a legacy alive is like keeping history alive"

My father laughs

"Asami you always have to tie in history in everything you do"

"Father a course we make history every day, and when can we build that new Future Industries"?

"Why are you asking me you are in charge now?"

"Whatever dad talk to you later love you bye"

"Love you too Asami, you make me proud everyday"

As I get out of the car, everything sets in I own Future Industries now, the company is in my hands

Oh My Spirts I basically just quit my job in front of the whole 4 nations.

I wonder how Varrick feels.

**(Opal)**

"Are you sure the Earth King was buried with his bear"? Bolin asks

"Yes Bolin he was, he loved that bear"

"I know but it's just so weird like hey I died but just reopen my dead bear coffin and put me inside " Bolin yells out in the Earth's Kingdom Palace.

While the guards give us a dirty look

We slowly walk away from the throne and head into the famous dining hall.

"This is boring let's find a secret door"

"No Bolin what if the Earth Queen sees us"?

"What can she do put us in jail"?

"That's exactly what she can do Bolin"

"Come on Opal, this is our own adventure and your Aunt Lin is not here to keep us a part, I enjoy spending time with you and I wouldn't mind going to jail with you"

I give Bolin a kiss

"Awww Bolin that really was sweet, but we would go to separate jails due to our gender"

"I could totally pretend to be a girl" he says

While singing Iggy Azula "I'm so Fancy"

I can't breathe right now

"Who Dat Who Dat I.K.K.I" did he just spell my name?

"Bolin I can't breathe" I say falling to the ground

"Just like the Earth Queen when she had that asthma attack"

"To far Bolin" I say trying to hold in my laugh

"Sorry but she is ok now" !

**(Kuvira)**

I been eating my food even through Baatar is here

He is just drinking at the bar, he been sitting there for hours now.

Why can't he just leave already?

Oh my spirits he is making his way over here.

I pick up the desert menu to avoid eye contact

Someone sits across from me I can't see it but I know.

"Kuvira"

"Sorry I don't speak English"

Did I just say that, out of all of the excuses?

"I just want to talk to you, just hear me out"

I don't say anything

"First of all, the menu you are using to avoid me is upside down"

I flip the menu over to the right side

"Second I miss you Kuvira and I been traveling and ever girl I see reminds me of you"

That is so corny

"Third don't you think, it's faith that we are in the same city and choose this restaurant out of all the other?

I put the menu down

"I choose this restaurant because it looked like they had good food"

He laughs

"Yeah I heard your joke and let me say, you must have been hanging out with Korra way too much"

I roll my eyes

"I been asking Opal about you"

"Why"?

"Umm maybe because she sees you more and she is my sister"

"Who's fault was that Baatar?

"The both of our fault Kuvira"

"No it wasn't Baatar"

"Yes it was because we both never talked about our feelings we were there for each other, and stuff but we were never affectionate"

"We slept together Baatar" !

Everyone in the restaurant looks at us

"I know that Kuvira, I'm talking about the little things like when I hold you, you never want to accept that I love you"

Doesn't he mean loved?

"You shut people out Kuvira, when are you going to let someone in, you always been the one to know what you want, but when are you going to let things not get your way sometimes and just accept things"

"What are you talking about, I didn't get things I wanted you don't know what I been through"

"You're right I don't, but I do know if you keep shutting people out you will never be happy, when are you going to be happy Kuvira"

"I don't have a reason to be happy"

"Then let me be your reason then, that always been my goal to make you happy Kuvira"

**(Mako)**

"So Mako do you have any crushes"? Tahno asks me

I don't really want to talk to this jerk but Bolin begged me to switch partners so he could be with Opal.

"Umm no not really, I'm bad in the women department"

We are walking in the Royal garden

"You think you could give me some advice, man"

I ask him

"Well I always like to be myself and you know very flirty"

He then flips his hair and walks closer to me.

"Then I like too"

He comes face to face with me and touch my cheek.

I push him away

"Dafuq man is wrong with you"

He back away laughing

"I'm messing with you man, I don't know any advice girls love me"

I roll my eyes.

**(Korra)**

I don't even care I park the car in front of the Omashu Town Center, I run inside the building

I see a woman carrying chairs

"Excuse me is Asami Sato still here"?

She smiles "You mean the new owner of Future Industries"?

I nod out of breath "yes"

"Do you mean the girl with black long hair who wears great make up"?

"Yes"

"Do you mean the girl who just did her amazing speech"?

"YES"

"Oh she just left"

"WHAT, do you know where she is"? I ask

"No I don't, but she is in a purple Sato Mobile so you can't miss it"

I thank her and walk back to the car

When I see some man towing it away

"HEY, THAT'S MY NOT CAR" I yell after it while he drives off

Now I don't know where Asami is and I have no way of getting back to Ba Sing Se Opal's Aunt going to kill me after she kills Bolin.

I need to text Opal. I put my hand in my pocket and wow

I left my phone in the car.

**(Opal)**

"Bolin I don't think we are allowed in here"

He pulls me inside the room and shuts the door.

"We found it" he yells while running around.

"What did we find"?

"We found the Earth Queen's Cave"

"What is that"?

I look around the room

"It's like a man cave but it's hers"

"I know that"

I say while touching a stuffed platypus monkey on the floor.

"I wonder what this button does"

I turn around don't touch…"

Next thing we know a secret staircase opens up on the floor.

(**Asami)**

It wasn't a long drive back like I said it's just down the street, I check my phone still not text from Korra and I'm so hungry, I walk to the hotel phone to order room services.

"Hello Omashu Suites, how can I help you?"

"Oh, Hi can I make an order please"?

"Yes, Miss Sato what can I get you"

I look at the menu they put out on my bed.

"Umm can I get"

I scan the menu then something catches my eye

"Ohhh Can I get chicken finger and fries"

I ask with excitement

"Sure can I ask how old is your child"?

What does the man, mean by child?

"What"?

"The chicken finger and fries are only for children"

What, last time I checked food was for all ages I mean we all have to live to eat.

"Why can't I just get chicken fingers and fries not as a kid?"

"Miss I'm sorry but we have our rules"

I get angry, all I want are these chicken fingers and fries and they are preventing me to get what I want because of my age.

"Can I speak with your manager"? I ask

"You are talking to the manager"

I bet he is lying

"Then can I speak to someone else"?

"There is no one else"

"LIES" I say

"Miss Sato, just because you are owner of Future Industries, I will not give you special privileges, we will treat you as the same as our guests"

WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT I'M ASKING FOR CHICKEN FINGERS NOT SPECIAL WATER TO SHOWER IN FROM THE SPIRT OASIS!

"Ok never mind you are the worse manager ever" I tell him

"Ohhh best comeback I ever heard" he says

I hang up the phone, uhhh you know what I don't have to eat from here I can go out to eat.

I get my purse and head out of the hotel door when I see

A little girl walking across the hall

I get an idea

"Hi what's you name" I ask

"I'm Tueyin, and you're the famous Asami Sato"

I smile

"I'm not that great" I say walking to her

"Why not you are like my inspiration"

Aww It feels so nice to inspire all these girls and boys

"Well first of all I can't get an order of chicken fingers and fries because I'm not 12 and under"

She laughs

"Why do you want chicken fingers and fries so badly" ?

What kind of question is that? Chicken fingers and fries are like the

"I just really want some Tueyin"

"How about I order the food for you since I'm 10"?

I knew this plan would work

"NOOooo I couldn't have you do that for me" I say dramatically

She smiles "No it would be my pleasure"

"Thank you so much Tueyin you're such a sweetheart, let me buy you dinner also.

**(Mako)**

"Bolin wont text me back I bet he is doing something stupid or getting in trouble"

"Relax bro you need to let your little bro live"

"I should be with him"

"Mako he is a man he can handle himself you have to let him go and be free"

I nod while Tahno and I get a hot dog

"It's just since I work at the mechanic shop, I been paying for Bolin and I needs and I just don't want him to have to worry about anything"

"I understand and admire how you take care of your family but you do have to realize you are still a teenager too and stop stressing"

I take a bite of my hotdog.

"You are right, I just wished I had a family"

"I know your parents passed but don't you have any relatives"?

"I do but I never meet them, I heard they live somewhere in the Earth Kingdom"

"Why don't we find them"?

"This is not the Hunger Games, out of all the people that live here the olds are not in our favor"

"Never know until you try it bro, and looking for your family is like looking for your history right so that better than going to some museum"

Tahno might have a point.

**(Opal)**

"Bolin we shouldn't be in here" I tell him while we go down the secret staircase

"Opal relax no one will catch us""

"Really taking in fact they probably have cameras watching us right now" he stops

"You are probably right but if they were doing such a great job we have been caught by now?

He does have a point

We keep walking down the stairs then we come to a door

It has a passcode on it.

"Ok it's eleven digits and it could have all number, all letter, or a mixtures the possibilities are endless"

I tell Bolin

He pushes me aside

"I got this babe I watched the Da Vinci Koi, before we left so I got this"

I roll my eyes

"Ok let's try, Carebear123" he says

The code screen says error

"Why did you think Carebear123 would be it Bolin"?

"Because of her family history with bears duhh think Opal"

He tries again and keeps getting errors

"Bolin stop before it sets an alarm due to all our attempts"

"Hold up just one more try"

He then puts in another code then the door comes open.

"Wow Bolin what did you put in"?

"EarthQueen1"

I wasn't expecting that.

**(Kuvira)**

"Haha remember that time we went to the beach and that kid asked you to build a sandcastle with him and you took it to the extreme"

"I did not to take it to the extreme Baatar" I say trying to sound innocent

"Yes you did, you were all like this castle is damaged we need to restore it and bring equality to the sand people"

Baatar is laughing like he is the funniest person ever and I always liked that about him it was always cute to me.

"Well you know what, kids need to learn at a young age"

I look out the window and it's getting dark, we been in this place for hours just talking, time really got the best of us.

"It's getting late and I need to get to my hotel before my advisors, catches me"

"Aww can we at least share a desert and I'll drive you to your hotel so you don't have to walk"

I look at him and he looks really genuine

"Yeah I guess but I'm picking"

I grab the menu from his hand

**(Korra)**

I been walking up and down the street looking for a purple Sato mobile and it's getting dark and I can't find it.

I'm tired, I'm hungry, and my arm is sore from my fight earlier, and I just want to take a shower.

If that's not the worst of it all, I don't have any money because Opal took it because she says I will spend it on stupid things.

A glow in a dark panda blanket isn't stupid.

Yeah you need to charge it in the light but it still looks cool.

As I'm crossing the street I smell something in the air.

It smells like grapes.

I look up and see it

The purple Sato Mobile the woman told me about.

The worst part was it was just down the street from the Omashu Town Center.

I been walking all over the place, when it was so close to where I was in the first place.

I walk inside the Omashu Suite.

I go to the front desk

"Umm hi do you know what room Asami Sato is in"

The man looks at me from head to toe

"Yeah I know it's been a crazy day"

He nods

"Well first of all we don't give out our guest information just because someone asks"

"Oh sorry about that, can you tell me if she is here"

"I don't think I can tell you that"

This man is such a jerk I know he is doing his job but really can you just work with me.

I put my hand in my pocket the only thing I have is gum.

I slide it on the counter top.

"I don't think you may have heard me correctly"

He looks down at it and pushes it back towards me

"Are you telling me my breath smells?"

I shake my head and wink

"No but maybe you should just take the gum and let me go to Miss Sato"

"You have 2 sec before I call security" he says

"You can't talk to me like that, let me talk to your manager

"I am the manager"

He is totally lying

"Then can I talk to someone else"?

He picks up the phone

"Relax buddy let's not do anything we will regret"

He puts the phone down

"Then leave young lady"

"Ok but can I use the lady room real quick you know, to put on those red pointy things with a black shield and those powder things you put on your face"

"You mean makeup"?

"Yeah that's what's it called" I say

"But you don't have any bags"?

"It's in my pocket" he looks down at me

"Oh my Spirts are you checking me out that's like sexual harassment"

Everyone in the hotel looks at us at the man's face turns red

"Sorry miss, please feel free to use the restroom" he says

I smile and walk to the direction he tells me

When he isn't looking I get on the elevator

I bet she is on the top floor because she probably top priority

A little girl holding a bag of food is on the elevator.

"Hey kid what's in the bag" I ask her

"It's chicken fingers and fries and I got mac and cheese"

"I like you, you have a big appetite like me"

She giggles

"I got mac and cheese the other one is for a lady"

"What sick lady would force a young girl to get her food?

"They told her she was too old to get chicken fingers and fries, so I offered to get it for her"

Wow, that was smart using a kid to get what you want sick but smart.

The elevator door opens

"This is my floor" she says while waving

"Nice meeting you" I say while waving back

She gets off

Then I see a bracelet on the floor, the little girl left it

I reopen the elevator door

And try to find her

There she is I follow her, she is moving really fast.

"Hey stop" I call out but she keeps moving

I'm chasing after her but she won't stop

She gets to a door and knocks

I catch my breath, that little girl can run track if she wanted to.

"Miss Asami Sato It's me"

It's faith this girl was an angel leading me to my girl.

I walk toward her the little girl

"Hey you left this"

"Oh thank you" I hand it to her

"Hey would you mind if I took the food"? I ask her

"What"

**(Asami)**

I had my driver go out and buy me some t shirts to sleep in because that man stole my bag.

All he could find were corny graphic Omashu t shirt like

"It's Omashu not Oh My Shoe"

Which I'm currently wearing with some legging

I hear a knock at the door.

Walk toward the door but I trip of over one of my suitecases

"Miss Asami Sato"

"I'm coming" I say while getting up from the floor

I pull out my wallet to give Tueyin some money even though I already paid for her dinner but I feel like she still deserves something.

I open the door while I look down to pull out a 10 dollar bill.

"Sorry Tueyin This is the smallest dollar bill I have" I say then looking up

"You don't have to pay me just being with you makes me feel like a million bucks"

"Korra"

**Just got back and wanted to thank you all for the kind words,I placed in my competition but I didn't get to go to nationals you had to get first, I know bummer but It was really fun being there, attending the workshops, and meeting a lot of people interested in similar things as me. We also had a dance after the award ceremony and every dance Korra did beside twerking lol in chapter 2 summed up how I was dancing lol.**

**Yayy they found each other. All I'm going to say is next chapter going to be mmmmhmmm and if you don't get it. Think about the setting **

**Thanks for the follows and reviews really helped me calm my nerves while rereading them before my presentation.**

**You all are so amazing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**(Asami)**

"Oh my spirts it's you Korra"

"Yeah I know I'm such a celebrity, please calm down"

I smile and pull her inside my room.

I can't believe she is here like how in the world did she find me?

"Korra, What, How, When" I ask her

I couldn't even get my wording out because her being here is just wow.

She opens the mini fridge and grabs a water bottle and wow she was thirsty.

"Sorry about that, I owe you three dollars for that water I just drunk"

I don't care about the 3 dollar water.

"Korra sit down tell me how did you get here"?

"It's a long story, with fighting sand benders, sneaking away from my group, stealing a car, sneaking into this hotel, and losing my phone"

I'm speechless right now

"Asami we need to talk"

"I know Korra" I tell her by grabbing her hand

She smiles and we both just stand there.

I cup her cheek

"Korra let me explain" I tell her by looking into her eyes.

"Asami" she says in a low voice

"Yes"

She steps forward

And our lips are almost apart.

"Can I like take a shower or something" ?

I look at her confused, I was totally taken off guard from that question.

"Oh yeah, you can take a shower

She walks towards the bathroom.

"Wait, I didn't bring any clothes to change in haha matter of fact I didn't bring anything"

"Oh you can borrow one of my shirts" I throw a t shirt across the room to her.

And she head inside the bathroom

**(Korra)**

You would think she would be more excited to see me. She looked really nervous and freaked out like she saw a ghost or something.

I walk into the bathroom and wow this is the biggest hotel bathroom ever

There is a bathtub and a shower all separate

I could live in this bathroom.

No Ikki sleeping in the tub when Jinora is talking to Kai

No Meelo using the bathroom while I'm trying to brush my teeth, I can get used to this.

In most cases I would probably take a shower. But have you seen this tub like wow

It could probably fit at least 8 kids. Which would be weird but just pointing it out about how big it is.

I get into the bathtub and it's all fancy with at least 4 knobs.

I turn one of them ok that cold

The other is hot

Ooooo this knob does jets awesome

What could the last knob do ?

Oh my Spirts it changes the color of the water I'm in Spirt World Heaven.

**(Asami)**

Ok Asami how am I going to approach Korra about my new job and everything?

I don't want us to have another fight.

Maybe I should be honest, then again I have a hard time being honest with myself.

Maybe I should practice

I hear the water running in the bathroom

I get up and look at the wall mirror imagining it was Korra

I clear my throat

"Korra I'm sorry I broke your heart" no that sounds too fake

"Korra it's for the best" no that sounds like a break up

"Korra you my girl" I laugh no that sounds too gangster

This isn't working, why is it so hard to talk to her?

I decide to text Kimberly

**Asami: **Hey

**K: **What's up my little Boss Lady?

**Asami: **Nothing just have a girl here in my hotel room

**K: **Wow Asami didn't take you as the type to pay for company

**Asami: **HELL NO! Kimberly you are so weird

**K: **Lol I was joking relax so who is the person you are referring too

**Asami: **The girl I told you about back home the one I quit my job for

**K:** OMG how did she even know where you were

**Asami: **IDK but she is in the shower now

**K: **Ohhh so are you like going to help her ;)

**Asami: **If you keep talking like that I won't text you anymore

**K: **Lol I'm sorry but this is all too funny for me

**Asami: **whatever anyway I need help trying to explain why I quit teaching

**K: **Why don't you tell her the truth?

**Asami: **I am but I don't want to scare her like, I quit my job so we can be together forever.

**K:** I understand you don't want her to feel like you threw your life away just for her

**Asami: **Yeah but I didn't throw my life away, I'm moving on to bigger and better things

**K: **Yeah Yeah anyway I got a question

**Asami: **Oh spirts what is it?

**K: **Since im in Ba Sing Se right now and its night time so it's night time in Omashu also

**Asami: **Congratulation Kimberly you can tell night from day

**K: **Yeah I know I'm pretty advance, my point is if its night there then its bed time

**Asami: **Yes I don't get what you are getting at

**K: **I swear you are so smart but you don't catch on quickly, where is your boo going to sleep?

**Asami: **Oh My you are right

**K: ** Haha I want to see your face right now

**Asami: **I didn't think about that

**K: **Well someone has to be the teacher and someone has to be the student

**Asami: **Shut up Kimberly, I can't believe Ba Sing Se University hired you to teach for them

**K: **Lol I ask myself that everyday

**Asami: **I got to go, the water stopped

I put my phone down and I was originally laying on my bed then realizing the situation I got up just before Korra came out of the bathroom.

"Umm Asami as much as I would like to wear: Omashu stands for Odd Men And Shiny Helmets Unite this shirt is a little too small for these bad boys"

Korra flexes her muscles

The shirt was so small it hugged her chest

I start to blush

"You are right umm I'll go out to buy you something else"

"Asami wait… it's not a big…de"

I shut the door before she finished

How am I going to do this?

**(Korra)**

What why did she just leave I was fine. I mean the shirt was kind of tight but it wasn't really a big deal.

I should probably let Opal know I'm here.

I pick up the hotel phone and call her number.

"Hello this is Opal who's speaking"?

"Hey Opal its Korra"

"Aww I been texting and calling you for forever did you block my number too"?

"Haha very funny, I found Asami"

"You did that great where is she"?

"She went to get me a shirt but It wasn't a big deal I was kidding about the size"

"The size of what"?

"uggh listen Opal, the shirt"

"I am listening it's just Bolin and I are on our way back to the hotel, we found this really cool place in the Earth Palace"

"Really that sounds fun"

"Wow you don't want to know what we found"?

"Oh Sorry Opal what did you and Bolin find"?

"Not telling until I see you face to face"

"WHAT then why did you ask"

"I was messing around"

"With Bolin or the joke"?

"KORRA STOP I DON'T NEED ANOTHER AUNT LIN"

"Haha I know sorry about that, so why didn't you call me from your phone"

"I left my phone in the car I drove here in then it got towed away"

"What I thought, you got a taxi driver"

"I did long story but I'll tell you when you tell me your story"

"Deal"

"Did you hear from Kuvira"?

"I did, guess what Korra"?

"What"

"Baatar and Kuvira had dinner together"

"Really that's crazy how did they find each other"?

"I don't know but Kuvira texted me and I couldn't believe what I was reading, I know Baatar was traveling but I didn't know my brother was going to be in Ba Sing Se"

"Awww that's so cute"

"I know right, speaking of cute have you and your boo thang talked yet"?

"No not yet but she seems a little awkward lately"

"Well that's understandable"

"How you would think she would have pulled me into a hug or something but she was all, I don't know I can't explain it"

"Korra think about it, she didn't expect to see you and you also been avoiding her calls and texts so she thinks you are still mad at her"

"Oh yeah but that was a misunderstanding Opal"

"Did you tell her that"?

"No"

"Then that explains her behavior, I got to go Bolin and I got to the Hotel now and we need to check in with my crazy Aunt"

"Ok I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Bolin yells out from the phone Bye too

I hang up the phone and lie on the bed.

Maybe I should take a quick nap, so I will be prepare for this talk

**(Asami)**

My driver takes me to Omashu Maxx some clothing store

"Thank you, you can wait for me in the parking lot I might be long" I tell my driver he nods

I walk inside and this place is huge.

I grab a shopping cart

I ask myself what does Korra wear?

Before I can think a lady comes out of nowhere

"Hello welcome to Omashu Maxx, can I help you with something"?

She can help me by getting out of my face, relax Asami don't let your stress make you be rude.

I take a deep breath

"Yeah just looking for pajamas" I say with a smile

"Oh follow me" the worker says

I follow the department worker

"So are you looking for something to spice up your love life"

She did not just say that

My face turns red

"Umm no, It's for someone else"

I clear my throat

"Oh so it's for your hubby"

What I didn't say that

"No I just need to get my friend something to sleep in"

"Ohh it's a friend with benefits type situation I understand" she winks at me

What kind of store is this, I asked for pajamas not props from the Fifty Shades of Mai movie

I don't say anything while she walks me to the section

"Well what type of body does your FRIEND have"? she asks me while empathize the word friend

I think about Korra body

"She works out a lot I guess and she likes wearing tanks, no she loves wearing tanks"

"Oh well we might as well have her sleep in a sports bra and some leggings" the lady says

Laughing

My face turns red

"Umm I think a t shirt and pants would be ok" I say trying to change the subject

The lady laughs again

"You really get flustered when I talk about your friend, I don't think it's just a friend" she then nudges me in the side

"I just need pajamas" I yell out

"Do you need pajamas or your friend"?

"My friend needs it for the last time"!

**(Kuvira)**

I get to my hotel room and Opal is sitting on the bed across from mines with a big grin on her face.

"Soo how was your day"?

I roll my eyes and put my bag down

"It was good" I say trying to hide my smile

"Just good did anything special happen hint maybe meeting my brother'?

"Oh yeah I saw him today" I add sarcastically

"Kuvira stop playing games what happened with you two"

I lay on my bed

"We just talked Opal nothing else"

"Lies did you guys kiss"?

"No we just had dessert and he dropped me off here"

"Awww how romantic I always shipped you two"

I roll my eyes at her excitement

"So are you two dating again?"

I sit upward

"Opal don't get your hopes up just because we saw each other doesn't mean we are a thing"

"But Kuvira you guys are too cute"

What is up with this girl and cuteness?

I'm looking for someone who I can build an empire, I mean life with

"So are Baatar and you going to hang out tomorrow again"? Opal asks

"Yeah, only because I don't know when Korra is getting back have you heard from her"?

"Yeah an hour ago, she is with Asami in a hotel"

Wait Korra is staying the night there?

Opal sees my face

"Why are you making that face"? She asks

"It's just do you think Asami and Korra going to"?

Opal catches my draft

"Oh my spirts I don't know, I didn't think about it like that"

We both stare at each other in silence

**(Asami)**

I finally found something that she could wear. I bought a tank that says "The Right to Bear Arms"

When I saw that shirt I knew it was perfect for her.

Then I decided on some blue plaid shorts because it matched with the tank top.

I go to the register to pay for the clothes

"Hello did you find everything ok" the man at the register asks me

"Yes I did thanks for asking"

"ooo this outfit is so cute it matches"

I smile

"Thank you"

I hand him the money and head out the store to my ride

"Hello Miss Sato did you find everything alright"?

"Yes George I did, do you mind if you take me to the grocery store to buy some snacks for the hotel"

"Sure thing Miss Sato"

(**Mako)**

"So what are Opal and your plans for tomorrow"? I ask Bolin who just got back

"Well I'm thinking of taking her to dinner, what about you what are your plans with that jerk Tahno"?

I put on my pajamas bottoms

"He is actually pretty chill"

Bolin raises his eyebrows "How he always thinks he's better than everyone"?

"Yeah but we are getting along quite nicely we are even going on an adventure/scavenger hunt tomorrow"

"Cool where to bro"?

"I'll let you know when I find what I'm looking for bro, goodnight"

"Goodnight Bro"

**(Asami)**

I get inside with all my snacks in the hotel and the man at the front desk walks over to me.

"Hello Miss Sato I'm glad you found an alternative to the chicken fingers" he says with a smirk

I roll my eyes and don't say anything

"I would like to inform you that a young lady came in here asking to see you but she looked homeless so I turned her away and she is gone now"

Can this man leave me alone?

"Thank you Mr…."

I look at his name tag

" "

He clears his throat

"It's pronounced Bake Rum"

I knew that, but I really didn't like the fact he called Korra homeless.

I get to the elevator and press my room number

Then it sets in

My chicken fingers and fries are probably cold by now.

**(Korra)**

I wake up to the door shutting

"Oh sorry did I wake you"?

I get up

"No, I just always wake up to a loud sound"

Asami face drops

"I'm kidding its fine relax"

She then rolls her eyes

"What's in the bag" I ask

"Well I got you these" she holds up this white tank with dark blue words that says "The right to bear arms" and some matching blue shorts

"Aww sweet I love it"

She tosses it to me

"I'm going to put them on right now brb"

I come out of the bathroom

"I really like this shirt Asami thank you so much"

She blushes

"Welcome Korra" we stand awkwardly in the room then Asami breaks the silence

"Why didn't you text me back Korra"?

I was hoping on being the first to ask that question I sigh

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me so I blocked your number"

"WHY" she yells out

"I don't know maybe because you didn't text me first"

"Korra I was on an Island there was no signal trust me I wanted to text you so badly"

Well I feel like a jerk now

"I didn't know that Asami, if I did I wouldn't have sent that text"

I sit on the bed

"Asami" she nods

"I'm sorry I called you a liar, I was really upset and didn't mean to say that" she sits beside me

"I know that Korra, I should be the one apologizing, you were right I should have told you as soon as the kiss with Nori happened"

I mean I knew that but I'm not going to say anything.

We intertwine hands

"Spirts Korra, Do you know how hard it was not to get a text from you these past few days I thought I was going to die"

Awwww

"You were going to die, how do you think I felt having Opal's Aunt explain History and not doing that cute smiley face drawing when she grades papers like you"

"Ohh you noticed that, I work hard on those smileys"

I laugh

"I could tell, those were some perfect circle you were drawing, speaking of school.."

She stops me

"Korra don't get mad let me explain"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET MAD, I DON'T GET MAD"

She looks at me like really?

"Haha please explain" I say with a smile

**(Asami)**

I take a deep breath

"Korra what about to tell you may be hard to understand"

"Asami, it's a story not a rated R movie"

She is too cute but if she interrupts me one more time

"Ok as you may heard I own Future Industries now and I probably won't be as active in teaching world history anymore"

"Why not, you are an amazing teacher and the students really enjoy you"

Korra looks like she is about to cry I kiss her hand

"I know that Korra, I will miss the class also, but it's for the best"

"A part of me thinks you are leaving because of me, because you hate seeing me with my friends or something"

"NO Way, Korra I was wrong for saying that you hang out with them more than me, that was childish and you friends are great and I understand that you need to be with them. I think I understood that more when I hung out with my friends recently"

Korra nods but she still looks hurt

"Don't be upset Korra,

I will be stopping by the school all the time when we put some more technology classes in Republic High, I did that just for you since you want to work with computers,

and maybe without me in the classroom it won't interfere with our relationship when I have to discipline your bad behavior, taking in fact I never got to enforce"

Korra rolls her eyes

"I knew you weren't about that life, when you told me you were going to punish me"

She says with a cheeky grin

"Oh really, what happened to Awww Asami you are such a jerk you are supposed to be my girlfriend and on my side"

I tease

She blushes

"I don't remember saying that" she says

She got to be kidding me she was hysterical even storming to the principle office

We sit there again in silence

"If you are going to be traveling how will I see you"?

I smile

"Well my company and I are working on building a Future Industries in Republic City.

Korra mouth drops.

**(Korra)**

All this time I thought she was going to be traveling and forget about me, this is awesome

"Wow really"? I stand up excited

"Calm down Korra" she laugh

"I can't this is awesome to think my girlfriend is the richest/smartest/prettiest, amazing person in the world and is going to be close to me is too cool"

"Hold you horses, are you sure I'm your girlfriend because a week ago you said as I quote, You Don't Have To Worry About Me Anymore"

Oh yeah I did say that

I sit back down beside her

"Asami I didn't mean it like that and didn't mean to hurt you" she gives me a soft smile

"I know that, but the thought of you upset hurt me more than you saying that"

I feel like a really stupid jerk now.

"I'm really sor…" I was cut off by Asami's lips on mines she then pulls away

"I'm sorry I wanted to kiss you ever since you got here but you had to take a shower"

I start to blush

"I mean if you don't want to talk I'm fine with that"

She laughs

"I do want to talk but we can finish the conversation tomorrow, let's just eat and watch a mover or movie like you teens say it now a days"

"We say movers too sometimes so you aren't that old, and what did you get to eat"?

"Well for me Chicken Fingers which aren't going to be as good since they are not hot and for you I got protein shake and a Cliff bar"

I frown

"Asami just because I work out doesn't mean that's the only thing I eat" I whine

She laughs

"I know I'm messing with you"

She then tosses me a meatball sub

"Sweet how did you know I like meatball subs"

She takes out her food from the bag

"Umm because one time in class while I was teaching about the Sozin Comet you screamed out loud that it looked like a meatball and told everyone how you loved meatball subs"

Oh yeah I remember that, good times goodtimes.

**(Asami)**

I'm lying in Korra's arm as we are watching Forrest Nuktuk

"Jenny you are so stupid"I yell out to the tv

"Calm down Asami, It's just a movie"

"I just don't understand why Jenny didn't go with Forrest he loved her"

Korra looks down at me

"Asami remember I asked you how does it feel to be the daughter of the man who created a new technology"

"Yes I remember, I thought I answered that question already"

"I know you did Asami, it's just I should have asked you how does it feel to be you"

I looks up at her

"Korra what do you mean"?

"It's just you always been known as the girl in your father shadow, and no one ever asked you how you felt about things, you aren't just your father's daughter you are a person too"

**(Asami)**

Wow that really sunk in what she just said, I never thought about myself like that and her realizing that before me is just wow.

"Well I feel that things happen for a reason, like if I would have did engineering I would never meet my best friend Kimberly

or if I didn't have that jerk of a roommate I would have never realized who I was attracted too,

or if Iroh didn't cheat on me I would never have learned how to forgive and most importantly

If didn't go into that tea shop one day, I would never walked into class late on my first day seeing a girl with cake all over her face.

That's why I know we are going to be ok Korra because I FEEl that everything happens for a reason and without all those things we been through together I would never saw how caring you are with taking care of your family

or how brave you are for climbing that Ferris Wheel which by the way still gives me nightmares, or how you put others first and forgive people

and people like you are hard to find in this world and you truly are an Avatar and that's why I love you Korra"

**(Korra)**

I'm Speechless right now

Speak Korra say it back

I'm trying to say it but my heart is beating really fast

"I'm sorry Korra I should never had said that" Asami says

She then tries to get from under my arms but I hold her tighter

"Asami, what you said really touched me and I'm still speechless

To be honest, when I was looking for diapers in the store and you helped me and

I hugged you, my heart stated beating really fast and I was afraid that you could feel it because something about you really touched me.

Then when you drove me home on your motorcycle I wanted that moment to last forever.

I never felt that feeling before with anyone and I know this sounds really dark but when I passed out on the Ferris wheel when I saw my arm, I didn't think I would have woke up

but even if I didn't I would have been satisfied with my life because your face would have been the last thing I saw.

and at that moment I knew I loved you Asami"

I feel something wet running down my arm.

"Asami are you crying"?

She then laughs next thing I know our lips connect

Our kiss starts picking up pace and just when I was about to..

Asami phone rings

"Ughh really"?

Asami gets up to head to her phone

"Sorry it's probably my dad"

(**Asami)**

Way to go dad for ruining the moment

"Hello Asami"

"Hello Father is everything ok"?

"Yep , just wanted to know what my daughter is doing"

"Oh I'm just reading, noting much"

Korra get up from the bed and she is frowning at me

I turn away from her.

"What are you reading"?

I think about a book

"Umm some history book about history"

"Wow sounds like a good book"

I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and Korra starts kissing down my neck

I put my hand over my cellphone

"Korra stop" I say trying to hide my laughing

"Sorry dad yeah it's a really good book"

Then her arms moves upward, I don't think I can carry on this conversation anymore

"Dad I got to go now is not a good time"

"Asami is something wrong" ?

"No dad I just have to go" I hang up my phone

"Really Korra I was on the phone"

She laughs

"I know that is what made it fun and you can't be mad at me I'm cute" she says with a smile

I can't be mad at her with that smile

"You think you are cute"?

She shrugs

"I mean have you seen me" ?

I move forward to her and wrap my arms around her waist

And Korra face turns red

"Aww is Cute Korra getting flustered" ?

Korra was about to say something when she picks me up and we land on the bed.

My face turns red now from the unexpected move

"Who is flustered now"?

I smile and reconnect our lips,

While she is on top of me she starts kissing my collarbones.

I sit up without breaking the kiss and push Korra on her back and I pull away out of breath

"I'm sorry am I going to fast"

Korra smiles "No you are fine"

"Are you sure you want to do this Korra I don't want to pressure you I can wait"

She then takes off her tank and Oh my spirts her abs

"Yeah, are you Asami" ?

She looks at me in my eyes but my eyes are elsewhere

"Yeahh you're good I mean I'm good"

She giggles

"I'll take that as a yes"

**(Korra)**

Asami is so beautiful I help her take off her shirt.

As I'm slowly leaving small kisses down her stomach

My eyes are locked on her hips

"I thought you didn't have a tattoo"

She cups my cheek

"I said Iroh and I don't have one together, I never said I never had one"

"What made you get a Yin and Yang Tattoo" ?

Asami sighs

"Are you really asking me right now"?

"I mean I'm curious"

Her hand then moves down my shorts

"I'm curious too" my throat goes dry

**Sorry about the long wait, The story is almost coming to an end but should I make a sequel to this story? If so would you prefer Korra's college life with Asami or Korra about to graduate ?**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Opal)**

I wake up hearing someone messing with the lock of our hotel room.

I look over to Kuvira and she is sound asleep.

"Psssshh Kuvira" I whisper but she is still snoring

"Kuvira wake up" I get up from my bed to shake her.

"Kuviraaaa"

"WHAT OPAL it's too early to be awake"

I look at the time it's 12:00

"Someone is trying to break in our room don't you hear that"?

Kuvira throws her legs from under the blanket

"Maybe it's room service"?

"No they would had least knocked first" I tell her

We both get up slowly and walk toward the door.

"Wait" I say while grabbing the closest thing I could find which was the ice bucket

"Really Opal, what are you going to do with some ice give them a brain freeze"?

I don't have time for Kuvira's smart comments I must protect us.

"On the count of three I'm going to open it" I nod at Kuvira request

"1"

"2"

"3"

She opens the door while I close my eyes and throw eye on the person

"Owww REALLY ICE"?

I open my eyes

"Korra" Kuvira and I both say while pulling her into a hug.

"Awww I missed you all too but why did you throw ice on me this isn't the Ice Bucket Challenge"

Kuvira smirks

"Well we all knew you were always a little hot headed"

"Haha you got joke Kuvira" Korra said

I'm just happy Korra is here with us now, I don't know what I would have done if Aunt Lin came in our room to check on us again this morning.

We had the shower running last night to make it seem that Korra was with us, when she did her room checkups.

"Sorry I scarred you all the woman at the front desk gave me this messed up key" she says while getting a drink of water from of fridge.

"I mean I knew it was you all along, Opal was the one scarred"

I roll my eyes

"That's not true Kuvira, I was just concerned about our safety that's all"

"Right"

"So Korra how is Asami"? Kuvira asks

We both look at her grinning

"Why are you two looking at me like that"? Korra says while throwing away the water bottle

**(Korra)**

"Where is Asami"? Opal asks

"She is downstairs trying to get a room"

"So she is staying in Ba Sing Se with us today" Opal ask all excited

"Yep that's the plan if they have any rooms left"

They both nod

"Sooooooooo what did you guys do last night" Kuvira asks with a grin

I walk to the window

"This view is amazing" I say trying to change the subject

"Don't try to change the subject Korra"

"We talked that all" I say

Kuvira and Opal both say "Mmmmhmm"

"So if you two just talked what's that bruise on the side of your neck" ?

I put my hand on my neck and rush to the mirror

And there it was a purple bruise mark clear as day.

"Oh my spirts was it that noticeable"? I ask Opal

Who is trying to hold in her laughter

"I mean I could barely see it until I saw you from across the room" Kuvira and Opal both start laughing

"Stop laughing what am I going to do" I whine tracing my hand over my neck

"You can always wear a turtle neck" Kuvira says

"How it's 75 degrees out"?

"Well I don't know what to tell you my friend"

Opal gets up

"Let me take a closer look"

Kuvira gets up too

"We can always put make out over it" Opal says

I frown

"No make-up anything but that, why can't we paint over it or put a tattoo on it"

They both put their hand over their hips and say No.

"We are going to have to go to the mall to get something to match your skin tone" Opal says

"What no way I'm not stepping foot in the makeup department" I protest

"Well you can thank your girlfriend for that, because that is one big hickey" Kuvira says

"It will be fun, a girl's day out and we can even bring Eska" Opal cheers

I guess I don't have a choice.

**(Asami)**

"I'm sorry to inform you that we don't have any presidential suites left" the woman at the front desk tells me.

"Oh I don't want a fancy room I just one room" I tell her

"I thought since you are well respected around here you might have wanted a good room"

I smile

"No I don't really like big rooms anyways it makes me feel lonely and by the way I don't see myself any better than anyone here so I'm fine with just a simple room"

"I understand Miss Sato, right away"

I hand her my credit card then I over hear a man talking very loudly,

"I hate it when my food touches, Zhu Li knows I hate that"

I turn around

"Varrick" the brown hair man turns around

"Asami, when did you get here" he runs towards me

"I got here 10 minutes ago, you didn't tell me you were going on the field trip without me"

"Aww I thought you knew because when your father gave us the funds I thought he wanted us to go right away "

This man's logic is so crazy I wonder how he can run a high school but I'm graceful for him

"Varrick I need to tell you something"

He puts his hand up to stop me

"No need to tell me I already know"

"You do"?

"Yep I heard your speech on the radio and let me just say.."

He looks really serious

"I'm so happy for you" he pulls me into a hug

"Wait you aren't mad"?

"No way, Asami what you did was amazing you are moving on to big things also most importantly you are going to help our school system by providing more technology classes and that is just great"

I'm relied, I thought he would be angry.

"Awww thank you I still will be active with the school" I tell him while hugging him back

"I know that, and I got good news"

"Guess who is going to be the new World History teacher" ?

Wow he replaced me that quickly?

"Who" I say with a smile trying to hide the hurt inside

"My girlfriend Zhu Li"

"That is great" I say

"Yeah it is now I will be able to see her all the time, do you think us working together is going to affect our relationship"?

The thought of Korra and I pops in my head

"Ohh noo you will be fine" I say sarcastically but he doesn't catch it

"Great, you will get a chance to meet her later on today"

"I can't wait"

We stand there awkwardly and he is just smiling at me

"Soooooo" he says

"so what"?

"Did you tell the students about not teaching them anymore"?

Aww man I totally forgot I had to do that

"No I thought you would"

"You wanted me to tell them so I could break their little hearts no way I'm not heartless, wow I don't know how you can tell them that their favorite teacher is leaving them, if I were them I would be hurt so that I would cry myself to sleep every night"

Varrick is not helping right now

"Ok I get your point, I think I'm going to take the class out to dinner today so I can tell them all"

"That a good idea" he says

"Yeah, and you can bring Zhu Li also"

**(Mako)**

"Awwww Man"

I step out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth

"What's wrong Bolin"?

"Opal having a girls day out and we can't go to dinner anymore"

"Wow that sucks"

"What am I going to do today"?

I rinse my mouth out

"You can always go with Tahno and I today"

"Where are you two going again" Bolin ask while I put on my white t shirt

"I told you we are going on a quest for history"

Bolin groans

"Boring, history is so boring and hard who cares about the years and dates of things in the past"

"Ok Bolin I won't wish you a Happy Birthday anymore since you hate years and dates since that's history"

Bolin gets up quickly

"Hold up now bro, I didn't say all that"

I laugh

"Guess what Opal and I found in the Earth Kingdom palace yesterday" ? he says while heading into the bathroom

"What"?

"Well long story short I put in some secret passcode then the door opens and we found the Crystal Catacombs"

"Stop making up stories Bolin that place is a myth"

"I'm not I'm serious and I thought that too but, what we learned in history class was true, there really is a secret place under the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace"

"Ok Bolin if this is so true take me there then"

"I will and you will be all like Ooooh Bolin you are the coolest/smartest brother I could ever have"

"Haha yeah right"

We hear a knock on the door

I walk to it and open it

"Hey Tahno and ….Desna"

"Hey the girls went on a girls day out so I invited Desna to come with us so he won't be alone"

I wave at Desna

"I like being alone with my thoughts" Desna says low

"Ummm ok come right on in" I say to the both of them

"So Mako are we still on plan Operation Family"? Tahno asks

"Yep and Bolin going to show us the Crystal Catacomb" I add sarcastically

"Whatever Bro I'll show you all don't worry"

**(Korra)**

We all take the bus to the mall. It was walking distance but all the girls' complained it was too hot to walk 3 blocks from the hotel.

"This mall is bigger than the one back home and Look it has a Urban Outfitter and a Forever 21 here" Opal squeals In delight

"Forget those stores they have a Journeys I need me some more combat boots" Kuvira adds

"They have a Spencers and Hot Topic here" Eska says while reaching out to Hot Topic

"Hello this isn't a shopping trip this is a get me make-up and leave trip" I yell out

While they all pout

We walk to the directory

"Ok which one do you want to go to Korra Sephora or Macy's" Opal asks while tracing the outline of the map

"I don't know I never been to those stores before"

They all gasp

"Korra we are going to give you a make-over"

My heart starts beating fast

"I don't want a make-over I want to cover this" I point to my neck

And Eska touches it

"How did you get that"? I forgot Eska wasn't in the loop about the whole situation

"Ooohh this I hit my neck on a pole"

Kuvira rolls her eyes

"She got a hickey from her night of partying"

Eska shakes her head

"Climbing Ferris wheels, now hooking up, wow Korra you changed" she says

"Whatever are you going to help me or not"?

She smiles

"I'll help you only because this will be the funniest thing I will ever see" she says while putting her arm around me

"Whatever, all I know Eska you aren't doing my make-up I don't want my eyeliners dark like yours"

**(Mako)**

"Why are we at the Ba Sing Se Library"? Bolin whines while looking through a pile of books

"I told you already we need to find our parents last name so we can find our relatives"

"But there are a lot of people in these books"

Tahno walks back from flirting with the librarian

"Well that sweet lady over there" he then turns and wink, informed me that if we look through the yearbook section a picture could limit our searches"

That was a great Idea why didn't I think of it sooner instead of looking through the phone books

"Where are the yearbooks" ? I ask

"She said they are in the back of the library"

Desna gets up

"I don't believe in picture why does a face define who you are" he says

Bolin give Desna a weird look

"What are you talking about Desna it has everything to do with who you are?"

Desna sighs

"A face just show emotions, I like to hide my emotions"

"Ok MR. Koh the face stealer, just pretend to like faces so we can find our family members before we leave back home tomorrow" I say to Desna

He sighs

"Ok I will help you but I get to keep a crystal Bolin was telling me about"

I put my hand over my head

"Whatever sure, everyone head back to the library and grab a yearbook"

**(Asami)**

I decided to surprise Kimberly at Ba Sing Se University since I'm here.

This school brings back so many memories like the time Bumi, Kimberly and I went to our first Frat party

_*4 years ago*_

"_What am I supposed to wear Kimberly"? I ask her while tearing apart my closet_

"_I don't know Asami maybe if you stopped wearing so much black you would find something to wear for our first party as freshmen"_

_Bumi knocks on my dorm door_

"_It's open come in"_

_Bumi then covers his eyes "Is it ok for me to open my eyes" I giggle_

"_yes Bumi I have on clothes, and we knew each other since forever so I don't mind you seeing me "_

"_just checking, and I know you all trust me because you girls always talk about your little visit ever month in front of me all the time"_

_Kimberly then throws a pillow at Bumi_

"_Can you all be quiet, I'm trying to study for my exam" my roommate Tina yells out _

"_Well maybe you should leave" Kimberly says_

_I can't believe she said that to my roommate_

_She then gets up from her bed and leaves out of the door with her laptop_

"_Why did you talk to her like that she is going to kill me now Kimberly"_

"_Asami you need to stick up for yourself and stop letting people walking all over you"_

_Bumi lays on my bed_

"_Yeah Sami, don't be a push over"_

_Kimberly goes in my closet _

"_Here wear this" I look at her choice_

"_Don't you think it's a little too umm.."_

_Bumi finishes the sentence "HOT"_

_I blush "yeah what he said"_

_Kimberly rolls her eyes _

"_Asami you and Iroh just broke up you need to get over him and have fun, what's wrong with a little attention"_

_I think about it and hold the outfit close to me_

"_I guess I could wear this"_

I smile at that memory, Yeah I'm totally going to make Kimberly day by surprising her.

**(Korra)**

Moments like these make me wish I have my phone.

Asami called the tow truck company and they are going to send my phone back home to Tenzin

"Ok Korra, relax this woman is a professional" Opal says

I stare at the Sephora worker and she smiles

"I will make you look beautiful don't worry honey"

Eska laughs

"Haha she can't relax she is a tomboy she hates anything girly" Opal scorns Kuvira

"That's ok I'm not a girly girl myself but nothing wrong with looking nice once in the while, make up doesn't make you feel like a girl, its yourself that makes you feel like one"

This lady is speaking the truth

I stick my tongue out at Eska

"So what do you want done" she asks me in the chair

I shrug

Opal then steps in

"We are going out to some fancy restaurant and my friend needs to look nice also she has a bruise on her neck"

I start to blush

Causing the woman working on my make up to laugh

"Awww don't be embarrassed, your tone will hide it more easier than someone with a light one, so you are going to be ok"

I sigh in relief

**(Mako)**

After looking at least 23 yearbooks I haven't found anything yet.

"Well it's not in here" Bolin yells while tossing another book on the ground then picking up another

"Yeah Mako it's not in this one and that's my last pile" Tahno says

I get frustrated "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND MY FAMILY" I yell out

The Librarian shhhs me and I whisper sorry and sit back down

Desna is laying on his back looking at the library ceiling

"What are you doing" I ask losing my patience

"Nothing" Desna says

"Why not you are supposed to be help us look through these yearbooks"

"I did"

"and…"

He sighs "I found a man with the same last name of yours"

Everyone sits up

"What When" I ask

"1 hour ago"

Bolin holds me back from fighting Desna

"Why didn't you say something bro" Tahno asks

"Because I sent my words through my minds" we all look at Desna confused

"I sent the message to Bolin" we both turn to Bolin

Who lets me go and raises his hand

"Don't look at me I didn't get any message, I did get a message from our world history teacher"

He says

"About what" ?

"She is in Ba Sing Se and wants to take us out to dinner later tonight to tell us about something"

Desna then gets up

"Well I guess we better get going so we make it back in time for dinner"

I want to strangle this kid

**(Asami)**

I walk inside my old school and I go to the English Department hallway

"Hello is Mrs. Franklin here" I ask the man at the front desk

It's so weird saying Kimberly's last name like that

"Oh yes she is in her room down the hall to the left number 214"

I thank the man and head to that direction

I look through the door and she is teaching her class

Which by the way, her students look dead maybe I should change that

I open the door

One of the students see me and points at me and says

"Look everyone its Asami Sato"

All the students head comes up from being down on the table

Kimberly rolls her eyes

"She isn't that special everyone she is just a loser" one girl frowns

"That's bullying Ms. Franklin"

I cross my arms with a smile

"Yeah, Ms. Franklin that's bullying " I repeat with a smirk

She rolls her eyes

"You know what else is bullying Becky" Kimberly says to the girl

"Flirting with John by passing love notes when you are clearly dating Robert"

Becky then gasps and storms out of the classroom.

While John runs after her.

I can't believe Kimberly just did that and she doesn't even care

"Ok class you can leave now early dismissal" her students get up while looking at me like I'm gold.

When all her students leave I turn and look at Kimberly

"I can't believe you just did that" I ask her in shock

She just shrugs and undo her ponytail

"Girl I don't care, these students don't care about what I teach them" I laugh

"Well my student do" I tease

"I know you, you are dating one of them" I roll my eyes

"Haha anyway I thought you were in Omashu" she asks while packing up her stuff

"I was then I had to drop off Korra back to her hotel"

"Ohh her name is Korra finally I know her name"

I can't believe I let that slip

"Can I see a picture of her since I know her name now" I nod and pull up her Instagram and hand my phone to her.

"Damm look at her abs"

I giggle

"I know right" she keeps scrolling through my phone

"Don't let me meet her or I might take her from you" I give Kimberly the evil eye

"Haha I'm just kidding but you know us Watertribe girls have a connection"

What is she talking about?

"That doesn't make sense, you are from the Northern Watertribe and she is from the Southern, also didn't they have a war"?

I add to my defense

"Yeah but war can bring people together" she says while we walk out of the school.

"So can I buy you lunch" I ask her

"No how about I buy you your lunch and you buy me my lunch"

"Deal"

**(Korra)**

"Ok your make up is all finished" she hands me the mirror and I can't even recognized myself

"Is this really me" I ask while touching my face

"WOW Korra you look beautiful" Opal says

"I'm speechless" Kuvira says

I get up from the chair

"How do I look Eska because I value your opinion" I say with a smirk

She's then turns away with her arm crossed

"I mean you look cute or whatever"

I laugh

I look in the walk in mirror and you can't see my bruise anymore

I give the lady who did my make up a hug

"Thank you so much you are a lifesaver"

She smiles and returns the hug

"No problem it was a pleasure doing your make-up, you have wonderful cheekbones"

**(Mako)**

"Are you sure this is the right place"? Tahno asks me

"Yeah the yearbook is from Ba Sing Se High School" I explain as we walk inside the school

School is almost over.

I go to the lady sitting down at a computer in the office

"You boys are late" she says not looking up from the computer

"Umm we aren't…" I nudge Bollin in the stomach to stop him from talking

"My brother was going to say that we aren't late" she then looks at us up and down

"I never seen you boys before" she says

I start to panic

"I know why you boys are here"?

"Why"? Desna asks

"From the weird red scarf in the middle of the spring, and that yearbook in your hand I can tell a new student out of anywhere, we were expecting you all but not this late in the day"

"We aren't… new.." I hit Bolin again

"Bro stop hurting me" he yells

The lady gives us a strange look

"Anyway let me call the young man that will show you all around"

Tahno pushes us aside

"That is so kind of you Ms., I think we will be fine trust me, just seeing your beautiful face I think I got all I ever need in life"

The lady at the front desk face turns red

"Awww young man you are too young for me" she says blushing

"Age is nothing but a number" he says leaning over the desk

I'm about to throw up

"Hey freak stop flirting with my Grandmother" a young muscular man says to Tahno

Tahno steps away with a smirk

"Who are you"? Tahno asks

"My name is Tu Bolt" he says crossing his arm

I step forward "That's my last name"

The lady in the front desk looks at me

"Mako"?

How does she know my name?

**(Asami)**

We decide to go to this restaurant called Good Food because Kimberly said they had the best spaghetti of all time.

Our waiter comes to take our order and he has brown hair and green eyes, he was a very attractive young man.

"Hello Ladies, what can I get you to drink"?

"Can I get a strawberry lemonade" I say

Kimberly roll her eyes "Don't put that down young man, she needs a DRINK, as in something with that good strong Cactus juice"

My face turns red

"Oh I'm sorry I can't serve you alcohol I'm only 17" he says

"Only 17 aww man to think I was going to give you my number" the boy mouth drops open along with mines

"Umm excuse my weird friend" I tell the boy

He smiles and nod "Do you still want the lemonade"?

I smile "Yes please and for my special friend can you get her a gallon of water since she is so thirsty"

He laughs

"Ok one strawberry lemonade and a glass of water be right back"

As we watch the boy leave

We both burst into laugher

"I can't believe you just did that"?

Kimberly then wipes the tears out of her face

"I was just messing with him, relax and I don't like them young like you"

I roll my eyes

"Shut up Kimberly" she sticks her tongue out at me

"Remember when we went to our first Frat party and Bumi and I got drunk and you had to be our driver back home"? Kimberly asks

"Yes, I couldn't even have fun because I had to carry the both of you to the car and made sure you got home safe"

"Haha good times, good times"

I frown

"No it wasn't I was pissed at the both of you, then I had to come home to my jerk of a roommate, which by the way you pissed off before we went to the party"

"Oh yeah, what happened when you got back to your dorm with her there"?

I sigh

_I open the door to my room and there she is Tina my roommate, blasting her loud music again I'm so tired and Bumi and Kimberly had more fun than me this was supposed to be my night to get over Iroh and I been babysitting._

_I change out of my clothes and decide to work on my English paper. I'm that type of person that need silence when I'm working and Tina loud music is distracting me._

"_Tina can you turn your music down" I ask politely but she keeps reading her magazine_

_Why does she have to be so stubborn and rude?_

"_Tina did you hear me"? I ask _

_She then turns her magazine page _

"_No I won't turn my music down deal with it"_

_I'm so tired of her, I been putting up with her bull shit for too long I close my laptop and get up from my bed._

"_Tina turn down your music or I'm going to" _

_Tina gets up and gets in my face_

"_Do what Asami"?_

_I ball up my fist _

"_Report you" I say _

_How can someone be so selfish if we share together. Tina doesn't say anything_

_I was about to say something when _

_Next thing I know I feel her lips on mine._

_I pull away _

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" _

_*end of flashback*_

The waiter comes back with our drinks

"Thank you.." I look at his name tag

"Tony my name is Tony" I smile

"Thank you Tony" he nods and walks off

I take a sip of my drink and Kimberly is looking at me with bug eyes

"What" ? I ask

"You are going to stop the story just like that, what happened after the kiss"?

I giggle oh yeah

"Tina left the room, I guess she was scarred about how I would react" I say

"What happened when she came back" ?

I roll my eyes "Why do you care that was a long time ago" ?

"Because this story is so interesting so continue_"_

*Back to the story*

_I couldn't stop thinking about Tina and I kiss, I wasn't expecting her to do that, I didn't even think she liked me from all the crap she put me through._

_Iroh and I never shared a kiss like Tina and I did. Like with her it was so different but good kind of different._

_I hope she comes back today, so I can tell her that I'm not mad._

_Then I hear the my room door open, that must be her_

_I pretend to act like I'm working on my laptop._

"_I'm sorry I forgot my textbook, I'm about to leave now and I also requested a new roommate" Tina says without looking at me._

"_Why are you doing that for" I ask_

"_Don't act dumb Asami, it's for the best I'm sorry I kissed you last night I understand if you want to never see me again"_

_I get up from my bed and she turns from me_

"_Tina I'm not mad at you from last night I was shocked but not mad"_

_She then faces me "Really you aren't"?_

_I smile "Yeah, a matter a fact I enjoyed it"_

_She then blushes_

"_Well you weren't so bad yourself" _

*end of flashback finally*

"Awww that was cute did you two date"?

"Yeah but we didn't last long"

"How long did you two go out" I sip the last bit of my lemonade

"4 weeks"

"OH my Spirts that was short"

I roll my eyes and gasp "You don't say"

She then throws an ice cube at me

"Don't be sarcastic, that's my job, why did you two break up so early"

Tina was a nice girl and all but she got caught up in the wrong crowd

She also did a lot of drugs and stuff like that.

"Umm we just moved on to bigger things I guess" I say

Kimberly nods "Well that's good now where is my Tony the Tiger at, so we can order us some food"

I laugh

"Ok but I'm not getting anything big I need to save room for dinner"

"Haha good for me less money I need to spend" Tina says

**(Mako)**

We are sitting inside my grandma's house.

"This is a picture of your father when he was just a baby" Grandma Yin hands to me

"You looked just like him as a baby" I hand the picture to Bolin

"So you didn't know about what happened to our parents" I ask

Grandma Yin frowns "Not until you two told me on the way home" she looks like she is about to cry so I get up and pull her into a hug

"You look just like your father" she says between tears

Next thing I know I'm crying too

I take off my scarf "This was my dad, I think you should have it"

She holds it

"Are you sure" ? Grandma Yin asks

"Yes he would want you to have it, I thought keeping it would help me feel like my parents were with me but now that I found you all"

I look around at my new found relatives

"I think I'm already close to them"

**(Korra)**

We are in this dress shop and I'm so tired we been to like 200 stores already.

"All these dresses look bad on me Opal" I tell her while stepping out of the dressing room

Eska comes inside the dressing room "I found the perfect one" she yells

I get excited "Really" ? I ask

"Yeah" she says

"Let me try it on" Eska then laughs

"For me not you, did you drink some cactus juice or something"?

"See Opal this is pointless I don't even want to wear a dress, why can't I just go with my tank and some cameo shorts"

"Because you need to dress nice it's a dinner not a hike" she explains

"Kuvira steps in the dressing room

"I just got a text from Baatar and he wants to take me to dinner what should I do"?

We all say awwwwww

Making Kuvira cover her ears

"Stop guys its' not a big deal, by the way I can't go what about Miss Sato dinner tonight"?

"Why don't you invite Baatar to come to dinner with us" I suggest

"Do you think she will be upset"?

"No because Baatar is my brother and Aunt Lin nephew so I doubt she will be upset since we all will be there" Opal says

"Ok, I get your point and Korra I picked out this dress for you"

Kuvira hands me the dress

I look at it

"I don't want to draw attention to myself" I say honestly

All the girls stop and look at me

"No attention says the one who, climbed a Ferris wheel "Eska says

"Posts a dozens of pictures on Instagram" Opal says

"And the one who dances crazy" says Kuvira

"Ok I get your point"

I try on the dress then step out of the stall

"How do I look"?

All their mouths drop

"Korra I think you are going to Ba Sing Slay the dinner tonight" Opal says

**I hope you all like this chapter it was a long one but I don't think you all mind.**

**Wanted to do a girl day out and boy day out type thing. The dinner going to be epic well I hope it is I didn't write it yet lol,**

**Sadly next chapter will be the last of this story, but that also means it's going to be an awesome chapter.**

**I also will let you know what the sequel will be about and maybe a preview I don't know yet**

**If you want something to happen at the dinner like something small or something involving some of the minor characters pm me or write a review.**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites **


	29. Chapter 29

**(Mako)**

"Ok Bolin, we need to hurry up so we can make it back to the hotel, before dinner tonight" I say on

Our way to the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace.

"I'm telling you all, when you see the crystals you all will be thanking me" Bolin says while we walk up the front steps.

"I dated this hot girl name Crystal once" Tahno says

"Why do you always have to flirt and talk about girls all the time" I ask Tahno annoyed

"Don't hate man, because you can't get a girl"

"Yes I can"

Tahno smirks "Fine then prove it, I dare you to talk to that girl over there"

I look over at a girl sitting on a bench alone reading a book

My face turns red

"Umm she looks busy, I don't want to disturb her reading and all"

Tahno laughs

"I knew you didn't have it in you, you are such a punk"

What did he just call me, Mako is no punk

"I'm not a punk" !

"Whatever you say punk" Tahno says while grabbing the handle of the palace door.

"Leave Mako alone, I'll have you know that Mako had 1 girlfriend in his lifetime so he is a ladies, I mean lady man"

Bolin says

Desna shakes his head "Wow only one Mako, I thought it was every girls dream is to have a boyfriend that worked on cars"

Out of all people Desna has something to say, I can't let them win. I'll prove it to them.

"Fine I'll do it"

Tahno lets go of the handle

"Oooo Pretty boy finally stepped up to the plate" I roll my eyes

"What do I have to do"?

"Noting just talk to her and if she gives you her number than you aren't a punk"

Whatever

I make my way down the steps to the girl sitting on the bench.

As I walk farther away from the guys I get more nervous

The girl has brown curly hair and glasses. I finally get in front of her

I clear my throat

"Umm Hello" I say to her

"Hello" she doesn't look up from her book

"Hi, my name is Mako" she nods

This is harder than I thought

"What are you reading"? I ask afraid to look at the Tahno and them who are probably recording me right now.

"I'm reading The Book Stealer"

"I love that book" I say excited she then looks up and wow she has beautiful eyes.

"You do"? I smile and sit beside her

"Yes, what chapter are you on" I ask

"Oh I'm already finished with this book I just like rereading it, I know I'm a nerd" she frowns

"No you aren't I enjoy reading too, the book you are reading is one of my favorites because, it's about an Air Nomad girl who steals books since the Fire Nation back then banned them, and I like how the spirt Raava tells the story in the perceptive of death, it was dark but something no one ever thought of before"

I blush at showing my deep side to some stranger

The girl just looks at me

"Oh I'm sorry, now I'm the real nerd" I get up but she pulls my arm

"Wait, what you said, is how I see the book also, I never meant a guy who is so passionate about reading"

I blush

"My name is Autumn by the way" she then extends her hand to me which I shake

"My name is Mako" she smiles

"Nice meeting you Mako"

I sit back down beside her

"How old are you" I ask

"I'm 17 I'm about to turn 18 next month" aww she is older than me

"What about you"?

"I'm 17 and I won't be 18 until next year" I frown

She laughs

"Why are you so upset"?

"Because you are older than me"

She grabs my hand "Awww how dare I be one year older than you"

I feel stupid now

"I'm sorry that was childish of me to say that" I reply back

"No it's fine I think you are kind of cute when you get upset"

I blush

"I haven't seen you around here Mako where are you from"?

"I'm from Republic City"

Autumn mouth drops

"No way, I got accepted to Republic City University"

"Really, congratulations what are you studying"?

"I'm studying Psychology, I got a full ride there, which is great because I don't know how I could have paid for it all" she frowns

I squeeze her hand

"I understand I been supporting my brother and I almost all my life"

She smiles

"Mako you really are a sweet guy, not a lot of guy here in the Earth Kingdom are like you, you must be a ladies man back home"

I laugh

"You would think"

Bolin makes his way toward us

"Hey Mako we need to get going, If you want to see the crystals" he waves at Autumn

"Go without of me Bro, I think I rather stay with someone who already brighten my day"

I say while looking at Autumn

**(Asami)**

I pull out my teal halter dress. Then go back to the bathroom to fix my make up

I'm freaking out how am I supposed to drop the bad news to my students?

Like Hello everyone I know you all are happy I'm here, but don't get too excited because I'm not going to be you teacher anymore.

I can't say that!

I finally finish putting on my eyeliner, and head back into the room.

As I'm about to put on my dress, I hear a knock on my door.

"Room service"

I put back on my robe and open the door

"Opal" she smiles

"Hello, did you like my western accent"? she says while stepping pass me

"It could use a little more work" I tease

She then rolls her eyes with a smile

"You look really stunning Opal"

She then spins around in her orange dress which really compliments her green eyes.

"Thank you, I would say the same but.." I roll my eyes

"I was trying to get dress until room service stopped by"

"I'm sorry but Korra wasn't the only one that missed you, we all did and I couldn't just wait until the dinner to see you"

Aww this is making my announcement much harder to do

"I missed you too Opal and to be honest, I missed you more than Korra, don't tell her that" she smiles

"I bet taking in fact Korra's neck" my mouth drops

"Haha tongue tied I see huh" Opal says while crossing her arms with a smile

I throw a pillow at Opal which she dodges

"Really growing up being the only girl, I think I know how to dodge things"

"I bet" I say with a smirk

"Wow Asami, Bolin and I aren't like that" she says blushing

"Mmmmhmmm" I say

"Well you will be saying mmmhm tonight" Opal says heading toward the door

"What is that supposed to mean" I ask smiling

"Oh you will see" she then leaves the room.

**(Mako)**

"Get out of the bathroom Tahno" Bolin yells banging on the door

"Wait I have to make sure my hair is on point" Tahno says through the door

"Who cares about your hair I still need to brush my teeth" Bolin whines

"I told you Bolin to get in the bathroom before Tahno but you were too busy counting your crystals"

Bolin then shoves one in my face

"Hey Bro don't hate while I be getting whistles from my dope crystals"

What did he just say?

Desna is wearing a blue suit

Tahno finally opens the bathroom door while everyone coughs from all the hairspray fumes

"Damm Tahno, what were you trying to do see how many bottles you could use" I say between coughs

"Hey don't hate me because you aint me, by the way Desna why you look like you are about to go to a 1970 prom"

Desna rolls his eyes

"I like to wear colors that represents my mood and my mood ring says I was feeling blue"

"Whatever" Tahno says

While Bolin rushes into the bathroom after fighting the air

Tahno has on this Gray suite with a purple necktie

"Are you wearing eyeliner" I ask Tahno

He then nods

"Yes, I am, it bring out my eyes"

I try not to laugh

"So did you get that girl number"? Desna asks while lying on the floor with a pillow facing the ceiling

"I did and her name is Autumm and she is amazing"

I think about our conversation

"Aww Mako is in love" Bolin screams from the bathroom

"I AM NOT, I just think she is pretty chill, that's all"

"How old is she"?

I try to change the subject

"What do you think Miss Sato going to talk to us about?"

"Don't change the subject loverboy, how old is Autumm"?

"18" I say low

"Oh My, 18 she is in college bro haha"

"NOT YET"

Bolin finally comes out of the bathroom

"Haha I guess we know who will wear the pants in the relationship"

Bolin tease while everyone laughs

"I hope you all choke on your food tonight"

**(Korra)**

All the girls decided to get ready for dinner in Eska and my room.

I'm waiting for Eska to finish her make-up while Kuvira is pacing the floor.

"What if Baatar asks me out in front of everyone"

I roll my eyes

"I doubt he would do that Kuvira relax"

"How can I he is my ex and he still loves me"

"Do you still love him" I ask

"I mean he was my first love, you always will have feelings for that person no matter how hard you try"

I nod

"Well just take everything one step at the time, and if he does ask you I'll change the subject"

"Thanks Korra"

I hear a knock at the door and get up to let Opal in

"Guess what, I got to see your bride before the wedding" Opal sings

"What wedding" she then laughs

"Your and Asami wedding because she is going to proposal to you tonight"

Kuvira and I mouth drops

"I'm joking about the wedding thing, but I did get to see Asami"

"Oh really what is she doing"?

"She was getting ready for dinner" I nod

"Does she look hot"?

Opal gives me a weird look "I wasn't going to check out your girlfriend"

I laugh

"I didn't say you had to , I meant it as what was she wearing"

"mmhmm"

Eska finally gets out of the restroom

"Finally I need to get dress too" I say while passing Eska

Who is wearing a baby blue dress.

"All yours Princess" she says

While I shut the door.

(**Asami)**

I get out of my purple ride

"Thank you I tell my driver, Is Rick on his way"? I ask

"Yes, Miss Sato, Rick and his limo should be on its way to pick up your students"

"Thank you, you are awesome"

He then drives off

While I walk inside the restaurant I'm greeted by this woman

"Hello Welcome to the Upper Ring Restaurant, How many"?

"Hello I'm Asami Sato and I called earlier"

"My apologies some of your guests are already here Miss Sato right this way"

I follow the woman

To this long table in the middle of the restaurant

"Hey Asami" Varrick waves sitting beside a woman with brown hair and glasses who I'm guessing is Zhu Li.

Then I see her with that cheeky grin, No not Zhu Li, my worst enemy

I roll my eyes at her while I sit down across from her

"Kimberly I'm telling you if you act up you are leaving"

Kimberly rolls her eyes

"Whatever I'm grown I can do whatever I want, and beside I wanted to see you in action" she then winks implying that she just wanted to see Korra and I together.

I didn't want her to come but she was begging me to let her, and even brought up how I'm going to be traveling and will forget about her and I felt bad so I said she could come, now I feel like this was a mistake.

I smile at Kimberly

"Behave ok" I say

"Oh I'm not the one you need to be worried about" she says with a grin

"What do you mean"?

Then I hear it Oh my spirits

"BUMI IN THE HOUSE" this can't be happening

Varrick gets up

"Hey nephew I didn't know you were coming" he says to Bumi while pulling him into a hug

"Me either until my girl Kimberly let me know about this PARTY" he says winking at Kimberly

While she holds up her drink

He then sits next to me "Hey Asami"

"Hi Bumi" I say while Bumi and Kimberly are smirking at each other

I pull out my phone to text them in a group chat because I don't want Varrick and Zhu Li hearing our conversation.

**Asami: What are you two up to?**

**Bumi: Nothing can't two friends hang out with their best friend?**

**Asami: NO you all are just trying to be noisy **

**K: That is true**

**Bumi: Lol yessss I want to know what her boo thang is like**

**K: Yes I saw a picture of her and she is hot**

**Asami: you do know I'm here right?**

**K: Yeah Yeah I can't' wait until this dinner starts**

**Bumi: I know right but it's going to be weird with my Uncle here and stuff, talking about the things eww gross**

**Asami: Speaking of your Uncle what does the thing really mean ?**

"Uncle Varrick, Asami want to know why you always say the thing"

My face turns red I wasn't expecting him to ask that question out loud

"Oh Zhu Lin can answer that question" I smile trying to hide my embarrassment

"Well Varrick, believes I know everything he is thinking and to be honest, I just take a guess, when he says do the thing or get a thing, and I just happen to get it right"

She says nicely

I nod and pick back up my phone

**Asami: Why did you tell him I wanted to know, what the thing was?**

**Bumi: I wanted to know myself but I was afraid to ask so I used you**

**Asami: some friend you are **

**K: Lol I'm hungry**

**Asami: You just ate 3 hours ago**

**K: I know but you ate light so I ate light**

**Asami: That's your fault **

**Bumi: Where is the precious little children?**

**K: I imagine you saying that in a creepy old person voice**

**Bumi: That would be funny **

**Asami: You all are weird **

**K: Lol but you love us**

**Bumi: Yeah you will miss us **

**Asami: Duhh you are my best friends **

**(Korra)**

We get a knock on the door.

"Who is it I call out?"

"It's your bodyguards are you all ready" Mako asks

While I unlock the door

"Yes we are ready" they all just stare at me

"What"? I ask looking down

Mako face turns red

"Nothing it's just you look wow" he says

"Umm thanks I don't know how to take that" I say

Tahno pushes Mako out of the way

"Korra have I told you, that I was a jerk for blaming you for the field trip thing"

I push Tahno out of my face

"Girs time to go" I call out to them while I step into the hall way

"Were coming relax" Kuvira says

Opal and Eska come out next

"You all look wonderful" Bolin says while holding Opal hand and kissing it

"Thanks, you guys clean up nice yourselves and loving the crystal necklace Desna" I add

"Thanks Korra" he says with a smile

"Wow you got Desna to smile Korra" Eska gasp while fixing her brothers hair

We all head to the elevator since I can't walk downstairs in heels.

Ms. Lin is waiting for us in the lobby with Baatar

"You guy were supposed to be here by 8:00 it's 8:05 now" she says

"I'm sure the men were helping the ladies" Baatars says to Ms. Lin while she nods

"Maybe you are right" she says smiling at Baatar

I whisper to Opal "Why is she only nice to Baatar and not nice to Bolin"?

She rolls her eyes "I know right, I guess it's because she thinks Baatar is a good influence on Kuvira"

I giggle

"Which is strange, taking in fact that Bolin didn't hit second yet and I'm sure Kuvira and Baatar made a home run"

Opal hits me

"Stop" I laugh while we walk outside

Then we see a long black limo

"Hello I'm Rick and I'll be your driver for tonight"

"Sweet she got us a limo awesome" Bolin jumps up

Kuvira smiles "Wow Korra what every you did last night keep doing it,if we keep getting rewarded" she says while getting inside

What does she mean by that?

I try everything in my power to not sit next to Tahno, who keeps staring at me licking his lips like some kind of weirdo.

I end up sitting beside Mako and Eska

"Yo Rick can you play All About That Bass" Bolin calls out

"No way Bollin that song is annoying" Mako say putting his hands over his ears

Rick smiles with a thumbs up while playing the song

Bolin gets up and the disco ball comes down from the roof of the limo

"I can shake it shake it like I'm supposed to do" then Bolin starts moving his hips

"Woahh you go baby" Opal calls out

While everyone pulls out their phone to record Bolin performance

Bolin then takes off his jacket and tosses it to Tahno

"I'm bringing booty backkkkkkkkk"

Bolin then starts twerking upside down against the limo window

I can't breathe right now, I wished I had my phone

"Haha Mako get your brother" Kuvira says

Mako then covers his face "I can't erase that image out of my head" he says

We all laugh

"I think Bolin is killing it" Baatar says

"Oh really why don't you join him then" Kuvira says

For everyone surprise Baatar gets up and starts dancing with Bolin

"You know I'm all about that bass" the song ends

Baatar frowns "Awww I was just getting in to it"

Rick the driver laughs "Don't worry I got a song for you"

Ginuwine Pony comes on the speaker

Bolin sits down "I don't know this song so well"

Opal gives Bolin a kiss "Good job baby" Bolin blushes

"Aww I got to dance by myself" Baatar whines

"Haha yes" I say

Baatar then smiles he then starts moving his hips slowly to the music making his way toward Kuvira

Baatar then starts taking off his jacket while licking his lips toward Kuvira

"Baatarr stop what are you doing" Kuvira says covering her mouth

He takes off his tie and tosses it to Kuvira

Baatar then hops in the air and starts grinding the floor

"OH MY SPIRTS" Kuivira says covering her eyes

"My Virgin eyes" Desna screams out

The Limo stops "We are here" Baatar gets off the floor

"Aww I couldn't finish the show don't worry Kuvira I got you tonight"

All the girls say "Awwwww"

While Kuvira face is red as a tomato being the first to get out of the car.

Ms. Lin gets out of the car

"You all are lucky I couldn't see what was going on, lucky I had Baatar to watch over you hormonal teens, isn't that right Baatar"?

Baatar puts back on his tie

"Yes Mam" he says while winking at us

Opal comes beside me "I can't believe my brother just did that" she says

"Me either" Mako says

As we walk into the Upper Ring Restaurant

**(Asami)**

"Then I said Zhu Li that's not a spidermoney,That's my sweater" we all fake laugh at Varrick story which was just one of many he told.

Where is my students It's 8:55

"So Asami did your students leave you hanging "Kimberly sarcastically asks

"No Kimberly you got me confused with your class" she then smiles

"You got me there"

"I don't know how you all teach, that's why I choose to work at home" Bumi says

While putting his feet on the chair in font of him

"Bumi selling old 80 and 90 video games isn't working at home" Varrick yells

"I told you Uncle If I'm at home making money, that's working at home or in your case doing the THING"

I sip my tea at that comment

Then I hear some familiar voices

"I'm not sitting next to my freaky brother"

"Don't hate Opal, because your brother got the moves like a Mick Bender"

My students make their way toward the table

I get up to welcome them

" " they all scream while running over and Bolin picking me up in a hug

"Awww I missed you all too" Bolin then lets me down

"We love the Limo"Eska says

"I'm glad did you all have fun"?

Opal gives me a hug next "Yes some had more fun than others"

I finish the hugs

And see that Korra wasn't with the group

"Where is Korra" I ask

"Oh she couldn't make it she was sick" Opal says

Kimberly and Bumi both sip their drinks

I sit back down. She was fine yesterday, yes she was most defiantly fine

I pick up the menu to try and hide my disappointment as you may say.

"Hey sorry I'm late I had to wash my hands" I look up from the menu and its Korra standing there

Wearing a black lace dress and black heels and her make-up is just wow she looks beautiful.

Kimberly pushes her water towards me.

"Here I think you may need this" I close my mouth

"its fine Korra we didn't start yet" I try to say clearly

She sits in the empty chair next to Desna.

I can't stop thinking about Korra and that dress like asdfjkl; I'm speechless

**(Korra)**

I don't know why this woman and man keeps looking at me I never seen them in my life and I feel like they are trying to read my mind.

We all order our food. Now we are just sitting at the table in silence

"So Korra is my friend Asami a great teacher"? The same woman that was staring at me asks

"Yeah she is a wonderful teacher" I say with a smile

"I bet she is" Kimberly smiles

"My name is Kimberly by the way and sorry if I was staring at you I was just wondering which part of the Watertribe were you from"

Oh that explains why

"I'm from the Southern Watertribe and you"? I ask

"Northern"

"That's COOL get is as cool like the Watertribe because its cold" I joke

While the table moans

"Korra stop your jokes suck"

I roll my eyes

Kimberly laughs "Haha you are very funny, speaking of funny, who wants to hear a funny story about your teacher"?

"I love funny stories" I say while looking toward Asami who is looking like she is having a panic attack

"Great, let me tell you and Bumi feel free to add some input" Bumi smiles

"Will do Kimi"

"Ok one time when, Asami, Bumi and I were about 17 or 18 around all of yours ages. We decided to toilet paper some houses in our village for a Halloween prank.

So Bumi and I go out to town to get the supplies take in fact that Asami didn't know about this prank because she was studying for some test thing I don't know.

Anyway we come back with probably a dozen rolls of toilet paper.

We knock on Asami door and tell her to sneak out around 12 pm which she replies with

'Oh it's too late to be out and it's Halloween'

"Haha Wow you were one of those innocent kids" Bolin says

Kimberly laughs "Yes she was, back to the story

"We wait for Asami down at the bottom of the hill. She doesn't show up, so we thought she chickened out and we teepee some of the houses. It was a masterpiece, the wind was blowing, the moon was out it was just perfect.

we go off to bed thinking that when we wake up the whole village will be like oooohhh what happened to my house and Bumi and I would secretly be laugh.

So we wake up ready for everyone to see our masterpiece, we walk outside and all the house were clean.

There was no toilet paper roll on the roof like Bumi and I put there. Our masterpiece was stolen"

A big smile appears on my face at that memory.

"Who messed with the houses?" Desna asks

Kimberly smirks

"Well that a great question" Kimberly says while looking at me

"Asami do you care to explain to your students what happened"?

"Sure my dear friend Kimberly"

"These two, criminals go and destroy our neighbor's property and think that are the coolest teens in the village

Little did they know that I was in fact watching them, and when they finished with their so called Masterpiece?

I went down the hill and cleaned up the mess

So Bumi and Kimberly were the one who got the Halloween prank"

Bolin laughs "Way to go Miss Sato that was nice"

Bumi and Kimberly rolls their eyes

"Yeah I didn't think our innocent Asami could have pulled a prank on us" Bumi says

"Yeah I do more than just studying"

"We know you do" Bumi say

I swear if they don't stop throwing shade I'm going to kill them.

"So kids what do you want to be when you grow up, starting with Korra"? Kimberly says

Everyone looks at Korra who has a breadstick in her mouth

"Oh me" she says with her mouth full

"Yes you silly" Kimberly says

"Oh I want to do something with computer then again, I want to be entertained"

Kimberly nods

"What do you mean by entertained"?

"I'm sorry let me clarify what I said, I want to be active in my job and use technology to help people"

"Aww that sounds like Asami" Kimberly says

"Yeah, It kind of does and that is what I admire about her, job a course because it would be weird to admire anything eels"

Wow Korra way to over sell it

"Haha that's cute, have you thought about Cyber Security since you want to help people and use technology"

"No I haven't

"Well it just came out last year, it's a new field where you can track down criminals over the web then kick down their doors and stuff to get them"

Korra kicking down doors I don't think that is safe? Matter a fact it isn't

"Wow that sounds awesome"

Kimberly laughs

"Yeah it is and there aren't a lot of female, who want to purse that career, and I think you will be great at it just keep your grades up at school and you will be fine"

"Do you think that a good Idea Miss Sato" Korra asks

I don't want to say no because she looks really interested, and I don't want to say yes because she might get hurt.

Then again she in a junior now so she can always change her mind

"Yeah I think you would do great in cyber security" I say with a smile

**(Korra)**

We all finished our food and I'm wondering when Asami going to break the news.

"Mako stop kicking my foot" I yell out

"I'm sorry but I dropped my fork on the floor and it by your foot" he yells back

"Why would you want to eat with a fork that was on the ground"? I ask in disgust

"I wasn't I just wanted to pick it up" he says

"Why would you pick it up if it's dirty"? Opal asks

"I don't know I didn't want someone to get hurt"

"How could someone get hurt if it's under the table" Bolin asks

"Well Mako your kick caused more pain than the fork"

"Korra I'm sorry can you just pick up the fork for me"

I bend down to pick up the fork and as I come up with the fork my head hits the top of the table

Which caused my water to spill over me

"Awww Shit" I say getting up fast

While everyone in the restaurant looks at

"Haha sorry did I say the word shit, I meant shift, as in shift my weight over so I wouldn't fall"

Everyone at the table are still looking at me in shock

"I'll just go to the bathroom to dry off" I say walking off avoiding more looks

I get to the bathroom and grab a bunch of towels

You can't really see the water stain or anything, since this dress is black and lace it's not really a big deal.

But I can still feel that it's damp

The towels aren't doing anything then I see it

The hand blow dryer thing I don't know the name but I get an idea.

I hold up my dress to where, the wet part is and start using the hand dryer to try and dry off my dress.

I'm so smart it's working better than the towel

**(Asami)**

Korra gets up from the table

"I need to use the restroom excuse me" I tell everyone

I get up and catch looks from Opal, Bumi, Kuvira, and Kimberly

I roll my eyes at their smirks

I get to the bathroom door and when I open it

I see Korra with the hand dryer up inside her chest

This is quite amusing watching her

"Yesssssssss get dry"

I try not to laugh at how determine she looks right now

I clear my throat and she turns around

Fixing her dress

"You saw nothing" she says while turning off the dryer

"mmmhm yep I been seeing noting with that dress you got on" I say while walking toward her

She then smiles

"Oh this thing"?

I stop just inches from her face "Yes this thing" I say while wrapping my arms around her waist

"You look beautiful Korra"

"No you are the one who looks stunning tonight Asami"

"NO you are the one who stole the show"

"NOOO you are the one that took my breath away"

"Yeah you got me there" I say

While her mouth drops

"Heyy you are going to just take the compliment"

I give her a kiss

"Duhhh" she rolls her eyes

"I'm just kidding, you really do look amazing when I saw you walk in I was like Wow"

She start blushing

"Thanks I just don't know how you can walk in these heels" she says

"Well why don't you take them off along with you dress and other things"?

"Ohhhh really you want to here"? she says with a smirk

She start nuzzling my neck

"Yeah it would be so hot"

The bathroom door comes flying open.

A little boy who looks about 4 comes into the bathroom.

I almost got a heart attack

**(Korra)**

I bend down to his level

"Hey little man where is your mommy"

He then wipes his nose, she is coming but she won't let me use the boys' bathroom

Aww this little boy is so cute

"Don't worry there is nothing special about the boys bathroom anyway" Korra says while giving the little boy a hi five

A woman with black hair comes in the bathroom she looks like a model.

"There you are Nick, what did I tell you about running off" I smile at the woman

"He's fine" I say to the woman

"Thank you for watching him" she says with a smile

"No problem, he pretty chill, my name is Korra and this is…"

Next thing I know Asami is gone out of the bathroom

"Oh hi Korra my name is Tina"

I shake her hand "Nice meeting you"

"I'm loving the dress, where did you go it" Tina asks me

**(Asami)**

Oh my Tina is here and she has a son, this is too much, I pull out my phone to text, well you already know who

**Asami: Tina is here**

**Bumi: You are lying**

**K: Don't you play**

**Asami: I'm not and she has a son**

**Bumi: ohhhh my dramaaaa**

**K: Where was she?**

**Asami: In the bathroom**

**Bumi: wait wasn't Korra in there?**

**Asami: Oh My spirits Yes she was**

**K: Did Tina recognize you?**

**Asami: I don't know **

**Bumi: Does she still look hot?**

**Asami: She has a kid Bumi!**

**Bumi: I don't care I can be the kid's daddy **

**K: Really?**

**Bumi: Where is Korra?**

**Asami: I left her in the restroom as soon as I saw Tina**

**K: Why in the hell would you leave your ex with your gf alone together?**

Kimberly is totally right I must go back into the danger zone

I turn back around and head back into the bathroom

Where I see Korra talking to Tina

Tina and I make eye contact.

her mouth drops

"OH my spirts Asami" I don't say anything

"Asami do you remember me"? Tina asks

Korra gives me a confused look "You two know each other"?

I nod still in shock

"Yes we were roommates in college" Tina says

I hope Korra doesn't put together that she is my ex

Too late she does because her eyes get wide and she starts laughing

"Ohhh you two were roommates" she says crossing her arms

I laugh nervously "Yeah small world, seeing you again"

"Yes it is, how are you Asami"? she asks

"Good you know nothing much, what about you" I say while looking at Korra who is grinning at me like a crazy person

A little boy comes out of the stall

"Mommy do I have to wash my hands" Tina laughs

"Yes Nick you have to wash your hands" she says while picking him up and putting him on the sink while she puts hands sanitizer on his hand

"I'm doing well, what brings you to Ba Sing Se I thought you moved to Republic City"?

"I did but I'm just visiting, what about you, what made you pick this restaurant "?

"Well my husband wanted to celebrate getting his new job"

Oh she is married and has kids wow

"Congratulation" I say back

"No congratulation to you miss business owner you, Women owning businesses are so hot"

Korra clears her throat

"Where is your husband" Korra ask

I give Korra the stop throwing shade look

"Oh he is ordering our food" Tina says

We all stand there in silence when Kimberly comes through the bathroom door

"Tinaaaa long time no see" she says

While pulling Tina into a hug

Which Tina give a confused face while patting Kimberly back

"Yeah long time no see I guess" Tina says

She then pulls away from the hug

"I know we left on bad terms but I just want to say Tina I forgive you" Kimberly says

"What are you talking about you were the one being loud"

Kimberly laughs "I know and I just want to tell you, I forgive you"

"Asami and Korra everyone waiting for you" she then says

I nod

While Kimberly hold the door for us

Korra stops half way "Nice meeting you Tina and Nick"

"Nice meeting you two Korra, and Asami I really missed you, here is my number so we can keep in touch"

She hands me her card and I take it

Nick waves "Bike Coral" he says

We get back to the table and everyone looking at us

"What took you two so long"? Mako asks us while we sit down

Come on Asami think of a good excuse

"Ummm Korra got an upset stomach so I waited for her

"WHAT" Korra says but I give her that go along with it look

"Ohh yeah those sea oyster weren't sitting right with me, I thought I was going to die, I mean it just came out like"

Everyone at the table look at Korra in disgusted

Varrick then shakes his head

"Anyway I believe Asami has something to tell you all"

I guess now is the time

I get up

"First I would like to say that, I love each and every one of you all"

Kuvira coughs korra name while drinking some water

I roll my eyes since no one but me heard it.

"Our class is like one big family

I look at Bolin

"Bolin you're the funny uncle of the family, the one who always has the best jokes and can make everyone laugh"

*Bolin gives me a wink*

I look at Mako

"Mako you're like the stubborn grandfather of the family, the type of grandfather who yells at kids in your yard, but is really nice when people get to know you"

*Mako smiles*

I look at Opal

"Opal you are the mother of the classroom, always lending a helping hand and keeps everyone in check

*Opal mouths aww and puts her hand on her heart*

I look at Kuvira

"Kuvira you are like the Aunt of the class because, you're always trying to outdo someone which can be a good thing, because you just want to help others"

*Kuvira puts her fist up*

I look at Desna

"Desna, you are like the baby brother of the family, you don't like to talk because you want others to shine, but you can shine too"

*Desna puts his thumb in his mouth*

I look at Eska

"Eska, you are like the older sister, because you are overprotective and like to stay neutral and you rock for that"

"I look at Tahno"

Tahno you are like, that annoying cousin that comes over all the time but at the end of the day we still love you

*Tahno flips his hair*

I look at Korra

"Korra You're like the father of a group, don't get me wrong or get offended let me finish, you are the father of the classroom because, you always put yourself first and go out of your way to help someone, you hate to discipline other but when you do you like to sit down with them and talk and explain your reasons"

*Korra then strokes her invisible beard*

Tears are falling down my face now

We are a family and no matter what nothing can change that, I wipe my eyes

"and Its said to say but I'm no longer going to be teaching you all"

All my students' mouth drops

"What you can't" Eska says

"Yeah we like you" Tahno adds

Opal looks hurt the most "Why don't you want to teach us anymore"?

This is killing me

"We are supposed to be the a family you can't leave us" Bolin whines

"We still are a family Bolin"

"You just don't want to teach us anymore because you don't want to get paid less"

"What that not true" Eska

The whole table start talking at once

I look at Bumi and Kimberly and they don't know what to do either

"STOP EVERYONE" Korra says out loud and everyone stops

"Miss Sato had done more for us than any teacher we ever had, sorry Miss Lin"

"None taking kid" Miss Lin says

Korra continues to talk

"Miss Sato taught us that if we want something in life, we have to work for it, this whole field trip we did nothing but work to get here, yeah I may have screwed it all up with the Ferris wheel but, don't we all screw stuff up?

I could have never pictured myself in Ba Sing Se but with us all working together like a team, like team Avatar, we got here and Miss Sato taught us something we will take with us forever.

She needs our support for her decision, so she can teach not just us, but the world about hard work and working as a team

She says we are a family but what's a family without support?

Support is like blood, it can give us life, it can heal us, and it can also give us pain

And Miss Sato is the blood she will always be a part of us as a family"

Korra then picks up a glass

"Let give a toast to Miss Sato and her giving life to this Family"

Everyone at the table raises there glass. I can't right now I wish I could tear bend right about now.

*Later*

"Wow I'm stuffed" Bolin says whiling rubbing his stomach

"Haha I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Bolin" I say with a smile

The waiter comes and brings me the bill.

"You all can go wait outside" I tell them

I give the waiter my credit card everyone gets up beside Kuvira.

"Kuvira you can leave, you don't have to wait for me" I tell her

She gets up and sits in the empty seat beside me.

She picks up a knife

"Hey I know you don't like me, no need to kill me I'm not going to teach you anymore"

I say with my hand up

She smiles and puts the knife on the plate

"I'm not trying to kill you, I picked up the knife because,you are supposed to put the knife on the plate so the waiter know you are done"

I nod

Still not understanding why she is still here

"Asami, can I call you that since you aren't my teacher anymore"?

I turn around trying to find where the waiter is to bring back my card

"Yes Kuvira"

I look at her and she looks worried

"What's wrong, I'm not mad you brought that young man to dinner he is quite handsome"

She blushes

"Yeah I guess, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What wrong Kuvira"?

"I just want to say sorry about all the stuff I did, it was selfish and cruel, and you didn't deserve any of it"

is she really apologizing to me?

"I was just really jealous, that Korra liked you instead of me and that still doesn't make what I did was right, because it wasn't I emailed your father and he is a very kind man

I know I can never repay you from all the hurt I caused you and Korra, but I do want you to know that I'm working hard so I don't let history repeat itself.

I'm truly sorry I hurt you "

Tears are falling again I never took Kuvira as the type to cry

I pull her into a hug

"I'm so sorry" she says in my shoulder

"shhhhh" It's ok I forgive you" I say while patting her back

She pulls away while wiping her face

"How after all the stuff I did to you"?

The waiter finally brings back my card

"Kuvira as you grow up you learn from your mistakes, I did some pretty messed up things in my past myself, but I grew from it

And If you are willing to change, I applause that and you apologizing to me shows that you really do want to try and make an effort"

I squeeze her hand

"Kuvira you have to be the guide to your own happiness, don't let your past define you, I see a leader in you"

She smiles

"Thank you Asami, I truly will miss you"

I give her another hug

"I will miss you too"

**(Korra)**

I'm sitting on the curb waiting for Asami to come out of the restaurant

"Hey Kid do you mind if I sit beside you"?

I look up and see Kimberly

"No I don't mind"

She sits beside me

"You will probably need to help me up I'm not as young as I use to be"

I laugh

"Aren't you like 23 or something"? I ask

She laughs

"Haha yeah 23 +3 more years"

I do the math in my head, she is older than Asami

"Korra that was some speech you did" she says

"Thank you, I been told I have a way with words"

"I can see why she likes you so much now"

"What do you mean"?

"You Don't need to pretend I know about you and Asami, she told me"

"She did"?

"Yeah she was drunk one night but she really cares about you"

I smile

"I know"

"No I'm serious, when she told me how old you were I was a little skeptical to be honest, but you are very mature but you still need some growing up to do, don't take it the wrong way, we all need to grow up, I haven't yet and I think no one ever does, but it's the lessons we learn and experiences that helps us grow and mature"

I nod

"Do you think I'm not enough for her"? I ask

She sighs

"Asami, has a great heart and she may not show it but she been hurt a lot"

I look down thinking about how I hurt her

Kimberly nudges me in the side

"Hey kid, don't feel bad everyone has argument that doesn't mean you don't love each other"

"I know that but I sometime feel like, she deserve more, I'm not some buff General or anything, I don't have much to bring to the table"

Kimberly puts her arm around me

"Korra, she doesn't care about that, she cares about having someone to talk to when she has a bad day or someone to make her laugh and someone who isn't selfish or hurt other, someone that is there for her no matter what

And those qualities you have.

The job she has now is going to be very stressful on her even if she says she is fine and hides it,

She needs someone like you, to show her that sometimes you have to just sit back and enjoy life

I know it's going to be hard but I believe you two will work out"

"You do"?

"Yes I do trust me, she couldn't stop talking about you during lunch today, and that Ferris wheel stunt you pulled, I don't think Iroh would have done what you did no matter how much he trainned"

I blush

"I mean it was pretty awesome" I say

She laughs

"Umm don't you too look a little too close?"

Kimberly and I turn around and see Asami

Kimberly smiles "Oh you mean Korra she is just so cute" she then pitches my cheek

My face turns red

Kimberly then gets up

"Where is Bumi"? she asks

"He decided to ride with his Uncle and Zhu Li" Asami says while sitting beside me

"Well I guess It's getting late, I'll talk to you later Asami" Kimberly says

"Bye Korra it's nice meeting" she says while walking toward her car

"Bye" I call out

She stops "Hey Asami look over there" Kimberly calls out

And while Asami turns around

Kimberly then points to Asami and puts two fingers to her mouth

I try not to laugh

"I don't see anything" Asami calls out to Kimberly

"Never mind I thought I saw something bye" she calls out again

Who would have thought Asami would have a friend like her.

**(Asami)**

"Where is the Limo" ? I ask Korra

"Rick had to get gas, so everyone went down the street to get ice cream"

"You didn't want any"?

"Opal said she would bring me something"

I nod

"So what were you and Kimberly talking about"? I ask

"Oh she was just talking to me about Cyber Security"

"Cool"

"So are you going to keep in touch with Tina"?

I know she was going to ask that

"No"

Korra turns and looks at me

"Why not I think you should"?

Is this a trick why would she want me to talk to my ex

"Won't you be mad"

"No she is married and has a kid" she say laughing

"So that doesn't mean she still isn't attracted to me do you see how I look" I say flipping my hair

Korra rolls her eyes

"I don't want you to be lonely when you sometimes stay in Ba Sing Se, you can have dinner with them or something I won't mind that, you know when Kimberly is busy and you can't stay with her"

"Really Korra, that is very sweet of you but I doubt I would do that anytime soon, how are you so cool with this"?

She laughs

"Funny story, Mako and I use to date and we are still friends"

"WHAT"

"Haha I told you it was a funny story, but I don't know why I even dated him, no I do actually, I just moved to Republic City and he was the first person to ever talk to me and I guess that why I liked him"

I take a deep breath

"Oh that is a funny story"

"So do you want to come party with the squad and I" Korra ask

"What do you mean by squad"? I ask

She laughs "You don't know much about teen slangs do you"?

I roll my eyes

"No but I'm guessing it mean friends"

Korra claps

"You are right, young grasshopper"

"Yeah, I'm awesome, anyway I can't Korra"

"Why not"

"I have to get on a plane early tomorrow"

"Duhh everyone does"

I sigh

"I know but, I'm not going back to Republic City, I need to go to Fire Fountain City to do a conference"

"What why didn't you tell me"?

"I didn't find out until this evening, and you knew I would be traveling a lot just until everything is under control, I have speeches and people to meet in order to get everything to work out"

Korra doesn't say anything

She is looking at the stars in the sky

"Remember when we went to that Aunt Wu fortune teller shop" Korra asks

"Yes a course it was our first date" I say while squeezing her hand

"The fortune teller said something would bring us together, I think I know what she was talking about now"

"What"?

"At first I thought it was the whole Ferris wheel thing but now, I think you owning Future Industries will make our relationship stronger"

Korra is crying

"Korra don't cry you are going to make me cry" I pull her into a hug

"I can't help it, I'm just going to miss you so much"

"I will too trust me but I will be back in a couple of days"

"I know but I feel like I just got you back, and now you are leaving again"

"I know I feel that way too, I want to take you with me so bad Korra"

"Then why can't you"?

"Korra you need to be at school, with your family and friends, they need you"

"I need you Asami"

"I need you too Korra, and I need you to be happy and with the people you love while I'm away so I know you will be ok"

She pulls away while wiping her face

"We both will get through this, I will be back home in no time and we can go on some more dates, and I'll watch you do the robot thousands of times"

"My robot is pretty awesome"

I kiss her hand

"Yes it is, and you are pretty awesome yourself" she smiles

"There it is, that wonderful beautiful smile I feel in love with"

"So you will just in a couple of day's right" she asks

"Yes just 4 days then I will be back I promise"

She holds up her pinky

"Pinky swear"?

I laugh and hold up my pinky

"I pinky swear"

We put our pinkies together

"I have a question"

I groan

"What now Korra"?

She throws her hand up

"I don't ask a lot of questions, what are you talking about"?

"Yes you do Korra, and they be so deep and make you question life"

"That's what she said"

"Really"?

She laughs

"Any way, you made us write a paper about if the Avatar was real or not what do you think"?

"I think it's hard to say if something happened in history or not because we just have, what other people say and wrote down,

So I think the Avatar might be real then again you can't believe everything in a textbook"

Korra groans

"Let's Make Our Own History and rewrite all the textbooks"

"Let's Make Our Own History, sounds like an awesome book title" I say

"Yeah I know you should write a book called that" Korra says while cupping my cheek

"Maybe and what should the book be about" I ask while moving toward Korra's lips

Korra smirks "Maybe about us" while she moves closer filling in the space between us

I break our kiss

"If it's a book about us then let's call it Let's Make Our Own Future"

Korra then smiles and reconnect our lips.

_The end_

**I want to thank you all for reading my story, and all who wrote reviews to help me improve this story and grow as a writer, I still need to work on some things but I did learn a lot from you all.**

**I did a preview of the sequel so make sure you follow me as an author so you will know when I post chapter 1.**

**If you all could review it would mean the world to me, I really do care about what you all think about this story **

**Thanks for the follows and favorites see you all soon, lol you get what I mean**


	30. Let's Make Our Own Future Preview

_**Let's Make Our Own Future **_

_Hello My name is Korra, and I recently graduated from Republic High School class of 2016 whoop whoop lol I'm sorry I need to grow up taking in fact today is my birthday yep I'm the big number 19 now. I really hope my friends aren't throwing another surprise party. They didn't do it for my 18 birthday because they said it wouldn't be a surprise if they threw me another one. But this year I feel like they are and I wonder what they are going to do since we are in college now. I go Republic City University with Opal Mako, and Bolin_

_Desna does poetry at a local club, Eska works with make-up to make people look like monsters and stuff, Tahno is a Model for some Pop Punk Magazine and Kuivra went and joined the police academy_

_Speaking of Kuvira, Baatar and her got married last year, yes who knew someone could get her to settle down. I would have thought Opal and Bolin would have tied the knot before anyone in our group. Back to me I'm studying to get my degree in Cyber Security you know to catch the bad guys over the web. I know I'm like an Avatar in technology world. Thanks to Kimberly advice I got my grades up so I could get accepted to the A.C. S.P which stands for Active Cyber Security Program. Where I get to team up with the police and take down the hackers and stuff of that nature._

_Opal and I share an apartment but she is hardly there because she is always hanging out with Bolin at his apartment, so it's technically my apartment until rent comes in. Asami was just given the key to the city which was amazing taking in fact she did so much to improve Republic City Over the past 2 years she took over Future Industries_

_Yes my babe is pretty awesome not to brag or anything sadly she won't be able to make it for my birthday because she has some business trips she has to go on. _

_The last time I saw her was 2 weeks ago but she said she should be back next week so I have my calendar set._

_Let me tell you college life is crazy and this is only, the second semester of my freshmen year._

**(Korra)**

I get up out of bed and check my phone.

I can't believe it, I don't have one single Happy Birthday text, call, or voicemail

This is depressing, I thought I was special

I head into the kitchen and see Opal siting at the table eating a bowl of Fire Flakes

"I don't know how you can eat those nasty things" Opal rolls her eyes

"What are you talking about you are the only one in the world, who hates this cereal "she says while taking another bite

I put some bread in the toaster

Opal is just reading the newspaper she didn't even tell me happy birthday she has to know because I put it on everyone's calendar.

Maybe she remembered my birthday so much that she forgot, maybe I should give her a hint

"Hey Opal"

She looks up from the newspaper

"Yes Korra"

"Do you know what day it is" I say pointing to the calendar with a big birthday drawling on it

She squints her eyes at the calendar

"It's Tuesday"

What I know that already

She then looks back at her newspaper

"Guess what Korra" ?

I get excited it must be about my surprise birthday party

"I'm reading the top 5 best books of the month and Asami Sato book "Lets Make Our Own History" is placed 2"

Yeah Yeah I know that already

"Oh really that's special want to know what else is special" I ask

Opal then gets a phone call and gets up

"Tell me when I come back, I got to get this call"

This is stupid, today is my birthday why doesn't anyone care?

my parent didn't even call me a

I hear a pair of keys

"Where are you going Opal"?

She then mouths "Out" still on the phone

She leave out of the apartment, great now I'm alone on my Birthday

"Oh Damm"

And I burnt my toast

**(Opal)**

I walk to my car while on the phone

"Yeah I left our apartment, I feel bad not telling Korra Happy Birthday"

"I know you do Opal but it will all be worth it"

I open my car door

"Yes but it still hurts, do you know how excited she was before, now she thinks everyone forgot"

"Well that's going to make her surprise party even greater"

"When she, sees you, she is going to be so happy, she still thinks you are in the Fire Nation working on your new project as we speak"

"Yes I know when I video chatted her last week she was all depressed, do you know how hard it was to lie and tell her I had to stay there for another 2 weeks missing her birthday"

"Aww I can imagine if Bolin said he was missing my birthday I would be heartbroken, I'm on my way to get some supplies for her party right now"

"Awesome I should be in Republic City by 5pm"

"Great you sure you don't need a ride from the airport"?

"No I got it Opal you already did enough"

"No anything for my best friend girlfriend and hopefully future wife" I tease

"Haha I think Bolin and you are going to be the next one to tie the knot"

"Why does everyone keep saying that" I scream out

"I don't know maybe because it's true, I got to go see you later tonight Opal"

"Ok see you tonight Asami, you are going to make Korra's day"

"I hope so bye"

"Bye"

**That was a preview of the new story, remember to follow me so you can find out when Chapter 1 drops. Lol I said drop, like drop a mixtape even if I did it would be Fire like the Fire Nation ooooohhh bars like, the bars Zuko was in at the Boiling Rock oooooo **

**Lol I'll stop**


	31. Chapter 31

If you haven't already please CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY LETS MAKE OUR OWN FUTURE. Just wanted to let everyone that's following this story know. :) Don't forget to follow my new story also I mean if you want I can't make you lol


End file.
